


Watching The Show

by CanineR7A7



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Don't kill me plz, I will not be ashamed for liking this show, I will stop rambling now, I'm not used to writing so many characters at once, I've only tagged the main relationship, Other, i'm not the best writer, my OC will be in this, there are not enough 'watching the show' fics, this may suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 69,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: Sorry I haven't updated in a while.





	1. Intro

Marinette and her class sat waiting for the teacher to walk into the room, it was unlike her to be late. Eventually a girl walked into the classroom, she wore a white t-shirt with a wolf face on the front under a denim jacket, there were tears where the sleeves should be, a metal fang hung from a chain round her neck, her jeans matched the colour of her jacket, her dark blue trainers hardly making a sound against the floor.

"Hi, my name is Kai Phoenix, before you ask, my real name is Kayleigh but I prefer Kai." Her voice was deeper than most girls and had a slight British accent. Her sea blue eyes scanned the class before glancing between Marinette and Adrien, the two of them gulped slightly at the intimidating expression, the girl continued speaking (seemingly unaware of the teens' discomfort):

"I come from a parallel universe, where your lives exist only as a TV show." She waited for the murmurs to settle and tensed slightly when a few of the class members glared at her, "Okay, I'm not the best at explaining things, so I'm gonna skip to the point. The TV is called Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir." Again she waited for the murmurs to settle, just as she was about to speak, Alya blurted what everyone else was thinking.

"YOU KNOW WHO LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR ARE?" Kai nodded, her fringe falling in front of her left eye, she raised a hand to took it behind her ear the toned muscles on her arm flexing.

"I'm going to show you the TV show, but first," the girl clicked her fingers and the class was transported to a room that kind of looked like a cinema, with couches instead of the usual seats. Marinette looked to her right and spotted her parents, before she had a chance to say anything Kai raised her voice.

"Everyone grab a seat and we will get started as soon as possible." Marinette and her parents sat on one couch, her classmates quickly following her example. To Marinette's surprise Kai sat next to her.

"What? This is one of my favourite shows, plus you're my favourite character." She said in a voice that was only loud enough for Marinette to hear. _Marinette will deny all knowledge of being flattered by Kai's comment_.


	2. The Bubbler

**Marinette is sleeping and then is woken up by her cell phone.  
[wakes up] Huh? Happy birthday-- ow! [She jumps down the stairs and hits something.] Happy birthday! [She gets on her computer and pulls up pictures of Adrien.] Ah! Happy birthday, Adrien. [Makes kissing noises towards the screen.]**

Marinette buries her face in one of the cushions as everyone laughs at the screen, she turns her head to see Adrien's confused expression and Kai's sympathetic one.  
"I don't control the order they are shown in." She said apologetically to Marinette's glare.  
"Girl, you're crazy, you know that right?" Alya said between her giggles.

**Adrien is brushing his teeth.  
Plagg: Happy birthday, Adrien! [Brings a piece of Camembert cheese wrapped with a red bow.]**

Marinette cast a suspicious look in Adrien's direction, Adrien pales at the appearance of his kwami.  
"Dude, what is that thing?" Adrien signaled to continue watching the show, Nino was still suspicious but he continued watching anyway.

**Adrien: [disgusted] Ugh, Plagg! Get that filthy piece of Camembert out of my face! [Plugs his nose]  
Plagg: Huh? [Eats the cheese] Mmm.**

Everyone laughs at the creature's behavior, the previous confusion seemed to be forgotten.

**Marinette is walking down the stairs with a gift in her hands while her mom is in the kitchen drinking something.**  
Sabine: Marinette, don’t forget to clean your room after school today.  
Marinate: Mom! It’s Friday, and I’m already doing something with Alya.  
Sabine: Fine, I’ll go ahead and clean it, but don’t blame me if I come across any of your private stuff, like your e-mails, your diary--  
Marinette: [makes a nervous face] Okay! I’ll do it, I’ll do it. [She goes up to her, gives her a kiss, and starts to leave.] 

"Dude, you're Mom just got you good." Marinette's glare did nothing to stop the boy's laughter.  
"Mom!" Marinette groaned when she noticed Sabine laughing. Everyone else seemed to be trying to hold back their own laughter.

**Sabine: Have a nice day, sweetie!**  
Marinette: [as she closes the door] Happy birthday-- I mean, have a nice day!  
Sabine: [surprised face] Hm? [shrugs] Hm. [drinks] 

"I like how you're mom doesn't even question you at this point." Alix sniggers.  
"Yeah, it's just 'I'm not even going to bother asking what's going on your head'." Kim laughs after his imitation. Sabine just smiles and suppresses a laugh when she sees Marinette trying to disappear into the back of the couch.  
"Girl, you need to work on your brain-to-mouth filter." Marinette glares at her best friend.

**Adrien is eating alone at a big dining table. He looks sad.**  
Nathalie: [walks in] Your schedule, Adrien. [hands Adrien a tablet]  
Adrien: [takes it] Thanks, Nathalie. [Nathalie starts to leave] Hey, um, my father get back to you about my birthday party? [his face lights up]  
Nathalie: Well, um-- He... doesn't think would be a good idea.  
Adrien: [he turns sad again and speaks softly] 'Course not.  
Nathalie: Happy birthday, Adrien. [she leaves] 

"Dude, harsh." Nino mutters. Adrien ignores the pity on his friends' faces. Adrien lifts his head in surprise when he hears Tom speak for the first time that day.  
"I want to give Mr.Agreste a piece of my mind." The protective tone in his voice makes Adrien smile.  
"Your pops is in trouble dude, Marinette's parents view her friends as their children." Adrien was shocked by this information and sent an appreciative glance towards the Dupain-Chengs.

**Adrien and Nino are talking. Meanwhile, Alya and Marinette are hiding nearby out of sight. Chloé and Sabrina are in the school but near enough to see what's happening.**  
Nino: [as he blows bubbles] Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and wanna party a little.  
Adrien: No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then too. Well, at least I tried.  
Nino: [wraps one arm around Adrien] It's your b-day, dude! Insist! 

"Oh, I will." Tom growled at the screen.  
"Papa calm down." Marinette lay a hand on her dad's arm, he rested his own hand on top of hers and nodded. Adrien hid his smile at the possessive tone. Everyone (apart from Lila and Chloe) smiled at Marinette's family.

**Alya: [encouraging Marinette] You can do it, you can do it!  
Marinette: I can do it, I can do it! **

"And the award for 'being the most encouraging best friend' goes to Alya." Alya laughs at Rose's comment. Kai nods her head and adds her own comment.  
"You're not wrong, my best friend would have either punched my arm or joked about our social anxiety." Kai looks at the weird expressions being directed at her.  
"He's like my bother." Alix and Alya nodded their understanding.

**Nino: You know what, I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops.  
Adrien: Don't waste your time. He's not gonna change his mind.**

Adrien went over to the Dupain-Chengs when Tom gestured him over,  
"If you ever need anything, the bakery doors are always open." After confirming nods from Marinette and Sabine, Adrien returned to his seat looking like a kid who just met Santa Claus.

**Marinette: [pops up to look at Adrien while he's not looking] I can't do it, I can't do it!  
Alya: [facepalms] Uh, no you don't, girl, you've been stalling all morning. Now's the time. [she pushes Marinette over to where Adrien is]**

"Now that, is something my best friend would do." Kai gestures at the screen, Alya laughs at the girl's comment.

**Marinette: Ah! [Stops right in front of Adrien] Um, he-- Hey! [seems nervous as she holds her gift behind her back]  
Adrien: [surprised] Hey.**

"Well that was awkward." Everyone nods at Nathanial's statement. Chloe and Lila scoffed, but quickly looked away from the glares of the Dupain-Chengs and Kai.

**Chloé: [as she watches what's happening outside] Wait! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Don't tell me it's Adrien's birthday?!**

"Finally, now this show is getting interesting." Everyone rolled their eyes at Chloe's comment.  
"Bitch, I've always wanted to throw you off Big Ben, so I'd advise shutting up." Everyone (apart from Chloe and Sabrina) held their laughter for five seconds before the comment fully sank in, even Sabrina started to smile. Kai sat with a smirk on her face and played the video.

**Sabrina: [checks her tablet, is surprised and makes excusing noises while smiling]  
Chloé: [facepalms] Ugh, do I have to do everything myself? Seriously, what are you good for? [storms towards Adrien]**

Everyone glared at the blonde, who refused to show a shred of guilt.

**Marinette: (nervously) I, uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you a make-– I mean, gift you a give I made-- I mean...  
Chloé: [yawns while Marinette is talking and then shoves her away] Out of the way. [acts sweet] Happy birthday, Adrien! [Throws herself to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek] Mwah!**

"That's gotta hurt." Ivan winced.

**Adrien: [surprised] Yeah, thanks Chlo.**  
Marinette: [on the ground, to herself] Dummy.  
[Alya facepalms again.] 

"Alya literally represents everyone in the show's fandom at this point." Kai chuckles. Marinette and Adrien both glare at her, Kai holds her hand up in mock surrender, making Alya laugh.

**Chloé: [to Adrien] Did you get the gift I sent you?**  
Adrien: Uh, no.  
Chloé: [annoyed] What? Oh, those delivery guys. I bet it was too heavy so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers. [wraps her arms around Adrien's shoulders again] I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight. [gives him another kiss on the cheek] Mwah! [leaves, humming a happy tune to herself] 

"Why the fuck you lyin'?" Kai murmurs to herself, surprisingly everyone heard her, Alya turned around,  
"Was that an old internet meme?" Kai nods and flinches when Alya screams and tackles her.  
"Finally, a fellow memer." Both Kai and Alya start laughing, Max and Adrien quickly join them. Chloe practically has steam coming out of her ears at this point.

**Nino: [chuckles and playfully punches Adrien's arm]**

"No that is what my best friend does." Kai grins from her position on the floor. Alya finally gets up and offers the girl her hand.

**Alya: [to Marinette, still hidden] Get back there! Don't be a pushover, literally!  
Marinette: [sounding defeated] Mmm. [Alya looks frustrated.]**

"Why do I get the feeling Alya was close to strangling you?" Nathaniel asks, Marinette shrugs but freezes when Alya responds.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." She says in an overly sweet voice.  
"Remind me not to get on her bad side." Kai murmurs to Marinette, who nods in agreement.

**Sabrina: [to Chloé] What did you get him?**  
Chloé: [mad] I didn't, you did. [pointing at her and sounding really angry] And it better be amazing, and it better not be late!  
Sabrina: [cowardly] Mhm. [nods]  
Chloé: [furiously] Ugh! [leaves]  
[Sabrina taps on her tablet quickly while looking scared and following Chloé.] 

"Okay, first, Kai is my official meme partner because that is all I was thinking during that scene. Secondly, Sabrina, Girl, why do you still hang out with Chloe?" Everyone laughed at the first half of Alya's comment and turned their curious glances towards Sabrina.  
"She's my friend, right?" Chloe hid her hurt expression behind a scowl.

**Alya: C'mon, you can do it.**  
Marinette: [looking determined] Hm!  
Adrien: [a limousine pulls up] [to Nino] Gotta go. Photoshoot. [He gets into the limo and leaves.]  
Marinette: [to herself, next to Alya] Why can't I just mean what I say?  
Alya: Uh, say what you mean?  
Marinette: Exactly. 

Marinette's parents chuckle at their daughter. Kai places a hand on Marinette's shoulder, it would have been reassuring if not for the smirk on her face.

**Nino: [to himself] Looks like I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man.**

Nino cringed when he remembered how well that conversation went, Adrien sent a thankful expression towards his friend.

**Marinette and Alya stand at the gate, and Marinette tries to get the mailbox open.**  
Marinette: This mailbox won't budge!  
Alya: Ring the doorbell. [points to the doorbell]  
Marinette: Are you kidding? What if Adrien answers the--  
[Alya presses rings the doorbell, and Marinette panics and screams. A hidden compartment on the wall opens and a camera appears.]  
Voice: Yes?  
Marinette: Um, hi. I'm in Adrien's class and I, uh-- [she shows her the gift] Heh, did I already say that? Umm, [looks more nervous] Heh. [smiles awkwardly] 

Everyone laughs at Marinette's awkwardness. Marinette looks at Kai when she feels herself being pulled into a side hug.  
"I used to be like that with everyone." Kai laughed sadly at the shocked expressions.  
"I'm an only child and everyone in my family was at least four years older than me, I didn't have much experience talking to people my own age. I was one of the quietest kids in my school, then I met my best friend when I was nine. Obviously, I'm a lot better now." Everyone accepted the explanation. Marinette place a comforting hand on the girl's forearm, Kai smiled before playing the episode.

**Voice: Put it in the box. [mailbox opens]**  
Marinette: Uh. [puts the gift in the mailbox] Thank you! [The camera retreats and wall compartment closes. Marinette is excited.] Oh! I hope he likes it!  
Alya: You signed the note, right? [Marinette makes a surprised face.] Ah, girl, girl, girl.  
Marinette: [groans] 

Marinette's friends groan at the screen, Adrien shoots a confused glance in Marinette's direction.

**Nathalie enters her office with Marinette's gift in her hands and puts it on her desk while sitting down.**  
Gabriel: [from intercom] Who was that, Nathalie?  
Nathalie: A friend of Adrien's. She was delivering a gift for his birthday.  
Gabriel: Did you remember to buy him a present from me?  
Nathalie: [surprised] Uh-- uh, but you didn't ask me to.  
Gabriel: [angrily] Of course I did!  
Nathalie: Yes, Mr. Agreste. I-- I'll take care of it.  
Gabriel: Good. [disconnects]  
Nathalie: [covers her mouth, in fear] Uh. [She looks despaired, then her face lights up and she takes Marinette's gift.] Ah. [The doorbell rings and she composes herself] Yes?  
Nino: [from the camera outside] Uh, hi.  
Nino and Nathalie are standing in the foyer, waiting. 

"Time for it all to go downhill." Nino sighs. Kai notices the confused expressions on everyone's face.  
"Let's just watch the conversation." When Nino nods, Kai plays the video.

**Nathalie: He'll be here in a minute.**  
Gabriel: [as he enters] Adrien's not home yet.  
Nino: Uh, I was coming to see you, du-- sir. 

"Nice save." Alya laughs, Nino snickers as well.

**Gabriel: Me?**  
Nino: Yeah, that right. Look, I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday, dude-- I mean, sir-- it's all he wants.  
Gabriel: No. [raises his palm] That's final.  
Nino: That's messed up. [Adrien enters without anyone noticing.] He never screws up in class, he always does whatever you tell him. Photoshoots, fencing, Chinese, piano--  
Adrien: Nino? You're here.  
Nino: [to Adrien] Anything for my best bud. [to Mr. Agreste] Show some awesomeness, du-- I mean, sir, please.   
[Mr. Agreste looks at him angrily]  
Adrien: Forget it, Nino, really, it's fine.  
Gabriel: Listen, young man. I decide what's best for my son. In fact, I've just decided that you're a bad influence and you're not welcome in my house ever again. Leave now!  
Adrien: Father, he was just trying to do something cool for me. [Mr. Agreste leaves and Nathalie steps in front of the kids]  
Nathalie: [steps in front of them as Gabriel leaves] Goodbye.  
[Nino starts to leave, but Adrien catches him outside of the doors.]  
Adrien: Nino, wait! I'm sorry, my father, he's pretty stubborn. It's just best to stay out of his way. [Nino looks angry]  
Nino: It's not fair, Adrien. Harsh, uncool. [Nino crosses his arms and leaves, leaving Adrien looking sad.]  
Adrien: Thanks anyway, Nino. 

"I agree with Nino, that was really mean." Rose sends a sympathetic glance at the two boys. Juleka nods her agreement.

**Nino is sitting in a bench looking angry. He starts blowing bubbles with his bubble wand.**  
Kid: But, Daddy, please! [a father takes his son by the hand]  
Kid's Father: No, it's not playtime, you've got your chores to do. [Kid complains]  
Nino: [angrily] Ugh. Adults ruin everything, all the time. 

"Uh, no offense Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng." Marinette's parents smile at him, knowing he was just upset.

**Hawk Moth's lair. His window screen opens.**

"Hawk Moth!" Marinette and Adrien growl at the same time, everyone looks at them in confusion while Kai looks like she is trying not to laugh.

**Hawk Moth: Desperate to help his friend, but feeling powerless. How frustrating. It won't be long before frustration turns to anger! [He takes a butterfly into his hand and black particles start to flow into it. It turns into an akuma.] Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him. [Akuma flies out into Paris]**  
Nino is blowing bubbles.  
[The akuma flies in and is absorbed into Nino's bubble wand. Nino looks up with an angry face and a glowing pink butterfly symbol.]  
Hawk Moth: [speaks from his lair, he too has the same pink symbol in front of his face] Hawk Moth is my name and Bubbler is now yours. I will help you with these horrid adults and all you have to do in return is help me get something from Ladybug and Cat Noir.  
Nino: Yes, Hawk Moth. [Nino stands up and purple-black smoke starts is released from the bubble wand and covers his body.] 

Nino, Marinette and Adrien shudder at the transformation.  
"That guy is scary." Mylene buries her head against Ivan's shoulder.

**[Cut to a rooftop, where the Bubbler flies in and crouches]  
Bubbler: No more adults means total freedom! This is SOOO sweet! Off the hook! [He takes out his bubble sword and flies over Paris, leaving a trail of purple bubbles behind him.]**

"Can we all just take a moment to appreciate the fact that Nino looks like a happy meal toy." Everyone bursts into laughter at Kai's statement.

**[The bubbles start capturing adults, then turning green and flying away while citizens scream.]**  
Woman: Help!  
Man: Look out!  
Children: [crying]  
Hawk Moth: [from his lair] Perfect. 

"Wait, I did that?" Nino asks, horrified. Adrien places a hand on his shoulder.  
"It's okay, you weren't yourself." Nino accepts the explanation.

**Marinette is eating lunch.**  
Marinette: [to herself] Adrien must have gotten his gift by now. [Her mom opens the window.]  
Sabine: What's that you said?  
Marinette: [looks surprised] Um, I can't wait to get back to school this afternoon, hehe.  
[Her mother chuckles and then a purple bubble flies in through the window and captures her from behind. Marinette looks scared. Sabine starts screaming.]  
Marinette: Mom! MOM! [sees her father also in a bubble] Dad? Dad! 

The Dupain-Chengs hold each other close, even Kai cringes 'Jeez and I've watched this before'.  
"Sorry guys." Nino says in the family's direction.

**Tikki: Your parents! Hawk Moth must've released another akuma.  
Marinette: I've got to find his newest villain ASAP.**

"Wait you have one of those creatures too?" Alya looks curiously at her best friend. Adrien looks confused.

**[Transformation Sequence]  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! [Marinette transforms into Ladybug.]**

"YOU'RE LADYBUG?" Everyone (apart from Kai) shouts at the same time. Marinette gulps and looks at her parents, there expression was somewhere between concern and disbelief.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Alya cried.  
"You would have been in even more danger." Alya accepted the answer and threw herself at Marinette, Kai moved next to Adrien and Nino to give the two girls some space.

**[Cut to The Bubbler on a rooftop.]**  
Bubbler: And now, party time!  
[Kids cry.]  
[Ladybug runs out of the bakery. Purple bubbles appear in the sky, broadcasting a message from the Bubbler.]  
Bubbler: Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun. This is the Bubbler's gift to you.  
Ladybug: [to the kids] Don't worry, your parents will come back. I'll see to it. [to the teenager] You take care of them in the meantime. [runs off]  
Kids and Teen: [cheering] Yay! Go, Ladybug! 

Everyone cheers at the same time as the episode.

**Adrien eats lunch alone in the mansion's dining room.**  
[Adrien finishes his meal and gets up.]  
Adrien: [sarcastic] Wow. That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Yay! [He walks into the foyer and stops.] Nathalie? Father? [He shrugs sadly, then walks outside to a crowd of his classmates cheering.]  
Teenagers: Yay! Woo! Happy birthday!  
Bubbler: [standing on top of a bubble] Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy. Guess what? Daddy's gone. While the cat's away, the mice will play. [Adrien looks at the Bubbler with a strange expression until he realizes who he is.]  
Adrien: Nino?!  
Bubbler: The Bubbler's brought all yo homies together for one single-sole purpose, to ce-le-brate!  
Teenagers: YEAH! [The Bubbler jumps down from the bubble into a DJ booth]  
Bubbler: Let's get this party started! [Everyone cheers. The Bubbler plays party music, and people start to dance. Adrien looks surprised and runs back into his house.]  
Bubbler: Come on, everybody, I brought you here to party! [Pan over the teens dancing, but looking sad.] So dance or you'll join the adults up in the sky! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

"That was creepy." Mylene stated.  
"Agreed." Alix nodded.

**[Fireworks are shot.]  
Hawk Moth: [from his lair] It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! Mwahahahahahahaha!**

"That guy has serious problems." Lila stated. Sabine held her daughter closer, while Tom glared at the image of Hawk Moth on the screen.

**Adrien looks at his ring. Plagg climbs up to his shoulder.**

Marinette sends a suspicious glance in Adrien's direction.

**Plagg: What's your problem? Relax! You're getting the party you've always wanted.**  
Adrien: But Nino's been akumatized! I've gotta help him!  
Plagg: You may never get this chance again! C'mon, let's have a little fun while your father's away! Then we'll save Nino, trap his akuma, and all will be good. [Adrien turns and looks sad.]  
Adrien: Okay, you're right. This might be the first day in my life that I actually get to do what I want for once.  
Ladybug is running towards the fireworks.  
Ladybug: [to herself] It's you and me, Bubbler. [Cut to the Agreste Mansion. Everyone is dancing and Adrien is enjoying himself.]  
Adrien: Yeah! [walks over to a sad-looking Rose] Hey, nice party, I guess, since it's my first one. [Rose smiles and gives him two thumbs up, then keeps dancing and looking sad. Adrien turns around and sees everyone dancing but with a grim expression.] 

"Adrien, no one blames you." Marinette stated before he could say anything.

**[Cut to Chloé motioning Sabrina to do something near the DJ booth.]**  
Sabrina: [frightened] I'm requesting a slow dance.  
Bubbler: It's a bit early for that, isn't it?  
Chloé: Ugh. [She shoves Sabrina down and puts on an innocent face.] It's for Adrien. His first slow dance. Mm? [makes a sweet face]  
Bubbler: OH! You know it, girl. [He changes the music to a slow dance. People pair up and keep dancing and looking sad. Chloé walks up to Adrien.] 

"NINO!" Marinette and Adrien yell at the same time, scaring him and making everyone else laugh.

**Adrien: Is it me, or does everyone seem a bit weird?**  
Chloé: Forget about them, let's go dance! C'mon! [Cut to the balcony. Ladybug watches the Bubbler going to change a record and at Chloé and Adrien dancing. Chloé tries to kiss him, but Adrien looks uncomfortable. Ladybug looks aghast.]  
Ladybug: There is no way this is happening. LUCKY CHARM! [The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a record.] A record?  
[Ladybug looks out and her thinking vision shows her the empty record spot in the DJ mixer, the volume modifier and a ledge on the building across the street. Ladybug chuckles, then throws the record. It hits the ledge, bounces over to the DJ booth, hits the volume all the way up, lands on the empty spot and begins to play dance music again. Everyone breaks their pairs and keeps dancing. Adrien moves away from Chloé. The Bubbler realizes that the music changed.] 

Tikki flew out of Marinette's bag before pointing at the screen,  
"Well, if the lucky charm was that straight forward, then I forgive you." Everyone laughs at the kwami, seemingly okay with the creature.

**Bubbler: Dude! Who just hijacked my mix?**  
Ladybug: Yours truly. [Ladybug's alarm sounds.] Better bug out quick before I change back to normal. [She jumps out of the balcony to the outside of Agreste Mansion.] Spots off. [She changes back to normal. Tikki comes out of the earrings and lands on her hands.]  
Tikki: Marinette!  
Marinette: It was an emergency. 

The class laugh at Marinette's response.

**Tikki: Yeah, if by emergency you mean jealousy. You know what happens once you use your Lucky Charm. You only have minutes before-–  
Marinette: I turn back, I know. But I figured, the Bubbler, he's not going anywhere, we have time to get you some food to get your energy back up. Then, we'll get right back out there, I promise. [She puts Tikki in her purse, enters the party and starts looking around. She heads to the food table, grabs some cookies, and puts them in her purse for Tikki.] I've got to find a place where I can transform, fast.**

"So that's where all of our cookies have been disappearing to." Tom chuckles at his daughter's expression.

**Alya: Where have you been, girl? I was so scared something had happened to you.**  
Marinette: Me too! [they hug]  
Alya: I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will show up in a minute to save us all. They never failed us. Meanwhile, come with me, I've got something for you.  
Marinette: Uh, there's something I've got to do first.  
Alya: It's about Adrien.  
Marinette: Okay. 

"Well that was easy." Kai and Alya said at the same time, they high-fived each other while everyone else laughed. Adrien sent a confused glance in Marinette's direction 'I thought she hated me'.

**Tikki: (urgent) Marinette, the Bubbler.**  
Marinette: Okay, okay, in a sec. [she runs after Alya. Cut to Nathalie Sancoeur's office. Alya and Marinette sneak in. They see Marinette's gift on Nathalie's desk.]  
Alya: Look! Now you can sign your gift. [Marinette gasps]  
Marinette: Ah, yes! 

"Alya is the best wing-woman." Nathaniel muttered.

**[Cut back outside. Ivan is not dancing, and the Bubbler confronts him.]**  
Bubbler: Hey, you. Why aren't you having fun?  
Ivan: None of your business.  
Bubbler: Then I'm going to make it my business. [He chuckles and takes out his bubble sword.]  
[Cut back to Nathalie's office. Marinette is signing a post-it.]  
Marinette: "Love, Marinette". There. [She sticks it to the present and gives the present a kiss.]  
Tikki: Right, we're good. Spots on, Marinette.  
Marinette: I can't do it now, Alya's here.  
Alya: What'd you say?  
Marinette: Go ahead! I'll meet you in the yard. [Alya leaves and Marinette lets out a sigh of relief. Behind her, Ivan can be seen in a green bubble through the window] NO! You were right, Tikki, I never should've waited this long. 

"How did I fall for that?" Alya stared at the screen in disbelief.  
"I think you're going to be saying that a lot." Marinette giggled.

**[Cut back to outside. Adrien is on top of the DJ booth and has a mike]**  
Adrien: Hey, Paris, how you doing?  
[He raises the mike in excitement, but the people don't respond. The Bubbler, behind Adrien, threatens everyone with his bubble sword, and they cheer. Adrien jumps out and Ladybug can be seen on the roof.]  
Adrien: Ladybug?  
[Ladybug throws her yo-yo. It hits the power strip and unplugs everything. Ladybug retracts her yo-yo.]  
Ladybug: Sorry, Bubbler, but the party is over.  
Bubbler: Why you gotta be like that?  
Ladybug: You made all the adults disappear, that's why! And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun. [Adrien runs into his house.]  
Bubbler: You are not going to bust on my party! [He takes out his bubble sword and casts two bubbles at her, which she deflects. The crowd scatters. Cut to Adrien in his room.]  
Adrien: I think I've been a complete idiot.  
[Transformation Sequence]  
Adrien: Plagg, claws out! [Adrien transforms into Cat Noir] 

"ADRIEN IS THAT MANGY CHAT?" Chloe shrieked.  
"I would hold Marinette back, but I kind of want to see you get torn to shreds." Kai smirked  
"Chat Noir risks his life to keep you safe so don't you dare call him a mangy chat." Chloe shrank away from Marinette's glare.  
"Thanks M'lady." Adrien smiled.  
"No problem Kitty." Marinette replied.  
"The ship is sailing." Alya laughed and high-fived Kai.

**[Cut to Ladybug and The Bubbler fighting. Ladybug throws her yo-yo at one of his bubbles, but it just bounces back toward her. Cat Noir enters and hits the yo-yo with his staff, and the yo-yo goes up in the air]**  
Cat Noir: Looks like I made it just in time.  
Ladybug: I had it under control, [the yo-yo falls on Cat Noir’s head], but thanks. 

"I'm pretty sure your yo-yo hates me." Everyone laughed at his comment.

**Hawk Moth: [from his lair; to The Bubbler] Get the Miraculouses. I want those powers, NOW!**  
[The Bubbler throws a stream of small red bubbles to Ladybug and Cat Noir, and they fight them. The Bubbler snaps his fingers, and the bubbles turn green and start circling around them, some sticking to them until they are both captured in one big bubble. Ladybug struggles against the bubble as the Bubbler laughs.]  
Bubbler: Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air.  
Ladybug: Dream on, Bubbler.  
Bubbler: Total party poopers, just like adults.  
Ladybug: Kids need adults.  
Bubbler: False! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy.  
Ladybug: But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!  
Cat Noir: [to himself] Most adults do anyhow. [to Bubbler] You must bring the adults back! 

"Come here Adrien." Sabine calls over to him.  
"Welcome to the family son." Tom said to him. Adrien practically tackled the Dupain-Chengs, ignoring Chloe's shrieks to join her family instead.

**Bubbler: Nope, never. Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while? [He runs at them and kicks the bubble high up into the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir scream and the teenagers gasp.]**  
Hawk Moth: [from his lair; to The Bubbler] What do you think you're doing Bubbler? You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses!  
Ladybug and Cat Noir are trying to burst the bubble.  
Ladybug: Use your Cataclysm!  
Cat Noir: Couldn't you have said that five hundred feet ago? 

"Couldn't you have thought of that yourself?" Lila asked.  
"I have no comments at this time." Adrien replied. Kai started laughing.  
"That's exactly what I wold've said." Kai high-fived Adrien.

**Ladybug: We can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever. (Cat Noir smirks, Ladybug facepalms)**

"You do realise you denied Adrien right?" Alya smirks at her best friend.  
"I have no comments at this time." Marinette replied, earning a high-five from Adrien and Kai.

**Cat Noir: CATACLYSM! [He touches the bubble and it bursts. They start falling]**  
Ladybug: Should we see if you land on your feet this time?  
Cat Noir: No, thanks!  
Ladybug: Your stick, there! [She points to the Eiffel Tower]  
Cat Noir: Got it! [He throws his staff so hard it gets stuck in the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug takes his hand.] 

"That should not have worked." Yelled Max.  
"Really, you question that but you don't question the weird creatures that let them transform." Alix stated. Max frowned before sitting back down.

**Ladybug: Hang on! [She throws her yo-yo. It catches around the Cat Noir's staff, and they swing and land safely.]**  
Cat Noir: Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights.  
Ladybug: We've got to get to his bubble sword, that's got to be where the akuma is. [Cat Noir's ring alert sounds.]  
Cat Noir: Better hurry.  
The Bubbler tries to get the party going again.  
Bubbler: Where is everybody? Get out here and party!  
Ladybug: Sorry to burst your bubble. 

Everyone (apart from Adrien and Kai) groan at the pun.  
"You think that's bad, wait until you hear his." Marinette gestured at Adrien. Kai choked on her laughter while Adrien protested.

**Alya: [from the crowd] Ladybug! [All the teens start to cheer her on.]**

"Keep it coming." Marinette jokes from her position. Everyone laughs at her 'modesty'.

**Ladybug: No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler.**  
Bubbler: What's wrong with all you guys!? Why you gotta be such haters!? [He grunts, takes out his bubble sword and captures all the teens in bubbles.]  
Ladybug and Cat Noir: NOOO!  
Bubbler: Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they're never coming back! 

"Sorry everyone." Nino murmured. Alya placed a hand on his shoulder.

**[The Bubbler jumps from roof to roof and Ladybug and Cat Noir pursue him. The Bubbler flies to the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug and Cat Noir start climbing it while he throws explosive bubbles at them. Cat Noir's ring alert sounds again. His icon shows that he is very close to switching back.]**  
Cat Noir: I'm gonna switch back soon, hurry.  
Ladybug: LUCKY CHARM! [The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a big wrench] 

"Does it always give you random things?" Mylene asked.  
"Yes." Marinette, Adrien and Kai responded at the same time.

**Cat Noir: Your... plumbing skill is gonna help us out? [Ladybug shrugs and The Bubbler throws more explosive bubbles at Cat Noir. He dodges them, ending up atop a beam.]  
Cat Noir: Could use a little work! Is that all you got? [Ladybug begins thinking and her thinking vision shows her a vent, a vent pipe, the screw connecting them, and the wrench]**

"So that's how your powers work." Alya made a brief note on a notebook (no one was planning on asking her where she got it from).

**Ladybug: Got it! [She runs towards the pipe while Cat Noir is still dodging bubbles. She loosens the screw and the pipe comes off. It goes up to where Cat Noir is standing.] Cat Noir, cover me! [Cat Noir takes the pipe]**  
Cat Noir: Go on! [The Bubbler throws more bubbles at him, but the air flowing from the pipe deflects them. The Bubbler raises his bubble sword once again, but Ladybug throws her yo-yo and snatches the sword, bringing it to her. She breaks the sword in half with her knees. The akuma flies out of the sword.]  
Ladybug: Get out of there, you nasty bug. No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. [She opens her yo-yo and it glows pink.] Time to de-evilize! [She swings it around, captures the akuma and closes it.] Gotcha! [She opens the yo-yo again and the akuma is purified.] Bye-bye, little butterfly. MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! [She throws the wrench up in the sky, and the Miraculous cleansing light returns every adult to safety. The Bubbler falls on his knees, the black smoke covers him and he turns back to Nino.] 

"Never get tired of seeing that." Kai murmurs (no one disagreed with her).

**Nino: Who? Dude.[Ladybug and Cat Noir bump their fists]**  
Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!  
Hawk Moth's lair  
Hawk Moth: You can't run forever Ladybug, and when I catch you, I will crush you! I will DESTROY YOU BOTH!   
[His window screen closes] 

Tom and Sabine hold Marinette and Adrien close.  
"That guy needs to dial it down." Alix muttered.

**Nathalie Sancoeur's Office.**  
Gabriel: [on the intercom] Nathalie? Did my son like his gift?  
Nathalie: Actually, I was going to check right away sir.  
Gabriel: Good. [He disconnects]  
Nathalie: [She despairs, looks around, and takes Marinette's gift. She sighs, and crumples and throws Marinette's post-it note in the garbage. She goes to the dining room where Adrien is eating.] A birthday present, from your father. 

"Tell me she didn't." Adrien murmured, looking at Marinette.

**Adrien: Thank you. I mean, please say thank you to my father for me. [Nathalie nods. Adrien looks happily at the gift.]**  
Outside school.  
Chloé: [Screaming at Sabrina] What do you mean not for a week?  
Sabrina: [scared] There were no adults yesterday to deliver it.  
Chloé: So what? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! [She storms inside, followed by Sabrina.]  
Alya: [to Marinette] Ha ha! Serves Chloé right. 

"What was that supposed to mean?" Chloe shrieked.  
"Exactly what you think it means, Bitch." Kai snarled.  
"I like this girl." Alya threw her arms around Kai's neck.

**Adrien: Hey girls! [He gets out of the limousine, wearing a scarf]**  
Marinette: [to Alya] Hey, that's my scarf! He's wearing my scarf.  
Adrien: [to Nino] Hey, dude.  
Alya: Yo, nice scarf, Adrien. Off the chain.  
Adrien: Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me? [Marinette looks surprised] He's so awesome. He's been giving me the same lame pen for three years in a row.  
Nino: Wow, I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it.  
Adrien: Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence, but--  
Nino: We're good, Adrien, don't sweat it. We're buds. Always and forever.  
Alya: [to Marinette] You gotta tell him you were the one who knitted the scarf.  
Marinette: But he seems so happy about his dad. I don't want to spoil it for him.  
Alya: Aw, Marinette. [They hug.] You're amazing, girl. You know that, right? And some day Adrien will figure it out too. Promise. [the bell rings and everyone walks in.] 

"I already have." Adrien smiles softly at Marinette.  
"Hey, you two should kiss." Kai mock yelled at them. Marinette and Adrien blushed, moving away from each other slowly.  
"THIS GIRL IS DEFINITELY MY MEMEING PARTNER." Alya yelled, it took five seconds before everyone started laughing.

**END**


	3. Mr. Pigeon

**Mr. Damocles is addressing the class.**

**Mr. Damocles: You only have one day to work on your fashion piece, and it must be your own design. In ten hours your fittest presentation will be judged by none other than the great fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, the father of our very own student Adrien Agreste. In fact, Adrien will model the winning design in his next photoshoot. And now, to announce this year's theme: derby hats.**

**Marinette: Derby hats? [Chloé looks at them and makes a thumb down motion.]**

 

"Yeah, because that's really intimidating and mature Chloe."Alix rolled her eyes at the blonde's protests.

 

**Marinette paces in a hall, looking at her sketchbook and talking to Alya.**

**Marinette: Derby hat, derby hat, derby hat, derby hat...! I don’t have any derby hat designs. I’ve got top hats, caps, even two-horned hats! Need a beret? I’m your girl. A sombrero? No problem-o. But a derby! You know what? It won’t even matter, 'cause I’m probably going to make a total fool of myself at the event. Most likely trip over my stupid derby and collapse on Mr. Agreste; give him a full-blown concussion and Adrien will hate me! I'll never be a world-renowned fashion designer. MY LIFE IS OVER!**

 

"Is she always like that?" Lila turns her gaze to Alya and Kai.

"Pretty much." They reply simultaneously, causing everyone to laugh. Marinette groans at her friends' reactions and glares at Kai. Kai holds her hands up in mock surrender for the second time that day, causing more laughter.

 

**Alya: All this over a derby hat? Let me see your sketchpad, girl. There must be something in here.**

**Marinette: Forget it, I’m a disaster zone. I’ll probably mess everything up in the end. [Adrien walks over.]**

**Adrien: Wow, Alya, [Marinette panics and hides behind the bench] those are some awesome designs. I didn’t know you had such mad skills.**

 

More laughter is heard at Marinette's actions around her crush.

 

**Alya: Uh, thanks Adrien, but I can’t take the credit. These sick designs belong to Marinette. [Marinette gives a weak, embarrassed wave.] Off the chain, right?**

**Adrien: You're super talented, Marinette. You seriously have a good chance of winning.**

**Marinette: Well, um, yeah! I... like-- um, designs that-- um, [Alya makes motions to Marinette, who tries to interpret them] go upwards... while stopping... I mean, uh-- thanks?**

 

"Okay, that was adorable." A few murmurs were heard in response to Adrien's comment. Marinette was sure her face couldn't get any redder.

 

**Adrien: Sure, and uh-- good luck. Maybe I’ll be wearing your derby at father’s next photoshoot. [Adrien leaves.]**

**Alya: Girl, you gotta get a grip next time. But did you hear? Adrien thinks you’re good enough to win! [They cheer.]**

 

"Agreed." Everyone said at the same time. Marinette buried her head in the back of the couch but glanced up when she felt Alya place a hand on her back.

 

**Sabrina: Did you hear how impressed Adrien was with Marinette’s desi--**

**Chloé: Of course I heard! Her? Win the contest? As if. When Adrien sees my design he’ll convince his father to award me the winner.**

**Sabrina: I’m sure he will, Chloé. You’re a born champion. Your design will blow everyone else’s out of the water.**

**Chloé: Yeah, it will. As soon as I can get my hands on the sketchpad.**

 

"Why am I not surprised?" Adrien sighed. Kai glared at Chloe's protests.

"Bitch, do you want me to rip your throat out?" Chloe's shrieks stopped abruptly.

"Thought so." Kai resumed the video, oblivious to the appreciative glances being thrown her way.

 

**Alya: [back at the bench; checking her phone] Only have nine hours until show time.**

**Marinette: Yikes! I’m off to my secret garden of inspiration. I’ll see you later. [She runs into a wall.] AH! I’m okay. I’m okay, I’m okay. [Alya chuckles.]**

 

Chloe and Lila laugh at the image on the screen, but stop when Kai glares in their direction.

"How don't you have a concussion yet?" Max asks the girl in front of him, his only response was a shrug.

 

**Hawk Moth talks to himself as his window opens.**

**Hawk Moth: The time has come for us to find our next victim, my wicked little akumas. And to prey upon Ladybug and Cat Noir. Their Miraculouses must be mine!**

 

"But no one's gotten upset yet, right?" Rose was confused at this point. Marinette and Adrien were oblivious to the fearful glances Tom and Sabine sent them.

 

**Marinette is trying to get inspired to draw some designs. She draws something and then rips the paper out.**

 

“Don’t throw it away, that was good.” Rose yells at Marinette. Marinette smiles nervously at the comment.

 

**Marinette: Geez, it’s hard to be creative under pressure.**

**Tikki: Marinette, you save the world under pressure. I think designing a hat should be a piece of cake.**

**Marinette: Hm, a cake derby hat. Stylish and tasty. [They chuckle. Marinette keeps drawing new designs and ripping them out. After a while, she gets tired and looks up. A man walking like a bird sits down on a bench ahead of her. He takes out a brown paper bag and blows a bird call. A cluster of pigeons approaches.]**

 

“He’s the guy who get’s akumatized, isn’t he?” Alix asked unsurely. Marinette, Adrien and Kai all nod at the same time.

 

**Xavier: [throwing food for the pigeons] Well, happy day, happy day. Splendid is the afternoon day. Ah, Edgar, you fancy one. Fantastic, dazzling performance. [A police officer approaches him.]**

**Roger: Scram, you winged brats! How many times do you need to be told, Mr. Ramier? NO FEEDING the pigeons! It’s strictly forbidden. If everyone feeds them, they’ll leave their waste everywhere!**

**Xavier: But, who’s going to feed my poor pigeons?**

**Roger: All the park keepers know about you, Mr. Ramier. You’ve been banned from every park in Paris. Leave now or I’ll call the authorities. Oh, wait. I’m the authorities. GET OUT! [Mr. Ramier walks away sadly.]**

 

Sabrina winces at her dad’s actions.

“Remind me to talk to him when I get home.” Mylene nods when the girl glances in her direction.

 

**Marinette: Sheesh, I almost feel sorry for that man.**

**Tikki: What a unique character! He was like a human bird. All he needed was a feather jacket to complete the look.**

**Marinette: A feather jacket, hmm. Nice thinking, Tikki. [She starts drawing again.]**

 

“So that’s where you got that idea from.” Alya murmurs to herself.

“I want one.” Kim whines, glancing at Tikki who was sat on top of Marinette’s head.

 

**Xavier sadly sits down on a bench.**

**Hawk Moth: Poor Mr. Ramier, [scene switches to Hawk Moth's lair with the window opening] the feeling of injustice, such easy prey for my akuma. [He takes a butterfly in his hand and converts it into an akuma.] Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him! [The akuma flies to Mr. Ramier and infects his bird call.] Mr. Pigeon, I’m Hawk Moth. Neither this police officer, nor any other park keeper, should stop you from taking care of your friends. What would Paris be without pigeons, what would pigeons be without you?**

 

“That guy needs to chill.” Everyone agreed with Nino’s statement.

 

**[Xavier chuckles, and is transformed into Mr. Pigeon, who flaps his arms, makes pigeon noises, and runs off.]**

 

“Can we watch that again?” Alya asked around her laughter. Kai smirked and replayed the scene.

 

**[Cut to Chloé secretly watching Marinette as she is drawing. She signals Sabrina, and Sabrina goes behind Marinette and takes a picture of Marinette’s design from her sketchpad.]**

**Marinette: Yes! [She holds up a drawing of her finished design, which Sabrina snaps a photo of.]**

**Tikki: Now that’s a derby.**

**Marinette: Thanks, Tikki.**

**Sabrina: [showing the picture on her phone to Chloé] We're so awesome.**

**Chloé: [coldly] We? [snatches the phone]**

**Sabrina: [With a small hurt look] Oh right, sorry! You're so awesome, Chloé. When are we-- um, you, going to make the hat?**

**Chloé: And ruin these nails? Of course not. Daddy’ll pay someone to do it. [She walks off. Sabrina follows her.]**

 

“Again, why am I not surprised?” Adrien bowed his head at his childhood friend’s behaviour.

 

**Marinette is in her room, working on her hat.**

**[When the hat is almost finished, Marinette seems to realize something is missing. She looks under her desk.]**

**Tikki: What are you looking for?**

**Marinette: A feather! I forgot to pick up a pigeon feather for the hat! It has to have a feather!**

 

"No it doesn't, it's perfectly fine the way it is." Adrien mock begs at the screen.

 

**[Marinette runs back to the place where she was drawing before.]**

****Marinette: [** picking up a feather] Yes!**

**[As she leaves, she accidentally runs into the police officer from before.]**

****Marinette:** Uh, sorry mister officer, sir. [She leaves.]**

**[As Roger walks away, a swarm of pigeons descends on him and attacks him. He cries out.]**

 

 

"Okay, that should not be possible." Max points at the screen. Everyone rolls their eyes at his comment.

 

**Marinette is on the bus, presumably returning home, but the bus is not moving.**

 

"I love dramatically staring out of windows on public transport." A few people in the room laugh at Kai's comment.

"It's a meme in my universe." She explains to the few confused glances.

 

****Marinette: [** Impatiently] Ugh, Come on! Can’t we go any faster?**

****Bus driver:** Sorry folks, we have a situation here. [Cars are being held up by a cluster of pigeons.] You’ll need to get off the bus now.**

****Marinette:** Ah, this is weird. [As Marinette gets off the bus, she sees the streets littered with pigeons. She walks down the street and sees a bunch of people gathered near a screen.]**

 

 

"Says the girl who uses magic to transform into a super hero." Alya nudges her best friend. Marinette giggles and scratches the back of her neck.

 

****Nadja:** [from screen] Pigeons have taken over Paris. This is just one of the many alarming situations giving the authorities cause of major concerns. Yes, I’ve just been told that someone named Mr. Pigeon is making an announcement.**

****Mr. Pigeon:** [from screen] Oh, dreary day, poor Parisians. [pigeon noises] Sorry to ruffle your feathers, but Paris now belongs to the pigeons! Flap flap! [pigeon noises]**

 

 

"What the fuck was that?" Alix falls off the couch laughing, Alya and Nino quickly follow her example.

 

**[Marinette runs down to a subway entrance to transform.]**

****Marinette:** Paris needs us!**

****[Transformation Sequence]** **

****Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah![Marinette transforms into Ladybug.]** **

****Ladybug is jumping from roof to roof looking for Mr. Pigeon.** **

****[Ladybug sees airplane shapes made out of pigeons flying through the sky.]** **

 

 

 

"Why, just why?" Max facepalms.

 

****Ladybug:** Now this is weirder than weird.**

****Cat Noir: [** from a ledge above her] Birds of a feather, flock together. [sneezes and falls down to where Ladybug is] I’m allergic to feathers. [sneezes again]**

****Ladybug:** That's helpful.**

 

 

"I agree with Ladybug." Kim laughs. Everyone else either nods or laughs.

 

****Cat Noir:** Tell me about it. [almost sneezes, but stops himself] These birds are only part of the problem. The park keepers in Paris are vanishing without a trace.**

****Ladybug:** What? We have to track down Mr. Pigeon ASAP.**

****Cat Noir:** Where are we going to find him?**

****Ladybug:** Hmm, I don't know where we can find him, but I do know where he can find us.**

 

 

"Can we skip the next part?" Adrien groans. Marinette smirks

"No." She positions herself between Adrien and Kai.

 

**Cat Noir is wearing a park ranger cap and pretending to be a park ranger, while Ladybug hides behind a tree nearby.**

****Cat Noir: [** starts to whistle and then starts to dance]**

 

 

"Dude, what was that." Nino laughs.

"That was him 'acting natural'." Everyone laughs when Marinette does the air quotes. Adrien groans and buries his head in the back of the couch.

 

****Ladybug:** Act natural or he'll never show up!**

****Cat Noir:** What do you mean? I am acting natural. [a pigeon sees him and flies to where Mr. Pigeon is]**

****Mr. Pigeon:** Ladybug and Cat Noir? Job well done, buddy-boy. Pigeons will reign supreme! Power to the pigeons! **

**[He jumps off his ledge, and the pigeons form a platform to carry him off. Back in the park, Ladybug and Cat Noir are still waiting.]**

****Ladybug:** Where is he? He should've been here by now.**

**[Pigeons start flying overhead. Cat Noir sneezes. A bunch of pigeons form a big ball and start carrying Cat Noir away.]**

****Ladybug:** What the-- [Ladybug runs after them. The pigeons reach the roof of the Le Grand Paris hotel and drop Cat Noir off. Cat Noir sneezes again, and the pigeons look at him. Ladybug arrives.]**

 

"How did you keep up with them?" Kim asked.

"I have my ways." Marinette replied with a smirk.

 

****Cat Noir:** Where's that bird-brain Mr. Pigeon?**

****Ladybug:** He's gotta be here somewhere... [Mr. Pigeon is lifted by a swarm of pigeons behind them.]**

****Hawk Moth:** [from his lair] If you want to give Paris back to the pigeons for good, you must first rid the city of those two pests. [Mr. Pigeon sounds his bird call and the pigeons start to circle around Ladybug and Cat Noir.]**

****Ladybug:** Call me crazy, but I feel like bird seed all of a sudden. [The pigeons form a shield to keep them in.]**

****Cat Noir:** Got any bright ideas, bug?**

****Ladybug:** You're the cat, don't you eat these things for breakfast? [A gigantic cage is brought down over them, imprisoning them.] Look!**

 

"You do know he's not an actual cat right?" Alya smirks at her best friend's blush, Adrien chuckles.

 

****Mr. Pigeon: [** bird noises] Turpy day, I'm so ruthless. [chuckles]**

 

"Riiiiiight." Everyone laughs at Alix's sarcasm.

 

****Hawk Moth:** [from his lair] Excellent. Now take their Miraculous!**

****Mr. Pigeon: [** bird noises] Your Miraculous, give them to me or face the wrath of my feathered friends. [He sounds his bird call and some pigeons start banging on the top of the cage, while others turn around and point their behinds at Ladybug and Cat Noir.] Dada-dee, on the count of three, my beloved pigeons will commence fire. You can still save your sorry skins by handing me your Miraculous. One, two...**

****Ladybug:** Cat Noir, the bars!**

****Cat Noir:** CATACLYSM! [Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm superpower to destroy the bars of the cage they were trapped in. Mr. Pigeon cowers back toward the edge of the rooftop while Ladybug and Cat Noir advance on him] Well, well. Looks like the pigeon's really a chicken.**

 

"Badassery at it's finest." Kai smirks, a few people chuckle.

 

****Mr. Pigeon:** (bird noises) Me? I'm not flying away. I'm just killing two birds with one stone. (He sounds his bird call and jumps over the edge of the roof. Some pigeons catch him, lift him back up and take him away.)**

****Mr. Pigeon:** Merry Christmas! (a group of pigeons dives towards Ladybug and Cat Noir, who run inside and close the door behind them to stop the pigeons. A bulge forms in the door as pigeons slam into the other side.)**

 

"It was not even close to Christmas." Max laughs.

 

****Ladybug and Cat Noir:** Ah!**

****Mr. Pigeon:** I'm not done with you yet! (He rides his pigeons away. Ladybug and Cat Noir start running downstairs. Cat Noir's ring alarm sounds. He only has four minutes left.)**

****Cat Noir:** I've gotta get out of here before my secret identity is revealed!**

****Ladybug:** Yeah, you wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag.**

****Cat Noir:** Ha ha, very funny. (Ladybug and Cat Noir make it to the first floor and start to head out the building. On their way out they see a crowd gathered on the entrance.)**

 

"Okay so you can make puns but I can't?" Marinette glances at Adrien.

"No, ahh, that's not what I." Marinette giggled at his failed explanation.

 

****André:** Ladybug, Cat Noir! I'm in great danger of losing big bucks if my guests leave Paris! You are going to get rid of those pigeons, aren't you? (Cat Noir’s alarm sounds again and he's getting nervous.)**

****Cat Noir:** Of course we are, but before we do I have an urgent need.**

 

"Dude, do you know what that looks like?" Adrien shrugs.

"Better let him think that, rather than letting him know how our powers work." The others accept his exlanation.

 

****André:** An urgent need? I see, head to the royal suite. There's paper in there, but perhaps you would prefer... a litter tray?**

 

"Well, that was wierd." Nathaniel's comment earned a few nods.

 

****Cat Noir:** Oh right, no need for litter. But, um, could I have some camembert?**

**Cat Noir is being taken by a butler.**

****Cat Noir:** 'Scuse me, sorry. (He slams the door.) Emergency. (There's a knock on the door. Cat Noir opens it.)**

****Butler:** How do you like your camembert?**

****Cat Noir:** Runny! (He slams the door again. There's another knock and he opens it again. The butler is holding a tray.)**

****Butler:** Unpasteurized camembert, matured for two years. (He hands Cat Noir a silver tray)**

 

"Well that was quick." Kim gestured at the screen.

 

****Cat Noir:** Thanks! (He slams the door again. His transformation runs out and Cat Noir turns back into Adrien. Plagg gets out of the ring and lands on a bed)**

****Plagg:** Oh the exhaustion! My poor aching body, I can't move a muscle.**

 

"Sure you can't Plagg." In response Plagg flies out of Adrien's jacket and tackles Tikki.

 

****Adrien:** You wanna bet? (Adrien walks over to Plagg and opens the tray to reveal the camembert.)**

****Plagg:** Ah, my gooiness. (Plagg starts devouring the cheese.)**

****Adrien:** Eat up buddy. Ladybug needs help.**

**Ladybug is in a dining hall with large glass windows.**

****Ladybug:** Great, I can get a much better view from here. (She walks up to a window.) Odd, pigeons are flying in the same direction. Better go follow them. (The elevator dings. Cat Noir is inside.)**

 

"How did you know where she was?" Lila asked Adrien.

"I texted his staff." Marinette replied before Adrien could have said something dumb.

 

****Cat Noir:** Ready when you are, LB.**

 

"Aww, he has pet names for you." Rose cued.

"The ship is sailing." Alya chimed in causing Kai to smirk.

"Didn't you say that last episode." Marinette deadpanned at her. Alya mock surrendered and turned her attention back to the screen.

 

****Ladybug:** Let's go!**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir follow the pigeons to a building. They look inside and see a big cage full of park keepers.**

****Ladybug:** So that's where Mr. Pigeon is keeping the park keepers he abducted.**

****Cat Noir:** The Grand Palais. (He starts to sneeze; Ladybug stops him.) My pigeon radar is on high alert.**

****Ladybug:** Either your radar is on the brink or Mr. Pigeon's left the park keepers unattended.**

****Cat Noir:** Let's set the cat among the pigeons.**

 

Everyone groans at Adrien's pun.

"Is he always like that?" Alix groaned at Marinette.

"Pretty much." Marinette and Kai answered at the same time, causing more groans.

 

****Ladybug:** Hold up kitty, it's too easy. I've got a plan. (They run around the outside. A pigeon flies into the building.)**

****Mr. Pigeon:** Perfect timing, hootie ho! We're ready to greet them, aren't we? They're going to fall right into my trap. It won't be long before you get your Miraculous, friend.**

****Hawk Moth:** [from his lair] I can't wait, my dear Pigeon.**

 

"Well that wasn't creepy at all." Kai deadpanned, earning a few chuckles.

 

**(Cut to the roof. Ladybug and Cat Noir are running up on the roof of the building.)**

****Ladybug:** If we can destroy that bird call, we'll be able to capture the akuma. Okay, you open the window, I'll grab him and yank him up onto the roof, then you snag his bird call away from him.**

****Cat Noir:** Let's go, early bird gets the worm! (Cat Noir opens a skylight on the roof, but a draft of feathers hits him and he sneezes, so when Ladybug throws her yo-yo, she misses Mr. Pigeon.)**

 

"FAIL" various people in the room shout at the same time.

 

****Ladybug:** So much for the element of surprise. (They jump inside to next to Mr. Pigeon, who jumps back and lets the pigeons carry him. They chase Mr. Pigeon until he sounds his bird call, and the pigeons form two spheres where his hands are.)**

****Mr. Pigeon:** Deedle-dee, come closer, I have a bone to peck with you.**

****Cat Noir:** I'd be honored. (Mr. Pigeon hits Cat Noir and Ladybug back towards the cage.)**

****Park keeper:** Get us out of here, Ladybug!**

 

"Hey, I was there too." Adrien pouted at the screen, Marinette giggled at his childish behaviour.

 

****Ladybug:** **LUCKY CHARM!**  (Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a coin) A coin? What am I supposed to do with this? (Ladybug's thinking vision shows her a beam, a vending machine and the coin)**

****Mr. Pigeon:** You can't buy yourself out of here! (Mr. Pigeon throws a sphere of pigeons at them. Ladybug starts running towards him, slides, and uses her yo-yo to wrap around his left ankle. She jumps up to the beam and back down, making a pulley. She runs to the vending machine at the far end, gets a bag of popcorn with the coin and throws it in the air.)**

 

"Girl, seriously." Alya facepalms at her best friend.

"Weird akuma, weird solution, I guess." Marinette shrugged.

 

****Ladybug:** Cat Noir!**

****Cat Noir:** Yeah! (Cat Noir throws his staff, which opens the bag.)**

****Ladybug:** Snack time, pigeons! (Ladybug pulls on her yo-yo and lifts Mr. Pigeon up by the ankle. His bird call falls to the ground.)**

****Mr. Pigeon:** My bird call! Nooo!**

****Ladybug:** Cat Noir, grab it! (He grabs it, but then he sneezes and throws it upward. Ladybug runs to get it, dropping Mr. Pigeon, who also runs for it. When Cat Noir recovers, he runs toward it too. They all lunge for the bird call. Mr. Pigeon's hand lands on it first, then Cat Noir's, then Ladybug's. Ladybug hits Cat Noir's hand, breaking the bird call.)**

 

"Did you seriously have to break his hand?" Alix stares at the screen in disbelief.

"ADRIKINS, DID SHE HURT YOU?" Chloe shrieked.

"Bitch, I can still rip your throat out you know." Chloe shrank back when she caught sight of Kai's hand, which somehow had long metal claws where the tips of her fingers should be.

 

****Ladybug:** Yes! (The akuma flies out of the broken bird call) No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma and purifies it.) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The miraculous light fixes the bird call and returns the park keepers to their parks. Mr. Pigeon is converted back into Xavier Ramier.)**

****Xavier:** What happened? Where am I?**

****Ladybug and Cat Noir:** Pound it!**

**(Cut to Hawk Moth's lair)**

****Hawk Moth:** Wretched pigeons, wretched Ladybug. I'll destroy every one of you!**

 

"Over my dead body." Tom and Adrien growl at the same time.

 

**Marinette gets back to work on her hat.**

****Marinette:** There's no time to lose. I have less than an hour. (Marinette keeps working on her hat)**

**Everyone is getting ready to present their hats. Alya calls Marinette but she doesn't respond.**

****Alya:** Where is that girl?**

 

"Busy saving Paris." Kai murmurs.

 

****Nathalie:** Hello, Mr. Damocles, I'm Mr. Agreste's executive assistant Nathalie.**

****Mr. Damocles:** Hello, miss. Pardon me, but where is Mr. Agreste? (She holds up a tablet)**

****Gabriel:** [from tablet] I'm here.**

 

"Figures." Adrien sighs.

 

****Mr. Damocles:** Ah, uh, hello Mr. Agreste. Welcome to our school.**

****Gabriel:** Adrien, take Nathalie around.**

****Chloé:** Ah, there's Mr. Agreste. He's coming this way. (Mr. Damocles, Nathalie and Adrien go up to see Juleka and Rose's hat)**

****Mr. Damocles:** As you'll see, Mr. Agreste, our students have poured their hearts and souls into their projects. **

**(Marinette rushes in and carries her box over to Alya.)**

****Alya:** Where have you been? You got your hat?**

 

"Saving Paris, that's where she's been." Marinette and Alya laugh at Kai's tone.

 

****Marinette:** Yep, here.**

**(She takes off the lid. Alya marvels at it, then her expression darkens.)**

****Marinette:** What? **

****Alya:** But, it's the same as Chloé's.**

****Marinette:** What?! (The judges walk over to see Chloé and Sabrina's hat.)**

****Chloé:** Um, hi Mr. Agreste. I'm Chloé Bourgeois. You know my father, André Bourgeois, the mayor?**

 

"Do you always have to mention your dad?" Alix glares at her. Chloe goes to respond, but then she notices that the metal has worked it's way up Kai's hand and there are small spikes sticking out of her knuckles.

 

****Marinette:** Ugh, that thieving little brat!**

****Alya:** Do you want me to take care of it?**

 

"Alya looks like she wants to tear you to shreds." Kai laughs at Chloe. Chloe didn't reply, still scared of the metal claws growing from Kai's hand.

 

****Marinette:** I think I can handle this. (The judges reach Marinette's hat.)**

****Gabriel:** Hm, turn the tablet back to Ms. Bourgeois' hat. (They do so.) Is this a joke?**

****Chloé:** No fair! Marinette copied my design! It's scandalous, how could you do that? (fake cries)**

 

"You do realize that could ruin Marinette's future, right?" Nathaniel growls at Chloe, various people in the room glare at her. Kai looks at her hand, noticing the metal mass for the first time.

"Shit, I gotta calm down." She muttered to herself.

 

**Marinette: I apologize for the situation Mr. Agreste, but I can prove that this derby hat is MY original design.**

****Gabriel:** Go ahead.**

****Marinette:** Um, everything on my derby hat is hand-made. From the embroidery, to the weaving of the band, to the stitching of the brim. All done by myself. And last there's a special design element, that only the true designer knows about. I signed mine. **

**(Chloé knocks over her hat and it shows Marinette's signature. She runs out crying)**

****Chloé:** Daddy!**

 

"Way to go Marinette." Everyone (apart from Chloe, Lila and Kai) start cheering.

 

****Gabriel:** Very exquisite creation. You definitely have the labouring hands of a hat maker, miss...**

****Adrien:** Marinette.**

****Gabriel:** Congratulations on your demonstration, miss Marinette. You're the winner.**

****Marinette:** Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

****Gabriel:** Adrien will wear your derby on our next advertising campaign.**

****Adrien:** Awesome job, Marinette. (He starts putting on the hat and sneezes.) A-achoo! Sorry, I'm allergic to feathers. (sneezes again)**

****Marinette:** Gesundheit!**

****Adrien:** (sneezes) Thanks.**

 

"How did you not figure him out?" Alya glances at her best friend.

"It is a common allergy ." Max replies for her. Kai smiles as the metal slowly disappears 'let's hope they don't find out about that'.

 

**The End.**

 


	4. Stormy Weather

**KIDZ+ studio.**

****Alec** : Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!**

**(Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names)**

 

"She's the one who gets akumatized, right?" Nathaniel asks when Aurore appears on the screen, he glances at Marinette, Adrien and Kai who all nod.

 

****Aurore** : Hi!**

****Mireille** : (giggles)**

****Alec** : We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text messaging rates apply.**

 

"How can he talk that fast?" Kim gapes at the screen, Kai shrugs.

"I would have won." Chloe anounces, causing a few others to sigh and Kai to growl. Chloe glances  in Kai's direction and notices that the metal on her hand had disappeared.

 

**Marinette is chasing Manon.**

****Marinette:**  Come on, Manon, give that back!**

****Manon** : But I wanna be a fashion designer too!**

 

"Aww, she looks up to you." Rose sighs at the screen. Marinette smiles but doesn't say anything. Chloe growls from her seat but flinches when Kai glares at her.

 

**(Marinette falls on the sofa.)**

****Marinette** : Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!**

****Manon** : (giggles)**

****Marinette** : Huh? (crashes with the table) Ah! Nnnngh...**

 

"That's gotta hurt." Ivan winces, Kai nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, I did that when I was younger, hurt like hell." Kai winced.

"I say again, how haven't you got a concussion yet?" Max glanced at Marinette, who shrugged in response.

 

****Marinette** : Hmmm... Huh? Ah! (giggles; walks to the curtain)**

****Manon** : I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!**

****Marinette** : Hey, my phone!**

**(Manon grabs Marinette's hat.)**

****Marinette** : Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again?**

**(Tikki appears)**

****Marinette** : Stay low, Tikki!**

****Tikki** : Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake.**

 

"Did your magic, fairy, thing just make a pun?" Alix gaped in Marinette's direction, Tikki flew up to Alix.

"First, I'm a kwami, second, it was unintentional." Tikki flew back to Marinette.

 

**(Doorbell rings; Tikki hides)**

****Marinette** : Alya?**

****Alya** : Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?**

****Marinette** : Now? Adrien is in the park right now?**

****Alya** : As we speak!**

****Marinette** : Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?**

****Alya** : The same thing as usual: (imitates Marinette) "I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..."**

 

Everyone bursts out laughing at Alya's imitation. Marinette felt someone nudge her side.

"I'm pretty sure my best friend would do the same." She murmured, only loud enough for Marinette to hear.

 

****Marinette** : Stop it.**

****Manon**  Uh, who's she?**

****Marinette** : Whoops! I forgot about this little detail.**

 

"How do you forget about a PERSON that you were chasing under FIVE minutes ago?" Max glances in Marinette's direction.

"Just mention Adrien and she forgets about everything else." Alya laughs, causing Marinette and Adrien to blush.

 

****Alya** : And who's she?**

****Marinette** : This is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon. (Gasps) Oh no! I can't go out!**

 

"Mom's friend's cousin's dog's neighbour." Kai murmured, causing Alya to laugh.

"I almost forgot you're a memer." Alya and Kai laughed.

 

****Alya** : Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?**

****Marinette** : No, I just couldn't... say... no.**

 

"Pathetic." Chloe yelled at the screen, she glanced in Kai's direction and noticed that the metal had returned, as well as her glare.

 

****Alya** : Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you.**

****Marinette** : Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel! (A crash is heard. Marinette screams and runs after Manon, who is carrying a pot and a spatula.) Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!**

 

"Riiiight." Various people say at the same time. Tom and Sabine laugh at their daughter on the screen.

"And she's Paris' superhero." Cloe scoffs before noticing that the metal had worked it's way just passed Kai's wrist.

 

****Alya** : You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels.**

****Manon** : Who are you, anyway?**

****Alya** : I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!**

 

"My girlfriend is a unicorn." Nino joked.

"Dork." Alya murmured with a smile on her face.

 

****Manon** : (laughs) No, you're not! ...Are you?**

**(Alya grabs Manon in the air, and puts her on Marinette's shoulders.)**

****Alya** : Okay, let's all go to the park!**

****Manon** : Yay!**

****Marinette** : Okay!**

**The new weather girl is about to be chosen.**

****Alec** : This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is...**

**(The votes are shown onscreen. Mireille has significantly more votes.)**

****Alec** : Mireille!**

****Aurore** : (Gasps)**

**(Crowd cheers)**

****Alec** : (To Aurore) Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!**

**Aurore: Ughh... (leaves angrily)**

****Alec** : What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!**

 

"That was mean." Rose cried, no one (apart from Chloe and Lila) disagreed.

 

**Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma.**

**(He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.)**

 

"That guy needs to get a grip." Alix stated, a few people nodded in agreement.

 

**Aurore Beauréal enters the elevator.**

**Aurore: I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They--**

 

"Talk about dramatic, she reminds me of Chloe." Various people nod in agreement. Chloe goes to argue but notices the metal comes up to Kai's elbow and a spike sticks out from the back.

 

**(The power suddenly goes down)**

**Aurore: Uh? Ah!**

**(The akuma enters the elevator)**

**Aurore: (swinging her parasol) Ngh! Ah! (opens the parasol, and the akuma infects it)**

**(The power is up again)**

**Hawk Moth: So correct you are. You should have won. Yes...**

**Aurore: I should have won. Yes!**

**Hawk Moth: Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?**

****Aurore** : Yes!**

**Hawk Moth: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl really is!**

**(As he says this, the elevator doors open, revealing Stormy Weather.)**

 

"Creeepy." Mylene buries her head in Ivan's shoulder. The boy rests a hand on her back.

 

**Adrien is having a photoshoot.**

****Marinette** : Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happen to be passing by.**

****Alya** : Then what?**

****Marinette** : Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!**

 

Everyone bursts out laughing at the screen. Marinette and Adrien blush, Marinette goes to say something to Kai, but notices the metal on her arm. She nudges the girl and points at her arm.

"Shit, you weren't supposed to see that." Everyone notices the metal on her arm.

"I'll explain when the episode ends." Kai sighs.

 

**Alya: Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie.**

**Marinette: (giggles)**

**Vincent: Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!**

****Marinette** : Remember, cool! Just be cool...**

****Alya** : Um, we couldn't be more invisible.**

****Marinette** : Okay, let's start over.**

**(Adrien sees them, and waves at them.)**

****Marinette** : Did you see that? He waved at me!**

**Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class. (Puts Marinette's hand down)**

 

More laughter is heard. Kai glances at her arm and watches the metal disappear.

 

**Mireille enters the elevator. She exits and sees Stormy Weather.**

**Stormy Weather: Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now! (attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice)**

****Mireille** : Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!**

 

"She could have been killed." Max shouted. Marinette's parents glanced at her and Adrien, realizing again how dangerous their job is.

 

**The photographer is taking pictures of Adrien.**

**Photographer: (photographing Adrien) Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!**

 

"What is it with him and spaghetti?" Alya laughed. Adrien shrugged.

"When I figure it out I'll let you know." Causing his friends to start laughing.

 

**Manon: (looks at balloons) Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? ...Marinette? Marinette!**

**Marinette: Ah!**

**Photographer: Ngh! Silenzio!**

**Manon: Come on!**

**Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!**

**Manon: No! I wanna go with Marinette!**

**Marinette: Hmmm... I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter.**

**Alya: But what about Adrien?**

 

"Yeah, what about me?" Adrien smirks when Marinette blushes.

 

**Stormy Weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name.**

**Civilian: Where's Mireille?**

 

"Bad idea dude." Nino shakes his head.

 

**Stormy Weather: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... too late.**

**(She attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.)**

**Park.**

****Marinette** : Come on, let's go back.**

**Manon: I want to go on the merry-go-round!**

**Marinette: No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien...**

**Manon: You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?**

**Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-**

**Manon: (with baby doll eyes)**

**Marinette: Aw...**

 

"She has you wrapped round her little finger doesn't she?" Alya laughed at her best friend.

"Pathetic." Chloe and Lila yelled at the same time, Kai glared in their direction, shutting them up.

 

**(Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling)**

**(Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.)**

**Stormy Weather: Uhhh!**

****Civilian** : Here's another one!**

**Photographer: (photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired) Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl! (runs to Alya) You! I need an extra!**

****Alya** : Who, me?**

****Photographer** : Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!**

**Alya: Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple. I know just the person you need! Hold that thought! (She runs to Marinette.)**

 

"I say again, Alya is the best wing-woman." Nathaniel smiled. Alya nodded in his direction.

 

**Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien!**

**Marinette: What? Seriously?**

**Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?**

**Marinette: What? No, I mean, yes? No!**

 

"YES!" Adrien yelled at the screen, Marinette blushed.

"The ship is sailing." Alya murmured, causing Kai to laugh.

 

**Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for?**

**Marinette: But, what about Manon?**

**Alya: You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway.**

**Manon: No way, Marinette's my babysitter!**

**Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!**

****Manon** : Yee-haw!**

 

"Alya, I owe you." Adrien and Marinette yelled at the same time.

 

**Marinette: Huh? (Sees Stormy Weather)**

**(Stormy Weather fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it.)**

**Civilian: Run!**

**Marinette: (Runs to a bench) Time to transform!**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

****Marinette** : Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

 

"How did no one see that?" Kim gaped at the screen. Marinette shrugged.

 

**Civilians: Oh no! Ahh!**

**Adrien: Uh? (He runs to a tree and opens his bag, but it's empty.) Plagg? Plagg!**

**Plagg: I'm not here! I'm sleeping!**

 

"Sure you are Plagg." Tikki deadpanned at him.

 

**(Adrien holds a piece of Camembert.)**

**Plagg: (Flies over to the Camembert) For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents.**

**Adrien: Great, but there's no time to talk cheese.**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

 

"Again, how did no one see that." Kim glanced in Adrien's direction. Adrien shrugged.

 

**Ladybug: Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her. (To Alya and Manon) I'll get you out of there! Let's wire cut this icy cake!**

 

Everyone (apart from Adrien and Kai) groaned at the pun.

"His are worse." Marinette and Kai both point in Adrien's direction.

 

**(Ladybug uses her yo-yo, but fails.)**

 

"Ladybug your Marinette is showing." Alya laughs at Kai's joke, while Marinette just blushes.

 

**Ladybug: Or not? On to plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!**

**Manon: Where is Marinette?**

**Ladybug: She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon.**

**Manon: How did you know my name?**

**Ladybug: Ah! Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay? (Swings away)**

 

"How did I fall for that?" Alya facepalmed.

"Again, you'll be doing that a lot." Marinette and Kai laughed.

 

**Stormy Weather leaves the park.**

**Cat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?**

**Stormy Weather: My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!**

**Cat Noir: Listen. I'm feline more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, okay?**

**Stormy Weather: (fires wind at Cat Noir)**

 

Various groans were heard around the room.

"You were right, his puns are worse." Alix groaned. Adrien protested.

"Stormy represents everyone in the room." Everyone laughs at Kai's comment.

 

**Cat Noir: Waaaaaahhh! (He flies a long way and lands in a nearby street.)**

 

"Dude, you were a human pinball." Nino laughed.

"Hey, I was gonna say that." Kai laughed.

 

**(Ladybug appears and lifts him)**

**Ladybug: I thought cats always landed on their feet.**

 

"He's not an actual cat." Alix said in Marinette's direction.

 

**Cat Noir: Why thanks, my lady, but I had it covered.**

**Ladybug: Huh? No time for your childish charms, Cat Noir. But you're welcome.**

 

"Oh great, they're flirting now." Alix groaned, causing the two heroes to blush.

 

**Stormy Weather: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW! (She uses her parasol to create lightning. The sky turns dark.)**

**(Cat Noir lands on top of Ladybug. He pulls himself up and grins. Ladybug turns his head toward Stormy Weather.)**

**Cat Noir: You just won yourself a cat fight!**

**Stormy Weather: Black ice! (She uses her parasol to turn the street to ice.)**

**Ladybug : Gotcha!**

**(Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it.)**

**Cat Noir: A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!**

**Ladybug: (grabs Cat Noir by his tail) Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap.**

 

"A bit forward aren't you." Alya smirked when she noticed Marinette's glare.

 

**Cat Noir: You got a plan?**

**Ladybug: Just follow my lead.**

**Stormy Weather: Ugh...**

**Ladybug: Hoaaah!**

**Cat Noir: Uhhhhh!**

**Stormy Weather: Not you again! (Fires a windy blast at them)**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ahhhhhh!**

 

"Okay, you are both on my team next gym class." Kim gaped at the two heroes.

"No, they're on my team." Alix argued.

"I'll go on Alix's." Marinette laughed.

"That means you're on mine Agreste." Adrien glanced in Marinette's direction.

"It's on M'lady." His only response was a smirk.

 

**Ladybug: Huh? (sees a bus about to crash into them)**

**(Ladybug uses her yo-yo as a shield. Her yo-yo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Cat Noir. The yo-yo stops spinning and falls on Cat Noir’s head.)**

****Cat Noir** : Ow!**

 

Tom and Sabine release a breath, when they see their daughter is unharmed.

"Again, your yo-yo hates me." Adrien deadpans.

 

**Ladybug: (giggles)**

**Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry-go-round.**

**Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!**

**Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, uni!**

**Manon: (hears ice cracking) What's that?**

**Alya: It's... the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha! (chases Manon)**

**(The ice cracks again)**

**Alya: Wanna hear a story? (leads Manon under the carousel)**

 

"I'm glad you were with her Alya." Marinette sighs.

"No problem girl." Alya replied.

 

**City**

**Hawk Moth: (To Stormy Weather) You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan.**

**Ladybug: Maybe she's got some anger issues!**

**Cat Noir: Or she didn't pass her driving test!**

 

"Dude, really?" Adrien just shrugs.

 

**Stormy Weather (from the cracked screen) Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!**

**Cat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit. (smiles and wiggles eyebrows at Ladybug)**

**Ladybug: The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her.**

 

"BURN." Nino shouts at the screen.

"Girl, you do realize that you denied Adrien, right." Marinette just groans.

 

**Stormy Weather: (from the screen) Prepare for the worst weather in history!**

 

"She kind of looks like an inkling." Kai murmurs. Adrien, Marinette and Max glance in her direction.

"You know splatoon." Kai just nods.

 

**Cat Noir: (Sees a poster of Aurore) Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!**

**Ladybug: It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!**

 

"Okay, so you can figure out who the akuma is, baring in mind that you never met this person before. Yet, you couldn't figure out each other's identities, when you see each other every day." Alix glares at the two heroes, Marinette and Adrien laugh nervously and turn back to the screen.

 

**Stormy Weather: (from the screen) In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER!**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one)**

**Ladybug: It's a recording!**

**(Stormy Weather laughs and fires a lightning bolt at a light. Light goes out in the building.)**

**Hawk Moth: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!**

 

"In your dreams." Marinette and Adrien say at the same time.

 

**Cat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!**

**(Ladybug trips and falls)**

 

"Ladybug your Marinette is showing." Alya quotes Kai from earlier, the two of them high five.

 

****Cat Noir** : Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?**

**Ladybug: Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!**

 

"Cool." That was the first thing anyone heard Juleka say all day.

 

**Cat Noir: (grabs Ladybug's hand and leads her the way) No need to bug out. Just trust me!**

**Alya is telling a story to Manon.**

**Alya: Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!"**

**Manon: (laughs)**

**Alya: Then, Gluck! She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep.**

 

"What story were you telling her?" Marinette laughed.

"Girl, if I remembered every story I told, I would be rich by now." Alya laughed.

 

**(An icicle breaks through the top of the carousel.)**

**Alya: Hurry up, Ladybug... (hugs Manon)**

 

"Sorry." Marinette winced.

 

**Ladybug and Cat Noir are looking for Stormy Weather, using Cat Noir's night vision.**

**Ladybug: Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to--**

****Cat Noir** : Duck!**

**Ladybug: --follow your lead on this one.**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir finally reach the top of the building.)**

**Stormy Weather: You airheads! You fell right into my trap! (makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol)**

**Hawk Moth: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!**

**Stormy Weather: There's no way out! Party's over, fools!**

**Ladybug: We're just-- (sees Cat Noir holding her hand)**

**Cat Noir: Heh-heh...**

 

"I ship it so hard." Rose sighed.

"Who doesn't?" Kai laughed. Chloe and Lila both raised their hands.

 

**Ladybug: We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a bath towel.) A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?**

**Cat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry.**

**Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers.**

**Stormy Weather: Hail! (A hailstorm appears)**

**(Cat Noir uses his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail.)**

**Cat Noir: So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!**

 

"Seriously?" Kim deadpanned. Adrien just shrugged.

 

**Ladybug: (She uses her Lucky Vision. It shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign.) See that sign over there? Check it out!**

**Cat Noir: All right. Cataclysm! (To Stormy Weather) Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?**

**(Stormy Weather attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.)**

 

"That was awesome." Juleka sighed.

"Can we watch that again?" Alya asked. Kai rewinded the video.

 

**Ladybug: Get out of here, you nasty bug. (Breaks the parasol)**

**(The akuma flies away from the parasol.)**

**Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma and purifies it.) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The miraculous light fixes the damage caused, and turns the weather back to normal.)**

**The glacier the merry-go-round is trapped in melts.**

**Alya: And after defeating the three-headed dragon with...Huh?...Taekwondo...**

**Firefighters: Yeah!**

**Alya: Princess kissed her Prince Charming and...**

**Manon: They lived happily ever after?**

**Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!**

 

"How do you come up with that?" Marinette gapes at her best friend.

"Practice." Alya replied.

 

  **Stormy Weather turns back into Aurore.**

**Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here?**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

**Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: Someday, a Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be VICTORIOUS!**

 

"In your dreams." Adrien growls.

 

**Park.**

**Tikki: Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!**

**Marinette: You don't think it's too late?**

**Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!**

**Manon: Marinette!**

**Marinette: Huh?**

**Manon: I know what your secret is!**

**Marinette: (Shocked) W-w-what secret?**

**Manon: Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!**

**Marinette: Huhhh... Phew! (She hugs Manon)**

 

"Wow, the five year old got closer to the truth than you ever did Alya." Alya just glares at Kai. The girl laughs.

 

**Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?**

**Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot!**

**Photographer: Wait. Who is that angel? (Looks at Manon)**

**Manon: Haha!**

**Photographer: (takes photos of Adrien with Manon) Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto! ...**

**Marinette: Ughhh... (Alya pats her.)**

 

"You both got beat by a five year old." Kai laughs.

"Hey Kai, you said you'd explain the metal thing now." Kai's laughter abruptly stops.

"Right, in real time, you guys are still in your classroom and I'm sat at my computer watching a playlist of these episodes. Time is non-existent in this dimensional room. The longer I spend here with you guys the more I start merging with your world. The metal reflects my emotions towards you, the angrier I get, the faster the metal forms. If I stop being angry the metal disappears. If the metal finishes forming, our worlds will merge and the dimensional structure will collapse." Kai glanced at the nervous expressions on everyone's face.

"Don't worry, when you finish watching these episodes everything will go back to normal." Everyone visibly relaxed.

 

**The End**  

 

 


	5. Timebreaker

**Marinette walks down the stairs to and sees her mother.**

**Sabine: Well? With or without?**

**Marinette: Uh, with?**

**Sabine: You're sure it's not better without?**

****Marinette:**  Either way you look perfect mom.**

 

Sabine smiled at her daughter, Marinette turned around.

"It's true." Sabine responed by kissing the top of her head.

 

****Sabine:**  You know? It's not every day you celebrate your twentieth wedding anniversary.**

**Tom: [off-camera] Marinette! Could you here a minute please? (Marinette runs over to him) Well?**

**Marinette: Well what?**

**Tom: My moustache, I groomed it. Is it too short? Should I shave the whole thing off? Maybe it's a little crooked on one–**

**Marinette: You look perfect dad. Uh, except for one thing. (points at his dirty baking apron, which he is still wearing)**

**Tom: Uh? Thanks sweetheart. (runs off)**

 

"Your entire family is adorable." Rose stated. The Dupain-Chengs smiled.

"True." Kai, Alya and Adrien replied.

 

**Marinette: (chuckles) No problem dad! (later, Marinette pushes her parents out of the doors)**

 

"Someone's a bit pushy." It took a few moments for Kai's pun to sink in. Adrien started laughing while everyone else groaned.

 

**Marinette: You're going to be late!**

 

"so that runs in the family?" Alya smirked at Marinette's protests.

 

**Tom: Now don't forget Mrs. Chamack will be coming by to pick up the Eiffel Tower cake in 30 minutes. I'm depending on you.**

**Marinette: Yeah, yeah. No sweat, piece of cake. (they leave and Marinette lets Tikki out) Wow, married twenty years. That's pretty cool, huh Tikki?**

 

"The akuma hasn't even showed up yet and the puns have already started." Alix groaned.

 

**Tikki: Time flies when you're having fun.**

**Marinette: And stands still when you're doing homework. (Tikki chuckles)**

 

"Isn't that the truth." Kai chuckled, there were various murmurs in agreement."

"Hey Kai, what grade are you in?" Max asked.

"We don't call it grades in England, we call it years. Currently it's the six weeks holiday, so I'll be in Year 11 when I go back, that's ages 15-16. My last year of secondary." Kai replied.

"Do you know what you want to do after?"Marinette was curious.

"No fucking clue."Everyone nodded at the answer.

 

**Marinette's parents sit down to eat.**

**(Tom notices someone and waves. It's Alix sitting at another table with her father.)**

**Alix: They're Marinette's parents. You know, one of the chicks I hang out with?**

**Mr. Kubdel: Yes, I remember. They make the best bread in the whole of Paris. (notices Alix's sneakers) Couldn't you have made more of an effort to dress nicely?**

 

"Thank your dad for the compliment." Tom smiled. Alix nodded.

 

**Alix: What do you mean? I took off my cap.**

**Mr. Kubdel: But this is a special day.**

**Alix: Well, it's only a birthday.**

**Mr. Kubdel: No, this is a special birthday (reaches inside his jacket pocket and brings out a watch) This family heirloom was made by one of our ancestor many, many years ago. It's been passed down from one generation to the next, on their 15th birthday. And today, it's your turn to inherit it.**

**Alix: It's pretty sweet, dad. But I've already got a watch, synced up to my smartphone.**

 

"Nice." Kai sighs, when she notices a few confused glances she smiles sheepishly.

"I don't have a phone." She laughed at the very dramatic gasps that came from Alya and Chloe.

 

**Mr. Kubdel: But sometimes there's more to things that meets the eye. Let's just say that our ancestor was… (opens the watch) Ahead of his time. (Alix gasps)**

 

"Okay, now your protectiveness over it makes sense." Alya murmurs.

 

**Mr. Kubdel: Of course, I'd understand if you'd rather me buy you a new pair of rollerblades.**

**Alix: No, Dad! I'm stoked to have it. It's awesome, thank you! (The phone rings)**

**Mr. Kubdel: Are your friends waiting?**

**Alix: Yeah, but I don't wanna bail on you. It's cool.**

**Mr. Kubdel: No, no, go ahead. (Alix stands up and grabs her cap) Now, take good care of it.**

 

"Your dad is really understanding isn't he?"Mylene asks.

"Eh, some of the time." Alix shrugged. Marinette, Adrien, Alya and Kai all though about the time her brother was akumatized.

 

**Marinette is in her room doing homework.**

**Tikki: Come on Marinette! You can do it! Just remember the formula. Think, Marinette, think!**

****Marinette:**  I might be able to do it if you weren't distracting me so much with your encouraging words! **

 

"At least she tries to help you. Plagg would have just said 'fuck it' and eat cheese." His friends burst out laughing when they heard him swear.

 

**(Tikki giggles) (The phone rings)**

**Marinette: Hey Alya. What's up? The what? The bet between Alix and Kim? No, of course I didn't forget! I already made the banner for it! I know everyone's counting on me. In 5 minutes? No sweat. I'm on my way already. Be right there! Eek!**

 

"Sure you didn't forget." Alya smirks, causing everyone to laugh.

 

****Tikki:**  But Marinette, you have to wait for Mrs. Chamack to pick up her cake!**

**Marinette: Gahhh! I've got 20 minutes before she gets here. I told them I'd take care of the banner and they're all counting on me! Besides, Adrien will be there too!**

 

"I like how I'm always one of your reasons for going somewhere." Adrien smiles. Marinette blushes.

 

**Tikki: You'll never make it to Trocadero on 5 minutes, it's way too far!**

**Marinette: Not too far for Ladybug. (winks) Tikki, spots on! (Marinette turns into Ladybug. She swings away to the Trocadero, detransforms, arrives just in time and shows everyone her banner. Everyone is delighted with it.)**

 

"Isn't that an abuse of your powers or something?" Alya asked, Marinette just shrugged.

 

**Adrien: Impressive, Marinette! (winks at Marinette and she giggles in return)**

 

"What was that Agreste?" Alya smirked at the blushing boy.

"I have no comments at this time." Kai snickered at him using her line again.

 

**Kim: You all picked the wrong side to cheer on. Looks like Alix isn't even showing up! Probably too chicken to race an extreme athlete like me.**

**Alix: Spoke too soon, Kim. (Everyone cheers her on.) Your ridiculous bets are over. I'm gonna leave you in the dust, meathead!**

**Kim: You're no match for me. My neck is bigger than your thigh.**

**Alya: (Laughs) Is that a good thing?**

 

"What did that even mean?" Max asked his friend. Kim just shrugged.

"It sounded better in my head." He sighed.

 

**Marinette: (laughs)**

**Max: Let's review the official rules. 2 laps around the fountains approximately 500 yards. The first one over the lines declared the victor! If Kim triumphs, Alix will relinquish her rollerblades to him. If Alix triumphs, Kim will be prohibited to make another dare for the rest of the school year.**

**Juleka: We're through with all of those stupid dares!**

**Ivan: Uh-huh, that's right!**

**Nathaniel: No more dares!**

 

"World's most excited tomato." Kai murmured. Nathaniel glared in her direction.

"It's a meme in my universe." He nodded.

 

**Max: On your marks, get set...**

**Alix: Hold up! (Kim falls and the students laugh)**

 

Everyone laughs at the same time as the characters on the screen.

 

**Kim: Forfeiting already?**

**Alix: (Gives her watch to Alya) Hold on to this for me, will you, Alya? I don't wanna drop it during the race.**

**Alya: Hold on girl, I can't! I got a...**

**Alix: Guard it with your life. It's a family heirloom!**

**Alya: (Gives the watch to Marinette) Marinette, take this. I gotta record the race for my blog!**

 

"Bad idea." Alya murmurs to herself on the screen.

"I wish I could argue with you." Marinette sighs, Kai places a hand on her shoulder.

 

**Max: On your marks, get set...GO!**

**(Alix and Kim start racing, Kim on foot, Alix on her rollerblades while everyone cheers on)**

**Marinette: But... she asked you to hold it. I gotta hold up the banner! (Marinette is suddenly pulled to the side and drops the watch, which falls in slow motion until Adrien catches it.)**

**Adrien: Need any help?**

**Marinette: Uh... yup! Thanks. Gotta be careful! Even if you are amazing.**

**Adrien: Uh?**

**Marinette: At... holding things! In your hands. (Everyone is cheering)**

 

Everyone facepalms.

 

**Max: Last lap!**

**Alya: Amazing at holding things?**

**Marinette: (chatters)**

 

"I get the feeling that Alya is done with you." Nathaniel deadpans.

 

**Chloé: Adrikins, whatcha got there? Some super old case or something?**

**Adrien: Careful, it's Alix's!**

**Chloé: If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless.**

 

"HEY!" Alix shouts. Chloe goes to respond, but notices Kai's glare.

"Girl do you have a sixth sense for when Chloe is about to say something stupid?" Kai just shrugged.

 

**Marinette: Give it back to Adrien, Chloé. (Chloé opens the watch and gasps)**

**(Alix and Kim are still racing. They are about to reach the finish line. Chloé accidentally drops the watch onto the racetrack. Alix's rollerblades break it.)  
**

**Alix: Yeah! Ha ha ha! (Gasps)**

**Kim: I call a rematch. That false start back there threw me off! Uh...**

**Alix: (Skates to the broken watch) Did you do this?**

**Alya: I had to videotape the race, so I gave it to Marinette, but then she had to hold the banner so she gave it to Adrien, then Chloé snatched it from him and dropped it and, uh, then you skated over it.**

**Alix: My old man gave me this for my birthday! This watch is totally a family heirloom!**

**Marinette: It was an accident!**

**Adrien: We didn't mean any harm, Alix.**

**Chloé: As if! I totally had nothing to do with this.**

 

Everyone groaned and glared at Chloe.

 

**Alix: You're all to blame! (Skates away angrily)**

**Marinette: Alix, wait!**

**Tikki: Marinette, what about Ms. Chamack's cake?**

**Marinette: There's still time! Hide, Tikki! (She runs to Alix)**

**Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: Such disappointment, frustration and negativity... Oh, how it fills my heart with exhilaration. (Turns a butterfly into an akuma) (waves his Cane in the air) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!**

**Nadja Chamack is knocking at the door, but no one is there.**

**Waiter: Bon appetit.**

**(Tom is about to eat, but his phone rings)**

**Tom: It's Ms. Chamack. Hello? Yes, I... I know you need your cake right away. Uh, my daughter's home, she must be upstairs. I'll phone her immediately. (Starts calling Marinette)**

 

"You're in trouble girl." Alya smirked.

 

**The Trocadero.**

**Marinette: Maybe we could fix it?**

**Alix: This watch was sick! One of a kind! It can't be fixed!**

**Marinette: Well, there has to be a way to get it back to the way it was.**

**Alix: Like how, huh? Go back in time and change the future? When you figure out how to do that, let me know.**

**(Skates away)**

 

"Sorry Marinette." Alix winced, Marinette just smiled at her.

 

**Marinette: (Marinette's phone rings; it's her dad.) Uh-oh, this can't be good. Hello, dad...**

**(The akuma flies to Alix's skates, and possesses her)**

**Hawk Moth: Timebreaker. I am Hawk Moth. I'm granting you the power to retaliate against the people who've wronged you, and to go back in time to restore the future. But you must do me a favor in return, when the time is right.**

**Timebreaker: You got it, Hawk Moth.**

**Tom: Chamack is outside waiting to take her cake.**

**Marinette: Uhh... I...I gotta go, dad. Can't keep Ms. Chamack waiting!**

**Tom: She was listening to music.**

 

"That's pretty believable actually." Alya murmurs. Sabine and Tom nod in agreement.

 

**(Timebreaker skates towards the students)**

**Adrien: Run!**

**(Kim tries to escape from the Timebreaker, but she touches him and steals his energy.)**

**Marinette: Stop, Alix! What are you doing?!**

**Timebreaker: The name's Timebreaker now. And I'm gonna go back in time and save my watch, using all you punks to do it!**

**Marinette: Go back in time? What did you do to Kim? Why is he fading?**

**Timebreaker: I needed his energy. Besides, the dude was a pain anyway with all those bets. He deserves to disappear forever. And so do you! (Skates toward Marinette, but she dodges her. Timebreaker chases Marinette, but she throws her banner in Timebreaker's face. Timebreaker trips and falls.)**

 

"Marinette, your Ladybug is showing." Kai stated, causing several people to laugh.

 

**Marinette: (hiding) We gotta transform, now!**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**(Timebreaker is about to skate away, but Ladybug catches her with her yo-yo.)**

**Ladybug: Time out, Timebreaker!**

**Timebreaker: Please, help me up! I must stop, please, please! (Rose sees her, and takes her hand to help her up.)**

**Rose: Okay.**

**Ladybug: Noooo!**

**Timebreaker: (steals Rose's energy) Hahaha! Sweet Rose! Always thinking of others before herself! (Looks at her time meter) One minute.**

 

"Rose, do we need to talk about not going near the villains?" Juleka deadpanned. Rose laughed nervously.

 

**Ladybug: I gotta destroy her akuma before everyone disappears for good! Where on earth is that cat? (Swings away)**

 

"Right here M'lady." Adrien smiled, Marinette rolled her eyes.

 

**Adrien: (Hidden behind a tree) Time to transform!**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

 

"How did no one see you?" Kim asked.

 

**(Mylène runs away from Timebreaker, but she steals her's energy)**

**Timebreaker: One and a half minutes. You won't be able to stop me where I'm going, Ladybug!**

**Cat Noir: (touches Timebreaker with his staff) Let me guess. We're all playing a game of tag and you're it?**

 

Everyone (apart from Adrien and Kai) facepalms.

 

**Timebreaker: Exactly!**

**Ladybug: Don't let her touch you!**

**Cat Noir: (dodges Timebreaker) Missed me! Just a second too late.**

 

Various groans were heard.

 

**Timebreaker: (sees Alya) He he he he! (Skates towards her and steals her energy)**

 

"Juleka, add Alya to the list." Juleka nodded, ignoring Alya's protests.

 

**Ladybug: Nooo!**

**Cat Noir: Well, she wastes no time, does she?**

 

More groans were heard.

 

**Ladybug: And the more people she freezes, the more minutes she gets to go farther back in time! Those poor kids frozen in time...They're goners if we don't get that akuma!**

**(Timebreaker is about to steal Ivan's energy, but Ladybug catches her.)**

**Ivan: Ahhh!**

**Timebreaker: Keep your hands to yourself!**

**Hawk Moth: Now, Timebreaker! Grab her Miraculous! Her earring!**

**(Timebreaker is about to steal her energy, but Cat Noir sacrifices himself for Ladybug.)**

 

Marinette and Adrien grab each others hands.

 

**Ladybug: Cat Noir! Noooo!**

**Timebreaker: Oh, wow, six minutes in one go! Must have been those nine lives. Gotta go! The past is waiting.**

**Hawk Moth: Timebreaker! The Miraculous! Take Cat Noir's ring before he disappears!**

**Ladybug: Go ahead and try!**

 

"Oh shit, you made her mad." Kai laughs.

 

**Timebreaker: Chill out, Hawk Moth. I have a sick plan!**

**(Timebreaker is about to skate away. Ladybug catches her with her yo-yo, but she finds herself dragged by Timebreaker. Suddenly, they travel to the past, to the moment where Alix and Kim were racing.)**

**Ladybug: Whoa, what... just happened? Oh wow, we've gone back in time, haven't we?**

 

"Awesome." Juleka sighs.

 

**Chloé: Whatcha got there?**

**Adrien: Careful, it's Alix's!**

**Chloé: What is this? Some super old case or something? If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless.**

**Marinette: Give it back to Adrien, Chloé.**

**Timebreaker: My watch!**

**Ladybug: Chloé! Put the watch down!**

**(Chloé breaks the watch)**

 

Everyone (apart from Chloe) facepalms.

 

**Timebreaker: Noooo! Ladybug, this time it's your fault! I need more energy. I gotta go further back in time!**

**Alix: Ladybug. It's all Ladybug's fault!**

**Hawk Moth: Could this be possible? Do I see double vision in my future? Or should I say double villain? Fly away, my devilish akuma, then join this troubled soul!**

 

"Seriously, this dude needs to chill." Kai stated.

"Hey that's my line." Alix laughed.

 

**Ladybug: Everyone, get our of here! Don't let her touch you!**

**Adrien: Time to transform.**

**Marinette: Who are you?**

**Ladybug: Uhh, I don't really have time to explain right now, but I'm you from just a few minutes in the future.**

 

"Awkward." Alya laughed.

 

**Tikki: She's right! I can feel it! She is you from the future!**

**Ladybug: Listen. I know it seems unbelievable, but trust me, I mean, trust...yourself? Oh, and dad's gonna call me! I mean, you, in two minutes! He won't be happy because Ms. Chamack is waiting for you outside the bakery door!**

**Marinette: The cake... But I, I still have...**

**Ladybug: Time? That's what I thought too. Ms. Chamack will be early. Just leave now and make sure to take care of the cake. Don't worry, Ladybug can handle this single-handed. (Marinette runs to the bakery) How did I get myself into these crazy situations?**

 

"That's a good question." Adrien nodded.

 

**(The two Timebreakers meet each other)**

**Ladybug: (sees Cat Noir) Cat Noir, I can't explain now, but we got to capture Timebreaker's akuma! Your life depends on it!**

**Cat Noir: Which life? I've got nine.**

 

More groans are heard.

 

**Ladybug: I'm serious! The akuma is in her rollerblades. We gotta release it!**

**(They jump off the roof and land by the two Timebreakers.)**

**Cat Noir: Am I seeing double all of a sudden?**

**Ladybug: Another thing I don't have time to explain.**

**Timebreaker 1: The energy from these two will be enough for both of us to go farther back in time!**

**Timebreaker 2: Heh, I want my watch back! Let's do it!**

**Ladybug: Whatever you do, don't let either of them touch you!**

**Hawk Moth: Get the Miraculous, Timebreaker!**

**(They start to fight.)**

**Timebreaker 1: If we were faster, those bozos would be no match for us.**

**Timebreaker 2: Then let's stock up on more energy first. Then, we'll destroy them!**

**(The Timebreakers skate away. Ladybug and Cat Noir chase them.)**

**Ms. Chamack sees Marinette running towards her.**

**Ms. Chamack: Oh, hold on. Here she comes now. It's fine, thanks.**

**Tom: It's all good.**

 

"That was a close one." Marinette sighs. Her parents just smile.

 

**Marinette: Sorry again for making you wait. (closes the door) Hahh...**

**Tikki: Mission accomplished.**

**Marinette: You mean Mission #1 accomplished, time for Mission #2!**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**The Timebreakers are skating, and Ladybug and Cat Noir chase them.**

**Timebreaker 1: We've got enough speed. Let's go hardcore on Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

**Timebreaker 2: Once we get the energy from these two...**

**Timebreaker 1: We'll have enough to go back in time together.**

**Timebreaker 2: And get our watch!**

**Cat Noir: I thought we were chasing them!**

**(The Timebreakers are about to steal their energy, but a yo-yo stops them.)**

**Timebreakers: Hyaaahhh!**

**Ladybug 1: Hey, you two! Need a hand?**

 

"Awesome." Juleka sighs.

 

**Ladybug 2: Thanks!**

**Ladybug 1: They're insane on their rollerblades.**

**Ladybug 2: And unstoppable on the ground!**

**Ladybug 1: So, what if they were not on the ground?**

**Cat Noir: Two Ladybugs? I'm in heaven!**

 

"Agreed." Adrien sighs.

"Dork." Marinette murmurs.

 

**Timebreaker 1: Change of plan. We gotta go back in time now. There'll be less of them!**

**Timebreaker 2: I'm down.**

**Hawk Moth: Don't fail me this time!**

**(The Timebreakers skate away)**

**Ladybugs: They're planning to go back in time again! Lucky Charm! (A bicycle lock and a traffic cone appear) Any ideas?**

**Cat Noir: While you two figure it out, I'll try to buy you some time.**

**(Ladybug's lucky vision detects an ice cream sign)**

**Ladybug 1: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?**

**Ladybug 2: Of course!**

 

"That would be awesome if it happened in my universe." Kai stated.

 

**Cat Noir: (hides behind a wall) Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm to break the wall)**

**Timebreakers: Huh? (They skate back, and see Ladybug)**

**Timebreaker 1: Let's freeze her on her way past!**

**(Ladybug uses the bicycle lock to tie the Timebreakers' legs, while the other Ladybug uses the traffic cone and the ice cream sign to make a ramp.)**

 

"Two heads are better than one." Adrien smirked, Marinette groaned.

 

**Timebreaker: We're going too fast! We can't stop!**

**(The Timebreakers get launched by the ramp)**

**Timebreakers: Waahhhhh!**

**Ladybug: Now!**

**(The two Ladybugs use their Yo-yos to catch the two Timebreakers, and two of their skates fall off)**

**Ladybugs: (they break the skates) No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (They catch the akuma.) Gotcha! (They release them.) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Everything turns back to normal.) Pound it! (The two Ladybugs become one, the watch is fixed, and Timebreaker is turned back into Alix.)**

**Alix: Huh?**

**Ladybug: Here. I think this is yours? (Gives Alix the watch)**

**Alix: Sweet! How did you fix it? Thank you! I should never have given it to someone else to look after. It was my responsibility. My bad.**

**Ladybug: Responsibility isn't something to be taken lightly. I should know.**

**Alix: You're totally right. I'll be more careful next time for sure. Thanks, Ladybug.**

**Cat Noir: I was just getting used to having two Ladybugs around.**

**Ladybug: But now, you're gonna get used to no Ladybugs around. Gotta split before I change back. (Swings away)**

**Cat Noir: Ahhh... She'll fall for me someday. It's just a matter of time.**

 

"Well, he wasn't wrong." Kai stated. She started laughing when Marinette glared at her.

 

**Hawk Moth: You slipped by me this time, Ladybug and Cat Noir. But one day, past, present or future, you will be destroyed! And I'll have your Miraculouses! I will be UNSTOPPABLE! Mwahahaha!**

 

"Over my dead body." Adrien and Tom growled.

 

**Marinette's parents have arrived from their anniversary dinner.**

**Marinette: Huh? Hey! So, did you have a nice anniversary?**

**Tom: We sure did. Although, it was a close call.**

**Marinette: Huh? Oh, yeah! Hehehe. Ms. Chamack. I'm so sorry that I kept her waiting.**

**Sabine: Next time, please wait for the customer in the bakery and not in your room, listening to your loud music!**

**Marinette: Got it. I promise I won't screw up next time.**

**Tom: Good, cause Mom's right. There's only one Marinette, and we're counting on her. (winks)**

**(Marinette and her parents share a big hug.)**

 

"That's what you think." Alix laughed

 

**The End**


	6. Copycat

**Marinette is on her balcony with Tikki.**

**Tikki: How about inviting him to a movie then?**

**Marinette: Right, Tikki. Can you imagine that conversation?**

**Tikki: "Hey Adrien, would you like to gah-- wuh, glah."**

 

"I love this thing." Alix laughed, Marinette could hear Tikki giggling from inside her purse.

 

**Marinette: Exactly. I can't help it. Every time I see him, (An image of Adrien appears in the clouds) I get all clammy and I feel like fainting.**

 

Both Marinette and Adrien blushed.

 

**Tikki: So... basically the only way you could have a normal conversation with him, is if you're blindfolded.**

**Marinette: Pretty much.**

 

"How is that a normal conversation?" Adrien glanced at Marinette.

"I...have no idea." She murmured.

 

**Tikki: There is a very simple solution Marinette. It's called a cell phone. You just need his number.**

**Marinette: I know who'll have Adrien's number! (She calls Alya.)**

 

"Why does Alya have my number?" Marinette just shrugged.

"Nino." Alya quickly answered.

 

**A crowd is gathered. Théo and André Bourgeois are facing the crowd, with a giant statue covered with a sheet behind them.**

**André: I'm sure you've outdone yourself, Théo.**

**Théo: It was my honor. And I can't wait to meet Ladybug, I hope she'll autograph the photo I used as the inspiration for the statue.**

**André: Oh, it's nearly time. Ladybug and Cat Noir should already be here by now.**

 

"Just scream akuma and they'll be there in two seconds." Alix deadpanned. Marinette and Adrien laughed.

 

**Alya and Marinette are talking.**

**Alya: Look, we all know improv's not your bag, (gives Marinette a pad) so just stick to this script.**

 

"Oh, if only she knew." Alya laughed at herself on the screen.

 

**Marinette: But all the teachers say I don't sound natural when I read.**

**Alya: Then memorize it. It's pretty simple. You can do this. Just don't improvise. Got it?**

 

"Was it really that hard to talk to me?" Adrien looked at Marinette.

"Have you seen you?" She deadpanned.

"No, because I'm too busy looking at your adorable face." Both Marinette and Adrien blushed when he realized he said it out loud.

"And now kiss." The two just glared at Kai, Alya and Nino were laughing.

 

**Marinette: (looks at the phone and the script and gasps) Forget it! This is never gonna work.**

**Alya: (taps the call button on Marinette's phone) Too late. It's dialing. (She jumps behind Marinette's couch.)**

 

"You do realize he wouldn't see you anyway, right?" Nino glanced at his girlfriend. Alya just shrugged.

 

**(Marinette gasps and panics while holding her cell phone in one hand, not knowing what to do.)**

**Adrien: (recording) Hey, this is Adrien's voicemail. Leave a message.**

**Marinette: It's come to voicemail!**

**Alya: Leave a message! Don't improv!**

**Marinette: (gulp) Uhh, hello. Uh, Adrien's voicemail, uh, this is Marinette, who, uh, has a message for you, of course, cause it's, uh, your phone, so, umm, heh heh heh, call me see you later bye! (throws the phone onto the couch)**

**(Alya looks at her, exasperated.)**

**Marinette: What? What did you expect me to say? "Hey, hot stuff, this is Marinette, I'd ask you on a date to a movie, but I've got such a crazy crush on you that the only way I can talk to you without foaming at the mouth is over this stupid phone." Pretty ridiculous, right?**

**Automated voice: (from phone) If you wish to hear your message again, press 1. If you wish to erase your message, press 2.**

**Marinette: (gasps)**

**Alya: Hit 2! Hit 2!**

**(Marinette lunges and taps the phone.)**

**Phone: Message saved. Goodbye.**

 

"It was at that moment, she realized, she fucked up." Kai deadpanned, while everyone laughed.

"I never got that message." Adrien murmured in confusion, when he glanced at Marinette, she smiled sheepishly.

 

**Marinette: (screams)**

**Alya: It's not as bad as you think.**

**Marinette: Hmm?**

**Alya: Okay, it's bad. But you are gonna have to tell him one of these days, some way or another. Think of it this way, no more secrets!**

 

"I wasn't sure whether I should've thanked you or strangled you." Marinette deadpanned.

 

**Marinette: The voicemail recorded my whole conversation.**

**Marinette: I called him "hot stuff". He cannot be allowed to hear that message, Alya! If he does, I'll die of shame!**

 

"Jeez, and I thought Adrien was dramatic." Plagg whined, ignoring Adrien and Marinette's protests.

 

**Alya: Okay, okay. I got an idea. If Adrien's phone went to voicemail, it means the dude's busy. Which also means, you can get to it before he does. Hmm, I wonder where he'd be...**

**(Marinette pulls down a large copy of Adrien's schedule from the ceiling.)**

**Marinette: Of course! He's got fencing club after school, that's why he didn't pick up! It ends in exactly twenty-two and a half minutes.**

 

Most of the people in the room gape at Marinette, Adrien glanced at her.

"Can I borrow that, it's better organised than the ones Nathalie gives me." Marinette laughs nervously and nods.

 

****Alya** : You are seriously insane. You know that, right?**

**Marinette: (giggles)**

**Adrien is taking fencing classes, while Plagg is in his locker, eating Camembert.**

**Plagg: (Adrien's phone vibrates.) Ahhhhh!**

**Automated voice: (from phone) You have 1 new message. (Plagg shuts it off.)**

 

"Thanks Plagg." Marinette smiles at the kwami.

"No problem kid." He flies back into Adrien's jacket.

 

**(Back in the gym, Adrien defeats his opponent. He pulls up his mask.)**

**Adrien: Gotta get a drink of water. I'll be right back. (He runs to his locker and opens it. He opens his bag and sees Plagg inside, finishing his cheese.) Plagg, you pig!**

 

"But I thought he was a cat." Kai yells in mock confusion, making everyone laugh.

 

**Plagg: You have 1 new message. (burps)**

**Adrien: Move, please, so I can check my voicemail. Hmm, don't recognize this number. Oh no, now we're late! Time to transform, Plagg! (His ring flashes.)**

 

"That was close." Marinette sighs.

 

**Marinette and Alya are running down the stairs. They go outside and see Cat Noir.**

**Cat Noir: (leaping over a building) Woo-hoo! Yeah-ha-ha! Ha! Hahaha! (lands in front of the statue) Hey, everybody!**

**(Marinette covers her mouth and looks panicked.)**

**Alya: They're unveiling Ladybug and Cat Noir's sculptures today! I totally spaced!**

**Marinette: Me too.**

 

"Again, THIS is Ladybug?" Chloe shrieks. She cowers when she notices Adrien, Marinette and Kai's glares, the metal on Kai's arm starts to reappear.

 

**Alya: Uh, you never mentioned going to the unveiling before.**

**Marinette: I'm not, I mean, I am! Uh, I mean, I forgot?**

 

"How did I fall for that?" Alya gaped at herself on the screen.

 

**Alya: Listen. About Adrien's cellphone, what if we go right after?**

**Marinette: If we wait after the ceremony, Adrien's fencing training will be over, and he'll have his phone back by then.**

 

"Or not." Adrien smirked.

 

**Alya: Shoot. I gotta cover this event for the Ladyblog... I'm sorry, Marinette!**

**Marinette: Don't sweat it. I can manage. I think!**

 

"You think?" Alix glanced at Marinette who just shrugged.

 

**Alya: You sure?**

**Marinette: Yes, yes. I'm sure.**

**Alya: Cool. Good luck, and stay out of trouble. And don't improv!**

**Tikki: Isn't Ladybug supposed to be at the unveiling?**

**Marinette: Yes, but Marinette needs to be at the school first.**

**Tikki: But it is a ceremony in your honor.**

 

"I like how Tikki tries to talk you out of doing crazy things." Alya laughs.

"It doesn't work." Tikki replied.

 

**Marinette: And it's my honor that's at stake right now. I'll be in and out of there in five minutes. We can be at the ceremony in no time!**

 

"Riiight." Adrien smirked.

 

**The ceremony is about to begin.**

**Théo: Excuse me, Cat Noir, but Ladybug's not here.**

**Cat Noir: Don't worry about Ladybug. I'm sure she'll be here any minute. I can handle this situation alone for now. I'm the one in charge anyway, you know.**

**Théo: It's just that, I wanted to ask her to autograph this photo. She's amazing. She's so brave and smart, the way she always saves everyone...**

**(Cat Noir glares at the photo; Théo doesn't notice.)**

 

"Jealous Adrien?" Marinette smirked when Adrien moved closer to her.

"Maybe." He smiled.

 

**Mayor Bourgeois: Perhaps the ceremony should commence. It might bring her here faster.**

**Théo: Please, just one minute more, Mayor Bourgeois, she's going to come, I can feel it...**

**Fencing class continues on.**

**Marinette: ...I'm there! (sees all the lockers)**

**Tikki: Oh boy.**

**Marinette: Which one's his?**

**Tikki: If you call him, you'll make his phone ring.**

**Marinette: Nice, Tikki! (She calls Adrien, and puts her ear against the locker to figure out where the ringing is coming from.)**

 

"I like how Tikki just goes, fuck it, and helps you." Kai stated, causing everyone to laugh.

 

**The ceremony is about to begin.**

**Mayor Bourgeois: It's only proper for Paris to pay homage to those to protect us from evil. (unveiling the statues) Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

**Alya: Can I get some photos for the Ladyblog?**

**(Théo looks at Ladybug's statue and sighs sadly.)**

 

"Hey Chloe, Marinette got a statue before you." Alix taunts, Chloe was seething.

 

**Tikki: Hurry, they're finishing up!**

**Marinette: There it is! (She tries to open the locker, but it's locked.) Gah! It's locked!**

**Tikki: (She phases through the locker and opens it.) Ta-dah!**

 

"That is so cool." Juleka sighs.

"Again, I need one." Kim gapes at Tikki, who just giggles.

 

**The ceremony has just ended.**

**Cat Noir: These statues are amazing. One thing's slightly off though-- I'm actually taller than Ladybug.**

 

"Seriously? Dude." Adrien laughs at Nino's glare.

 

**Théo: Ladybug didn't show up. I just wanted to express my adoration for her. Let her know that everything I had went into her statue. I'm sure if she took a little time to get to know me, she would see how much we have in common. Our devotion to the things we love.**

**Cat Noir: Hey, don't mean to burst your bubble, but you know, Ladybug and me, we're a thing, you know?**

 

"Really?" Marinette smirks at Adrien's spluttering.

 

**Théo: Really?**

**Cat Noir: Yeah, we're like this. (crosses his fingers)**

**Théo: (walks away angrily) What does Ladybug see in him?**

 

"A lot of things." Marinette murmurs. Adrien smiles softly.

 

**Marinette is trying to unlock Adrien's phone.**

**Tikki: They're coming! Put back the phone!**

**Marinette: I haven't erased the message yet!**

**Tikki: We're out of time and we really ought to be getting to that ceremony, come on!**

 

"Might be too late for that." Adrien laughed.

 

**(Marinette hides behind the door as it opens.)**

**Student: Whew! That was rough. Ha ha.**

**(Marinette edges out the door without anyone seeing her. As she leaves the building, Cat Noir lands on the roof. Having changed back, Adrien opens the locker room door and steps in, whistling. He opens his locker and takes his bag.)**

**Théo's studio.**

**Théo: A thing, huh? You don't even take love seriously. Calling it a thing... You don't deserve her! I do!**

 

"Debatable." Marinette and Adrien murmur at the same time.

 

**Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: Disappointed by Ladybug, and jealous of Cat Noir. The perfect formula for disaster. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

 

"That guy seriously needs a life." Alix deadpanned.

 

**The akuma flies into the crumpled photo in Théo's hands.**

**Hawk Moth: Hello, Copycat. I am Hawk Moth. Once you get rid of Cat Noir, you can take his place. And Ladybug will be yours forever.**

**Théo: The very thought of it makes me purr. (Théo turns into Copycat)**

 

Everyone groans.

"Are we gonna have to deal with twice the amount of puns?" Marinette and Kai nodded, making Kim groan.

 

**Adrien is looking for his phone.**

**Adrien: Ugh, where is it? (looks at Plagg)**

 

"Ask your girlfriend." Kai deadpanned, making Marinette and Adrien blush.

 

**Plagg: What are you looking at me for? I didn't eat it. I swear!**

**Marinette's room.**

**Marinette: How do you listen to messages on this-- (The phone rings.) Home? (Marinette scrambles away from the phone.) It's Adrien! He's looking for his phone! What if he tracks it? (Drawings appear onscreen, depicting what Marinette describes.) He'll figure out I stole it, I'll be arrested for grand theft, I'll spend the rest of my life in jail, and worse, I'll never get to go to the movies with Adrien! (She collapses on the bed.)**

 

"Girl, you need to get a grip." Marinette and Kai laugh at Alya's exasperation.

 

**Tikki: Oh, Marinette. You really need to get your priorities in order.**

**Marinette: I know. Some days it feels impossible to balance being Marinette and being Ladybug.**

**Adrien's room.**

**Adrien: (recording) Hey, this is Adrien's voicemail. Leave a message.**

**Adrien: Ugh, it must still be at the gym. (He grabs Plagg, who was in the middle of eating, and leaves.)**

 

"Or at your girlfriend's house." Adrien and Marinette glare at Kai.

 

**Copycat, identical in every way to Cat Noir, strolls down the museum hall.**

**Copycat: (humming)**

**(The civilians are surprised. Some hold up their phones to take pictures or videos.)**

**Copycat: (stepping across the rope to steal the Mona Lisa) Don't mind me. Just stealing this painting. Go about your business.**

 

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen." Kai laughed.

 

**Civilian: Hey! (A hand is placed on Copycat's shoulder. Copycat trips the civilian.)**

**Civilian: I gotta get this on camera!**

**Adrien is being driven by his chauffeur.**

**Nadja: (from the radio) And in some astonishing news, there's been a spectacular theft at the Louvre. Amateur video showed without a shadow of a doubt that the thief is none other than the famous hero, Cat Noir.**

**Copycat: (on video) This painting is the cat's meow. (He runs away with the painting.)**

 

Various groans are heard.

 

**Adrien: (shocked) Cat's meow? (gets out of the car) Not only is that person a fake, he's a terrible fake! (He runs into the school, and jumps off the building moments to investigate the scene.)**

 

"What's the difference?" Marinette smirks.

"I have no comments at this time." Adrien deadpanned, Kai practically fell off the couch.

 

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**Marinette is wearing goggles and baking mittens, and operating Adrien's phone with a Q-tip.**

 

"Girl, what?" Alya fell off the couch laughing.

 

**Marinette Ugh, of course Adrien would own one of these super-expensive high-tech smartphones. I can't even figure out how to work this thing.**

 

"You sound like my mom when she first got a touch screen phone." Kai chuckled.

 

**Tikki: Maybe it would help if you took of those silly mittens.**

**Marinette: And risk leaving fingerprints? No way. (Marinette's phone rings, and she answers; it's Alya.)**

 

"Someone watches one too many crime shows." Kai smirked.

"She doesn't." Alya laughed.

 

**Alya: Problem fixed?**

**Marinette: Almost. I haven't erased the message yet, but I'm working on it as we speak.**

**Alya: No way. You palmed his phone?**

 

"Why do you sound so excited about that?" Alix glanced at Alya, who just shrugged.

 

**Marinette: Yes? No? Uhh... I mean, I was planning to give it back. Actually, where are you? I can use some help.**

**Alya: No can do. I'm waiting for additional deats at the Louvre on the Cat Noir robbery.**

 

"You do realize you could have helped her over the phone, right?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"I have no comments at this time." Alya deadpanned.

 

**Marinette: What? Somebody robbed Cat Noir?**

 

"The irony." Kai laughed.

 

**Alya: No, girl. Didn't you hear? Cat Noir came in and stole the Mona Lisa! In broad daylight! Ladybug's gonna turn up for sure, and I do not wanna miss this. Just chill and I'll be over later.**

**Marinette: 'Kay. (She ends the call.) Cat Noir is a lot of things, but he's no thief. (takes goggles and mittens off) Time to transform!**

 

"And 'hot stuff' is one of those things, right?" Adrien smirked when Marinette tried to bury her head in Tom's shoulder.

 

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**Cat Noir appears, and the police prepare themselves.**

**Cat Noir: Whoa! Easy, tigers! You've got the wrong cat! That thief's an imposter. I'm the real Cat Noir!**

**(Agent Roger orders the police to stop)**

**Cat Noir: Let me check out where the robbery took place. I have a knack for finding clues. You know, animal instincts.**

**Agent Roger: Of course. Come with me. Thanks for your help, Cat Noir.**

 

"You're too gullible kitty." Marinette laughed when Adrien pouted.

 

**(They enter the museum. Cat Noir finds Théo's lollipop stick on a table. At that moment, Agent Roger presses a button and traps Cat Noir.)**

**Cat Noir: Hey! I'm the real Cat Noir! I'm way slicker than that guy.**

**Agent Roger: (speaking into walkie-talkie) Kitty's in the slammer. I repeat, kitty's in the slammer.**

 

"What? The? Fuck?" Alix bursts out laughing, Kai and Alya follow her example.

 

**(Meanwhile, Ladybug arrives at the museum. She sees Mayor Bourgeois and the police.)**

**Ladybug: Mr. Mayor, this is ridiculous. I'm sure there's a simple explanation.**

**Agent Roger: Kitty's in the slammer, Ladybug.**

 

Alix, Alya and Kai start laughing again.

 

**Ladybug: Don't think you're gonna keep him in there--**

**Agent Roger: Now, now. Leave it to the experts, Ladybug. We've got it under control.**

 

"Yeah, it's not like she's his partner and knows exactly how his powers work or anything." Kai deadpanned. Sabrina sighed at her father on the screen.

 

**Ladybug: Hmph!**

**(Meanwhile, in the museum, Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm power to break the bars and free himself. He is confronted by police officers.)**

 

"I rest my case." Kai murmurs, making Alya and Marinette laugh.

 

**Cat Noir: Thanks for the warm hospitality, but I gotta split, so... I'll just say this one more time. You've got the wrong cat! (He knocks his way through the police)**

**Officer: (through walkie-talkie to Roger) Cat Noir is getting away!**

**(Ladybug and Agent Roger run inside, and see the police officers on the floor.)**

**Agent Roger: Well, if he's so innocent, then why is he running away?**

**Ladybug: Well, if you were wrongly imprisoned, wouldn't you run?**

 

Sabrina facepalmed at her dad's logic.

 

**(Meanwhile, Cat Noir runs away from the police. While hiding, he starts calling Ladybug with his staff. Ladybug's yo-yo receives Cat Noir's call.)**

**Agent Roger: Requesting assistance, I repeat, requesting assistance. We are in pursuit of the suspect...**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, what's going on?**

**Cat Noir: You know I'm innocent, don't you, Bugaboo?**

**Ladybug: Stop playing around and calling me Bugaboo. This is really serious!**

**Cat Noir: I'm gonna find the real culprit and save my tail. I'll get back to--**

**(The police helicopter arrives)**

**Cat Noir: Wha!**

**Ladybug: Huh?**

**Police: Give yourself up, Cat Noir!**

**Agent Roger: Aren't you gonna go after him?**

 

"What happened to you being the expert?" Kai deadpanned.

 

**Ladybug: Uhh, I'll leave it to the experts. (She swings away.)**

 

"Was that a burn?" Alya asked.

"I think that was a burn." Kai replied.

 

**(Cat Noir arrives at a subway, where he turns back into Adrien as he walks upstairs.)**

**Police: Come on, let's get him!**

**Plagg: If you want my opinion, I'd say the thief was akumatized. (eats his Camembert)**

 

"Nice one Captain Obvious." Alix deadpanned.

"Obvious sarcasm is obvious." Kai laughed.

 

**Adrien: That much I had figured. See that lollipop stick? The sculptor. How did I not see that jealousy coming a mile away?**

**Plagg: Yours or his?**

**Adrien: Ha ha, so funny.**

 

"Nice one plagg." Plagg nudged Kai's head.

"I thought so to kid." He flew back to Adrien's jacket.

 

**Outside Théo's studio.**

**Cat Noir: Gotcha, Copycat.**

**(Meanwhile, Ladybug is at the top of a building, when her yo-yo receives a call)**

**Ladybug: Huh? Cat Noir, where are you?**

**Cat Noir: I found his den.**

**Ladybug: Who?**

**Cat Noir: My Copycat.**

**Ladybug: I'm not getting you.**

**Cat Noir: If you'd been there this morning, you'd know what I was talking about.**

 

"Ouch." Kai winced.

"Sorry M'lady." Marinette just smiled at him.

 

**Ladybug: Well? Tell me where you are.**

**Cat Noir: No, this is between me and him. I got myself into this mess, so I'm gonna get myself out.**

 

"You do know that she's the only one who can purify the akuma, right?" Adrien just shrugged.

 

**Ladybug: Uhh, Cat? Cat! (She checks Cat Noir's location and heads for it.)**

 

"Nice." Juleka murmurs.

"It's like he's been micro-chipped." Kai laughed, Adrien glared at her.

 

**Théo's studio.**

**Cat Noir: (reading a note) Cat's in the bag?**

 

Everyone groans.

 

**(The box bursts, and Cat Noir finds himself in chains.)**

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm!**

**(Suddenly, Copycat appears and places a square object in front of Cat Noir's hand. He destroys it instead, wasting the Cataclysm.)**

**Copycat: I don't get what Ladybug sees in you. A fool who so easily falls into my trap.**

**(Cat Noir sees that Copycat has his staff)**

**Copycat: Looking for this? Which one should I pick up? My one or my one?**

 

"What is it with people and stealing Adrien's phone?" Alya laughs.

 

**(The staff starts ringing)**

**Copycat: Ladybug, hurry up. I've caught the imposter at Théo Barbot's workshop.**

**Ladybug: I'll be there in thirty seconds.**

**Cat Noir: Don't come here, Ladybug! It's a trap! (Copycat ends the call.)**

 

"I take it you like Star Wars." Kai glanced at Adrien.

"Who doesn't?" Chloe and Lila raised their hands.

 

**Copycat: Too late, Cat. Ladybug's on her way, which was my plan all along.**

**Cat Noir: She won't be duped. She knows me too well.**

**Copycat: I know you well too. (looking at his akumatized photo) And from now on, she'll love me, not you!**

**Cat Noir: Love me? ...You're right! She loves me! That's why she'll be able to reveal your true identity!**

**Hawk Moth: Copycat, stop this small talk and get me Cat Noir's Miraculous!**

 

"Someone's getting impatient." Alya laughed.

 

**(Copycat knocks Cat Noir down and is about to take his ring, but then Ladybug appears.)**

**Copycat: Huh?**

**Cat Noir: Ha ha!**

**Copycat: There you are.**

 

"How does Maritrash get all the guys?" Chloe shrieks. Tom, Adrien, Nathaniel, Alya and Kai growl at her. Chloe cowers when the metal works it's way up to Kai's shoulder, a lage spike sticking out from it.

"Kai, calm down." Marinette murmurs softly, noticing the state of her arm. Kai nods and the metal slowly disappears.

"MariNETTE is kind, funny and cute. And that's not all I can say about her. So leave her alone Chloe." Adrien made sure to stress the end of her name.

 

**Ladybug: Cat Noir! He really looks like you!**

**Cat Noir: That's because I am me!**

**Ladybug: Where is his akuma?**

**Copycat: Inside his ring, of course. Grab it.**

**Hawk Moth: Ladybug's doing all the work for us. What sweet irony.**

 

Marinette groans.

 

**(Cat Noir's ring beeps.)**

**Ladybug: He even has the same powers as you.**

**Copycat: Simply amazing, isn't it?**

**Cat Noir: If you don't believe on the real Cat Noir, ask him about our love for each other.**

**Ladybug: Uhh...**

**Cat Noir: Have I ever lied to you, Bugaboo?**

**Ladybug: (To Copycat) I hope you didn't tell him about us.**

**Copycat: What?**

**Ladybug: That we're... you know, we made a secret promise?**

**Copycat: Uh, yes! Of course!**

**Ladybug: We never made a promise. Copycat!**

 

"Smart." Mylene commented.

 

**Copycat: I love you, Ladybug! I'm way better than this mangy alley cat!**

**Ladybug: Sorry, but liars are losers. Cat Noir may annoy me to pieces, but he's never lied to me.**

**Cat Noir: Thanks for the compliment. I think.**

 

"I still don't know if that was a compliment or an insult." Adrien sighs.

"Take it how you want to." Marinette replied.

"Okay it's a compliment." Adrien smiled.

 

**Hawk Moth: Do it now, take his Miraculous!**

**Copycat: If I can't have you, then nobody will! Cataclysm!**

**Ladybug: Let's wrap this up! Lucky Charm! (A spoon appears.) A spoon? What am I supposed to do with this?**

 

"Eat cereal." Kai deadpanned making everyone laugh.

 

**(Copycat is about to use his Cataclysm, but Ladybug holds Cat Noir's chains up so that Copycat breaks them and frees Cat Noir.)**

 

"Nice one girl." Alya and Marinette high five.

 

**Cat Noir: Excellent job, my lady.**

**Ladybug: Where's his akuma?**

**Cat Noir: The photo in his pocket. Let's make it snappy.**

**Copycat: Ha ha ha! You're going to change back before me.**

**(Copycat and Cat Noir fight, and Ladybug joins in.)**

**Ladybug: He's pretty good.**

****Cat Noir** : Don't need to rub it in!**

**Copycat: I told you I was better than him.**

**Ladybug: (takes Cat Noir's staff) But I'm better than both of you! (gives the staff to Cat Noir)**

 

"True." Adrien laughs.

 

**(The two Cats keep fighting, and Ladybug grabs Cat Noir's arm)**

**Cat Noir: Hey, it's me!**

**Copycat: He's lying! I'm the real one!**

**Ladybug: Ugh, now you're both annoying me to pieces! Show me your ring. How many pads you have left?**

**(Cat Noir's ring beeps first, showing only one pad.)**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, scratch attack!**

 

"He's not a pokemon." Kai laughed, Marinette groaned.

 

**Cat Noir: Gladly. I love a good cat fight. (meows)**

 

"Dude, did you just meow." Adrien groans at Nino's comment.

"Kai, what were you saying about him not being a cat?" Kai laughs at Nathaniel's comment.

 

**(Ladybug uses her lucky vision, and it shows her Cat Noir's staff, a wooden rod, her yo-yo, and the spoon. Ladybug uses these to make a fishing rod.)**

**Ladybug: Time to go akuma fishing!**

 

"I'm surprised there aren't memes for that and pokemon Adrien." Kai murmured.

"On it girl." Alya made another note in her notebook.

 

**(Ladybug uses the fishing rod to lift Copycat into the ceiling, and Ladybug grabs his photo and tears it, releasing the akuma.)**

**Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma) Gotcha! (turns akuma into a butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Everything turns back to normal, and Copycat turns back into Théo, who is caught by Cat Noir.)**

**Ladybug: Nice catch!**

**Cat Noir: I'm so glad you could tell the real cat from the fake one.**

**Ladybug: Once I figured out which cat was really in love with me, it was a no-brainer.**

 

"Fucking, ouch." Kai winced.

"Sorry Adrien." Adrien just smiled at her.

 

**(Cat Noir's ring beeps.)**

**Cat Noir: Better help the fellow out. His crush just got crushed. (under his breath, as he leaves) That makes two of us.**

**Théo: Ugh... What am I doing here? Ladybug?**

**Ladybug: I'm sorry I couldn't make it this morning, Théo.**

**Théo: Can you autograph it for me?**

**Ladybug: Of course I can! You've got some real artistry here. You've really captured my essence.**

**Théo: Thank you, Ladybug. And don't worry. I know about you and Cat Noir. It's okay.**

**Ladybug: Huh?**

 

"Now that comment makes sense." Marinette glances at Adrien who smiles sheepishly.

 

**Cat Noir turns back into Adrien, and searches for his phone. He gives up and returns to the car.**

**Adrien: Didn't find it.**

 

"Are you telling me that guy was waiting for you the whole time?" Alix gaped at Adrien.

"Yeah, I feel bad that he has to." Adrien sighed.

 

**Marinette is with Alya.**

**Automated voice: (from phone) If you wish to hear your message again, press 1. If you wish to erase your message, press 2.**

**(Marinette presses 2.)**

**Automated voice: Your message has been erased.**

**Marinette: You know what? I'm gonna tell him I found his phone. That'd be a good way to start up a conversation, wouldn't it? And I'll invite him to the movies.**

**Alya: That's my girl.**

**Adrien is talking with Nino about his missing phone.**

**Nino: Maybe you dropped it somewhere.**

**Adrien: Well, if I did, then, whoever has it found it in the boys' locker room. I was checking my voicemail during fencing practice.**

 

"You could have dropped it on the way out of school, and Marinette just picked it up." At the surprised glances, Kai carried on.

"I'm good at coming up with excuses." Everyone nodded.

 

**Alya: Do it now!**

**(Marinette puts Adrien's phone in his bag, which falls over.)**

 

"I don't remember that being part of the plan." Alya and Kai laugh.

 

**Adrien: Huh? What the... I already looked in here a thousand times!**

**Nino: You need some time off. Hey, I know, let's go to the movies tonight.**

**Alya: Hey, dudes, mind if new friends tag along?**

**Nino: Sure thing!**

**(Marinette looks at Adrien and jumps for joy)**

**Marinette: Yay!**

 

"Girl!" Alya laughs.

 

**The End**

 

 


	7. The Pharaoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

**A video of Alya in Paris is being viewed.**

**Alya: Don't blink now, 'cause we are live from Paris. Yo peeps, Alya here, bringing you the one and only Ladyblog. (Helicopter noises) Huh? What is that? (Ladybug flies by, hanging on to her yo-yo, tied to a helicopter. She drops a book.). Ladybug in action. Hang on 'cause we're going for a ride. (Alya runs over and picks up the book.) Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this very same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student, (zoom out to reveal the Ladyblog website, which Marinette is watching the video from) in real life? Whoa!**

 

"How were you even carrying that thing?" Alya turns to her best friend. Marinette shrugs while Kai laughs.

 

**Marinette: I told you from day one Tikki, I'm a total klutz!**

 

Various people nod in agreement.

 

**Tikki: What's done is done; we can't change what happened. We can only move forward. Alya must not find out who you are. You know how persistent she can be with her blog totally dedicated to Ladybug.**

 

"Too late." Marinette deadpanned, making everyone laugh.

 

**Marinette: But how? Maybe I'm not cut out for this whole Ladybug thing.**

 

"EXACTLY!" Chloe and Lila yell at the same time, not noticing the metal that has formed over half of Kai's neck.

"Don't listen to them Marinette." Adrien glares at the two girls. Marinette notices the metal and nudges Kai.

 

**Tikki: You are the chosen one, Marinette. It will all work out, trust me. Everyone has a past they can learn from. (Tikki types on the computer, bringing up a page on Egyptian pharaohs.) This will show you why.**

**Marinette: An exhibition at the Louvre? On the pharaoh Tutankhamun? What does that have to do with my book and Alya?**

**Tikki: You must persuade Alya to go there with you, and make sure she brings the book. You'll tell her you found out something about Ladybug.**

**Marinette: At the museum?**

**Tikki: You'll see!**

 

"Well that was helpful." Alix scoffed.

 

**Marinette: Well, I don't know how I'm gonna convince Alya to go to an Egyptian exhibit, much less convince her that I'm not Ladybug!**

 

"It's very simple, tell her you're not Ladybug." Everyone laughs at Kai's comment. Alya glares at her.

 

**Tikki: She will be interested, and so will you. Promise .**

**Alya and Marinette are going into the Louvre museum.**

 

"Well that was easy." Adrien laughed.

 

**Alya: Can you believe it? All I gotta do is find to do who this history book belongs to and BAM, I figure out Ladybug's true identity! I'm so on this one!**

 

"You mean you haven't looked for the name yet?" Max glances at Alya who shrugged.

 

**Marinette: You really think you could figure out who Ladybug is from a textbook that every high school student owns?**

 

"That's a good point actually." Kai murmurs as the metal slowly disappears.

 

**Alya: Yep. 'Cause our school is the only school that uses that book! HA! So, all I gotta do is find out which girl in tenth grade lost her history book last week. There are forty-three girls, not counting myself--**

 

"Nevermind."

 

**Marinette: Forty-two! Not count you... or me.**

 

"How did I not notice that?" Alya gaped at Marinette and Kai, both of them shrugged.

"You'll still be saying that a lot." Marinette smiled, kai just laughed.

 

**Alya: (elbows Marinette) Hmm, yesterday somebody didn't have their textbook in class.**

**Marinette: (worried) Uh-- I left it at home. You know how I always forget my stuff.**

 

Various murmurs could be heard in agreement.

 

**Alya: Hmm... (chuckles) Just messing with you, Marinette. Of course I'll only drop you from my investigation when you bring your history book back to class.**

**(Jalil Kubdel runs between Alya and Marinette carrying a folder full of papers. He pushes past them and trips, papers flying everywhere. His medallion falls, and he picks it up.)**

 

"Everyone welcome my brother." Alix sighs.

 

**Jalil: It's not broken!**

**Alya: (annoyed) Uh, I'm okay too, thanks for asking.**

**Jalil: I'm sorry. Hey, you're in the same grade as Alix, right? I'm her older brother, Jalil Kubdel. So you're into Tutankhamun too? (looks up) Dad!**

 

"How is he your brother?" Kim looks at his friend, Alix smiled and shrugged.

 

**Alya: Weird. So again girl, why are we here? This exhibit's got something to do with Ladybug? For reals?**

**Marinette: Well, uh... (She looks at Tikki in her purse. Tikki points at an Egyptian papyrus.) Yeah, it's over there.**

 

"Again, I want one." Kim looks at Marinette.

 

**(She takes Alya over to it. They look at it, Marinette trying to see the significance, Alya looking bored.)**

**Adrien Agreste is watching the same video from the Ladyblog shown earlier.**

**Alya: Hang on, 'cause we're going for a ride. Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this very same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student, in real life?**

 

"Wait a minute." Kai pauses the video and glances at Max.

"You have three monitors?" Adrien smiles and nods.

"Dude." Nino stares at the screen.

 

**Adrien: That's crazy! What are the odds that we have the same textbook? Maybe we even go to the same school!**

 

"Yeah, maybe she even sits behind you." Kai said in mock thought. Everyone laughed.

 

**Plagg: Don't you think you know her then? (eats his cheese) Why bother yourself with ladies when you could be enjoying this?**

 

"I like how Plagg doesn't give a shit." Kai laughed.

"I already knew who she was." When several people looked at him Tikki spoke.

"Kwamis can sense each other." Everyone nodded and turned back to the screen.

 

**Adrien: For one, ladies smell about a thousand times better than that cheese. And they're much better-looking.**

**Plagg: Suit yourself. Your loss.**

**Adrien: My only loss is my appetite.**

 

Various people laugh.

 

**Marinette and Alya are still on the exhibition.**

**Alya: Come on, tell me what it is already!**

**Marinette: No, no, cause... it wouldn't be a surprise then... (under her breath) for you or me.**

 

"Glad I'm not in your position." Kai laughs.

 

**(Marinette and Tikki look at an ancient Egyptian papyrus)**

**Jalil: I'm telling you, father, it's right there in the hieroglyphics. (He pushes Marinette aside.) Excuse me. There, as you know, the one with the scepter is Tutankhamun, the first. And there, opposite is Nefertiti, his princess. There are exactly one hundred mummies beside them. She died several years before him, and the sun god Ra took her as his goddess.**

**Mr. Kubdel: Yes, I know all that. I'm the director of this exhibition, remember?**

**Jalil: Then you also know that Tutankhamun wanted to bring his princess back to life, by offering the sun god a new wife. This seemed to illustrate the ritual he devised. Nobody has ever fully deciphered the hieroglyphics, but I have! It's a magic chant that needs to be recited in order to complete the ritual! I'm sure of it!**

**Marinette: He kinda reminds me of someone else with crazy ideas... you!**

 

Alya glares at Marinette while everyone else laughs.

 

**Alya: You might think my theories about Ladybug are crazy, but you watch, girl, I'll prove you wrong.**

 

Marinette, Nino, Adrien and Kai laugh.

 

**Mr. Kubdel: Jalil, these types of frescoes are almost always the illustration for a legend. They called it a legend for a reason...**

 

"There's always a bit of truth in legends." Kai murmurs.

"It's a quote from a TV show I like." She adds when Marinette glances at her.

 

**Jalil: That's what everyone thinks. But I know it's real. I can prove it!**

**Mr. Kubdel: Really? Exactly how are you going to prove it?**

**Jalil: I just need to get my hands on Tutankhamun's scepter and recite the spell!**

**Mr. Kubdel: Are you serious? Don't even think of touching that scepter. I'd lose my job on the spot. It's a priceless historical object! Not a toy!**

**Jalil: Come on, dad! We have to try out the spell! What if Tutankhamun had found out how to bring people back to life?**

**Mr. Kubdel: Listen, Jalil! That's enough! Get your head out of those papyrus scrolls and focus on the real world! This one! (He leaves. Jalil drops his papers, looking sad.)**

 

"That was a bit harsh." Alix winced.

 

**Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: There's nothing wrong with living out a fantasy. Espscially when I can make it a reality. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my evil akuma, and transform that young man!**

 

"That guy needs a life." Kai sighed.

 

**Marinette tries to figure out the significance of the symbols.**

**Marinette: Uhhh... ahhh...**

**(Alya yawns and takes the history book out of her bag.)**

**Marinette: Gah! Put that down! I'm gonna show you the secret I found out about Ladybug!**

 

"Well that wasn't suspicious." Kai chuckled, making Marinette glare at her.

 

**Alya: 'Bout time. This better be blog-worthy.**

**Jalil is upset, and an akuma flies into his amulet.**

**Hawk Moth: Pharaoh, I am Hawk Moth. I have endowed you with the magical power of the ancient gods. You must do me a favor in return for this gift.**

**Jalil: My precious Nefertiti will come back to life! (Jalil turns into the Pharaoh)**

**Marinette and Alya are still looking at the papyrus.**

**Marinette: Uhhh.. ahhh...**

 

"I still find it funny that Tikki didn't tell you exactly what you were looking for." Marinette sighs at Kai's statement.

 

**Alya: This thing's making my eyes hurt. (She starts to get her book out again, but Marinette stops her.)**

**Marinette: Look closely! It is in there. (sees the Pharaoh) Huh?**

**Museum employee: (blows a whistle) Hey, you!**

 

"You'd think people would know how to act around akumas now." Both Marinette and Adrien sigh, Kai just laughs.

 

**Pharaoh: Tut, give me time! (His face changes. He traps the employee and the civilians in golden bubbles. Marinette and Alya avoid one. Alya grins and gets out her smartphone.)**

**Marinette: Alya, hide!**

 

"Marinette, your Ladybug is showing." Marinette glared at Kai.

 

**Pharaoh: Get out of here, faster! (The bubbles fly out of the room.)**

**(Marinette hides from the Pharaoh)**

**Marinette: Time to transform!**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**

**Alya: (whispering, recording a video on her phone) OMG. Coming to you live, Ladyblog viewers, I'm at the scene even before Ladybug or Cat Noir! This is insane!**

**Adrien and Plagg are watching Alya's video. Adrien is shocked.**

**Plagg: Wow! I love the face changes! You could use that one!**

 

Everyone laughed.

 

**Adrien: Time to transform!**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)**

**The Pharaoh steals the scepter and the papyrus**

**(Ladybug slides under a gate just as it closes.)**

**Ladybug: You know that's considered stealing.**

 

"I don't think he cares." Alix deadpanned.

 

**Pharaoh: Actually, I'm taking back what rightfully belongs to me.**

**Ladybug: Maybe if you were the real Pharaoh, which you're not!**

**Alya: Look at Ladybug go! If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up! (Ladybug shoos her.) Ladybug waved at me! No way!**

 

"Do we need to talk about how to act near akumas?" Marinette deadpanned, Alya laughed nervously and looked back at the screen.

 

**(Ladybug uses her yo-yo to attack the Pharaoh, but he grabs the yo-yo and swings Ladybug away, making her crash into a wall.)**

 

"That's gotta hurt." Ivan winced.

 

**Pharaoh: Sekhmet, give me your strength! (His face changes. He uses his strength to bend the bars, but Cat Noir appears.)**

**Cat Noir: How nice of you to hold the door open for me! (He attacks the Pharaoh, but the Pharaoh grabs him and throws him into a coffin.)**

**Pharaoh: Enjoy your coffin! (laughs)**

**Alya: (recording Ladybug as she tries to open the coffin) This is hecka crazy! Keep your eyes peeled! (sees the Pharaoh standing over her) Hiya!**

 

Marinette and Adrien groan, Kai and Alya laugh.

 

**Pharaoh: (Places his hands on Alya's face) Your face. Fate has placed you on my path. Come with me! (He slings her over his shoulder and walks out.)**

**Alya: Hey! Hands off the threads. I can walk myself!**

 

"I get the feeling Marinette wants to strangle you." Kai laughs. Alya flinches away from her best friend when she notices her evil smile.

 

**Ladybug: (sighs) Seriously?! (throws opens the coffin and runs after the Pharaoh) Let her go!**

**Cat Noir: Hiding behind an innocent bystander! You're weak, Pharaoh!**

**Pharaoh: I'm way more powerful than you are. (He uses his strength to close the bars and walks away)**

**Alya: (slightly nervous) And don't forget! All the latest behind-the-scenes are on my blog!**

 

"I don't know whether to call you brave or stupid." Adrien deadpanned.

 

**Cat Noir: That Alya is one brave chick.**

 

"Thanks Adrien." Alya laughed.

 

**Ladybug: If by brave you mean bossy, feisty, and bold? Yup, that's her! Come on, get us out of here, Cat Noir!**

 

"How did I miss that? Only you would describe Alya like that." Adrien glanced at Marinette.

 

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm to break the bars) How are we gonna find them?**

**Ladybug: Alya's got a livestream on her blog! (Plays the video from the screen of her yo-yo)**

**Alya: (from video) Hi, everyone! Alya here, liveblogging from the shoulder of the terrifying villain! Huge scoop to come, stay tuned!**

 

Various groans were heard.

 

**Cat Noir: (his Miraculous blinks) Uhh, you go ahead. I'll join you as soon as my Miraculous is charged up again.**

**Ladybug: Hurry up. It's gonna take both of us to defeat him. (They run separate ways)**

**(Outside the Louvre, the Pharaoh throws Alya to the ground.)**

 

Kai and Ivan winced.

 

**Alya: Hey!**

**Pharaoh: On to the next phase. Anubis, bring me mummies! (His face morphs again. Beams of light shoot from his eyes, transforming civilians into mummies.) Soon, we'll be together again, my Nefertiti! My long-lost love!**

 

"Finally, one of these are accurate." Max sighed. Everyone else laughed.

 

**Alya: This is gonna be one major scoop! (She taps the Pharaoh on the shoulder.) Uh, excuse me, Pharaoh, but, uh, what exactly is going on?**

**Pharaoh: I'm going to carry out the secret spell, to bring Nefertiti back!**

**Alya: Ahh, hmmm. Gotcha! You're talking about the spell on the papyrus, right?**

**Pharaoh: Correct! The one hundred mummies and the offering!**

**Alya: Offering. What offering?**

**Pharaoh: To persuade the sun god Ra to give me my sweet princess, I must give him something in return. A pure soul!**

**Alya: Dude, that's hard to come by.**

 

Everyone in the room (apart from Chloe and Lila) looked at Marinette.

"What?" She asked when she noticed everyone looking at her, they smiled and looked back at the screen.

 

**Pharaoh: But I've already found her! You look so much like her!**

**Alya: Say what?!**

**Pharaoh: (laughs)**

**(Zoom out to Ladybug watching the video on her yo-yo.)**

**Ladybug: Hold on, Alya! (Ladybug runs into a time bubble, which traps her.) Whoa! Oh, no, I ran right into one of those time bubbles! (Outside view; her voice is in slow motion) I've got to get out of this!**

 

Everyone laughs at the sound of her voice.

"Well that's never happened before has it?" Adrien laughs. Nino groans, remembering his episode.

 

**Alya: (from video) Ladybug, this is Alya! I just found out I'm the sacrificial offering to the sun god! Please hurry!**

**Ladybug: Hold on, Alya. (Outside view as she starts running inside the bubble; slow motion) I'm nearly there!**

 

Everyone starts laughing again.

 

**(Cut to Adrien and Plagg.)**

**Plagg: Oh, do you seriously think this mumbo-jumbo with the sun and mummy stuff is gonna work?**

**Adrien: You have no respect. Your batteries are charged up enough!**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)**

**Ladybug: Whoa! (Cat Noir catches her)**

**Cat Noir: Thanks for waiting around for me!**

 

"What else could she do?" Nino laughed.

 

**Ladybug: No problem! We've gotta find the hidden akuma and free it before he sacrifices that poor girl!**

**(They arrive at the front door, and see rows of mummies.)**

**Ladybug: I don't see her or Pharaoh.**

**(They reach the roof.)**

**Cat Noir: Over there!**

**The ritual is about to begin.**

**Alya: (sees a figure in the papyrus) Whoa, back up! Who's that goddess chick with the black spots! There, on your papyrus!**

**Pharaoh: Ladybug, my sworn enemy! My nemesis may have kept me from carrying out my ritual 5000 years ago, but she will not stop Nefertiti from coming back to me this time!**

 

"WHAT?!" Various people yell at the same time, before anyone could say anything Tikki spoke.

"Everything may be explained at the end." She looked at Kai who nodded around her laughter.

 

**Alya: Did you say... Ladybug 5000 years ago?!**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir are shown watching the video, surprised.)**

**Ladybug: Everyone does have a past they can learn from.**

**Cat Noir: Well, you don't look a day over 3000.**

****Ladybug** : Now you know why I'm so much wiser than you. Hm!**

 

"BUUURN!" Various people in the room yell.

"Hey Adrien, do you need some ice for that burn." Kai laughs.

"Screw ice, he needs an ambulance." Nino laughs. Adrien groans and glares at them both.

 

**Pharaoh: (starting the ritual) Oh, sacred Ra, god of the sun, I Pharaoh, offer to thee a pure soul! The sacrifice for the return of Nefertiti! (The Louvre pyramid lights up, and as he speaks, it shoots a beam into the sky that starts spreading darkness.) I bow to you, and present this gift with my mummies! In company, we pray to you the safe return of princess Nefertiti! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken!**

**Mummies: Awaken, Nefertiti... Awaken...**

**Alya: (as the mummies carry her toward the pyramid) Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: We've gotta save her before he completes the ritual, or Alya will be gone, forever!**

**Cat Noir: What should we do?**

**Ladybug: Hold back the mummies while I take on the Pharaoh.**

**Cat Noir: Why do I have to deal with these freaks while you get to slip calmly round back?**

**Ladybug: Because I'm the only one who can capture his akuma, and because you are the bravest one out of both of us! (winks)**

 

"Girl, what was that?" Alya nudges Marinette, who blushes. Kai struggles to hold her laughter.

 

**Cat Noir: Sure.**

**(Ladybug swings away.)**

**Cat Noir: I know you don't really think that, but I'll pretend you do.**

 

A few people start laughing.

"I do really, you know that right?" Marinette glances at Adrien who smiles and nods.

 

**Mummies: Awaken, Nefertiti, Awaken... Awaken, Nefertiti, Awaken...**

**Cat Noir: Hey there, you bunch of bandages! What do you say we wrap this up!**

 

Various groans are heard.

 

**Alya: Cat Noir!**

**Pharaoh: Seize him! (The mummies run after him.)**

**Cat Noir: Is that really as fast as you can go? (He jumps between lamps.)**

**Pharaoh: Wait, this looks... like a trap!**

 

"Someone watches Star Wars." Kai murmured. Adrien, Marinette, Nathaniel and Max laughed.

"He doesn't." Alix murmured.

 

**(Ladybug swings down and grabs Alya.)**

**Ladybug: Gotcha!**

**Pharaoh: Horus, give me your wings!**

**Alya: (recording) Peeps, you just witnessed another insane feat from Ladybug! Thanks for saving my butt!**

**Ladybug: Oh, uh, you're welcome. But it's not over yet. Not until--**

**Alya: Not until Ladybug destroys the pendant containing the akuma, and turns everything back to normal! I pay attention.**

 

"Alya, once again being the fandom as one person." Kai laughed.

 

**Ladybug: The pendant! Good eye!**

**Alya: (sees the Pharaoh flying in behind Ladybug) Ahhh!**

**(The Pharaoh knocks Ladybug off the roof, but she uses her yo-yo to land safely.)**

**Alya: Way to go, Ladybug! (The Pharaoh lands behind her and throws her phone away.) No!**

**(Ladybug catches the phone.)**

 

"Seriously?" Nino glances at Marinette. Kai chuckles.

"Best friend rule number 87, always save the phone."

"What's the other 86?" Alya asked.

"Uhh, I'll let you know when I think of them." Kai murmurs.

 

**Pharaoh: You're not going to win this time, Ladybug!**

**Alya: Help me, Ladybug!**

**Pharaoh: Crush that insect!**

 

"Not going to happen." Adrien and Tom growl.

 

**(Ladybug is surrounded by mummies. She witnesses Alya being thrown onto the beam of light and carried upward.)**

**Cat Noir: What the? (He sees three mummies about to throw a car at him, but Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around his ankle and pulls him to safety.)**

 

"I like how he's used to you throwing him around." Alix laughed.

"Marinette, professional cat flinger." Kai laughed.

 

**Ladybug: Cat Noir! This way!**

**(Ladybug runs onto a bus. The mummies follow her on, and she exits. Cat Noir turns the bus on its side.)**

 

"Dude, how strong are you?" Nino glances at him, Adrien just laughs.

 

**Ladybug: We have to save Alya before she reaches the circle of darkness!**

**Pharaoh: You will not stop me from bringing Nefertiti back! I'll finish you off! Anubis, bring me mummies! (He shoots beams at Ladybug and Cat Noir, but they dodge them. Ladybug uses his yo-yo to grab the Pharaoh, while Cat Noir tries to rescue Alya.)**

**Pharaoh: Horus, give me your wings! (He lifts himself and Ladybug into the air. While airborne, Ladybug grabs the Pharaoh's pendant and drops it.)**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir! The pendant! That's where the akuma is!**

**(They run for the pendant, but the Pharaoh lands on it.)**

 

"In the end, it doesn't even matter." Kai murmurs.

"Wait a second, dude, you like Linkin Park?" Nino glanced at Kai.

"Only two of their songs, my best friend likes the band more than me." Kai shrugs.

 

**Pharaoh: Sekhmet, give me your strength! (He uses his strength to make a sonic wave that knocks Ladybug and Cat Noir off. The mummies surround them.)**

**Pharaoh: (grabs the pendant) It's over.**

**Alya: (coming closer and closer to the circle of darkness) Ladybug, save me!**

**Pharaoh: Oh, Ra, god of the sun, accept this humble offering and return the princess to ME!**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A Ladybug costume appears.) A Ladybug outfit?**

 

"Your powers get more and more confusing." Alix shakes her head.

"Tell me about it." Marinette groans.

 

**Cat Noir: That's our last hope?**

**(Ladybug uses her thinking vision, and the earrings in the costume appear)**

**Ladybug: This offering isn't good enough for Nefertiti!**

**Alya: Hey! Thanks a lot!**

 

"She was trying to save you." Nino facepalmed. Alya laughed and sent an apologetic glance in Marinette's direction.

 

**Pharaoh: Too late, Ladybug! The ritual has begun!**

**Ladybug: Set Alya free and sacrifice me instead! Wouldn't that be the sweetest revenge? 5000 years later! After all, I'm the one who kept Nefertiti from you all these years!**

**Pharaoh: It's true that you make a much more precious offering than this mortal. (He takes Ladybug's hand.) Horus, give me wings! (He flies with Ladybug up to Alya.)**

**Alya: Seriously? (The Pharaoh throws her off the beam. She falls, slides down the pyramid, and lands safely on the ground.) Excuse you, but I make excellent sacrificing material!**

 

Various groans are heard.

 

**Hawk Moth: Take her Miraculous! The earring!**

**Ladybug: You win, Pharaoh... (She pretends to take off her earring, then tricks the Pharaoh and grabs his pendent.) You want my Miraculous? Go get it! (throws the fake earrings)**

**Hawk Moth: Get it!**

 

"How did both of them fall for that?" Alya laughed.

 

**(The Pharaoh grabs them, but he sees they're fake.)**

**Pharaoh: A toy? You tricked me!**

**Ladybug: (She punches the pendant and breaks it, releasing the akuma, then slides down the pyramid and lands on the ground.) No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma) Gotcha! (turns the akuma into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (She throws the Lucky Charm into the air. It explodes into a blast of energy that turns everything back to normal. The Pharaoh turns back into Jalil.)**

**Jalil: What happened?**

**(Ladybug gives Alya her phone back.)**

 

"Why?" Various people groan.

"Do I need to remind you about rule 87?" Kai laughed.

 

**Alya: Thanks, Ladybug! But, uh, I still gotta ask: how old are you, really?**

**Ladybug: Um, much older than a high school student, that's for sure! (swings away)**

**Cat Noir: Don't you wanna know how old I am?**

**Alya: In a sec, looks like I'll be able to tell for myself.**

**(Cat Noir sees that he is about to turn back, and runs away.)**

**Alya: (laughs)**

 

"Alya 1, Adrien 0." Kai laughed.

 

**Alya walks back in and sees Marinette.**

**Alya: Where have you been?**

**Marinette: You won't believe this! I got mummified!**

**Alya: Hope you weren't one of the ones trying to swap me for Nefertiti! Creepy!**

**Marinette: What?! You were almost... sacrificed?**

 

"That was pretty believable, to be fair." Alya murmured, Kai nudged her and smiled.

 

**Alya: If it hadn't been for you I'd never have found out that Ladybug is at least 5000 years old!**

**Marinette: Hey! What are friends for?**

 

"Saving each others' phones, if you follow rule 87." Both Alya and Kai laughed at Adrien's comment.

 

**(Alya grabs her bag, and they head out.)**

**Alya: I still don't get it though, what was she doing with that tenth grade history textbook?**

**Marinette: Uh, she... she probably had to find out what's been going on for the past 50 centuries!**

**Alya: You're probably right. It's tough staying in the loop. Hey, Ladybug's textbook! It's gone! (Marinette giggles to herself.)**

 

"You are a surprisingly good thief." Alix murmured, everyone looked at Marinette cautiously.

 

**Hawk Moth: (from his tower) You might have gotten away this time, but I assure you, Ladybug, some day, wherever you are, I will have your Miraculous, and you'll be nothing! Nothing at all!**

 

Kai pretended to sneeze, when everyone looked at her she just laughed.

"Sorry, guess I'm allergic to bullshit." Everyone laughed when the comment sunk in.

 

**Marinette is talking with Tikki.**

**Marinette: I don't get it. I know I'm not 5000 years old, so... who exactly was that Ladybug in the papyrus?**

**Tikki: Kwamis like me and superheroes like you have always existed!**

**Marinette: So...that wasn't you in the papyrus either?**

**Tikki: What do you think?**

**Marinette: You don't look 5000 years old.**

**Tikki: Well, I'm not! I'm older than that! I'm the kwami who's watched over every single Ladybug since the very beginning!**

 

"WHAT?!" Various people yell.

"I guess that's our answer." Tikki giggled.

 

**Marinette: You must have known much less klutzy Ladybugs than me, right?**

**Tikki: Every Ladybug is different.**

**Marinette: That's what I thought.**

**Tikki: Marinette, you are different. But different as in surprising, unpredictable and endearing. And very talented. You learn fast.**

**Marinette: Really?**

**Tikki: Yes.**

**(Marinette kisses Tikki on her forehead)**

 

"You two are way too adorable." Kai sighed.

 

**Tikki: You better get to sleep. Remember, you have that history test tomorrow!**

**Marinette: Oh yeah! Good thing it's on Ancient Egypt.**

 

"We both got an A." Alya cheered.

"Hey guys, I have something you may find interesting." Kai stated, when everyone looked at her she continued.

"It's a list of the ships." Everyone watched as she pulled a sheet of paper out of her jean pocket.

"Ladynoir, Adrienette, Marichat, Ladrien or Love square, whatever you want to call it." Marinette and Adrien smiled at each other.

"DJWifi." Nino and Alya laughed at their ship name.

"I haven't found ship names for the rest, so I'm just going to say them." When everyone nodded, she continued.

"Alix and Kim." The two athletes blushed.

"Ivan and Mylene." The two smiled at each other.

"Max and Kim." The two briefly glanced at each other.

"Rose and Juleka." The two just hugged each other.

"Nathaniel and Juleka." Nathaniel blushed.

"Ninonette." Adrien glared at Nino and pulled Marinette closer to him.

"Nathaniel and Marinette." Adrien growled slightly.

"Nathaniel and Adrien." Marinette giggled.

"Alyanette." Alya and Marinette laughed.

"Chloe and Nathaniel." Chloe shrieked.

"Tomatofox or Nathaniel and Lila." Lila blushed.

"Rose and Marinette." The two giggled.

"Lila and Marinette." Lila scoffed.

"Before I say the next one, everyone take cover." Everyone dived behind their couches.

"Chloenette." Not five seconds later, Chloe shrieked and launched herself at Kai.

"You made that up." She tore the paper out of Kai's hand.

"No I didn't, it's surprisingly popular as well." Kai and everyone else (apart from Chloe, Adrien and Marinette) laughed.

 

**The End**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rule 87 was made up just for this fic.


	8. Lady Wifi

**Miss Bustier teaches the students, while Alya cuts out a picture of Ladybug.**

 

"That would actually work if Marinette was in the room." Alya glared at Adrien.

 

**Miss Bustier: I'm very pleased with how you all did on your last assignment. Some of you have really stepped up, and I do appreciate it. Now it's time to move on to our next assignment. (Alya sees Chloé, pointing at Miss Bustier. Miss Bustier looks at Alya.) Is Marinette still in the girls' room?**

 

"That's pretty believable actually." There were various murmurs of agreement.

 

**Alya: Uh, I don't know, miss. (The bell rings.)**

**Miss Bustier: Tonight I want you all to read chapter three of the breathtaking France, the First Thousand Years. Then, answer this simple questionnaire. (gives two to Alya) See to it that Marinette receives her homework.**

**Scene: Outside the classroom. Alya tries to call Marinette, but gets her voicemail instead.**

**Marinette: (recording) It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he.**

 

"I'll need a recording of that for, reasons." Kai laughed, she rewound the video and when she clicked her fingers Adrien's phone appeared. When he finished, his phone disappeared.

 

**Alya is searching for Marinette.**

**Alya: Marinette?**

**Alya sees Rose and Juleka.**

**Alya:: Uhh, have you guys seen Marinette anywhere? (Rose and Juleka shake their heads.)**

**(Alya enters the locker room, where she sees Chloé taking something from her locker. It's a Ladybug costume and yo-yo.)  
**

**Alya: (whispering) Chloé's Ladybug?**

 

"Seriously?" Various people groan and facepalm, Kai just laughs.

 

**Chloé boards her limousine, Alya follows her.**

**Alya: Hey, Marinette. Ring me ASAP. We gotta talk. (sees Nino) Nino, wait!**

**Nino: Yeah?**

**Alya: Come with me, I need your help!**

**Nino: So-- (Alya shushes him)**

**(Alya tries to call Marinette again, but...)**

**Marinette: (recording) It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he.**

 

"That will never stop being cute." Adrien stated, making Marinette blush.

 

**Alya: Ughh. I hate when she goes AWOL. She's not calling me back! Where is that girl?!**

 

"Saving Paris." Kai deadpanned, Marinette and Adrien started laughing.

 

**Nino: Seriously. My man Adrien's the exact same way. But I guess you gotta be sly when Mr. Control Freak is your daddy-o.**

**(Phone rings)**

**Nadja: Once again, Ladybug and Cat Noir have saved Paris from the clutches of a menacing villain.**

**(Alya sees Ladybug's yo-yo)**

**Alya: Hey! I think I've just sniffed out who the real Ladybug is! (whispers to Nino) Chloé.**

 

Everyone (apart from Chloe) facepalm, Kai is practically crying at this point.

 

**Nino: (laughs) Chloé? Seriously? She's too self-absorbed to think of anyone but herself, much less save the world. You are cray-cray, lady!**

 

"EXCUSE ME!!!" Chloe shrieked, she flinched when Kai glared at her. The metal was taking up Kai's torso at this point, Marinette nudged Kai.

 

**Alya: I am so not! You'll see!**

**Ladybug is jumping above ceilings. She reaches a billboard and detransforms into Marinette.**

**Tikki: Time flies fast when you're saving the world. Day's already over!**

**Marinette: Tell me about it. I missed an entire half day of school AND half day of seeing Adrien!**

 

Adrien moves over to Marinette.

"Here I am." He smirks while Marinette blushes.

 

**Tikki: Whoever's behind all of this sure is keeping us on our toes!**

**Marinette: (laughs) You don't have any toes!**

 

"Seriously, you two are far too cute." Kai sighs, the metal slowly disappeared.

 

**(Marinette enters the bakery.)**

**Sabine: Alya brought your school bag home for you, Marinette.**

**Marinette: Hey mom...**

**Sabine: You seem so forgetful these days. Maybe you just need some fresh air and extra exercise for that growing brain of yours!**

 

"Yeah, that's exactly what she needs." Alix deadpanned.

"It's BECAUSE of the extra exercise that she keeps forgetting." Kai rolled her eyes, making Sabine laugh.

 

**Marinette: Good idea, mom. I'll start tomorrow. (Sabine kisses her.)**

**Marinette does homework.**

**Marinette: Ladybug saved Paris from destruction once again, but who's gonna save Marinette from her homework? (sees a sticky note) What's this? "Call me. I know who the real Ladybug is"?**

**Tikki: No way! You think she knows?**

**Marinette: I doubt it. Alya's always jumping to conclusions before she has facts straight.**

 

"HEY!" Alya glares at her best friend.

"Do I need to remind you what this episode is about?" Marinette replied, making everyone laugh.

 

**Tikki: But just in case...**

**Marinette: No worries Tikki. I got it covered.**

**(Marinette tries to call Alya, but there is no signal.)**

**Marinette: Dang. No signal.**

**(She goes to the balcony to see if there is any signal.)**

**Civilian: Sorry, miss. Cell tower maintenance. The whole neighborhood's down. No signal for the next hour!**

**Tikki: Come on, Marinette. Try again later. Let's head down and finish your homework.**

**Chloé and Sabrina enter the school, and some students are watching her, including Aurore and Mireille.**

 

"It's been a while since we saw those two." Nathaniel stated, various people nodded in agreement.

 

**Chloé: Hey there! Hi! You look totally fab! Uh, no, not you. Hey, it's still a month from Halloween, you know?**

 

Various groans were heard.

 

**Nino: You need to have your head examined. If she's a superhero, then I'm the Wizard of Oz.**

 

"Really?" Alya asked in mock confusion.

"I thought you were Nino." When Adrien joined in, everyone laughed.

 

**Alya: I'm telling you, she's Ladybug!**

**Nino: Can you prove it?**

**Marinette and Tikki wake up.**

**Tikki: Uh... what time is it?**

**Marinette: Uhh, school starts in... (checks her phone) An hour ago?!**

 

Everyone (apart from Marinette) starts laughing.

 

**Alya talks to Nino.**

**Alya: Now don't mess up your lines. (She pushes Nino to the lockers.)**

 

"A bit pushy aren't you?" Everyone groaned at the pun, while Adrien and Kai laughed.

 

**Nino: (sees Chloé) Oh, uhhh... Ladybug! Look over there!**

**Chloé: Uhh, what kind of lame joke is this?**

**Nino: Uhh, well, that was... Did you see Ladybug yesterday? Isn't she amazing? I wonder who she really is.**

**Chloé: Uhh... up too late DJ-ing, Nino? Obviously you didn't get your beauty sleep.**

 

"I really want to throttle her." Alya murmured, she nudged Kai when the girl started laughing.

 

**(Alya takes a photo of Chloé's locker.)**

**Sabrina: Uh... Chloé! Alya's looking in your locker!**

**Alya: Uhh... that's a lie! I so was not!**

**(Kim steals Alya's phone.)**

 

"What is it with this class and stealing phones?" Kai laughed. Marinette and Kim glared at her.

 

**Alya: Hey! Give it back!**

**Chloé: (sees the photo) Who's the little liar now?**

**Mr. Damocles' office.**

**Chloé: She's guilty of invasion of privacy! I have proof!**

 

Everyone (apart from Chloe) groaned.

 

**Alya: What?! Seriously! All I did was take a measly photo!**

**Mr. Damocles: I'm sorry, Chloé. But there's no school policy on invasion of privacy.**

**Chloé: Then... then breaking and entering!**

 

"Just give up already." Alix whined.

 

**Alya: I didn't break into her locker! It was open!**

**Mr. Damocles: And nothing was stolen?**

**Chloé: Only my very soul! My locker is my secret garden! He who enters uninvited burglarizes my inner being and steals my life force! (cries)**

 

"Jeez, and I thought those two were dramatic." Plagg grumbles as he points at Marinette and Adrien, when the two glare at him, he hides in Kai's jacket.

"Tell me about it little guy." Kai sighed.

 

**Mr. Damocles: Right. An hour of detention for you, Alya.**

**Chloé: Are my ears failing me? Did I hear you're giving one miserable hour of detention to a... a heinous criminal? Sabrina!**

 

"For fuck's sake." Kai murmured, she could feel Plagg laughing. The kwami flew back to Adrien's jacket.

 

**Sabrina: The school rules clearly state that any student guilty of theft should be suspended for one full week.**

 

"Sorry Alya." Sabrina glanced at her.

"Don't worry about it girl." Alya smiled.

 

**Mr. Damocles: Yes, but she's hardly stole anything.**

**Chloé: I'm not sure that my father would share your point of view. (prepares to call her father)**

 

"Is she ever, well, not pathetic?" There were various yells of "no" at Lila's question.

 

**Mr. Damocles: Uhhh, well, now, Chloé, let's not bother your father, I mean, the honorable Mayor with a minor locker situation...**

**(Chloé starts calling her father.)**

 

More groans are heard.

 

**Mr. Damocles: Ehhh... what I mean is, you're suspended for a week, Alya.**

**Alya: What?! That is so unfair! I am so gonna protest this on the school blog!**

**Mr. Damocles: (looks at Chloé, sighs) The school blog is hereby suspended as well.**

**Alya: (looks at Chloé angrily) She's no superhero, she's super-psycho!**

 

"EXCUSE YOU!!" Chloe growled. Kai glared at her.

"Bitch, I'd rather not waste everyone's time and watch that scene again, so SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP." Kai growled in response, Chloe flinched. Kai was unaware of the appreciative glances being thrown in her direction.

 

**Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: Ahhh... School life. Such a science experiment. A petri dish of cultivating secrets, lies and betrayal, the thriving vivarium for my evil akumas. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!**

 

"I have to agree with him on this one." Various people murmured in agreement.

 

**Marinette runs to the front door.**

**Marinette: I'm late, I'm late, I'm so, so late!**

 

"Saying it doesn't make you any less late." Adrien laughed.

 

**(As Marinette runs upstairs, Alya walks downstairs, running away from the school. She tries to call Marinette.)**

**Marinette: (from phone) It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he!**

 

"Sorry Alya." Marinette murmurs, Alya just smiles at her.

 

**(The akuma phases into her cell phone, evilizing her.)**

**Hawk Moth: Lady Wifi, I heard through the grapevine that you're seeking to unmask Ladybug... I'd like to help you if you agree to help me too.**

**Alya: I'll expose the lies of anyone who covers up the truth! Sign me up! (turns into Lady Wifi)**

**Marinette enters, and sees Adrien and Nino.**

**Marinette: (taps Nino on the shoulder and whispers) Where is she?**

**Nino: She's been suspended...**

**Marinette: What?!**

****Miss Bustier:**  Marinette, if you're going to come late, would you please do it discretely?**

 

A few people laughed.

 

**Marinette: Sorry... (whispers to Nino) What happened to her?**

**Nino: The short story? Accused of breaking into Chloé's locker. I mean, Ladybug's locker...**

**Marinette: What!?**

**Miss Bustier: That's it, Marinette! Go to the principal's office!**

 

"Best friend rule number 24, if your best friend jumps off a cliff, you should too. Best friend rule number 24 is not to be used as an excuse for injury or death." Everyone started laughing.

"I like how it comes with a warning label." Max laughed.

"Now we just need the other 85 rules." Marinette smiled.

"Again, when I figure them out, you'll be the first to know." Kai smirked.

 

**Adrien: What are you talking about?**

**Nino: Exactly what I said, bro. Alya says Chloé is Ladybug! She is crazy!**

**(Adrien sees Chloé; she winks.)**

 

Alya and Kai fake-gag.

 

**Marinette: Mr. Damocles? (opens the door) Sir? (She sees that Mr. Damocles is frozen, and a pink stop icon is in front of him.) Huh?!**

**(The computer screen lights up, revealing Lady Wifi.)**

**Lady Wifi: I'm Lady Wifi, revealer of the truth! For our first exposé, your principal would like to share a little tidbit with you. So, Mr. Damocles, is it true you wrongly suspended a student named Alya today?**

**Mr. Damocles: Uh... yes, it is.**

**Lady Wifi: So, you were biased? Unfair? Totally unjust?!**

**Mr. Damocles: Yes, I was.**

 

Various people laughed.

 

**Marinette: Oh, no! Alya! Tikki, time to transform!**

**Tikki: You're going to have to fight your best friend!**

**Marinette: Nope! I'm gonna have to save my best friend!**

 

"Aww, girl." Alya hugged Marinette.

"Don't you still have to fight her?" Alya threw a pillow at the back of Adrien's head.

"Ruining the moment Agreste." Everyone started laughing.

 

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**Lady Wifi: For my next scoop, I'll be taking you to meet the girl who's been hiding behind the Ladybug mask! (puts a pink stop icon on Mr. Damocles, freezing him) Stay connected! (turns the screen off)**

 

"And that's what you get for being a wuss." Kai laughed.

 

**Miss Bustier: Everyone, for your own safety, go directly home right now! And don't forget to read chapters four and five! (The students run out.)**

 

"Of course she gives us homework during an akuma attack." Nino groaned.

 

**Bathroom.**

**Adrien: If Chloé is Ladybug like Alya said, then Lady Wifi's gonna head straight for her house!**

**Plagg: (teasing) And it also means you must have a crush on Chloé! (laughs; Adrien grunts in protest)**

 

Adrien, Marinette and Kai fake-gag. Everyone else (apart from Chloe) laughs.

 

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**Cat Noir runs in the ceiling and sees the hotel. He takes his staff and sees Chloé dressed as Ladybug**

**Cat Noir: What? This can't be!**

**Ladybug: Who's being a sneaky kitty now?**

 

More laughter was heard.

 

**Cat Noir: Oh, Ladybug. But--**

 

Various groans were heard.

 

**Ladybug: Come on, you don't actually believe she's the real Ladybug.**

**Cat Noir: Yeah, of course not.**

 

"Suuure." Kai smirked.

 

**Ladybug: And besides, who would believe that she's the original Ladybug? She's obviously just a die-hard fan. A copycat?**

**Cat Noir: Right.**

 

"I liked it when she said that." Kai stated, at the confused glances she continued.

"The episodes very rarely mention other akumas." There were a few murmurs in agreement.

 

**Chloé dressed as Ladybug, is trying to untie herself, when her cell phone rings.**

**Chloé: (answers the phone) Hello? (The phone starts to emit a bright pink glow, she throws it, and Lady Wifi appears.)**

 

"Okay, that's awesome." A few people nodded at Juleka's statement.

 

**Lady Wifi: Well, hello there, Ladybug! (Chloé tries to run away, but Lady Wifi puts a pink pause icon on Chloé, stopping her)**

**Ladybug: We got Wifi! (She and Cat Noir head to the hotel.)**

 

"Was that a pun?" Adrien glanced at Marinette.

"I have no idea to be honest." She replied.

 

**Lady Wifi: (puts a camera icon above Chloé) Well, well... So my hunch was correctamundo. (from screens) Everyone thinks the girl beneath the Ladybug costume is a little angel. Think again, people! The real Ladybug is... Chloé Bourgeois, everyone!**

**(The real Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the hotel.)**

**Lady Wifi: Who are you?**

 

Everyone facepalmed.

 

**Cat Noir: Uhhh...**

**Lady Wifi: (looks at Chloé) But I thought you were Ladybug!**

**Cat Noir: Sorry to bust your news story. Next time, double-check your facts.**

**Lady Wifi: You'll be sorry. (She uses her cellphone to delete the pink icons, releasing Chloé. Chloé trips and falls.)**

 

A few sniggers were heard.

 

**Ladybug: Alya?**

**Lady Wifi: Alya's been disconnected. I'm Lady Wifi. News flash! Ladybug, let's find out who you really are!**

**Ladybug: Follow me!**

 

"I am now thinking of Five Nights at Freddy's." Kai stated.

"You know that game?" Max asked, kai nodded.

"I love that game."

 

**Cat Noir: So what's the plan?**

**Ladybug: She gets her powers from her phone, so let's lead her to the basement, where there is no service!**

**Cat Noir: No service, no power. Nice one, my lady!**

**Ladybug: We've gotta go lower!**

**Lady Wifi: (laughs) I've got you now, Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: Get ready!**

**Cat Noir: So, what do you do when you're not Ladybug?**

 

"Dude, not the time." Nino sighed.

 

**Ladybug: (looks shocked, then recovers) Can't you see we're a little bit busy right now? (She sees that Lady Wifi is no longer above them.) She's gone back into the hotel!**

**Cat Noir: (sees that pink lock icons have been put on all the doors) She locked all the doors! Hey, you realize we might actually know each other in normal life.**

 

"Yeah, maybe you're in the same class." Everyone laughs at Kai's statement.

 

**Ladybug: Doubt it. It's locked!**

**(They reach the top door.)**

**Cat Noir: She's left this one open.**

**Ladybug: Get ready for an ambush on 3. 1, 2, 3!**

**(They burst through the door to the dining room, only to find that Lady Wifi is nowhere to be found. Phones are on all the tables.)**

**Cat Noir: Ahhh... So much for the ambush.**

**Ladybug: Follow me. Where is she hiding? And what's up with all these phones?**

**(A pink light comes out from a phone, and Lady Wifi appears. She attacks them.)**

 

"That needs to be a thing in my universe." Kai stated.

 

**Cat Noir: How now, brown cow? I thought it was you she was after!**

 

"Gee, thanks." Marinette deadpanned. Adrien smiled sheepishly at her.

 

**(Ladybug ties Lady Wifi with her yo-yo, but she disappears, re-appearing above one phone after another.)**

 

"It's like a game of whack-a-mole." Kai laughed. Alya glared at her.

 

**Lady Wifi: Ha! You can't get me!**

**Ladybug: Yes I can. (She breaks all the phones with her yo-yo. Lady Wifi runs into the kitchen. When Ladybug follows her in, Lady Wifi locks the door behind her.)**

 

"Hey, what happened to best friend rule number 87?" Alya glanced at Marinette, who was laughing with Kai.

 

**Cat Noir: No, no, no... Hold on in there, Ladybug! (He checks the hotel map in his staff.) Of course! The service elevator!**

**(Back in the kitchen, Ladybug dodges Lady Wifi's attacks until her hands get pinned to the wall by two lock icons. Lady Wifi puts a camera icon in front of her.)**

 

Tom and Sabine gasp. Marinette sends a reassuring smile in their direction.

 

**Lady Wifi: (from a projection in the sky) Who is Ladybug? Is she a superhero or a super-weirdo? How can we trust the girl when we have no idea who she really is? We have the right to know! (tries to remove Ladybug's mask, but it won't come off) Why doesn't it come off?**

**Ladybug: Uhhh... because it's magic?**

 

Max sighed.

 

**(The service elevator door opens, and Cat Noir comes through.)**

**Cat Noir: You're out of minutes, Lady Wifi!**

 

Various groans are heard.

 

**Lady Wifi: Oh, how romantic. Tomcat's come to save his love bug.**

**Ladybug: I am not his love bug!**

**Cat Noir: We'll come back to that later.**

 

"I ship it so hard." Rose sighed.

"I know right?" Kai stated in agreement.

 

**(Lady Wifi attacks him, knocking him into the freezer room. His ring comes off, turning into Plagg, and Cat Noir turns into Adrien.)**

**(Plagg shivers.)**

 

Marinette and Adrien hold each others' hand.

 

**Adrien; My ring!**

**Plagg: Ooh... so chilly in here.**

**Adrien: Where is it? I could use a little help!**

 

A few giggles were heard.

 

**Lady Wifi: Well, well... what am I gonna do with both of you?**

**Hawk Moth: Get her to use her Lucky Charm! It'll force her to switch back, and her identity will be revealed, and her Miraculous will be mine.**

 

"How did that go again?" A few people laughed at Marinette's comment.

 

**Lady Wifi: If you don't get him outta there fast, your crush will be slush. Ha ha ha! (She removes the locks from Ladybug's hands.) Good luck with your cat popsicle! I have other news to cover! (She disappears.)**

 

Marinette and Alya groaned.

"Did I seriously just pun?" When Kai nodded Alya facepalmed.

 

**Ladybug: Huh?**

**The mayor and two police cars are there.**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Come on...**

**(Chloé exits the hotel and hugs her father. She checks her phone, but Lady Wifi comes out from it and flies into the sky. She begins broadcasting herself.)**

 

"Seriously?" Alix facepalmed.

 

**Lady Wifi: What's up, peeps! Listen everyone! I present you with the award-winning news story you've all been waiting for!**

**(In the kitchen, Ladybug is trying to break down the door to the freezer room.)**

**Ladybug: I'll get you out of there, Cat Noir!**

**Adrien: Take your time!**

**Lady Wifi: (broadcasting) Don't blink, 'cause Ladybug's about to drop the bomb on her real identity!**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (a box appears) This better be some lucky box... Of course, the microwaves! (she puts the box in the microwave, and uses it to melt the lock icon.)**

 

"How did that work?" Nathaniel asked.

"I have no idea." Marinette and Kai answered at the same time.

 

**Adrien: (finds his ring) Gotcha! Gotcha!**

**Ladybug: Come on, micro-thingies, jam this signal...**

 

"Micro-thingies?" Tom laughed.

 

**(The door opens, and a frozen Cat Noir falls in Ladybug's arms.)**

**Ladybug: You okay, Cat Noir? (her miraculous beeps)**

**Cat Noir; You used your Lucky Charm...there's not much time left.**

**Lady Wifi: Exactly!**

**Cat Noir: Open the kitchen door!**

**Ladybug: We can't, microwave's busted. (whispers to Cat Noir) Here's what to do, listen to me...**

 

"I like how he didn't question what you meant." Kai laughed.

 

**Cat Noir: Got it.**

**(Cat Noir puts a pan over top of the camera icon, blocking Lady Wifi's screen.)**

**Lady Wifi: What is she up to?**

**Hawk moth: Don't let my Miraculous get away!**

**Lady Wifi: Right!**

**Cat Noir: (gets in the service elevator) I'll go and jam the Wifi antenna.**

**Ladybug: Good luck!**

**(Lady Wifi runs to the ceiling, while Cat Noir dodges her attacks. He reaches the top floor of the hotel)**

**Cat Noir: (sees the Wifi antenna) Here you are! Cataclysm!**

**Lady Wifi: Nice idea, kitty cat, but I'm not gonna let you cut me off so easily! (starts firing pink pause symbols at him)**

**Ladybug: (Her Miraculous beeps again) Hurry, Cat Noir...**

 

"Sorry M'lady." Adrien smiled at her.

 

**(Lady Wifi keeps attacking Cat Noir, but he dodges her. He uses his staff to attack her, but she dodges. The staff splits into two, but she destroys them. She sees Cat Noir is about to destroy the antenna.)**

**Lady Wifi: Nooooo!**

**(Cat Noir destroys the antenna, and Lady Wifi falls off. The pink symbols disappear, and Ladybug exits the kitchen.)**

**Lady Wifi: Lost the signal!**

**Cat Noir: Gimme that phone!**

 

"Again, what is it with this class and phones?" Kai laughed.

 

**(Cat Noir tries to take the phone away from her, but she dodges. Cat Noir finds himself defenseless, but Ladybug appears and takes the phone away from her)**

**Ladybug: (breaks the phone, releasing its akuma) No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases it, and turns it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, and it explodes into a blast of energy. It turns everything back to normal, and Lady Wifi turns back into Alya.)**

**Alya: What?**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

**Alya: Ladybug! Wow! And Cat Noir! Can I get a quick interview? Just let me grab my phone!**

**Cat Noir: (his Miraculous beeps) Uhh... gotta go. You've only got a minute.**

**Alya: So-- oh, no! Where did they go?**

 

"That sounded adorable." Kai laughed, she stopped when Alya punched her shoulder.

 

**(Ladybug is about to enter a room, but Cat Noir stops her.)**

**Cat Noir: Stay! (his Miraculous beeps) I won't tell anyone who you are. Cat's honor.**

"Since when did cats have honor?" Nino laughed, Adrien glared at him.

 

**Ladybug: Nobody must know who we really are. Not even us. (She closes the door. Cat Noir tries to open it, but Ladybug detransforms.)**

 

A few groans were heard.

 

**Tikki: Phew, that was too close for comfort!**

**Marinette: Tell me about it. (opens the door, seeing nobody outside)**

**(Adrien leaves the hotel.)**

**Plagg: That was the chance to find out who the love of your life really is! What were you thinking?**

**Adrien: That's the thing, Plagg. I wasn't thinking. I was following my heart.**

 

"Dude, you have it bad." Nino stated.

"I know." Adrien sighed.

 

**Hawk Moth: Your mask will fall one day, Ladybug. You'll have no choice then but to hand over your precious Miraculous!**

**Marinette is in the balcony with Tikki.**

**Tikki: Is that true? You're gonna tell him? Is that what your heart's saying?**

**Marinette: Sometimes your heart tells you one thing, but a great superhero always listens to her head.**

**Alya: Got it!**

**Marinette: Waaahhh!**

**Alya: Wanna see my new smartphone? It puts my old phone to shame! Just look at these pics!**

**Marinette: Huh? What's with all these photos of Adrien?**

 

"Should I be scared?" Adrien glanced cautiously in Alya's direction.

"Very." Alya smirked.

 

**Alya: Well... with a mask and a costume, don't you think he looks a little bit like Cat Noir?**

 

"Dude, she figured you out." Nino laughed.

 

**Marinette: Are you out of your mind? He's tons more legit than Cat Noir!**

 

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult." Adrien sighed.

"Take it how ever you want." Marinette replied.

"Okay, it's a compliment." Adrien smirked.

 

**Alya: Hey! I happened to think that Cat Noir is pretty slick.**

 

"Thanks Alya." Adrien smiled, Alya chuckled.

 

**Marinette: Anyway, stop taking photos of Adrien. Well, unless you give them to me, afterwards. (snatches Alya's phone)**

 

"Marinette, stop stealing peoples' phones." Kai laughed.

 

**Alya: Give it back! (runs after Marinette)**

**Marinette: Nope!**

**Alya: Oh, come on, Marinette! What if you drop it? Everyone knows how clumsy you are!**

**(Both laugh.)**

 

Everyone laughed at Alya's comment.

 

**The End**

 

 

 


	9. Evillustrator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update. This took me all day to write.

**Marinette is being chased by Stormy Weather and Lady Wifi.**

**Marinette: Heeelp!**

**(Marinette runs away from Stormy Weather, but she finds Lady Wifi. Lady Wifi puts a pink pause symbol on her, and Stormy Weather freezes her with her parasol. But then, Super Nathan arrives, and erases Stormy Weather's parasol. He traps the two villains in a cage he draws. He also erases the ice block Marinette is trapped in)**

 

"Wait, hold up a sec." Kai pauses the video and turns to face Alya.

"When did this happen?" Kai goes to respond but is interrupted by Nathaniel.

"This is in my head isn't it?" He blushes when Kai nods.

 

**Marinette: Oh, Super Nathan, you're my hero!**

**Nathaniel: It was nothing.**

**Marinette: (embraces Nathaniel) I love you!**

**Nathaniel: (embraces Marinette) I love you too, Marinette.**

 

Marinette giggles when Adrien growls, Kai smirks at them before turning to the screen.

 

**Ms. Mendeleiev: Nathaniel! What are you drawing?**

**(Nathaniel looks up, revealing the scene to be a dream)**

 

"Called it." Nathaniel shouts making everyone laugh.

 

**Nathaniel: Wha, wha---**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: And these artistic endeavours are clearly why you are failing science.**

 

"She reminds me of my year two maths teacher." Kai laughed, Nathaniel glanced sympathetically at her.

 

**Nathaniel: I'm sorry...**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: You go march yourself down to the principal's office and show him that chicken scratch! Then you'll be really sorry!**

 

"Yep, definitely my year two maths teacher." Kai sighed.

 

**(Nathaniel trips over Marinette's bag, dropping his sketchbook. Chloé grabs it)**

**Chloé: Ooh! Look, Sabrina! It's him as a superhero! And look who he's saving! It's Marinette!**

**Marinette: Uh-**

**Chloé: He's so totally crushing on you, Marinette!**

**Nathaniel: Gimme that!**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: Enough! Nathaniel, go!**

 

"What a bitch." Alix shrieked. Chloe went to protest but stopped when she noticed Kai's glare and the metal that was working it's way down her leg.

 

**Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: Ahhh... Artists can be so emotional. I love it. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma. Draw him into our evil web!**

 

"I can't tell whether that was a pun or not." There were various murmurs of agreement.

 

**Nathaniel drops his pencil, but when he grabs it, an akuma flies and possesses it.**

**Hawk Moth: Are you tired of having your creative spirit crushed? Evillustrator, I'm your friend and patron of the arts. I'm here to offer you support. But I don't give this kind of power for free. I have a couple of items that need retrieving.**

**Nathaniel: Just tell me what you want. (turns into the Evillustrator)**

 

"He seriously needs to get a life." Alix sighed.

 

**Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom.**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: The next particle physics presentation group is Nino, Adrien and Alya!**

**Marinette: Oh! So lucky!**

 

"Yeah, she gets to be in a group with her boyfriend." Kai laughed.

"He's not my boyfriend." Alya glared at Kai, not noticing the smile on Nino's face.

"Are you sure about that?" Adrien laughed. When Alya noticed Nino's expression she blushed.

 

**Ms. Mendeleiev: And then, Sabrina, Chloé and Marinette.**

 

"Quick, everyone take cover." Alix laughed, repeating Kai's joke from earlier.

 

**Alya: So unlucky.**

**Chloé: Uh, Miss, can't you add her to another group? Sabrina and I work much better on our own.**

 

 

"Question." Kai turned to Marinette.

"Answer." She giggled, Kai smirked before continuing.

"How did that project go?" Marinette and Sabrina groaned.

 

**Ms. Mendeleiev: This is a group presentation, not pairs! Deal with it.**

**Chloé: I hate dealing with it!**

 

"We finally agree on something." Marinette sighed making everyone else (apart from Chloe) laugh.

 

**Marinette: You wouldn't be willing to trade groups, would ya?**

**Alya: And deal with that twosome terror? Sorry. But I promise to talk all about you in between particles and the physics!**

 

"Sorry Sabrina." Sabrina just smiled at her.

"Okay she went from not helping you to best wing-woman again." Nathaniel laughed.

 

**Marinette: You're the best! (glomps her)**

 

"You should both have a concussion." Max sighed, making Marinette and Alya laugh.

 

**Locker room.**

**Chloé: Forget it, Sabrina. I don't have time for some dumb project. Besides, now you have Marinette to help you.**

 

"Why am I not surprised?" Adrien sighed. Chloe goes to respond but notices the metal has worked it's way passed Kai's knee which now has a spike sticking out of it.

 

**Sabrina: Okay, that's fine, Chloé. Will do the work. Don't worry.**

**Marinette: Um, is everything okay?**

**Chloé: It is fine, Marinette**

**Marinette: Well then, why can't you help us with the project?**

**Chloé: None of your business, Miss Nosey!**

 

"Actually, since she's meant to be working with you, I'd say she has a right to know." Kai sighed. Marinette notices the metal and nudges Kai who slowly begins to calm down.

 

**Marinette: Uh, actually, since I'm part of this group, it is.**

**Sabrina: It's okay, Marinette. You and I will do all the research, and the writing for our project, and then, Chloé can present it! That way it's equal.**

 

"That's not equal at all." Adrien sighed.

 

**Marinette: That's not equal at all! Is that how you two work?!**

 

"We said the same thing M'lady." Adrien glanced at Marinette.

"Dork." She smiled.

 

**Sabrina: Yeah! We've been doing this ever since grade school, when I started doing Chloé's homework! And we've been BFFs ever since!**

 

Various groans were heard.

 

**Chloé: You got a problem with that? Come on, Sabrina.**

**Marinette: Sabrina, Chloé's totally taking advantage of you. You don't have to do what she says. That's not how a real best friend acts!**

 

Alya laughed and threw an arm round Marinette's shoulders.

 

**Chloé: Ugh, not only am I Sabrina's best friend, I'm her only friend, so she better do what I say, 'cause without me, she has nothing.**

 

Sabrina flinched at Chloe's words, everyone else looked at her sympathetically.

"Kai, please let me kill her." Alya growled.

"I can't Alya, if one of us dies here the dimensional structure will collapse." Kai sighed.

"So if it weren't for that, you'd let me?" Kai laughed.

"Let you? I'd help ya." Alya smirked at this while Chloe shrank back in her seat.

 

**Marinette: Well, I'd rather have no friends than be friends with you.**

"Yeah, you tell her Marinette." Alix cheered.

 

**Chloé: Whatever. I've got more important things to worry about. My hair is a hot mess and Jean-Claude promised to work his magic. Later!**

**Marinette is leaving.**

**  
Sabrina: Marinette! (hugs her) I can't believe you stood up to Chloé like that! It was so amazing.**

**Marinette: Uhh, well...Yeah, what are friends for?**

**Sabrina: You are my friend, and I'm really super excited to hang out with you, and have a new best friend who actually helps with the project! We're going to have the absolute best time together! Then, we'll do the presentation, and tell Ms. Mendeleiev the truth about Chloé! Sound good?**

 

"Okay firstly, did you even breathe during that?" Alya asked, making everyone laugh.

"Secondly, are you trying to muscle in on my best-friend?" Sabrina laughed nervously.

 

**Marinette: Sounds...great?**

**Sabrina: Yaay! Then I'll see you in the library, bestie!**

**Library. Marinette won't do Chloé's assignment.**

**Chloé: Ugh! What do you mean, you're not doing my assignment?**

**Sabrina: Marinette's right! I...I'm not your slave!**

 

"uh, when did she say that?" Kim sent a confused glance at Kai.

 

**Marinette: I never actually said that...**

 

"There's your answer." Kai laughed.

 

**Chloé: But Marinette didn't buy a super cute beret at Gabriel's, and I did! And perhaps they could lend it to you.**

 

"Seriously?" Alya face-palmed, ignoring Chloe's shrieks.

 

**Marinette: Excuse me, but are you trying to bribe her into staying your friend? With a hat?**

**Sabrina: Uhhh... really, really adorable hat! That would look fantastic on me!**

 

"I don't know what's worse, the fact that that's exactly what she was doing or the fact that it might work." Alya groaned.

 

**Chloé: No, excuse ME, but you are trying to steal my friend from me with homework!**

 

Various people in the room groaned.

 

**(The Evillustrator sees them, and draws a beret on his pad. Suddenly, berets fall from above, and one falls on Chloé)**

**Chloé: Ahh! My hair!**

**(The Evillustrator draws a hairdryer)**

**Chloé: Ahhh! Please! Please! Ahhhh!**

 

Everyone (apart from Chloe) laughs.

"Nathaniel, you are already the best akuma." Alix stated after she calmed down, he smiled in response.

 

**(Adrien sees her in distress close by)**

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir)**

**Chloé: No! Not the hair!**

 

"Seriously? That's what worries you?" Lila glanced at Chloe in disbelief, Tom and Sabine shook their heads at the screen.

 

**Marinette: Time to transform!**

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ah! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)**

**Chloé: No! Stop!**

**(Ladybug arrives and jumps on the hairdryer)**

**Ladybug: Run and hide!**

**(Chloé runs)**

**Cat Noir: I got wind that you were being blown away by a hairy situation.**

 

"Dude, seriously?" Nino groans, Adrien and Kai laugh.

 

**Ladybug: Fewer puns, more action!**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir stop the hairblower, and disintegrates it)**

**Cat Noir: (sees the Evillustrator) Well, that guy looks pretty sketchy!**

 

More groans were heard.

 

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir go after the Evillustrator, but he draws a wall and they fall backward)**

**Ladybug: Where'd he go?**

**Cat Noir: I don't know, but he sure has a way of illustrating his point.**

**Ladybug: Ughhh...**

 

"I agree with Ladybug." Everyone laughed at Kim's comment.

 

**The Grand Paris.**

**  
Cat Noir: Seems this Evillustrator's targeting you specifically, Chloé. Any idea why?**

**Chloé: No. Everyone adores me.**

 

Everyone in the room (apart from Chloe and Sabrina) scoffed.

 

**Ladybug: Yeah, because you're sooo adorable.**

**Chloé: Yeesss! Ladybug just said I'm adorable! I totally need a picture of the two of us together! (takes a picture of her and Ladybug with her cellphone)**

 

"BURN!" Alix yelled at the screen.

"Aand Chloe doesn't understand sarcasm." Alya deadpanned, making Kai laugh.

 

**Ladybug: Ugh! That was unpleasant.**

**Chloé: Well, I look great, of course, but your smile is all wonky. I'll take another! (takes another picture of them)**

 

"I would hate to be your shoes." Kai laughed making Marinette groan.

 

**Ladybug: Sorry, I'm just a little camera shy.**

**Cat Noir: Looks like somebody's got a fan!**

**Ladybug: Yeah, great.**

**Cat Noir: So what's the deal? Why are you acting so weird? Come on, you gotta admit that having this girl worship you is pretty awesome.**

 

"It's because it's Chloe." Marinette murmured.

"Wait, did I just take a picture with Marinette?" Chloe shrieked.

"It took her this long to notice?" Kai deadpanned making everyone (apart from Marinette and Chloe) laugh.

 

**Ladybug: (sees Nathaniel's drawing, spoiled by Chloé) Ugh, seriously? I'm over this! Let's go!**

**Cat Noir: Are you kidding me? And what if the Evillustrator attacks her again?**

**Ladybug: Fine! You stay! Later!**

**Cat Noir: What do you mean later?**

**Ladybug: I mean, you're the one who wants to protect her, but you don't need me. So, later! (swings away)**

**Chloé: (looks over balcony) Ahhh! Ladybug! Text me! OK!**

 

Everyone (apart from Marinette, Adrien and Chloe) laugh.

 

**Ladybug reaches the trapdoor of her room, and detransforms into Marinette. She throws her purse on her bed.**

**Tikki: Uh! Hey!**

**Marinette: Sorry, Tikki...Chloé! She just...fires up this little red bug!**

**Tikki: Well, simmer down! A hot head isn't going to get you anywhere!**

**Marinette: It's hard to keep my cool. Especially in school. Oh my gosh! Sabrina! The project! (She checks her cellphone, and sees a lot of lost calls from Sabrina)**

 

"Geez, and I thought I had no social life, no offence Sabrina." Kai glanced nervously at Sabrina who just smiled and nodded.

 

**Tikki: Uh-oh... Looks like you got yourself a new BFF!**

 

"Excuse you." Alya glanced at Tikki who laughed nervously and hid in Marinette's purse.

 

**(Suddenly, Tikki sees someone in the window, and she hides. The one in the window is the Evillustrator, erasing the window door.)**

**Marinette: It's you! From the library! What are you doing here?**

 

"That was actually believable." Alya murmured.

 

**Evillustrator: I just wanted to see you.**

**Marinette: Okay... But why did you attack Chloé?**

****Evillustrator:**  'Cause Chloé is cruel and selfish!**

 

Everyone in the room (apart from Chloe, Sabrina and Adrien) cheered.

 

**Marinette: Can't argue with that... Are you going to hurt me?**

**Evillustrator: You? You're Marinette! You're beautiful and sweet and... you're perfect and I could never hurt you!**

 

"Aaw." Rose sighed.

 

**Marinette: Wow...that's, uh... very, umm...flattering! Uh, thank you?**

**Evillustrator: So, I just came by to ask you, it, uh, well, it's my birthday today, and, uh, would you wanna come to my party?**

 

"That's actually pretty sweet." At the confused glances, Kai continued.

"Think about it, he gets all that power and all he wants is to celebrate his birthday with the girl he likes." Kai glanced around the room.

"Don't worry, I'm not usually this sappy." This caused some laughter.

 

**Marinette: Oh, umm... Actually, it's not really the best night. See, I got a presentation to work on, and...I have to call my friend, so we can meet and...**

**Evillustrator: Oh please, Marinette! It'll just be you and me. (draws an invitation and gives it to her)**

**Marinette: Oh my gosh! That's...me!**

**Evillustrator: You like it?**

**Marinette: I...love it! So much that I will absolutely be at your party. On one condition.**

**Evillustrator: Anything for you, Marinette.**

**Marinette: You can't hurt Chloé anymore. I simply cannot bear violence.**

 

A few sniggers were heard. Chloe gaped at Marinette in shock.

 

**Evillustrator: For you and only you. Meet you in the love bank, next to Notre-Dame, at sunset! (draws a rocketpack, and flies away)**

**Marinette; Ahh....**

**Tikki: What are you thinking, Marinette?**

**Marinette: I'm thinking poor Nathaniel's got a crush on me. And his alter ego, the Evillustrator's gonna get crushed by Ladybug!**

**Tikki: Yes, but... how exactly is Ladybug going to crush this crush when...you're going on a date with as Marinette?**

**Marinette: Oh, maybe some cool cat needs to crash the party.**

 

"Thank you M'lady." Adrien smirked.

"No problem Kitty."

 

**The hotel.**

**Chloé: Ohhh... Sabrina is so selfish! Making me do this project by myself?! Ugh, my brain hurts... Huh? Hey! Cat Noir, Are you any good at particle physics?**

**Cat Noir: Oh, this cat's got particle physics in the back.**

**Chloé: Ah! Great! (pulls his arm) Sit, kitty! (gives him the project) Now, make it sound purr-fect for my presentation. See what I did? I made a cat joke! Ah! I can be funny.**

 

Various groans were heard.

 

**Cat Noir: Yeah, hilarious. (his staff rings, he answers it) You can't just fly out of here and then decide to make cat calls, Ladybug!**

**Marinette: (from phone) I'm sorry, that was a call. But you can leave Chloé. I need you to protect this girl instead. Her name is Marinette. Really cute, isn't she? The Evillustrator is in love with her, and promised not to harm Chloé as long as Marinette comes to his birthday party.**

 

"Fishing for compliments were we?" Alya's only response was a groan.

 

**(Chloé dings Cat Noir's bell)**

 

A few people laughed.

 

**Marinette: While he's distracted, I want you to take him down.**

**Cat Noir: What about you?**

**Marinette: I'm going on... a very important secret mission. I'll catch up with you later. Can you handle this alone?**

 

"Well that wasn't suspicious." Alya deadpanned.

 

**Cat Noir: Ha! Please! It'll be a cinch! (closes the phone, and says to Chloé) You're out of danger, uh, so I'll see ya! Later! (jumps away)**

**Chloé: Later?! What about my presentation?! Ughhhh!**

 

"Really? That's all you care about?" Max sighed.

 

**Dupain-Cheng house. Sabrina arrives at the front door.**

**Marinette: Oh! Sabrina! You scared me.**

**Sabrina: Sorry...I was just waiting for you. Did you get my messages?**

**Marinette: Yes! Yes I did! And I was totally gonna call you.**

**Sabrina: You were? I knew you would! Eventually. And so? I did your geography homework! (hands homework to Marinette)**

**Marinette: (steps back) Whoa! You didn't have to do that.**

**Sabrina: Well, since you're my new best friend, it's the least I can do.**

 

"Sabrina, stop stealing my best-friend." Alya laughed, Sabrina just smiled.

 

**Marinette: Thanks, but I just can't.**

**Sabrina: Really?**

**Marinette: Oh, okay, but just this once. (takes homework)**

**Sabrina: Great! So, you wanna work on the physics project tonight?**

**Marinette: Uhhh, I'm so sorry Sabrina, I've got something really important that I have to do.**

**Sabrina: Something really important? Really? That's fascinating. Oh, you know who else uses that excuse all the time, don't you?**

**Marinette: Um, no?**

**Sabrina: Chloé! I'm beginning to see how similar you two are! I bet you'd expect me to do all the work like she did, right?**

 

"Sorry Marinette." Sabrina glanced at the floor.

"It's fine." Marinette smiled reassuringly at her.

 

**Marinette: No! I don't! Really! It's just that--**

**Sabrina: (grabs homework) I can't believe I did your geography homework for you...**

**(Suddenly, Cat Noir appears)**

**Cat Noir: Whoo-hoo! I thought I was going to have to save you from that girl's claws. Get it? Claws? Hey, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Cat Noir.**

 

"You flirt." Nino laughed.

 

**Marinette: Uh, yeah... I know! You kinda save the day all the time and stuff...I'm Marinette! So... What are you doing here?**

 

"Again. Not. Suspicious. At all." Alya laughed

 

**Cat Noir: Well, that birthday boy date of yours is bad news. But don't worry. You'll be safe with me.**

**Marinette: That puts my mind at ease.**

**Cat Noir: But I am going to need a little help. Care to assist a superhero?**

**Marinette: (turns around, making faces) What about Ladybug? Aren't you a duo?**

**Cat Noir: She's busy with something tonight, so...You get to be my Ladybug.**

**Marinette: (stops and turns back around) Me and Cat Noir? Fighting crime together? Amaazing! What do I do?**

**Cat Noir: Just get that drawing pencil away from it, little lady. I'll take care of the rest. (jumps away)**

**Marinette: (giggles)**

 

"That entire scene was hilarious." Alix laughed, the others following her example.

 

**The Seine, near Notre Dame, at night. The Evillustrator is preparing everything for his birthday date.**

**Hawk Moth: That is a lovely little scene you're setting. But I don't want you to get distracted, boy.**

**Evillustrator: But I just want Marinette to love me.**

**Hawk Moth: And I want the Miraculous. So get it! Or else.**

**(The Evillustrators hand is paralyzed)**

**Evillustrator: Okay, I will, I will!**

 

"HOLY SHIT!!" Marinette, Adrien and Alya yelled at the same time.

"Freaky." Mylene squeaked and buried her head in Ivan's shoulder.

 

**(Suddenly, Marinette arrives)**

 

"And a wild Marinette appears out of nowhere." Kai murmured.

"Was that a Pokemon meme?" Alya, Adrien, Marinette and Max laughed when Kai nodded.

 

**Marinette: Happy birthday.**

**Evillustrator: Marinette!**

**(Marinette and the Evillustrator stroll by)**

**Evillustrator: Thank you for accepting my invitation.**

**Marinette: Wow, it's so beautiful.**

**Evillustrator: You like it? Well hold on, 'cause I'm just getting started.**

**(He is about to draw something, but dark clouds appear, clouding the moon)**

**Evillustrator: Grr! Come on, you've gotta be kidding me!**

 

A few people laughed.

 

**Marinette: Huh?**

**Evillustrator: Uhh, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. It's just... I can't draw properly in the dark.**

**Marinette: Hmm!**

**Evillustrator: (Draws a glowing moon) Voila!**

**(Marinette and the Evillustrator ride the boat, while the Evillustrator plays some music on his pad. Marinette notices Cat Noir leaping)**

 

"You do realise that you could have got on the boat before it started moving, right?" Marinette smirked at Adrien.

"I have no comments at this time." Adrien replied, making Kai laugh.

 

**Marinette: (scoots closer) You're so talented! I just don't understand why you wanna use your power to hurt people.**

**Evillustrator: Not all people. Just Chloé. And I'm never doing that again. After all, you were true to your promise, so I'll be true to mine.**

 

"Allya373 was right, you really are the best akuma." Kai smiled.

"Who?" Everyone turned to her.

"Sorry, can't answer that. I've broke the fourth wall enough." She laughed at their confused glances.

 

**(Cat Noir sees them, and leaps directly to the boat)**

**Marinette: I...actually draw a little too, I'm not as good as you are, of course.**

**Evillustrator: I'm sure you're a wonderful artist.**

 

"Ain't that the truth." Alix smirked.

 

**Marinette: Well, can I draw you something special for your birthday?**

**(stops the music)**

**Evillustrator: That would be amazing.**

**(He notices Cat Noir)**

**Evillustrator: Marinette, give me my pencil back. I need to draw something, now!**

**Marinette: No, I'm keeping it! Cat Noir! Now! (Cat Noir's staff extends in front of the Evillustrator)**

**Evillustrator: Marinette! You're working with him? I'm so stupid... I actually thought you liked me! But you're really just like Chloé. Teasing me, mocking me, leading me off!**

 

"Sorry Marinette." Nathaniel sighed.

"It's fine, don't worry." She smiled at him.

 

**Marinette: Come on! Seriously? Why is everybody comparing me to Chloé tonight?**

**(The Evillustrator kicks Cat Noir's staff, and it hits the pencil. He grabs it, and draws a cube that falls trapping Cat Noir and Marinette)**

**Marinette: Dahh!**

**Evillustrator: And I'm taking back my promise! Chloé's gonna get a little lesson she'll never forget! (he draws a hole in the boat, making it start to sink. He escapes)**

 

Nathaniel flinches at his actions and glances at Tom and Sabine, who hold Marinette closer to them.

 

**Cat Noir: We've been painted! Literally!**

**Marinette: Cat Noir, your stick! Like this! And extend it!**

 

"I like how he doesn't question it." Alya laughed, Adrien just shrugs in response.

 

**Cat Noir: Great thinking!**

**Marinette: Yeah...I'm a genius.**

 

"Not very modest are you?" Kai laughed, Marinette just smiled in response.

 

**(Cat Noir extends his stick, lifting the cube into the air, and landing safely)**

**Cat Noir: Gotta go. A superhero's work is never done. (starts counting on fingers) Damsels in distress, ladies in waiting... I've got a lot more saving to do. You can thank me later. (jumps away)**

**Marinette; Me? Thank him? Please! He should be thanking me. We'd still be trapped if I hadn't told him how to do his "job."**

 

"Hey." Adrien pouted, Marinette smiled sheepishly a him, making him laugh.

 

**Tikki: Speaking of which...**

**Marinette: That boy's gonna need our help saving Chloé.**

**The hotel.**

**Chloé: (fake crying) Boo-hoo-hoo! I'm so sorry, miss, but after what happened at the library, I simply couldn't work on my project! It would've been too...dramatic! Just look what it's done to my...my...hair! (fake crying, then stops) Oh, please. Who's going to believe that?! Even a stupid hairdryer couldn't make me look bad.**

 

Various groans were heard.

 

**(The door rumbles)**

**Chloé: Uh? Cat Noir? Is that you?**

**(It's the Evillustrator. She runs away in fear)**

**Chloé: Ahhhh! (hides under the table)**

**Evillustrator: Chloé, where are you? Are you hiding? That is so cute. You're playing hide-and-seek. In the closet?!**

**(He starts erasing things in the closet, until he erases the table Chloé is hiden under)**

**Chloé: Ahhhh!**

**Evillustrator: I win, Chloé! I found you!**

**Chloé: Ah! My Chanel dresses! My Todelan heels! You're... you're a monster!**

 

"Girl, you really need to work on your self-preservation skills." Alya face-palmed making everyone (apart from Chloe) laugh.

 

**  
Evillustrator: You like to walk all over other people. But you don't like it when others trample on you! Do you, Chloé? Do you?! (draws a giant heeled shoe that chases Chloé)**

 

Kai, Alix and Alya fall off the couches laughing, ignoring Chloe's shrieks.

 

**Chloé: Ahhhhhh!**

**(Ladybug appears, and brakes the heel making the shoe disappear)**

**Chloé: Huh?**

**Evillustrator: Grr!**

**Ladybug: Oops! Broke your heel! Better watch your ankles.**

 

Some groans and laughs were heard.

 

**(Cat Noir enters the room)**

**Cat Noir: Well, well, look what the cat dragged in.**

**Ladybug: No cat dragged me anywhere, Cat Noir. I flew in all on my own.**

**Cat Noir: So what was this secret mission?**

**Ladybug: If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret.**

 

"oh great, they're flirting now." Marinette and Adrien blush at Alix's comment, Kai just laughs.

 

**Evillustrator: In the comics, this is what's known as the final showdown. The thing is, if you knew her, you wouldn't be breaking a sweat to save her skin! She's the real baddie!**

**Chloé: Oh! It's not true! Everybody adores me!**

 

Various people face-palmed.

 

**(The Evillustrator draws three boxing gloves, and fires them at each other person in the room)**

**Cat Noir: Look out! (gets knocked out by one of the gloves)**

**(Ladybug dodges a boxing glove, and then disintegrates another one with her yo-yo, saving Chloé. The Evillustrator draws a wall to protect himself from Ladybug. He then draws a buzzsaw, but Ladybug dodges it. The buzzsaw is about to hit Chloé, but Cat Noir stops it. He then splits his staff into two and throws them at the Evillustrator, but he dodges them. A half of the stick breakes a lamp, so the Evillustrator gets closer to another working lamp)**

**Ladybug: The light! Cat Noir! He can't draw on the dark!**

**Cat Noir: Got it! (he sees a light switch) Cataclysm! (he uses his Cataclysm to hit the light switch, but the Evillustrator erases it, and Cat Noir breaks the wall instead)**

**Evillustrator: Here you go, kitty. (draws a ball and chain) A little ball and chain to play with. (they appear on Cat Noir's ankle)**

**Cat Noir: Hey!**

**Evillustrator: Sadly, those who get in my way get erased. (draws a giant hole, and Cat Noir is about to fall in it. Ladybug tries not to fall)**

**Cat Noir: (his Miraculous beeps, showing one pad) No, no, no, no, no!**

**Hawk Moth: Cat Noir's Miraculous! Take it! Take it now!**

**Evillustrator: Before you go, you have something I want.**

**Cat Noir: Ladybug! This cat doesn't have nine lives!**

 

"Finally, he admits it." Marinette laughed.

 

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (Lucky Charm gives her a bouncy ball) A bouncy ball?**

**Evillustrator: Just try and stop me with that, little lady! (laughs)**

 

"Okay, I'm the only one who gets to call her little lady." Adrien joked, making Marinette and Kai laugh.

 

**Ladybug: (uses her thinking vision, and the lights, a parasol, and lamps glow) Gladly! (she throws the bouncy ball at the lamps, breaking them, and turning everything dark. She then drags the Evillustrator, making him fall. She grabs his pencil, and breaks it, releasing its akuma)**

**Cat Noir: (his Miraculous beeps again) Hurry! (the ball and chain disappear, so he manages to get out of the hole)**

**Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma! Time to de-evilize! (grabs the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (purifies and releases the akuma) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (she throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy repairing all the damage, and turning everything back to normal. The Evillustrator turns back into Nathaniel)**

**Nathaniel: Huh? Where am I?**

**Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!**

**Hawk Moth: Noooo! The Miraculous was practically mine! And they will be. Once I have them all in my grasp, I shall rule the world! (window closes)**

 

"Keep telling yourself that." Alya deadpanned.

 

**College.**

**Alya: What happened when Ladybug and Cat Noir arrived on the scene?**

**Chloé: Well, to be perfectly honest, they only made matters worse. They came barreling in, and started smashing things to bits, throwing plastic balls around my room!**

 

"You ungrateful little brat." Sabine glared at Chloe, Chloe suddenly found herself scared of her.

 

**Alya: Plastic balls?**

**Marinette: (giggles)**

**Sabrina: I hope you had a good time last night taking care of that important thing you had to do.**

**Marinette: I'm really sorry Sabrina. But, I can meet you in the library today and finally work on the project with you.**

**Sabrina: Too late. Chloé and I are doing the project together.**

 

"You actually turned down help?" Kim looked at her in surprise, Sabrina just shrugged.

 

**Marinette: You mean, you're doing the project?**

**Sabrina: Of course! After all she's been through...**

**Marinette: Ughhh.... Nice new beret, by the way.**

**Sabrina: I know, right! Chloé lent it to me. She really is my BFF! Chloé! Your geography homework's ready!**

 

"The hat thing worked?" Lila gaped at Chloe and Sabrina.

 

**Adrien: Hey!**

**Marinette: Wahhhh! (Tikki hides)**

 

A few laughs were heard.

 

**Adrien: I heard about your adventures with Cat Noir yesterday. Were you scared?**

 

"Okay, that should have sent the alarm bells in your head off." Marinette laughed nervously at Kai's comment.

 

**Marinette: Me, scared? Pfft, it was a dream. I mean, you're a dream. I mean, in your dreams! Huh? Oh, this is a nightmare...**

**Adrien: Okay... So, what do you think about Cat Noir? Was he awesome?**

 

"Dude, now you're fishing for compliments." Nino laughed.

 

**Marinette: I mean, sure! Yeah, but not as awesome as you, of course. Because, who could be? You're the most awesome of awesome.**

**Adrien: So, that's a yes? (the bell rings, and he pats Marinette on the shoulder)**

**Tikki: You do realize you just blabbered on to Adrien about how you think he's awesome, don't you?**

**Marinette: He touched my shoulder... I'll never wash my jacket again!**

**Tikki: Girl, you have got to get better control of your emotions.**

**(the endcard shows Nathaniel's sketch book with a new picture of Ladybug)**

 

"Agreed." Alya laughed.

 

**The End**

 

 

 

 


	10. Rogercop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back to school on Tuesday so it's going to take longer for me to update. This took me two days.

**Sabine prepares Tom for his presentation at school.**

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Ready, papa?**

**Tom: As much as I'll ever be.**

**(Tom and Marinette leave the house)**

**Sabine: Happy Career Day, my darlings!**

 

"Seriously! Can you guys not be cute for five seconds!" The Dupain-Chengs blushed at Alix's comment.

 

**Collège Françoise Dupont. Tom explains his job.**

**Tom: My day begins at 4 a.m. every morning because the bakery opens at 7. You think that the life of a baker is pretty routine, making the same pastries, rolls, cakes... but actually, it's different everyday. One day someone might order a cake in the shape of the Eiffel Tower, and another day you might--**

 

"That's the time my dad gets up." Kai stated, Tom turned to her.

"What does he do?" He was very curious.

"He's a lorry driver." Alya glanced at her.

"What's the furthist he's ever been from home?" Kai smirked slightly

"He was in Scotland when I was born. I tease him about it constantly." The few sympathetic glances changed to grins at the second part of her comment.

 

**Outside the classroom. Adrien tries to call his father.**

**Phone: You've reached the voicemail of Gabriel Agreste's office. Please leave a message.**

**Adrien: Hi father, it's me. It's Parent's Career Day at school, remember? I was hoping that you were gonna show up. Call me back.**

 

Marinette and Tom both placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

**Plagg: You okay?**

**Adrien: Yeah, whatever. Nothing new.**

 

Adrien tried to ignore the sympathetic glances being thrown his way.

 

**Tom: Marinette will come around and pass out some croissants baked fresh this morning.**

 

"Why do I get the feeling that isn't a good idea?" Kai ignored Marinette's glare.

 

**Miss Bustier: Thank you, Mr. Dupain. Now, let's meet Alya's mom, who is head chef at the Grand Paris hotel, owned by our mayor, Mr. Bourgeois.**

 

"Wait, hold up dude." Kai paused the video, Nino glanced between Marinette and Alya.

"I've just realized you two both have parents who work with food." Alya and Marinette face-palmed while the others laughed. Kai replayed the video.

 

**(Marinette looks at Adrien. Chloé opens a case with a bracelet)**

**Sabrina: It's beautiful! (grabs it)**

**Chloé: (slaps Sabrina's hand) Look, don't touch!**

"Bitch." Alix and Kai growl at the same time.

 

**Mr. Bourgeois: Put it away, Chloé! It could get in the wrong hands!**

 

"He has the right sense for the wrong reason." Nathaniel murmured.

 

**Chloé: I wonder how many croissants your dad would have to sell to buy you one of these? What am I saying? He'd have to sell the whole store!**

 

Tom and Sabine growled making Chloe flinch and everyone else laugh.

 

**Marinette: Well, if you're so rich, obviously you don't need free croissants!**

 

"BUURN!!" Alix, Kai, Alya and Nino yelled at the same time. Tom and Sabine sent appreciative glances towards their daughter while everyone else (apart from Chloe) laughed.

 

**Chloé: Ugh, jealous.**

 

"Sure." A few sniggers are heard.

 

**Plagg: Is that Camembert? (enters Chloé's bag) Huh? Oh, that's not Camembert... But it is very shiny. I like shiny, hmm!**

 

A few groans are heard.

"Plagg is a magpie confirmed." Kai stated making Adrien laugh.

 

**Marlena: Unfortunately, I have no dishes to share. But maybe Mr. Bourgeois will invite you all to the hotel and treat you to lunch!**

**(Students applauding, Agent Roger laughing)**

 

"I still have no idea why he did that." Sabrina stated.

 

**Plagg: (balancing the bracelet) He he...ohh...Ah! Ah! (the bracelet slips from the bag)**

**Marinette: (trips with the bracelet) Wahh!**

 

"Thanks Plagg." Marinette deadpanned, Plagg flew out of Adrien's jacket.

"No problem kid." He laughed at Marinette's glare and hid behind Adrien.

 

**(The other students gasp)**

**Chloé: Geez, is there a day when you're not tripping over something?**

 

"No." Kai and Alya deadpanned, making the others laugh. Marinette groaned.

 

**Miss Bustier: Next on the list is Sabrina's father, a policeman. Officer Roger! (students applaud)**

**Roger: I've been a police officer for 15 years, and I firmly believe that every citizen is innocent until proven guilty.**

**Chloé: (gasps) My bracelet! It's gone! I had it a second ago. (looks at Marinette) You! You stole it!**

 

Various groans are heard.

 

**Marinette: What? What are you talking about?!**

**Chloé: You unpurposedly tripped on my bag so you could steal my bracelet! (to Roger) You're a policeman! Arrest her!**

 

More groans were heard.

 

**Tom: My daughter is not a thief!**

 

"What about the Copycat incident?" Alya said in mock confusion, Tom and Marinette laughed.

 

**Roger: (blows whistle) Hold on a minute, Miss Bourgeois, we don't accuse without proof! Now, everyone, calm down, please. Maybe you simply misplaced your bracelet.**

**Chloé: You're calling me a liar?! Daddy!**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Roger, I demand you search this girl!**

 

"The Mayor's whipped." Alix laughed ignoring Chloe's shrieks, the others started laughing.

 

**Chloé: Ha!**

**Miss Bustier: Please, everybody!**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Need I remind you that as mayor of this city, I am your superior!**

**Roger: But sir, it's against the law! I can't just go--**

**Mr. Bourgeois: All right. Then you're no longer a police officer!**

 

"Like father like daughter." Chloe smiled at Kai's comment

"It wasn't a compliment." Everyone started laughing, ignoring Chloe's protests.

"Burn bitch." Alix yelled.

 

**Roger: Mayor, you can't be serious! Over a missing bracelet?**

**Mr. Bourgeois: This is my daughter's bracelet we're talking about! You're incompetent and you're fired! Get out!**

**Roger: Aww...**

**Chloé: Good! Let's call Ladybug! I'm sure she'll actually do something!**

 

"HA, she's accusing the girl she wants help from." Alya sniggered.

"Wait a second, she's glad her best-friend's dad lost his job." Sabrina gasped when the realization sank in, Tom and Sabine glared in Chloe's direction.

 

**Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: Parent-child relationships can be so complicated. And the perfect breeding ground for stress. When there's no more law and order, there's only chaos left. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my evil little akuma, and take control of this policeman!**

 

"Get a life!" Kai and Alix yelled at the screen.

 

**Roger gets in his police car.**

**Roger: Hah! He expects me to break the law? That's just, just... criminal!**

 

Chloe ignored the glares being sent in her direction. Kai growled, when she noticed the metal forming she tried to hold it back and ended up falling off the couch.

"Kai, what's wrong?" Marinette glanced wearily at her.

"Trying to hold back the metal. Hurts." She winced, the metal eventually stopped and Kai panted.

"Just play the video, I'll be fine in a few minutes." She closed her eyes.

 

**(An akuma flies and possesses his whistle.)**

**Hawk Moth: Rogercop, I am Hawk Moth. This city needs a true ruthless righter of wrongs, and that is where you come in.**

**Roger: Yes sir! (turns into Rogercop)**

 

"Dude, he looks totally sick." Nino laughed, Sabrina smiled slightly.

 

**Hawk Moth: Ladybug and Cat Noir must be destroyed if you want to attain ultimate retribution! You will seize Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses for me! Do we have an agreement?**

**Rogercop: Affirmative. Cat Noir and Ladybug will be powerless against me, and justice will prevail in the streets of Paris.**

**Mr. Dupain and the Mayor have a discussion.**

**Tom: ...getting near my daughter or her bag!**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Do you know who I am?**

 

"No one cares!" Alix groaned, Chloe goes to protest before noticing Tom's glare.

 

**Miss Bustier: Please, gentlemen! This is a school here! Think of the children! Surely the bracelet is around here someplace.**

 

"She was so done with us that day." Kim laughed.

 

**Marinette: It probably just rolled out of her bag or something!**

 

"Plagg." Adrien sighed.

 

**Alya: If I were her bracelet, I'd try and get as far away as possible from that crazy brat too. (Marinette laughs.)**

 

A few people laughed.

 

**Marinette: Hey! Nino's been filming everything this whole time! We can see what really happened!**

**Tom: (from phone) Marinette will come around and pass out some croissants baked--**

**(Nino fast-forwards the video, cutting to the scene where Sabrina has the bracelet)**

**Marinette: Well, there you have it! Sabrina was holding Chloé's bracelet!**

 

Sabrina laughed quietly, knowing she didn't really mean it.

 

**Sabrina: Yes! But I gave it back straight after!**

**Marinette: Chloé, why don't you take a look in your BFF's bag?**

 

Sabrina smiled slightly when Marinette groaned.

 

**Sabrina: Are you saying I'm a thief?!**

**Marinette: Nope! Chloé's the one calling people thieves without any proof. I'm simply going from what's on the video.**

 

Everyone ignored Chloe's protests.

 

**Sabrina: Grrr! (knocks Nathaniel's sketchbook, revealing a drawing of the bracelet. Chloé and Sabrina gasp.)**

**Nathaniel: Yes, I did sketch the bracelet, but I didn't do anything else!**

 

"I like how he tries to avoid being questioned." Kai murmured, her voice scratchy from earlier.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Alya laughed.

"Thanks." Kai smiled.

 

**Ms. Mendeleiev throws a piece of litter on the floor, and Rogercop grabs the litter. He flies to where Ms. Mendeleiev is.**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: Huh?**

**Rogercop: You're under arrest!**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: What? What for?**

**Rogercop: You threw litter on a public sidewalk, jaywalked and crossed the red light.**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: Well, I suppose I did. But you can't arrest me! Who are you anyway? You don't look like a policeman!**

 

"Again, why don't people know how to act around akumas?" Marinette face-palmed.

"Says the superhero." Kai laughed.

"Can you go back to sleep?" Marinette deadpanned, making everyone laugh.

 

**Rogercop: (throws cuffs at her) I sentence you to trash duty. (He blows his whistle, which controls the handcuffs and makes Ms. Mendeleiev put the litter in the trashcan.) Next mission: Seeking justice on Mayor Bourgeois.**

 

"Can I film that? Please." Kai laughed and Alya's phone appeared, when she finished it disappeared.

"Blackmail material?" Kai smirked.

"Blackmail material." Alya nodded.

 

**Mr. Bourgeois: Give me the tape! I'll have it analyzed by professionals!**

**Nino: No way! It's my camera!**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Who do you think you're dealing with? I am the mayor of this city! Where's the school principal? I want to see the principal!**

 

Various groans were heard.

 

**(Adrien leaves the classroom, with Plagg having the bracelet stuck on his head)**

**Plagg: I won't bother you with the story. It's a long, boring--**

**Adrien: Oh yes, you will explain, and fast! You realize we have a big problem, don't you?**

**Plagg: If by big you are referring to my rock-hard abs? Well, thanks for noticing!**

 

"Plagg." Tikki face-palmed  _(AN: I love that mental image)_ making everyone laugh.

 

**Adrien: (hears some footsteps, and sees Rogercop) Now we have a bigger problem!**

**Fred: (sees Rogercop) Hey! You can't just walk in here!**

 

Both Marinette and Adrien face-palm.

 

**Rogercop: I can go wherever I want, whenever I want. I am the law.**

**Fred: Well, I'm the authority around here--**

**Rogercop: You are guilty of obstructing the path of justice! (fires cuffs at him) I sentence you to move around!**

 

Mylene flinches.

 

**(blows whistle, causing Fred to run uncontrollably out of the room)**

 

"I could use that in PE." Kai smiled, no one knew whether to take her seriously or not.

 

**Fred: Wait! I can't control my arm! What are you--**

**Adrien: What do you mean I can't transform?**

**Plagg: If you transform, the bracelet will get absorbed with me and damage your powers!**

 

Marinette and Adrien looked around the room but didn't see their kwamis. 'What are they hiding?' They both thought.

 

**Adrien: Ahhhh...**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Mwahahahaha! It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom!**

 

"Does he just stand there all the time?" Alix deadpanned, a few people laughed.

 

**Marinette and her classmates still talk about Chloé's missing bracelet.**

**Marinette: See, Chloé? I tripped on the bag, but Sabrina held the bracelet, Nathaniel sketched it, we are all suspects!**

 

"That's actually fair." Now that she thought about it, Sabrina could see where Marinette's earlier comment came from.

 

**Nathaniel: Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I didn't swipe her bracelet!**

**Marinette: And nether did I! But when it comes down to it, Chloé can accuse anyone and everyone!**

 

"Ain't that the truth." Alya sighed, remembering her time as Lady Wifi, there were various murmurs of agreement.

 

**Chloé: Fine! Since you're a suspect, you'll have no problem letting me search your bag!**

**Marinette: Okay! As long as you also search everyone else's too!**

 

"Okay, that's fair." Nathaniel murmured.

 

**Nathaniel: No one's searching my bag!**

**Tom: Marinette, let the adults handle this.**

 

"You do realize she fights villains on a day-to-day basis right?" Alix smirked.

"Don't remind me." Tom sighed, Marinette placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

**Marinette: Papa, she called me a thief! I'm just defending myself.**

**Tom: You're also accusing all of your friends like Chloé's doing to you!**

 

"Actually, all of her points were valid." Max stated.

 

**Sabrina: I'm Chloé's BFF! I wouldn't steal from her!**

**Max: What about Adrien? He was in at least 4 and a half seconds of that video!**

**Kim: Then we haven't seen him since!**

**Marinette: Oh, not Adrien! I mean, why would he need to steal a bracelet? If anyone's guilty, it's gotta be one of us.**

 

"Irony." Kai laughed.

"I find it funny that she includes herself when she didn't steal anything." Alix smirked.

 

**Nathaniel: What? Are you accusing us?**

 

"She still included herself."

 

**Kim: I want an attorney!**

**Tom: Marinette, stop already!**

 

"I still think she handled it better than the actual police, no offence Sabrina." Sabrina smiled in Kai's direction.

 

**Rogercop: (enters the classroom) Where is the mayor?**

**Sabrina: Dad?!**

**Marinette: That's her dad?!**

**Miss Bustier: Hello, may I help you?**

**Rogercop: Where is the mayor?**

**Miss Bustier: I think he already left, sir!**

 

"STOP HELPING HIM!" Chloe yelled at the screen.

"Bitch, I really don't want to hold the metal in again." Chloe flinched.

 

**Rogercop: Are you lying?**

**Miss Bustier: Yes. I mean, no!**

 

Various people started laughing.

 

**Rogercop: If no one speaks up, I'll put you all under arrest! Where is your father?**

**Chloé: I don't know!**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Mr. Principal, I demand that you find who stole my daughter's bracelet ASAP! Or your job is on the line, sir! ...**

 

"For fuck sake." Alix and Kai sighed at the same time.

 

**Marinette: I was only trying to defend myself! My dad's right. I ended up accusing everyone in the process. Through this, Tikki, I don't think any of us took it.**

 

"You still accused yourself." Nathaniel murmured.

 

**Tikki: I'm sure you'll find a way to make it right!**

**Marinette: Yeah, well, right now, we gotta transform!**

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**Locker room. Adrien tries to get the bracelet out of Plagg's head.**

 

A few people laughed.

 

**Plagg: I thought it was a Camembert box! Anyone can make a mistake!**

**Adrien: You're always thinking with your stomach! Wait... hmm. (takes a piece of Camembert and spices it with pepper) A bit of pepper...**

**Plagg: (sniffs the Camembert) Ah, ah, Ah-CHOO! (flies off, the bracelet gets off his head)**

**Adrien: Gesundheit!**

 

More laughter was heard.

 

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**Mr. Bourgeois demands Mr. Damocles to find her daughter's bracelet.**

**Mr. Bourgeois: I'm warning you! If you don't find my daughter's bracelet by this evening, I'll cut off all your city funds for the school. Understood?**

 

"Does he have a functioning brain, from what I've seen that's the only school in your universe, that'll make things hard for his daughter." Kai pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm gonna try and sleep the rest of this headache off." The others watched as she walked to the empty couch and closed her eyes.

 

**Mr. Damocles: But sir, how am I supposed to--**

**(Rogercop enters the office)**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Didn't anyone have teached you to knock before entering?** _(AN This is how it was written on the transcript)_

**Rogercop: Justice doesn't need an invitation. Mayor, you're under arrest for abuse of power.**

 

"I like this guy." Alix laughed, Chloe started to yell but was cut off by Lila.

"Do you really want to wake up the girl who probably fantasizes about killing you?" Chloe froze.

 

**Mr. Bourgeois: (gasps) Look who's talking!**

**(Rogercop is about to put handcuffs on him, but Ladybug appears and stops him.)**

**Rogercop: Ladybug. Paris has a new righter of wrong. Your services are no longer required.**

 

"Rude." Alya murmured, trying not to wake Kai up. A blue glow appeared in the center of the room, when it faded, a girl who looked similar to Kai was stood there, she wore a black blazer, trousers, tie and shoes as well as a white button-up shirt.

"Don't worry, she's a heavy sleeper, nothing can wake her up." She smirked. The others were shocked, she sounded exactly like Kai.

"Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter." The girl disappeared.

 

**Ladybug: I can't let you go around accusing everyone of any little wrongdoing! (dodges Rogercop's lasers)**

 

"Holy shit, girl." Alya gaped at her best friend.

 

**(Rogercop sees Fred, still running)**

**Chloé: Mr. Rogercop, I need your help.**

 

"Seriously?" Alix turned to Chloe, but she was still frozen by Lila's words.

 

**(Rogercop sees that Mr. Bourgeois is escaping, and chases him.)**

**Chloé: Hey! Come back!**

 

"Wow." Alya deadpanned.

"Do I need to bring up the Pharaoh?" Alya groaned at Marinette's question.

 

**(Ladybug sees Rogercop leaving, and catches him with her yo-yo, but he escapes. Rogercop sees Mr. Bourgeois, but Cat Noir stops Rogercop)**

**Rogercop: You are disturbing justice, Cat Noir. You are going to pay for this.**

**Cat Noir: You can add bodily harm to the charges!**

 

"I'll admit, that one was good." Adrien smiled at Marinette's comment.

"Thank you M'lady."

 

**(Cat Noir dodges his lasers, and tries to attack Rogercop, but he knocks Cat Noir to the trashcan)**

**Ladybug: Listen! You're Sabrina's dad, and a good cop! Don't let the evil person who gave you these powers make an evil cop out of you!**

 

"Wait, you can talk them out of it?" Alya turned to her best friend who just shrugged.

 

**Hawk Moth: Don't listen to that liar! Take their Miraculouses! Their powers belong to me!**

**Rogercop: Justice must prevail in the streets of Paris!**

**(Rogercop fires lasers at Ladybug, but she dodges them. She tries to reach Rogercop, but he swings her into the school's court.)**

 

"Ouch." Ivan winced.

"Note to self, if the akuma is stronger than Ladybug or Chat Noir, run in the opposite direction." A few people laughed at this comment.

 

**Rogercop: The Mayor must pay for getting rid of his best police officer!**

**Chloé: Mr. Rogercop! I've got a serious problem! Worse than a bad hair day!**

 

"A broken nail." Alya mock gasped.

"A broken heel." Marinette pretended to faint, the others laughed while Chloe scowled.

 

**Rogercop: Come with me and we'll talk about it.**

**Chloé: Okay!**

**Cat Noir: Chloé, no!**

 

"Yes, just follow the guy who's after your dad, that makes perfect sense." Nathaniel deadpanned.

 

**(Rogercop is driving his car, when the roof thuds. He sees Cat Noir, and sets his car to aerial mode)**

 

"Dude, I want one." Nino gapes at the screen.

"You can't even drive." Adrien laughed.

 

**Ladybug: I bet you missed me.**

 

"True." Adrien smiled.

 

**(The car starts spinning, both gasp)**

**Chloé: So! I know that Marinette girl is the one who stole my bracelet. She must be arrested!**

 

Various groans are heard.

 

**(Rogercop hits the brakes, and activates the Auto Pilot)**

**Computer: Auto Pilot engaged.**

**Chloé: Hello? Are you listening to me?**

 

"No." Various people yell at the same time. Kai twitches slightly in her sleep.

 

  **Cat Noir: Thanks for the lasso, lassie.**

 

A few groans are heard.

 

**Chloé: Hey! Where are you going? Who's going to drive this car?**

 

"For once Chloe asks a good question." Everyone glanced at Kai.

"Nice, I haven't missed the ending." She leaned forward.

 

**Cat Noir: Did I ever thank you for the lift?**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir fight Rogercop, but he dodges their attacks. Rogercop pounds the car, making it spin. Ladybug and Cat Noir try not to fall.)**

**Cat Noir: Where'd you get those shoes? I could use a pair like that!**

 

Chloe and Lila nodded in agreement.

 

**(Rogercop knocks Ladybug, and she falls.)**

**Ladybug: Grab on to me! (The yo-yo misses.)**

 

A few gasps were heard, Alya tackled Marinette while her parents clutched each other's hands.

 

**Cat Noir: No! Ladybug! (to Rogercop) What have you done?!**

 

"Now you've done it." Kai laughed.

 

**Hawk Moth: Snatch his Miraculous! His ring!**

**(Rogercop tries to take off Cat Noir's ring, but Cat Noir throws his staff inside the exhaust pipe using his legs. This causes a small explosion that fires away the staff and makes Rogercop lose his grip on Cat Noir, who then falls)**

 

"Yep, you guys are suicidal." Alix deadpanned, making a few people laugh.

 

**Cat Noir: (tries to grab his staff) Ugh! Unn, uh... nice day for a swim! (grabs the staff. He is about to fall, but Ladybug grabs him with her yo-yo)**

 

Various people sigh in relief.

 

**Cat Noir: Well, hey. I'm head over heels to see you, my lady. (tries to kiss her, but Ladybug makes him fall)**

 

Everyone (apart from Adrien) laughed.

 

**Ladybug: You're welcome. You owe me one.**

**Cat Noir: Sure thing. But I'll take the credit for that.**

 

"Was that border-line flirting?" Alix turned to Kai who shrugged.

 

**(Rogercop is in his car)**

**Computer: Mayor's limousine. Located.**

**(Rogercop flies to where the Mayor is)**

**Ladybug: There's no point running after him anyway. He's way out of our reach now.**

**Cat Noir: Well, if it's the mayor he wants...**

**Ladybug: He'll be heading straight for the City Hall.**

**Cat Noir: Do I sense a plan?**

 

"Aww, they're finishing each other's sentences." Marinette and Adrien blushed at Rose's comment.

 

**City Hall. Rogercop breaks in.**

**Rogercop: Let's go!**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Call up all available police forces, ASAP! That's an order!**

 

"Wow, if he never said that I would never know." Sarcasm dripped from Kai's voice, everyone else (apart from Chloe) laughed.

 

**Civilians: Ahh!**

**(Rogercop makes a hole in the door. His car enters the city hall.)**

 

"Dude." Nino gaped at the screen.

 

**Rogercop: Bourgeois, I'm taking over. Relinquish your powers.**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Never!**

**(Rogercop puts handcuffs on him)**

**Mr. Bourgeois: These handcuffs won't change my mind.**

 

"How did he know what they were?" Max turned to Kai who shrugged.

 

**Rogercop: Then maybe this will. (blows whistle, releases Chloé)**

**Chloé: Hey!**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Don't you dare put a finger on my little girl!**

 

"He does care about her in his own weird way." Chloe will deny all knowledge of that comment flattering her.

 

**Rogercop: So much for your powers! Haha! Ha ha ha ha!**

**Mr. Bourgeois: (from screen) Paris has a new superpower. His name is Rogercop. I hereby relinquish all authority to Rogercop. All citizens are ordered to answer at him.**

**Rogercop: Ladybug and Cat Noir are now outlaws. They must be hunted out and taken into custody immediately.**

**(The police officers try to catch Ladybug and Cat Noir, but they escape)**

**Officer: Let's go get 'em!**

 

"Well that was quick." Kim gaped at the screen.

"It's like they were sat around waiting for that to happen." Alya frowned.

 

**Ladybug and Cat Noir hide from the police.**

**Cat Noir: So now, we're the nation's most wanted felons?**

**Ladybug: And we haven't done anything!**

**Cat Noir: Exactly! You can't accuse someone without proof! We should go and defend ourselves in the Court of Law!**

 

A few people groaned.

 

**Ladybug: Not while Rogercop's the Chief of Justice.**

**Cat Noir: (sighs) How many times have we saved Paris?**

**Ladybug: We're still saving Paris.**

 

Marinette and Adrien didn't notice the appreciative glances being thrown their way.

 

**(Cat Noir appears, and the officers sees him. He does a little dance.)**

**Cat Noir: Something about Paris just makes you wanna dance.**

**Rogercop: You won't be dancing after I'm through with you. Arrest him!**

**Cat Noir: Does that mean you won't be joining me? (dodges the officers)**

 

Some people laughed.

 

**Inside the City Hall. Ladybug enters, and Chloé notices her.**

**Chloé: (whispering loudly) Go, Ladybug, go!**

**(Rogercop turns around and sees Ladybug, who looks exasperated at Chloé.)**

 

Various people face-palm.

 

**Rogercop: Ladybug, it is time for justice to prevail.**

**(Rogercop fires lasers at Ladybug, but she dodges them with her yo-yo.)**

**Ladybug: You got justice and revenge all mixed up, Rogercop! Lucky Charm! (A pair of oven mitts appears) Oven mitts? What am I supposed to do with this?**

 

Marinette groans, making Tikki laugh.

 

**(Rogercop fires lasers at her again, but she dodges them)**

**Hawk Moth: Fabulous... so wickedly fabulous!**

 

"That sounded Gay." Alix stated.

 

**Outside the City Hall. Cat Noir defeated all the officers.**

**Cat Noir: Okay, show's over. Sorry, no encore tonight. (enters the City Hall, and Ladybug joins him)**

 

"Dude." Nino laughed at his best-friend on the screen.

 

**Rogercop: (blows whistle) Get Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

**(Chloé and Mr. Bourgeois knock them, but Ladybug and Cat Noir take them away)**

**Chloé: Hey! My hair!**

 

"Girl!" Alya face-palmed.

 

**(Rogercop shoots lasers at Ladybug and Cat Noir)**

**Hawk Moth: Stop shooting like an idiot, Rogercop! You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses!**

 

"You mad bro." Alya laughed at Kai's comment.

 

**Ladybug: The akuma must be in his whistle. We've gotta get to it!**

**Cat Noir: How?**

**(Rogercop finds them and shoots lasers at them)**

**Cat Noir: When you're ready, my lady.**

**(Ladybug uses her thinking vision, and Rogercop's arms, a mitt and a belt light up. Ladybug grabs the belt)**

**Ladybug: Okay, I have an idea but I still need something like... a ring.**

 

"I wonder where this'll go." Kai said in mock confusion.

 

**(Rogercop makes a hole in the wall, Ladybug and Cat Noir escape. Ladybug grabs the oven mitt, and hides.)**

**Ladybug: Where am I gonna get a ring from?**

**(Cat Noir grabs Chloé's bracelet, and rolls it)**

**Cat Noir: Ladybug, over there!**

**Ladybug: That's Chloé's bracelet! Exactly what I need. (grabs the bracelet) Fend off Rogercop as long as you can.**

 

"I like how she doesn't question it." Alix laughed.

 

**Cat Noir: Whenever you're ready. Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm to destroy the floor beneath Rogercop, who falls. Cat Noir is held by a cuff. Meanwhile, Ladybug uses the two mitts attached to the belt to cover Rogercop's hands. She uses the belt to tie the hands, and then takes Rogercop's whistle)**

**Ladybug: I gotcha! (stomps on the whistle, releasing its akuma)**

**Rogercop; Noooooo!**

 

"Why am I now thinking of Star Wars?" Max, Adrien and Marinette laugh at Kai's question.

 

**Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma and turns it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (She throws the Lucky Charm in the air. Its energy reverts everything back to normal, and Rogercop turns back into Roger.)**

**Roger: Uhh... what am I doing up here?**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

**Cat Noir: As Rogercop would say, "Justice has prevailed in the streets of Paris!" (His Miraculous beeps.) I'd stick around, but then you'd see me without my mask and... you wouldn't be able to resist me.**

 

"Ain't that the truth." Alya ignored Marinette's glare.

 

**Ladybug: Hehe... I doubt that, but I'll have to take your word for it. (puts Chloé's bracelet back in her bag)**

 

"I should really keep track of the amount of times you rejected Adrien." Alya laughed when Marinette groaned.

At least nine times throughout the season." Kai murmured.

 

**Hawk Moth: You may have eluded me this time, Ladybug, but one of these days, I'll be ruling the world! And you and Cat Noir won't be a part of it!**

 

"Suuure."

 

**Roger returns Chloé's bag to her.**

**Roger: I think this belongs to you, miss.**

**Chloé: My bag! (sees her bracelet) My bracelet! But... how?**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Roger! You found the bracelet?**

 

"No, he didn't." Adrien murmured.

 

**Roger: Actually it turns out it was in Chloé's bag all along! Must've fallen into a side pocket when that girl tripped over it.**

 

"'That girl' has a name." Marinette laughed.

 

**Mr. Bourgeois: Well, Roger, I do apologize for being so accusatory, and firing you for no good reason.**

**Ladybug: I think Officer Roger has proven his excellence to you, Mr. Mayor. You'd be wrong not to keep him on.**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Of course, Ladybug! You're absolutely right. And actually, it's Lieutenant Roger now.**

 

"Thank you Marinette." Sabrina smiled at her, remembering how happy her dad was. Marinette just smiled in response.

 

**Roger: Thank you, Mr. Mayor. I'm proud to be on the force, and I vow to uphold my firm belief that every citizen is innocent until proven guilty.**

**(Ladybug's Miraculous beeps, and she exits the City Hall.)**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Very good. A valuable lesson learned. Right, Chloé?**

**Chloé: Ugh! Yes, daddy.**

 

A few people laughed.

 

**Ladybug: Lesson learned! (swings away with her yo-yo)**

 

"Hey Kai, what happened to you earlier?" Kai sighed.

"Like I said, the metal is me merging with your world, by holding it back I cause my link to this dimension to strain. Since I was created to be the link in this dimension, it risks me being destroyed." Marinette looked sadly at her.

"What about the headache?"

"That was the link being repaired."

"While you were asleep there was a strange light and this girl appeared." Kai glanced at Alya.

"There are some things I can't tell you, that is one of them. All I can say is that she is the one who created this dimension." Everyone was curious but held back any further questions.

 

**The End**

 


	11. Dark Cupid

**Miss Bustier is teaching Literature class.**

**Caline: In most fairy tales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess. Can anyone tell us why?**

**Rose: (stands up, swoons) Because only love can conquer hate!**

 

"That was cute." Kai stated.

 

**Miss Bustier: Correct, Rose.**

**Max: Technically speaking, this reasoning is only exhibited in 87% of all fairy tales and-**

****Miss Bustier:**  Thank you, Max. That's enough.**

 

"Even the teacher was done with him." Alix laughed, Max glared at her.

 

**(Marinette is looking over Adrien's shoulders as he writes a letter.)**

 

"You look like a meerkat." Marinette glared at Lila.

 

**Miss Bustier: Adrien, I hope what you're writing has to do with my lesson.**

**Marinette: (gasps)**

 

"Worried M'lady?"

"Always Kitty."

 

**Miss Bustier: (approaches Adrien) Can you tell me what I just said?**

**Adrien: That's why in most fairy tales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess because only love conquers hate.**

 

Everyone gaped at the screen.

 

**Miss Bustier: Very good, Adrien! Now, everyone, don't forget to finish Sleeping Beauty by Charles Perrault tonight, and happy Valentine's day, students!**

**Marinette: (to Alya) Hey, go ahead, I'll meet you outside.**

 

"She's got her stalker head on." Alya laughed at Kai's comment.

 

**Alya: Mhm.**

**(Marinette continues to look over Adrien's shoulder as he continues to write his letter before Adrien crumples it up stands up and tosses the letter in the garbage can.)**

**Chloé: Hi Adrien, sign here please.**

**Adrien: (sighs) Oh, come on, you know I hate signing autographs, Chloé.**

**Chloé: Oh, that's not what this is. This is a petition against cruelty to hamsters. Have you seen some of the ugly sweaters they are forced to wear? It's appalling.**

 

"They're not sweaters." Everyone (apart from Chloe) started laughing.

 

**(Adrien begrudgingly signs the poster. Chloé hugs the poster and Sabrina smiles before they notice Marinette who is digging through a trash can as she pulls out a sheet of paper.)**

 

"Dude, you believed that?" Nino gaped at Adrien.

"No, it's easier to just do it than argue against it." He sighed.

 

**Chloé: (mockingly) Well well, Marinette, looking for something to eat?**

 

Tom growled.

 

**Sabrina: Maybe she's looking for some better clothes!**

**(Both laugh before running off)**

 

"Sorry Marinette." Sabrina regretted saying that.

"It's fine." Marinette didn't really blame her.

 

**Marinette: Ughhh!**

**Tikki: Don't give them the time of day, they don't deserve it.**

**Marinette: You're right, Tikki. (begins to read the letter) "Your hair is dark as night, your pretty bluebell eyes, I wonder who you are beneath that strong disguise. Every day we see each other and I hope that you'll be mine, together our love could be so true, please, will you be my Valentine?"**

**Tikki: Whoa, now that's a love poem.**

 

"Thanks Tikki." The kwami just smiled at him.

 

**Marinette: Who could he be talking about? Hair as dark as night, bluebell eyes?**

**Tikki: Uh... you?**

 

"She looks so done with you." Alya laughed, ignoring Marinette's glare.

 

**Marinette: (laughs nervously) Me? No way. There are plenty of girls at school with dark hair and blue eyes.**

 

"Not that I've seen." Kai smirked.

 

**Tikki: Yeah, but bluebell eyes...**

**Marinette: What do you think he means by "strong disguise"?**

 

"Ladybug." Adrien, Alya and Kai said at the same time.

 

**Tikki: (sighs) This is poetry. He means who you are deep down inside. He wants to get to know you Marinette! He's talking about you!**

 

"Or that." Alix laughed.

 

**Marinette: (laughs and jumps up and down excitedly) Pinch me!**

**(Zoom out to the outside of the classroom. Marinette continues to laugh until she shrieks)**

**Marinette: Not literally!**

**(Zoom back into Marinette rubbing her arm, with Tikki giggling.)**

 

Everyone started to laugh.

"How did she even do that?" Alya wiped the tears from her eyes, Tikki flew over to her and pinched her arm.

"OW! What was that for?" Tikki just laughed.

 

**Marinette laughs with Alya while holding the letter. They two are exiting the school Switch to Max standing on the sidewalk with Kim.**

**Max: Operation Valentine's Day is commencing. According to my extensive research and cross-referencing of online shopping sites, this particular jewel, (Max reveals a heart box hiding behind his back) was ranked highest in popularity.(He hands the box to Kim.)**

 

"Wow, he has to analyse everything?" Lila turned to the others who nodded.

 

**Kim: (laughs) That's perfect, Max! I better hit a home run with this one. Love is like baseball, right? You gotta have a strategy or you'll strike out. (Alya spots Max and Kim's conversation and gets excited. She grabs Marinette and drags her over to the boys.) But if you aim right, you'll hit it out of the ball park. Score!**

 

A few people exchanged confused glances.

 

**Max: Oh yes Kim, lovely metaphor.**

**Kim: (eyeing the gem inside the box) Meta-who?**

 

A few people groaned.

 

**Alya: (grabs Kim's hands and looks at the jewel) Ooh! Sparkly! Is that for moi?**

 

"A bit forward aren't we?" Kai smirked, Alya just laughed. Nino smiled at his girlfriend's actions.

 

**Max: (annoyed) Negative Alya. The recipient of this gem has already been determined, it's--**

**Kim: (grabs Max and cuts him off) Shh! Keep it on the down-low!**

 

A few people laughed.

 

**Alya: (excited) Scoop! Kim's got a major crush! (takes picture with phone) Who's the lucky lady?**

**Marinette: (pushes Alya's arm down) It's gorgeous Kim. She's gonna be ecstatic! (Alya giggles)**

 

"Thanks Marinette." Kim laughed.

 

**Kim: (rubs back of head uncomfortably) Technically she's still gotta accept it. (grabs Max) What if she says "no"!?**

**Marinette: (Alya looks around worriedly) She won't Kim, no way! (pumps fist) Don't hold back, Kim. Go for it, no regrets!**

 

"Where was this attitude during the first nine episodes?" Kai laughed, Marinette just blushed.

 

**Kim: Operation Valentine's Day is underway! (high-five's Max)**

**Max: (Kim jogging in place, holding a map) Her route is highlighted here in yellow, yours in red. If you run at ten miles per hour you're going to gain a four and a half minute advance on her. Halt and wait here facing northwest -- the third most romantic spot in Paris. (Marinette and Alya thumbs up behind Max) Go go go!**

 

Everyone laughs at the screen.

 

**Kim: Thanks, you guys. (runs away)**

**Alya: (elbows Marinette) I know someone who's good at dishing out advice who can't take some herself.**

 

"Ain't that the truth." Alix ignored Marinette's glare.

 

**(Alya points to Adrien who enters his car.)**

**Adrien: Let's go.**

**(The door shuts and Adrien drives away.)**

**Marinette: You're right. It's time I told him.**

 

"Quick, make sure the world isn't ending." Everyone (apart from Marinette) laughed.

 

**Alya: Say what?!**

 

"Even Alya didn't think she heard you right." Nathaniel laughed.

 

**Marinette: I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell Adrien my true feelings. Well... I'm gonna write them on a card, that is.**

 

Adrien was confused, 'I don't remember getting that.'

 

**Alya: (looks shocked then laughs) Yeah!**

**Marinette: Yeah! (they fistbump)**

**Alya & Marinette: Operation Valentine's Day! (they perform a handshake and run off. Cut to Aurore, Mireille and various other girls ogling over a poster of Adrien.)**

 

"Did you copy us?" Kim smiled when the two girls shrugged.

 

**Girls: He's so cute!**

**Chloé: Keep dreaming all you want girls but the boy is mine.**

 

"No I'm not." Adrien sighed.

"But Adrikins." Adrien was thankful when he heard Kai growl.

 

**(Sabrina nods before unrolling the poster, the girls gasping)**

**Aurore: To Chloé, the most awesome girl in the world and the love of my life. Signed, Adrien.**

 

"Why am I not surprised?" Adrien murmured.

 

**(All the girls begin to cry)**

**Chloé: Uh she's not crying enough.**

**(Sabrina brings the poster towards the one girl who is not crying causing her to cry even more as Chloé and Sabrina laugh.)**

 

"BITCH!" Various people shout.

 

**Marinette tries to write a love letter to Adrien.**

**Marinette: Dear Adrien, dear Adrien... Dear Adrien... (sighs) I'm no good at this love letter writing thing... I sound like a total dorkasaurus!**

 

"Is that even a word?" Alix laughed.

"No." Max barely managed to hide his chuckles.

 

**Tikki: Only when you say words like "dorkasaurus"! Relax, Marinette, I'm teasing. Think of Adrien and speak from the heart.**

 

"I think that's the problem Tikki." Kai laughed.

 

**Marinette: (sees Adrien's letter, gasps) Adrien's letter! That's it! Why didn't I think of that before? I'll answer his poem!**

**Alya: Marinette!**

**Marinette: (gasps)**

**Alya: (enters the room, with a pink heart-shaped card) Check it out!**

 

'That looks familiar.' Adrien thought to himself.

 

**Marinette: It's perfect! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**(Marinette writes the love letter, with Alya watching)**

 

"Now who's the stalker?" Marinette laughed when Alya glared.

 

**Marinette: Voila!**

**Alya: Don't forget to sign it!**

**(A ladybug flies inside the room, distracting Marinette)**

**Alya: This is a good omen! Ladybugs are good luck, especially in the love department!**

**Marinette: Really?**

 

"Yes." Adrien and Alya said at the same time.

 

**Alya: Yeah you of all people should know about ladybugs.**

 

"I was so close." Alya groaned.

 

**Marinette: R-really? Wh-why do you say that?**

**Alya: Since ancient times the ladybug has been a symbol of love, guiding hearts on the path to devotion. It was on my blog this week. You read it didn't you?**

**Marinette: Oh yeah yeah, of course. (Turns back towards her computer and sighs)**

 

"How did I miss that?" Alya face-palmed, Marinette just giggled.

 

**Adrien is with Plagg as he tries to express feelings to Ladybug.**

**Plagg: So she's got eyes, arms, legs, big deal! How can you possibly be in love with Ladybug? You don't even know who she really is!**

 

"He kind of had a point, what if Ladybug was Choe?" Adrien knew Alya was joking but he still shivered at the thought.

 

**Adrien: (sighs) You don't know anything about love...**

 

"Have you met my 5000+ year partner?" Plagg gestured to Tikki.

"I understand love." He hid in Adrien's jacket to avoid the teasing.

 

**Plagg: Oh sure I do, I love Cheddar, I love Swiss and I love Camembert.**

 

"You meant Tikki, right?" Kai laughed.

 

**(Adrien stands up causing his chair to spin as he heads for the window resting his arm and head against it in distress.)**

**Plagg: (mockingly) Aww, the poor boy's frustrated because he can't finish the poem for his masked sweetheart?**

 

"Nice one." Kai and Alix laughed.

 

**Adrien: I don't need a poem when I can tell her to her face... I love you.**

"I love you too Kitty." Marinette smiled.

 

**Plagg: Bleh, gross. You're making me lose my appetite. (Plagg eats the Camembert) Almost.**

**Kim is waiting on the side of a fence until he recognizes Chloé's voice and rushes forward.**

 

"Oh no." Juleka sighed.

 

**Chloé: And that's right, in a 24 karat gold frame. Deliver it to Le Grand Paris Hotel and bill it to Daddykins, uh, I mean, Mr. Bourgeois. (stops after noticing Kim) What are you doing here?**

**Kim: I-I...**

**Chloé: (mockingly) You-You...**

 

"Bitch." Alix murmured.

 

**Kim (clears throat and kneels down in a puddle of water) Will you be my Valentine? (presents a brooch to Chloé)**

**(A passing bike splashes water in Kim's face, and a chip bag blowing in the wind sticks to him.)**

**Chloé: *gasps* Don't move!**

**(Chloé takes a humiliating photo of Kim then hits the send button.)**

**Chloé Wait till everyone gets a load of this! Hahahaha! No offense, Kim, but my heart's saved for someone more awesome than you.**

 

"THAT'S IT!" Alix launches herself at Chloe, but is caught by Kai.

"Let. Me. Go." Alix growled.

"No, like I said earlier, if anyone dies here we're all doomed." Alix relaxed slightly.

"I'd help you otherwise." That was all Alix needed to hear, Chloe was shaking.

 

**(Chloé begins to walk off before turning back.)**

**Chloé: Don't you just hate how harsh love can be?**

**(Kim drops the brooch and pulls the chip bag off his face and begins to sob)**

 

Alix gripped the arm of the couch, Kai's words still playing in her head.

 

**Hawk Moth prepares an akuma.**

**Hawk Moth: Ah, Valentine's Day, the day of love and the day of fools. So many delusions, so much disappointment. My evil akumas, you are going to have such a field day.**

 

"Get a life." Alix growled quietly, still fuming over the previous scene.

 

**(Hawk Moth transforms the akuma, corrupting it)**

**Hawk Moth: Fly away my little akuma, and evilize him!**

**(The akuma flies off, soon finding a sobbing Kim and entering his brooch for Chloé)**

**Hawk Moth: Dark Cupid, I am Hawk Moth. I can give you the power to shoot your arrows, pierce and love and impale friendship. But there is something you must do for me in return.**

**Kim: No love affair or friendship will escape my fury. No one will ever love again!**

**(Kim is transformed into Dark Cupid by the akuma, and is seen shooting arrows at lovers whose lips turn black once hit and run away from their loved ones.)**

 

"Dude, you looked awesome." Kim smiled at Nino's comment.

 

**Civilian: (Smashes bouquet of flowers into wall) Ugh, stupid flowers!**

**Civilian: (Pulls hand away from woman who he is with) Get off me!**

**Dark Cupid: Hahahahahaha!**

**Hawk Moth: Hahaha! Perfect. It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! (evil laughing)**

 

"Keep dreaming Hawky." Various people laughed at Kai's comment.

 

**Marinette and Alya enter, laughing, and Tom gives them candy apples.**

**Tom: Candy apples, girls?**

**Marinette: (takes the candy apples) Thanks, papa.**

**(Marinette and Alya exit the bakery)**

 

"For once I'm thankful for you guys being so cute." Alix sighed.

 

**Park.**

**Alya: Come on, Marinette! Do it before you chicken out!**

**(Marinette is a little scared at first, but finally, she puts the love letter in the mailbox)**

 

"She actually did it." Nino laughed. Marinette glared at him.

 

**Alya: Yeah!**

**Marinette: I did it!**

**(They hug each other. Their phones ring, and they see Chloé texted them)**

**Alya: Chloé? Since when did she start texting us?**

 

"Is the world ending?" A few people laughed.

 

**(They open the chat, and see a picture of Kim. Both gasp)**

**Alya: What a witch!**

 

"I think there's a better word you could've used." Kai smirked.

"BITCH!" Alix shouted.

"And there it is."

 

**Marinette: And I was the one who told Kim to do it! I didn't know he was talking about her!**

 

"You need to stop blaming yourself." Kim sighed at her.

 

**Alya: Dang, I hope Adrien doesn't do the same thing to you.**

**(Upon hearing this, Marinette panics, and tries to get the love letter out of the mailbox)**

 

"Why would you say that to the girl who panics about everything?" Lila glanced at Alya who just shrugged.

 

**Alya: I mean—Girl, calm down! Adrien would never do that. (sees Dark Cupid in the sky) What in the world is that?!**

**Dark Cupid: Huh? (sees the candy apples Alya is holding) All hearts must be destroyed! (shoots arrows at the love apples, and shoots one at Alya, making her lips black)**

**Marinette: Alya?**

**Alya: (sticks the candy apples on Marinette's shirt)**

**Marinette:Hey, seriously?!**

**Alya: You're not my BFF, you're a joke! Adrien's gonna laugh his head off at your lame attempt at poetry! (runs away, cackling)**

 

"WHAT! Why did I say that? I'm sorry girl." Alya was freaking out.

"Alya, it's fine, you didn't know what you were doing." Alya smiled slightly.

 

**Marinette: Alya?! (looks at Dark Cupid) What did he do to her? (looks at Dark Cupid's brooch) I've seen that jewel somewhere before. It's Kim's pin! He's been akumatized! (pulls the candy apples off of her shirt) This is... not... good! We gotta find him, fast! (she runs to a bench)**

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

 

"How did no one see her?" Max glanced at Kai.

"Everyone conveniently looks the other way." Kai smirked.

 

**Ladybug jumps from rooftop to rooftop. She spots Dark Cupid and follows him.**

**Chloé is complaining to the deliverers of Adrien's portrait.**

**Chloé: Ugh! I never said 18-karat gold! Those gold tones will never match my 24-karat toilet! Idiots!**

 

"Who has a 24-karat toilet?" Alix fell off the couch laughing, her previous anger forgotten. Kai and Alya followed her example.

 

**(Dark Cupid spots Chloé and shoots an arrow at her, but Ladybug stops him, making him miss.)**

**Chloé: (gasps)**

**Dark Cupid: Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: Stop, Kim!**

**Dark Cupid: I'm not Kim, I'm Dark Cupid! I'll never stop! If I can't have love, then no one can!**

 

"I've just noticed something." When everyone faced her, Alya continued.

"Why don't the akumas question how Ladybug and Chat Noir know their names." Everyone thought about this.

 

**Ladybug: Okay, Dark Cupid, I get it. Chloé totally burned you. But that doesn't mean you have to take it out on all of Paris!**

**Dark Cupid: Oh yes, I do! I won't stop until everyone's heart is crushed. Say adios to your loved ones. From now on, you'll hate them!**

**(Dark Cupid attempts to shoot his arrows at Ladybug who dodges them with her yo-yo. She soon falls catching herself on a roof gutter with her yo-yo.)**

 

"Ladybug your Marinette is showing." Kai laughed.

 

**Hawk Moth: If you want to continue destroying love, bring me Ladybug's Miraculous, or I'll remove your powers!**

**Cat Noir: Falling for me already, my lady? (pulls Ladybug down next to him) I need to talk to you.**

**Ladybug: It’s going to have to wait. Dark Cupi-**

**Cat Noir: (hushes her) I swore to myself that I'd tell you as soon as I saw you. Ladybug I-I-look out!**

**(Cat Noir spins around to shield Ladybug, and is struck by one of Dark Cupid's arrows.)**

 

"NOO!" Alya and Rose scream, Kai tries to hold back her laughter.

 

**Ladybug: (gasps) Cat Noir!**

**Cat Noir: Ladybug, I—I loathe you!**

 

"WHAT!" Everyone (apart from Marinette and Kim) yell.

 

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, snap out of it!**

**Cat Noir: (Cat Noir squeezes Ladybug incredibly close to him as if trying to suffocate her) You're nothing Ladybug, and nothing to me! I hate you!**

 

"WHAT!" Adrien yelled.

 

**(Ladybug jumps on Cat Noir’s feet and uses his staff to launch herself into the air before grappling her yo-yo onto a street lamp and rolling into Le Grand Paris)**

**Chloé: Ladybug, it's about time, where have you been?**

 

A few people groaned.

 

**Cat Noir meets Dark Cupid.**

**(Cat Noir is seen taking his staff then climbing up the wall where he meets face to face with Dark Cupid.)**

**Hawk Moth: (to Dark Cupid) Offer to help him in return for Ladybug's Miraculous.**

**Dark Cupid: (to Cat Noir) I can help you crush Ladybug, but you must give me her Miraculous in return.**

**Cat Noir: No...problem.**

**Hawk Moth: Yes. Yes! And once I have Ladybug's Miraculous, taking Cat Noir's will be child's play!**

 

Adrien groaned.

 

**Chloé and Sabrina speak with Ladybug.**

**Ladybug: You gotta get out of here. Your friend Kim's turned into Dark Cupid and I don't know what he'll do if he finds you here.**

**Chloé: Moi? But how could he possibly have a vendetta against me?**

 

"Kai, when this is all over, I get the first crack at her." Alix growled quietly, still gripping the arm of the couch.

"Sure, no problem." She murmured.

 

**Ladybug: (aside) Who doesn't?**

 

A few people laughed.

 

**Chloé: Duh! It's because of this. Everyone would love to get their hands on it.(zooms in on the poster of Adrien). That's Adrien, a super hot guy in my class. And rich, too! He's hot for me of course.**

 

"Why the fuck you lyin'?" Kai, Alya and Lila said at the same time.

 

**Ladybug (annoyed) Not according to the poem.**

**Sabrina: (pointing at poster) It's alive!**

 

Everyone laughed.

 

**(The poster begins to seemingly walk into the Hotel and from behind it emerges Dark Cupid, he fires his arrows at Ladybug, Sabrina and Chloé and Ladybug deflects them with her yo-yo. She then grabs Chloé with her yo-yo and drags her onto the street.)**

 

"Can I film that, please!" Alix laughed when her phone dropped into her hand. When she finished it disappeared, 'Seriously, how is Kai doing that?'

"You'll never know." Kai smirked, 'and she can hear my thoughts, great." Kai laughed quietly.

 

**Chloé: Daddy!**

**Ladybug: Run Chloé! Run!**

**(Chloé begins to run, followed by Sabrina. Cat Noir drops down from above and stands in front of Ladybug.)**

**Cat Noir: Well, well, Ladybug.**

**Ladybug: I don't want to fight you, Cat Noir.**

**Cat Noir: Ugh, that friendliness. It's so revolting. You are definitely not my friend!**

 

Adrien groaned.

 

**(Cat Noir leaps into the air and swings his staff directly at Ladybug. She dodges it and jumps up onto the roof to run away, and Cat Noir pursues her. Ladybug uses her yo-yo to grab Cat Noir’s staff, and pulls him towards her)**

**Ladybug: Why are you so full of hate, Cat Noir?!**

 

"The show needed a reason to make you fight him." Kai stated, she laughed at the confused glances.

"I keep forgetting this is real for you."

 

**Cat Noir: Because hate conquers all!**

**Ladybug: I hate to burst your bubble, but hate doesn't conquer all. Love does! (gasps)**

 

"Oh no." Marinette hides behind the couch.

"I'm not watching this bit."

 

**Miss Bustier (in flashback): The prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess.**

**Rose (in flashback): Only love can conquer hate!**

 

"Oh, I see what's gonna happen." Alya laughed.

 

**Cat Noir: You're just buying time! Fight!**

**Ladybug: I'll do better than that.**

**Cat Noir Huh?**

**Ladybug: Come on, kitty kitty, just a peck... (tries to kiss him, but misses) Almost!**

 

A few sniggers were heard.

 

**Cat Noir: Get back, you savage!**

**(Cat Noir begins running away from her)**

**Ladybug: Here, kitty kitty kitty! Come here!**

 

"And the tables turn." Alya choked out around her laughter.

 

**Chloé runs away from Dark Cupid.**

**Dark Cupid: (laughing) You can't outrun me, Chloé!**

**Chloé: (trips over a flower stand and falls, near several civilians) Help!**

**(The civilians see Dark Cupid and run away. Chloé also sees him)**

**Dark Cupid: Happy Valentine's Day, Chloé. Now you'll get what you deserve.**

 

"JUST DO IT!" Kai, Alix and Alya yell at the screen.

 

**Chloé: My hair! There is nothing worse in this world than a bad hair day! First, Ladybug wrinkles my new jacket, second, you totally ruined my hair! Just go ahead and just change me already! This day can't get any worse...**

 

"Seriously, get. Your. Priorities. In. Order." Alya groaned, ignoring Chloe's shrieks.

 

**Dark Cupid: I don't need to waste this arrow on you. Your heart is so dark and shriveled, there's no room for love.**

**(laughs)**

 

"BURN BITCH!" Kai and Alix yell, everyone else (apart from Chloe) laughs.

 

**Chloé: Ugh! How dare you talk to me like that? (bumps into Sabrina) Huh? Why are you just standing there? Help me up!**

**Sabrina: (it's revealed that her lips have turned black) Ha! You think I'd help someone as stuck up as you? (takes picture with phone) Wait till everyone gets a load of this! (laughs and runs away)**

**Chloé: Ughhh...**

 

"Yes Sabrina." Alix cheered, Sabrina smiled slightly at her.

 

**Cat Noir is still being chased by Ladybug.**

**(Ladybug catches Cat Noir's leg with her yo-yo and ties him to a lamppost. She suspends herself from the top of the lamppost and leans in to kiss him.)**

**Cat Noir: No, no!**

**Ladybug: Don't worry, I'm not looking forward to it either... (tries to kiss him, but misses) I can't believe I'm doing this... (tries to kiss him again, but an arrow appears between them, shot by Dark Cupid. Ladybug avoids the arrows, and Cat Noir gets free, joining Dark Cupid. Ladybug hides behind a tree)**

 

Everyone burst out laughing.

 

**Cat Noir: How you gonna fight both of us now, bug eyes? (activates Cataclysm) I've often wondered what would happen if I use my Cataclysm on someone...**

 

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled. Sabine gasped and Tom held her closer to him.

"Why did I-? I've never thought that, what?" Adrien was freaking out.

 

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A candy apple appears) A candy apple? What am I supposed to do with this? Think, Ladybug... (She looks around, and spots the fountain, Cat Noir's ring, and Dark Cupid's brooch) Hey! I've got a Valentine's gift for you!**

**(Cat Noir and Dark Cupid get ready to attack Ladybug. Dark Cupid shoots arrows at her, but she deflects them with her yo-yo. Cat Noir is about to use his Cataclysm on her, but she avoids it and grabs him by his belt. She jumps on him and throws the candy apple at Dark Cupid's head, and he removes it.)**

**Ladybug: Looks like you got yourself in a sticky situation!**

 

"Nice one M'lady." Adrien could just-about make-out a 'thanks' from behind the couch.

 

**(Dark Cupid gets the candy apple out of his hand, and tries to shoot an arrow at her, but his hand gets stuck in the bow)**

 

A few sniggers were heard.

 

**Dark Cupid: Ladybug!!**

**Ladybug: And now, for the pussycat!**

**Dark Cupid: Cat Noir, her Miraculous!**

**Cat Noir: With pleasure! Finally I'll find out who you are, Ladybug! Your little secret will be out of the bag!**

**(Ladybug grabs his face and kisses him, breaking the spell)**

 

"YEEES!" Various people yelled.

"LadyNoir is canon." Alya cheered.

"Wait, what?" Adrien gaped at the screen. Marinette finally stood up from behind the couch.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I- uh." Marinette had no idea how to respond to that question. Adrien moved over to her and held her hand.

"I would like an repeat." Adrien smiled making Marinette blush. The two kissed ignoring the cheers of their classmates and Chloe's shrieks, after a few moments Kai tapped their shoulders.

"You should probably get some air." She smirked, the two heroes blushed and returned to their seats.

 

**Cat Noir: Huh? What am I doing here?**

**(Ladybug grabs his hand and carries him)**

**Ladybug: No time! The quiver pin, Cat Noir! Now! (throws Cat Noir at Dark Cupid) Grab it! Grab the pin!**

 

"Dude, she threw you like a ragdoll." Nino laughed.

 

**Dark Cupid: No!**

**Cat Noir: Sorry, need that. Happy Valentine's Day! (throws the pin to Ladybug)**

**Ladybug: Awww, you shouldn't have... (drops it) Whoops! (stomps the pin, releasing its akuma) No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy restoring everything back to normal)**

 

"Aaw." Rose cued.

 

**Alya: (about to cut a picture of her and Marinette in half) What the heck am I doing?**

 

"Cutting it a bit close." Alya sighed, after a few moments her eyes widened.

"Did I just pun?"

"Yes, you did, and it was a good one." Kai smirked.

 

**Chloé: (to Sabrina) What the heck are you doing?!**

**Sabrina: (scribbling on Adrien's portrait) I have no idea!**

 

"Hey, I look good with a beard." Adrien smirked, Marinette giggled.

 

**Kim: (transforms back to his normal self) Huh?**

**Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!**

**Ladybug: (her Miraculous beeps) Oops!**

**Cat Noir: Wait, Ladybug! I gotta tell you something.**

**Ladybug: Look, the kiss... I had to break the spell, or...**

**Cat Noir: Kiss? What kiss? No, I just wanted to say... (his Miraculous beeps)**

 

"Why didn't I question that more?" Adrien groaned.

 

**Ladybug: Look out, Cat Noir, your ring is flashing!**

**Cat Noir: Uhh... yours too!**

**Ladybug: (laughs) We're about to turn into pumpkins, and personally, I'd rather not see that. (Both run away)**

**Hawk Moth: Drrr... blasted Ladybug! Blasted Valentine's Day!**

 

"You mad bro!" Alix laughed.

 

**The postman arrives, and opens the mailbox, full of letters.**

**Tikki: Hey, there's your chance to get your card back!**

**Marinette: That was before...**

**Tikki: Before what? Tell me!**

 

"I think she was going to." Kim laughed.

 

**Marinette: I realized that even with all this hate everywhere, love still wins. But if I wanna win over Adrien, he needs to know the truth about how I feel.**

**Tikki: Ah! This is a big day!**

 

"What, Marinette finally sorting out her feelings?" Tikki giggled at Kai's comment.

 

**Adrien walks to his bed, ashamed.**

**Plagg: Hahaha! Can you believe all the horrible thoughtless things you said to Ladybug? (eats his Camembert)**

 

"PLAGG!" Tikki glared at him.

 

**Adrien: You think it's funny, huh?**

**Plagg: What's the big deal? You've got so many cards from all these lady fans of yours! Take your pick! (chooses, between all the cards, a heart-shaped one)**

 

"What are the chances." Alya laughed.

 

**Adrien: (sees the card) Whoa, hold up! Someone answered my poem? But I threw it away! (starts reading the poem) "Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green, I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams. Yes, your Valentine I will be, our love will be so true, together for eternity, my heart belongs to you." (gasps)**

 

"I like how he doesn't question it." Nathaniel laughed.

 

**Plagg: Aww, well, anyone who writes as sickeningly sweet as you must be your soulmate.**

A few people laughed.

 

**Adrien: It isn't signed... (A ladybug flies and lands on the card. He follows it to the window, and watches it fly away.) Could it have come from Ladybug?**

**Plagg: Oh, please.**

 

"Plagg is so done with you." Alix laughed.

 

**Marinette can't remember if she signed her letter.**

**Alya: What do you mean, you don't remember? Did you sign the card or not?**

**Marinette: I don't know! The ladybug came along while I was writing, then you were yapping about your blog, and then... It's all a blur!**

**Alya: (laughs) I don't believe you! The girl didn't even sign it! I love you and all, but sometimes you seriously bug! You know that, right?**

**(Both laugh as a ladybug flies outside the house.)**

 

"I think that's her job." Kai laughed. Adrien and Marinette smiled at each other before kissing again.

 

**The End**

 

 

 


	12. Horrificator

**Marinette's class is making a movie.**

**Adrien: Agent Smith, it's too dangerous! We must evacuate!**

 

"Oh, I completely forgot about this." Nino leaned forward.

 

**Mylène: You're suggesting we run, Officer Jones? After it devoured my family, my friends, even my beloved dog, Sniffles? Never! I won't run! I no longer fear it, I'm going to face it, then I'll-Waaaaah!**

**Nino: Cut!**

**(Mylène hides under the desk, scared)**

Chloe  sniggers.

 

**Ivan: Sorry Mylène.**

**Nino: Mylène! That's like, the tenth take, and we're only on the first scene!**

 

"Seriously?" Lila gaped at the screen.

 

**Alix: Fourteenth actually. But who's counting.**

 

"Obvious sarcasm is obvious." Kai laughed.

 

**Nino: Ughhh...**

**Mylène: I'm... sorry. I'm gonna do better on the next take, I promise.**

**Rose: Anyone want some tea?**

 

"Nice Rose."

 

**Nino: You're playing a hero from the special forces. You're not supposed to get all freaked out!**

 

"Director Nino is best Nino." Everyone glanced at Kai briefly, 'is everyone in her world like this?' Nino thought.

"No, I'm just one of the fun ones." A few people laughed while Nino froze, 'holy shit.' Kai laughed quietly to herself.

 

**Mylène: I know, but... that monster mask he's wearing is so... realistic and scary!**

**Ivan: Just big ol' me, Mylène. Nothing to be scared of!**

 

"It wasn't that realistic." Alix rolled her eyes but there was no irritation in her voice.

"Aww, the big brute is a sweetheart." Ivan blushed at Lila's comment.

 

**Chloé: You ask me, he doesn't even need a mask! (she and Sabrina laugh)**

**Marinette: What a bratty snob!**

 

"Yes Marinette!" Alix cheered.

 

**Nino: Ivan, put the mask back on, you're playing the monster! And Mylène, we need you to stay in character!**

**(Ivan puts the monster mask on, Mylène gets scared)**

 

A few people glance sympathetically in Mylene's direction.

 

**Mylène: I need to sing my happy song, it always makes me feel better... (singing) Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, stinky breath and slimy--(bumps into Adrien) Ahh!**

**Chloé: And the Oscar for best pathetic scaredy-cat afraid of its own shadow goes to... Mylène! (laughs)**

 

"Bitch!" Alix growled.

 

**Adrien: Chloé, seriously?**

 

"Yes Adrien!" Adrien smiles shyly at Alix's cheer.

 

**Chloé: Yeah, so what?**

**(Mylène runs away, crying)**

**Marinette: Mylène! Anyone gonna go after her?**

**Ivan: Mylenè, wait! (takes his monster mask off and runs after her)**

 

"Please tell me this ship is canon." Alya turned to Kai.

"I think it is."  _[insert Alya's fangirl shrieks]_

 

**Mylène is sitting on a bench, sobbing. Ivan finds her and comforts her.**

**Ivan: Ummm... don't listen to those bozos. Easy to judge when they're not in front of the camera. You're doing awesome. Come back! I promise I'll roar more quietly.**

**(Mylène looks at him)**

**Ivan: (gives her a black skull pin) Here. It's from my favorite band, the Zombie Skull Crushers.**

**Mylène: Wow... (puts the pin on her hat) Uh, that's, uhh... really sweet of you, Ivan. But... they're right. I can't act to save my life... Excuse me (runs away, crying)**

 

"I think my heart just melted." Rose sighed.

 

**Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: A film shoot... oh, yes. So many emotions. Some fake, yet others very, very real. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my evil akuma, and overpower this young, misunderstood artist...**

 

"Bastard." Ivan murmured.

 

**Scene: Classroom. Nino is angry at Chloé for making fun of Mylène.**

**Nino: Epic, Chloé! Just epic! What are we supposed to do now without our leading actress?**

**Chloé: Who needs her, anyway? She was totally lame!**

 

Chloe gulped at the glares being thrown her way.

 

**Ivan: You're lame! Mylène is crying her eyes out on the bathroom thanks to you!**

 

"Yes Ivan!"

"I think someone is getting too enthusiastic." Kai laughed.

 

**Chloé: Me, lame?**

**Marinette: Hey, hey! Everyone chill out! You're right, Chloé is lame. But fighting isn't gonna bring Mylène back. I'm the producer, and I'm gonna do everything in my power to finish filming tonight!**

 

"Our class rep everyone." Alya smiled.

"I like how she calls Chloe lame and gets away with it." Alix choked on her laughter.

 

**Max: The deadline for the Parisian Student Short Film Festival is tomorrow evening, precisely 26 hours, 15 minutes and 14, 13 seconds from now.**

 

"Gee that helped." Kim rolled his eyes.

 

**Marinette: Thank you, Max! And we still have editing, post-sound, soundtrack...**

**Adrien: And who's gonna take Mylene's part?**

 

"That didn't help either." Marinette and Adrien laughed nervously.

 

**Chloé: Um, me of course!**

 

A few people groaned.

 

**Alya: You haven't even read the script!**

**Chloé: Of course I have! The first scene anyway. I can even tell you that it ends with a kiss between Agent Smith and Officer Jones!**

 

"Why am I not surprised?" Adrien sighed.

 

**Marinette: (screams as she imagines Chloé and Adrien kissing) You wrote that?!**

 

"Your lack of faith in me is disturbing." Alya stated.

"Was that a Star Wars reference?" Kai laughed.

"Maybe." Alya smirked.

 

**Alya: Hold up! (sees the script) I didn't write that!**

**Nino: Uh... I wrote it. It was just a little tweak. You know, to move the story forward.**

**Alya: What! You added at my script without even telling me? That's low!**

**Nino: Wait a minute! You mean our script!**

 

"They're like an old married couple." Lila laughed, ignoring the duo's shrieks.

 

**Adrien: (sighs)**

 

"And, Adrien is just so used to everything going to shit." Kai sighed.

"Yeah." He murmurs.

 

**Rose: Juice? (gives him a glass of juice)**

**Adrien: Thanks Rose.**

 

"You remind me of one of my friends, girl never has a bad thing to say about anyone." There was a sad hint to Kai's voice.

"Did something happen?" Marinette glanced at the girl.

"When we finish watching these episodes I'll explain."

 

**Chloé: Oh, who cares who wrote what? We've got to film this thing, right?**

**Max: She's right. Principal Damocles is only allowing us to use school until 6 p.m. sharp. Which leaves us 9 hours, 12 minutes and 12 seconds. 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6...**

 

A few people groan.

 

**Marinette: (grabs Alya) Adrien and Chloé kissing cannot happen! No way!**

 

"Agreed." Various people in the room state.

 

**Alya: It makes no sense story wise anyway. The main character's emotional journey...**

**Marinette: Hold on! (runs to where Adrien is) We can't let Mylène just leave just like that, it's... wrong! We all chose her to play the leading female role! And... we're all in this movie together! She needs our support. I'm gonna go find her and bring her back.**

 

"Nice cover." Alix laughed.

 

**Chloé: Always trying to save the day, aren't you, Marinette? Good luck finding the filthy hole that scaredy-cat’s hiding in!**

 

"Ok. One, that was rude. Two, I'm pretty sure that's her job." Nathaniel glared at Chloe.

 

**The akuma arrives at the school and reaches the bathroom**

**Mylène: Why are you so intimidated and scared all the time? (cries, and the akuma enters her pin)**

**Hawk Moth: Horrificator, I am Hawk Moth. Up until now, you have felt fear. From now on, you will cause fear. And after you show them how they make you feel, you will do something for me in return.**

**Mylène: Yes Hawk Moth. (turns into the Horrificator, spits goo at the mirror)**

 

Mylene flinched and buried her head in Ivan's shoulder.

 

**Marinette: Mylène? Mylène? (she sees the mirror, covered in goo)**

**Alya: Marinette! Did you find Mylène?**

 

"pretty sure she'd be standing with Mylene if she had." Tom laughed slightly.

 

**Marinette: No...**

**Alya: Well, you better come ASAP, producer! There's some serious lick poppering about get going on!**

**(She and Marinette leave the bathroom)**

**Hawk Moth: Time to use your scare tactics, Horrificator. And thrive!**

 

"Creep." Ivan murmured.

 

**The students are filming again.**

**Alix: Horrificator, take 15.**

**Chloé: I'm not scared of that Horrificator thingy, Officer Whatever-your-name-is, now kiss me!**

 

"Real convincing." Kai laughed.

 

**(Marinette opens the door)**

**Marinette: Cut!**

 

"Nice one Marinette." Alix chuckled.

 

**Nino: Marinette, what gives? We're in the middle of a shoot, and I'm the director, FYI. I say cut, no one else. Comprende?**

**Marinette: And I'm the producer! Mylène's supposed to be the star of this movie.**

 

"Thanks Marinette." Marinette smiled at her.

 

**Nino: We're out of time, and from what I can see, Mylène is MIA. Let's take it from the top, people.**

**Adrien: Here we go again...**

 

A few people laughed.

 

**Alya: This is beat! Agent Smith does not need a man in her life right now! Sniffles just got munched right now, remember!**

 

"I say again, Alya is the best wingwoman." Nathaniel laughed.

 

**Nino: Do you wanna finish this film or not?**

**Chloé: Then let's just make Agent Smith a nurse instead! That'll fix everything.**

 

"How?" Practically everyone in the room were confused.

 

**Alya: Um, I'm sorry. How, exactly?**

**Chloé: I don't know, but I'm sure I'd look amazing in a uniform.**

 

"And there it is." Kai smirked.

"Imagine her in one of the Pokemon ones." Max, Marinette and Kai laughed at Adrien's comment.

 

**Nino: Oh, come on! We're not gonna rewrite this script again!**

**Alya: I'm not putting my name on those credits.**

**Chloé: Nobody cares about you anyway!**

 

"Chloe, stop lying." Nathaniel smirked.

 

**Alya: What?**

**Marinette: Everyone calm down! This movie's a team effort! (to Chloé) Your nurse idea's perfect, Chloé!**

 

"This is gonna be good." Kai leaned forward.

 

**Chloé: Of course it's a perfect idea. Because it's mine!**

**Marinette: But Chloé, you don't have a uniform.**

 

"Oh, I see where this is going." Alya laughed.

 

**Alya: Right! Which is why that idea wasn't believable in the first place.**

**Marinette: I think you and your assistant should go down to the nurse's office and try out some uniforms.**

**Chloé: Hmm. Kim, Max, come with me. You've just been promoted to wardrobe and bodyguard.**

**(Chloé, Sabrina, Kim and Max leave)**

 

"She fell for that?" Lila laughed.

 

**Nino: Nice going, Miss Producer! Now we have no lead again!**

**Marinette: Yeah, but now we've just gotten rid of Chloé!**

 

"She makes a very convincing argument." Adrien laughed.

 

**Nino: And now what?**

**Marinette: We go find Mylène! She's here somewhere!**

**Nino: I told you. Tick tock, there's no time, we need a lead now!**

**Alya: Marinette can do it!**

 

"Bonus." Adrien murmured, making Marinette laugh.

 

**Marinette: What?! No! I can't act. I'm... the producer.**

**Alya: But you wanna kiss Adrien, don't you?**

**Marinette: (looks at Adrien) Yes, but not like this.**

 

Adrien kissed the top of her head, making Marinette blush.

 

**Chloé and the others are trying to find a nurse uniform.**

**Chloé: A nurse's uniform. How brilliant am I! Even that dimwit Marinette liked the idea.**

 

"She still doesn't get it?" Lila was practically crying.

 

**(The Horrificator sees them, and follows them)**

**Classroom.**

**Marinette: I'm only doing this as a favor, you know? As soon as Mylène comes back, she'll have her old role back.**

**Alya: Course she will, chill out, and just think. After tonight, you'll finally have kissed Adrien...**

 

"Or not." Alya sighed.

 

**Chloé is about to open the door, but...**

**Chloé: Hey, wait a minute! Marinette never likes my ideas. I think you've all been duped! You guys take care of the nurse uniform thing, just in case.**

 

"She finally gets it." Lila laughed.

"Kind of." Sabrina smiled.

 

**Kim: Did you hear something?**

**Max: No. What?**

**(Horrificator appears behind them, both scream)**

**Classroom. Marinette looks at Adrien.**

**Marinette: Totally unbelievable...**

**Adrien: What's that?**

**Marinette: Uh, I said... It's got to be believable!**

 

"Nice cover up." Alix laughed.

 

**Adrien: Don't worry, you'll do fine.**

**Nino: Ready to roll? Camera!**

**Alix: Horrificator, take 16...**

**Nino: Action!**

 

"I say again, director Nino is best Nino." Kai laughed. 'This girl is seriously weird.'

"Yeah, I know, and?" Kai smirked at him, 'Fucking hell, how does she do that?'

"You'll never know."

 

**Marinette: I'm not scared of that monster, officer Jones!**

**(They are about to kiss, but Chloé opens the door and interrupts them)**

 

"NO!" Practically everyone in the room yells.

 

**Chloé: Cut! I knew it!**

 

"Sure you did." Lila laughed.

 

**Nino: What did I say about other people saying cut?!**

**Chloé: Well played, Marinette! All that speech about working together, than you stab me right in the back! Well, your stupid little movie won't make it into the festival if I'm not in it, because my daddy is one of the judges!**

 

"Like that's a valid point." Alya laughed.

 

**(Suddenly, there are screams)**

**Adrien: Did you guys hear that?**

**Chloé: If this is another one of your silly ploys to get me out of the way, you can forget it! Besides, I...**

 

"For fuck's sake." Alix sighed.

 

**(The screams are heard again)**

**Marinette: I definitely heard that. We better scoop this out!**

**(The other students follow her)**

**Rose: A fruity snack for the road?**

 

"That was cute." Kai smiled.

 

**The students go out to find what's going on, while Nino is filming.**

**Adrien: Hey! Anybody here? Kim! Max! Where are you guys!**

**Marinette: I saw the same pink goo... (gasps) The bathroom!**

**Adrien: (sees the armband) That's Kim's!**

**Nathaniel: They vanished!**

**Alya: Or they're playing a sick joke on us.**

 

"Max? Seriously?" Alya just shrugged.

 

**Marinette: We should go to principal Damocles' office and tell him what's going on! Nino, come on! Stop filming!**

**Nino: Not a chance! This is just getting good!**

**Marinette: Looks like it's time to bring in the alter ego...**

 

"How did no one notice that?" Alya facepalmed, making Marinette laugh.

 

**Nino: Yo, Adrien! Where are you going?**

**Adrien: I left Officer Jones' jacket back there! Should probably wear it in all the scenes.**

 

"That was actually believable." Alya murmured.

 

**(The other students go upstairs. Horrificator sees them, and starts covering the school in goo)**

**Adrien takes off his shoe.**

**Adrien: Time to transform, Plagg.**

**Plagg: What are you doing?**

**Adrien: (shows Plagg his shoe) So they'll think I've disappeared too.**

 

"Smart dude." Nino laughed.

 

**Plagg: And you say I stink of Camembert!**

 

A few people laughed.

 

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**Alya looks for Mr. Damocles.**

**Alya: Mr. Damocles? Sir? (opens the door, but nobody is there)**

**Rose: Even Principal Damocles is nowhere to be found!**

 

"Way to state the obvious." Chloe rolled her eyes. Kai growled slightly.

 

**(Marinette drops her phone, and runs into the library)**

 

"Smart girl." Alya smiled.

 

**Marinette: Time to transform.**

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**Nino: Anyone seen Agent Smith? Yah, I mean, Marinette.**

 

A few people laughed.

 

**(They search for Marinette, not noticing that the school is being covered in pink goo. Alya finds her cellphone on the floor)**

**Alya: Oh no, this is Marinette's phone!**

**Chloé: (sees the pink goo) Quick, check the windows!**

 

"Finally Chloe has a good idea." Alix deadpanned.

"Thank y- WAIT A MINUTE!" Everyone started laughing.

 

**Juleka: Crazy...**

**Chloé: (tries to open the window, but it's covered in goo) We're trapped! I'm going to call Daddy! (picks up her phone and calls him)**

**Nino: Dudes, you know cellphones never work in horror movies.**

**Ivan: No bars...**

**Nathaniel: No coverage!**

**Nino: Told you so! Booyah!**

 

"Why are you happy about that?"

"I have no fucking clue."

 

**(Ladybug appears at the door)**

**Ladybug: Is everything okay?**

**Nino: Ladybug in my movie? This is legit!**

**Alya: And on my Ladyblog!**

 

"You two are easily excitable." Kai ignored their protests.

 

**Ladybug: We've got to calmly evacuate the building, okay everyone?**

**(Cat Noir appears at the door)**

**Cat Noir: Uh-uh, easier said than done, Ladybug!**

**Nino: Double legit!**

 

"What does that even mean?" Max laughed.

 

**Cat Noir: I tried to cut through the goo, but it's no good. Totally indestructible. So, looks like we're trapped inside the school for now. Just stay put and try to relax, guys. (To Ladybug) Shall we take a stroll, my lady?**

**(Between them)**

 

"They're flirting again." Alix groaned.

"Why did no one question that?" Alya faceplamed.

 

**Cat Noir: We both know that Hawk Moth's taken another innocent victim somewhere at school.**

**Ladybug: And there's only one way to get rid of this pink goo and get everyone outta here. Capture that victim's akuma.**

**Cat Noir: Exactly. I love it when you read my mind...**

**Ladybug: Ugh... And we better find this thing first, and its prisoners.**

**Cat Noir: Wow! You did it again!**

 

"Stop flirting and make out already." Alix yelled, making Marinette and Adrien blush.

 

**Nino: Don't mind me, finding the missing piece of solving this crazy mystery with Cat Noir and Ladybug... This movie's gonna be so swank!**

**Ladybug: Stay together, right behind us! (grabs Nino) You too, Spielberg!**

 

"She made you look like  a freaking ragdoll." Alix and Kai laughed.

 

**Horrificator kidnaps Max. Max is scared of it, making it grow.**

**Hawk Moth: Absorb their fear, Horrificator...feed on it! It will give you strength. And soon enough, you will be giving me strength too!**

**(Horrificator traps Max in goo)**

 

"Gross." Chloe shivered.

 

**Ladybug, Cat Noir and the other students try to find Max and Kim.**

**Chloé: We're way better off on our own than sticking with the others. Why would we stay with the group when we could just hide out on our own!**

 

"Yes, just walk away from the only two people who could possibly save you, that's smart." Kai laughed at Alya's sarcasm.

 

**(The others enter the classroom, and Ladybug sees Adrien's shoe)**

**Ladybug: There!**

**Cat Noir: Anyone recognize this shoe?**

**Nino: That's Adrien's shoe!**

**Ladybug: That's weird! There's no pink slime here.**

**Nathaniel: Yes, there is. (Horrificator kidnaps him. The other students are scared of it, except Juleka)**

**Ladybug: Everybody run!**

**Nathaniel: Heeelp, help, help!**

**Juleka: Awesome.**

 

"I would be Juleka in this situation." A few people laughed.

"No seriously, I would."

 

**(Horrificator roars at Juleka, but she is not scared)**

**Juleka: So awesome...**

**(Horrificator shrinks. It spits goo at Juleka, but Ladybug grabs her and takes her away on time)**

 

"Does everyone lack self preservation?" Marinette groaned.

 

**Cat Noir: Eww! What's your name, Drool-lator?**

**(Horrificator spits goo at him, but he avoids it with his staff)**

**Cat Noir: Cats aren't afraid of slimy toes like you!**

**Ladybug: We better hurry and find out where that akuma's hiding!**

 

"She can't deal with your shit today Noir." Alix laughed.

 

**Cat Noir: I don't see anything. Just miles of slime.**

**(Horrificator spits goo at them, but they avoid it and step out of the classroom and into the court.)**

**Nathaniel: Heeelp! Help!**

**(Horrificator sees the other students, who hide from it in fear. Horrificator grows)**

**Ladybug: Fear! It's fear that gives it its strength!**

 

"That is the cheesiest plot-line in existence." Nathaniel laughed, Plagg flew up to his face.

"Did someone say cheese?" Everyone laughed.

 

**(Horrificator spits goo at them again, but they avoid it. Ladybug ties her foot with her yo-yo. Cat Noir tries to attack it with his staff, but Horrificator spits goo at him. Horrificator grabs Ladybug and spins her, trapping her in goo. It sees the other students, who scream in fear, making it grow. Horrificator sees Ivan, recognizes him and licks him. Horrificator grabs Nathaniel and Alix)**

 

"That's embarrassing." Alya laughed.

 

**Rose: Oh no! It's taking Nath and Alix!**

**Ladybug: The more scared people are of it, the more powerful it gets! By defeating fear, we defeat it!**

**Cat Noir: Okay, but first we gotta get out of this sticky situation quickly before it dries. (uses his staff to make a crack in the court Ladybug is trapped in, and it breaks. Ladybug uses her yo-yo to get Cat Noir out of the goo)**

**Ladybug: Did you see how it just left Ivan alone?**

**Cat Noir: Yeah, what's that all about?**

 

"She loves him." Mylene blushed at that comment.

 

**Ladybug: (gasps) I think the monster... is Mylène!**

**Alya: Where are Sabrina and Chloé?**

**Ladybug: We'll find them, don't worry. If we can find a way out of here...**

 

"That was reassuring."

 

**Science classroom. Sabrina locks the door with a locker.**

**Chloé: It's a good thing I come with brilliant ideas like this... No one's gonna get through that barricade. We can just relax, and let Cat Noir and Ladybug do all the hard work.**

 

"Bitch!" Alix growled.

 

**(Horrificator grabs Sabrina. Chloé sees it, and screams. The others hear her, and enter the classroom)**

**Cat Noir: We're too late!**

**Ladybug: But look! We can track the monster.**

 

"Well that's convenient." Alya laughed.

 

**(They follow the goo to the workshop)**

**Nino: I'm so amped!**

**Cat Noir: Turn your amp down to about 4, will ya?**

**Nino: My bad...**

 

"Even Chat's tired of it."

 

**(They enter the cellar, where Horrificator is about to attack them)**

**Hawk Moth: Their fear will make you powerful enough to defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir. Now, bring their Miraculouses to me!**

**Ladybug: Anybody in here?**

**Chloé: Ladybug, it's me, Chloé Bourgeois!**

**Ladybug: Don't worry! We'll get you out of there!**

**Chloé: Well, hurry it up already!**

 

"Ungrateful little shit." Kai growled.

 

**Ladybug: Is everyone here? Mr. Damocles? Alix? Nathaniel? Adrien! Adrien?!**

**Cat Noir: ...Yeah yeah, I'm fine! What about Marinette?**

**Ladybug: ...Yeah, we've got everyone! Ugh, they won't budge!**

 

"Aaw, they were worried about each other." Rose sighed.

 

**(The students are heard crying for help)**

**Ladybug: Just try and calm down, we'll find a way to get you out of there!**

**(Horrificator appears and spits goo)**

**Ladybug: Okay, now this is getting scary.**

**(Cat Noir throws a goo cocoon at it, and Horrificator attacks him)**

 

"Someone could've been in that." Nathaniel gaped at him.

"Yeah...Didn't think of that."

 

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (guitar strings appear) Guitar strings? Are you kidding me? Guitar, music... Mylène's song!**

 

"The fuck?" Lila gaped at the screen.

 

**(Ladybug uses her vision, and the things on a desktop, like traffic cones and lids, flash. Ladybug catches the desktop with her yo-yo. Meanwhile, Horrificator chases Cat Noir and spits goo at him, but he dodges it)**

**Cat Noir: That's it. Enough's enough. Cataclysm!**

**(Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm to make the bars rusted, trapping Horrificator. Ladybug gives trashcan lids to Rose, traffic cones to Nino and Alya and a box to Juleka)**

**Ladybug: Okay, we're all going to sing.**

**Cat Noir: Sing? So that's your plan?**

 

"Doubting me kitty?"

"Never M'lady."

 

**Ladybug: The only way to get through this to get your fear under control. You all know Smelly Wolf, don't you?**

 

"Why didn't anyone question that?" Alya groaned.

 

**Cat Noir: Seriously? Smelly Wolf?**

**Ladybug: Care to join us?**

**(Cat Noir makes a drumset with the pots and trashcan lid)**

 

"I like how he goes from,  _This is dumb,_ to,  _screw it._ " A few people laugh at Kai's comment.

 

**Ladybug: Okay everyone! 1, 2, 3, 4!**

**(singing)**

**Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, trapped in the stinky hut...**

**Everyone: (singing)**

**Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, I'm gonna kick your...**

**Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, stinky breath and slimy drool,**

**Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, you are just silly!**

**(Horrificator roars at them, but it starts to shrink)**

**Cat Noir: Wow, it's working!**

 

"No shit Sherlock."

 

**(The shrunken Horrificator sees the students, and hugs Ivan)**

 

"Aww." Rose and Alya sighed.

 

**Ivan: That's the same button I gave to Mylène!**

**Ladybug: That's where the akuma is! (grabs the pin and breaks it, releasing the akuma)  
No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases it, turning it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy turning everything back to normal. The goo disappears, and Horrificator turns back into Mylène)**

**Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!**

**Nino: Awesome.**

**Hawk Moth: You don't scare me, Ladybug. I know I'll destroy you in the end! Someday, somehow, I'll destroy you!**

 

"Over my dead body." Tom and Adrien growled.

 

**Nino shows the finished movie to the Mayor.**

**Nino: Well, Mr. Mayor? What do you think? Off the hook, right?**

**Outside the City Hall.**

**Nino: We didn't make the cut! He said the monster was a horrible replica! Completely unbelievable! No joke!**

 

"The irony." Alya laughed.

 

**Adrien: Don't worry, bud. This is how all good movie directors start out.**

**Alya: Yeah, even if that final kiss wasn't quite what we thought it would be.**

 

"True that." Kai laughed.

 

**The End**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon that Lila actually likes her classmates but she tries to pretend she doesn't.  
> Also I like the idea that Alix would be overly happy when people dis Chloe.  
> Alya and Rose are the shipping team.


	13. Darkblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait.

**Marinette as Ladybug enters her room through the trapdoor.**

**Nadja: (from computer) Ladybug and Cat Noir has saved Paris yet again.**

 

“Shocker.” Lila deadpanned.

 

**(Marinette/Ladybug grunts)**

**Marinette: And yet again, Marinette hopes she'll finally have enough time to complete her magic box.**

**Tikki: What's the magic box for, Marinette?**

**Marinette: To lock up my diary, and all my secrets.**

**Tikki: Every little secret? You're telling me that you write everything down in that thing?**

“I think that’s what she just said.” Nathaniel laughed.

 

**Marinette: Uh... yeah, something wrong?**

**(Marinette repeatedly closes and opens her box to test if it works)**

**Tikki: Well, for one, what if someone finds out you're Ladybug? And two, what if someone finds out you're Ladybug?!**

“Okay, Tikki freaking out is the best thing ever.” Alya laughed. Kai felt something sniggering in her pocket.

 

**Marinette: Not gonna happen. Try it, Tikki.**

**(Tikki flies in the box, but gets locked in)**

“That’s kwami abuse.” Plagg yelled, making a few people laugh.

 

**Tikki: Hey!**

**Marinette: And... it works! (Marinette unlocks the box to free Tikki)**

**Nadja: (from computer) Yesterday, Mr. Bourgeois was re-elected as mayor of Paris for fourth consecutive term. Here we see Mr. Bourgeois, with his daughter.**

**Marinette: Ugh! Look at Chloé, acting as if she were the mayor of Paris! Oh, which reminds me, Class Representative Elections are tomorrow!**

**Tikki: What's so bad about that?**

**Marinette: Chloé is running for class rep. The one person who cares the least about the students, and the most about herself.**

“True dat.” Nino stated, making a few people laugh.

 

**Tikki: Well then, maybe you should run!**

**Marinette: I totally would, but, don't you think I got enough to do with my duties as Ladybug and all my school work?**

**Tikki: Yes, but, if you truly believe in something, you have to try and make it work. It's better to fail trying than not having trying at all!**

“That’s good advice actually.” Alya made another note in her book.

 

**Marinette: Maybe...**

**Tikki: Don't underestimate yourself, Marinette!**

“I will need a picture of that, for reasons.” Adrien’s phone appeared in his hand long enough for him to take the picture.

 

**Nadja: (from computer) Armand D'Argencourt, one of Bourgeois's opponents and fencing instructors of Françoise Dupont High School was pummeled in the polls. In fact, D'Argencourt acquired the least number of votes in Paris' History.**

“Don’t need to rub it in.” Ivan sighed.

 

**(Marinette looks at the clock in the computer, and gasps.)**

**Marinette: I'm going to be late for school! Again! See, this is what I'm talking about! (closes computer)**

“This is our class rep?” Chloe scoffed but flinched at Sabine’s glare.

 

**Collège Françoise Dupont. Ms. Bustier is talking about the election.**

**Caline: Chloé is running for the class representative position and Sabrina will be her deputy. Do we have any other candidates?**

**(Kim raises his hand but Chloé and Sabrina glare at him.)**

**Chloé and Sabrina: Hm!**

**Miss Bustier: Yes, Kim?**

**Kim: Er... nothing.**

“Wuss.” Alix shook her head fondly.

 

**(Marinette enters the classroom.)**

**Marinette: Hi! I'm sorry! I-uh, I-uh, the bus, (Marinette starts coughing), dry throat!**

“Since when do you get the bus?” Nino laughed

 

**Alya: Chloé's running again! She's been class rep since when? Kindergarten?**

“Jeez, you find stuff out fast.” Kai gaped at the screen.

 

**Marinette: Oh! Why don't you run as candidate? You'd make an awesome representative!**

“I’m flattered.” Marinette laughed at Alya’s mock-modesty.

 

**Alya: No can do. My blog is a full-time job!**

“Your best-friend is literally a superhero; you have no room to complain.” Alix laughed.

 

**Miss Bustier: Alright, I'll give all of you 'till the end of lunch to decide if you like to be a candidate.**

**Chloé talks to the other students about the election.**

**Marinette: (to Kim) So what did Chloé say to you this time? She offered to go on a date with you?**

A few people laughed.

 

**Kim: No, she threatened to tell everyone I'm afraid of spiders.**

“That is a completely reasonable fear.” Kai stated, making a few people laugh.

 

**Rose: She told me that if I ran for the election, I'd get kicked out of scrap booking club, and you know how much I love all those stickers, colorful scraps and papers and gluing!**

Juleka smiled at the screen.

 

**Alix: I couldn't care less about being a candidate, and what's your excuse?**

“Ladybug.” Lila deadpanned, making everyone laugh.

 

**Marinette: Well, um, I'm really busy! (thinks about being Ladybug and saving Paris)**

“Pont proved.”

 

**Alya: With what? Oversleeping?**

“Burn.” Kim laughed, ignoring Marinette’s glare.

 

**Marinette: No! But, uh, well, I guess I would run if no one else did.**

**Classroom. Miss Bustier talks about the election.**

**Miss Bustier: So, any new candidates who would like to run against Chloé and Sabrina?**

**(Marinette looks around, looking at Kim)**

**Miss Bustier: Given that Chloé and Sabrina are the only candidates, there's no point in voting. So, Chloé and Sabrina...**

**Marinette: (raises her hand) I'll run!**

“Cutting it close.” Tom laughed.

 

**Miss Bustier: Wonderful! You'll need to develop your campaign and have a speech ready by tomorrow. We'll have the vote then.**

“And I thought I didn’t have enough time for assignments.” Kai gaped at the screen.

 

**Court. The students are talking about Marinette running for class rep.**

**Alya: So, let's have a scoop on your campaign! How are you gonna represent?**

**Marinette: Represent? Uh, I have no idea. I still can't believe I raised my hand...**

**Rose: Way to go, Marinette! You spoke from the heart, it was truly authentic!**

**Marinette: Huh? Oh, uh... Thanks.**

**Rose: When you win, can we get more comfortable chairs? They are so hard, I can barely concentrate in class. Maybe pink ones!**

Juleka smiled at her friend’s actions.

 

**Nino: And it'd be primo if we could listen to our beats while we study in the library.**

“Agreed.” Kai stated.

 

**Juleka: Uh, you know... um, I know, you know.**

**Marinette: Um... he he he... Sure, Juleka.**

“You know, you have to actually tell people what you want.” Juleka smiled sheepishly at Rose’s comment.

 

**Alya: (sees Adrien) Adrien! Marinette can count on your vote, right?**

**Adrien: Sure. Depending on her speech...**

**Marinette: Better get cracking on that campaign.**

“Encouragement at its finest.” Alya laughed. Adrien laughed and kissed the top of Marinette’s head.

 

**Chloé: I've watched how my daddy wins every election, and I'm going to follow in his footsteps. I know just how to win!**

**Sabrina: By having the best campaign?**

**Chloé: Ha! Whatever! The secret to winning in politics is ruining your opponent's reputation!**

“Why am I not surprised?” Adrien sighed.

 

**Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is in her room, thinking about her campaign.**

**Marinette: Softer chairs, music in library, whatever Juleka said... I'm writing down everyone's issues! Now I just have to get all this in my election speech.**

**Tikki: I'm proud of you, I'm sure you're gonna win! You'll make an awesome class rep!**

**Marinette: They're all relying on me to defeat Chloé. Even Adrien, do you realize that?**

“I am now thinking about every final-boss in every video game, ever.” Marinette, Adrien and Max laughed.

 

**(Marinette's phone vibrates. It's Alya calling)**

**Alya: (from phone) Marinette, battle's on.**

**Marinette: Why? What's going on?**

**Alya: Chloé's invited the whole class to her campaign launch party at City Hall and she's got Jagged Stone coming too!**

“Why couldn’t I have been there for this?” Lila gaped at the screen.

 

**Marinette: Seriously? Jagged Stone, my favorite star?! I love him! Oh, and so does everyone else.**

**Alya: Precisely! She's trying to buy student votes with autographs!**

**Marinette: Not if I have anything to say about it! Meet you there!**

**(Marinette leaves the house, but forgets her diary. Sabrina, undercover, is about to enter the bakery to look for something to embarrass Marinette.)**

**Sabrina: I'm going in, Chloé. (enters the bakery)**

**Sabine: Hello!**

**Sabrina: Hi there! Marinette borrowed my math book for our Geometry homework, but I need it back.**

**Sabine: Marinette's not here, uh, I've got customers to attend to, but go on up and grab it from her room if you don't mind.**

“Mom!” Marinette exclaimed, Sabine smiled sheepishly at her.

 

**Sabrina: I'd be glad to, thanks!**

**College. Adrien is in fencing class. Nadja Chamack, hidden, sees them. Mr. D'Argencourt defeats Adrien with a special attack.**

**Adrien: Wow, Mr. D'Argencourt, never seen you on fire like this! That was some attack!**

**Armand: It ought be. This particular maneuver hither was developed by my ancestor Darkblade.**

“Ought? Hither? Hello Shakespeare, I need help with Macbeth.” Adrien laughed at Kai’s comment.

 

**Adrien: Darkblade?**

**Armand: In the days of yore, Darkblade conquered Paris and ruled over it with an iron fist. Until he was overthrown vence by a wealthy Frenchman who used his dirty gold to buy the loyalties of the common people. To think that not so long ago, my ancestor's flag was waving above Paris...**

“Bourgeois!” Alix yelled dramatically, making a few people laugh.

 

**Nadja: Is that what you ran in the election, Mr. D'Argencourt? To seek revenge on your ancestors behalf?**

**Armand: All affair! Who dost we have hither?**

“Who dost we have hither?” Adrien glanced at Kai and noticed she was writing in an English book.

 

**Nadja: Nadja Chamack. Don't be bemused, it's just the news! Do you have anything to say about your quote un-quote landslide defeat?**

“Ugh, reporters.” Alix groaned, ignoring Alya’s glare.

 

**Fred: Hey, you! Excuse me! How did you get in the school?**

**Nadja: I think it's time to get back to the studio! (runs away)**

**Fred: Get back here!**

**Armand: Here endeth the lesson.**

A few people laughed.

 

**Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: A loser and an utter failure in an election. But the perfect candidate to lobby my own campaign. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my evil little akuma, and take control of this defeated fighter!**

‘3…2…1’

“Get a life.” Kai laughed at Alix’s growl.

 

**Outside the school. Mr. D'Argencourt is leaving, but Nadja Chamack finds him.**

**Nadja: Mr. D'Argencourt, it has been said and I quote, that you're stuck in the dark ages like a stubborn old rusted battle-axe. What do you have to say to that?**

**Armand: Poisonous rich! Dares that approach with such venomous questions. Be gone, now, pestilent pain in the neck! (bumps into a billboard with Mr. Bourgeois in it. He slices it to pieces. The akuma comes and enters his sword)**

**Hawk Moth: Darkblade, in return for the powers I'm giving you, you'll capture Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous for me.**

**Armand: When the flag bearing the emblem of mine ancestors lies once again upon the roof of City Hall, then to thee I shall indeed be indebted! (turns into Darkblade)**

**Nadja: Anything you'd like to say about your transformation into a...**

**Darkblade: Darkblade! The lord of Paris! (uses his sword to turn Nadja and the cameraman into knights) Thou shalt become my knights! Soon my army shalt be immense and unstoppable! (cuts the billboard in half with his sword) We shall take City Hall by storm and reclaim the throne from Bourgeois the usurper!**

“Jeez, it’s like Hawk Moth Junior.” Various people nodded in agreement.

 

**Plagg: Whoa, that's a medieval madness!**

**Adrien: (enters the school) Time to transform!**

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**Darkblade: (sees the Gorilla) Dow! What a great piece to join our conquest! (turns him into a knight)**

**Civilians: (turning into knights) All affair! All affair!**

**Darkblade: Let us to battle, knights! All affair!**

**Cat Noir: The people had their say and they chose Bourgeois over you, D'Argencourt!**

**Darkblade: Thy peoples matter not to me. D'Argencourt was defeated, not Darkblade! Engarde!**

“Why am I now thinking of Puss in Boots?”

 

**Marinette's room. Sabrina is about to steal Marinette's diary.**

**Sabrina: (from Chloé's phone) Chloé, I made it in. So, what am I looking for?**

**Chloé: (from Sabrina's phone) Anything. As long as it's totally embarrassing.**

**Sabrina: (searching, she finds a hat Marinette made) Wait, I had one just like this! How about a ball of yarn! Or a screwdriver?**

**Chloé: Course not, dingbat! A disgusting photo of her or some really tacky piece of clothing! Dig around a bit!**

“There is no such thing as a bad picture of Marinette.” Adrien stated.

“It’s true, I’ve checked.” Alya agreed. Marinette groaned at her best-friend and possibly-boyfriend.

 

**Sabrina: (sees Marinette's diary) Ohh... how about her diary!**

**Chloé: Wow! You can actually accomplish something when you put my mind to it!**

“Can you treat her like her own person for five. Fucking. Seconds.” Alix growled.

 

**(Sabrina is about to grab the diary from the box, but the diary's box closes down on her hand and she screams)**

**Thousand foot krutch – off the rails**

**City Hall. Marinette arrives and sees the campaign launch party is starting.**

**André: I'm pleased to welcome you all to the official launch of Chloé's electoral campaign. And a special thank-you to world-famous pop-star Jagged Stone for endorsing her.**

“At least he cares.” Adrien sighed, ignoring the sympathetic glances.

 

**(The other students are amazed)**

**Chloé: And, when you vote for me, you'll get free tickets to Jagged's next concert.**

**(Alya gets an autographed CD, and Marinette sees her)**

**Marinette: Huh! You got an autograph?**

**Alya: Yeah, got you one too. Sorry, couldn't help myself.**

**Marinette: Nope, I'm not falling for it. But, I'll consider forgiving you if you vote for me.**

“Were you mocking Chloe?” Everyone (apart from Chloe) laughed.

 

**Lock Bridge. Cat Noir and Darkblade are still fighting.**

**Cat Noir: Seriously? How did I not see that coming?**

“You were probably thinking about ‘Your Lady’.” Alya smirked.

“True.” Adrien smiled.

 

**Darkblade: Take him!**

**(His knights go after Cat Noir, but he throws himself out of the bridge, hiding under it)**

**Darkblade: Nary a minute to be wasted! City Hall awaits us!**

**Cat Noir: City Hall, huh? You go first. I'll catch up with you.**

**City Hall. Jagged Stone is still signing autographs. Sabrina arrives to where Chloé is.**

**Chloé: What took you so long? You'd better got her diary.**

**Sabrina: I did! Sorta... (shows her the diary box)**

**Chloé: What is that?**

**Sabrina: When I grabbed the diary, this crazy box clipped down on my hand!**

**Chloé: And I'm supposed to believe you? Ughhh... Why do I bother?**

“The proof is right there.” Nathaniel gestured to the screen.

 

**Marinette: Do you realize that you're all being bribed? Concert tickets are awesome, but they aren't gonna solve classroom problems.**

**Nathaniel: So what's your campaign then, Marinette?**

**Marinette: Well, um, I'm, um, thinking that cushions would be more realistic than buying new chairs. (To Rose) Your cushion could be very pink. And I'll see about listening to music in the library. Through headphones, of course.**

**Chloé: Remarkable. You actually sound like a class rep. Too bad you don't have a chance of winning. A word?**

“She almost sounded like a decent human being.” Lila deadpanned.

 

**(Marinette sees Sabrina has her diary)**

**Marinette: Oh! My diary! What were you doing?!**

**Chloé: And you don't pull out of the race. All your secrets will be revealed.**

**Marinette: Don't-uh, I mean, what secrets?**

“How did you not notice that?” Chloe exclaimed at Sabrina but flinched when she noticed Sabine’s glare.

 

**Chloé: Ha! I guess we'll find out, as soon as I get my hands on a chainsaw...**

“The scary thing is, I can’t tell if she’s joking or not.” There were various murmurs in agreement.

 

**(Trumpets start playing)**

**Knight: Oye, oye! Darkblade shalt speak now! Listen or be imprisoned!**

**Darkblade: Henceforth, my flag shalt fly over thy kingdom! Bourgeois, pathetic knave, come hither and do battle!**

**Mr. Bourgeois: What did he say?**

**Alya: Basically, he's gonna bust you up.**

“Perfect translation Alya.” Max laughed.

 

**Mr. Bourgeois: Ehh... Ask my secretary for an appointment!**

“Wuss.” Alix laughed.

 

**Darkblade: Ha ha ha ha ha! Bow down to Darkblade, or feel the wrath of mine sword!**

**Knights: All affair! All affair! Dahhh!**

**(Cat Noir jumps from ceiling to ceiling, and throws his staff at the knights)**

**Darkblade: Take him!**

**Cat Noir: Guys, do you only know heavy metal?**

Marinette groaned.

 

**(Cat Noir and the knights start fighting)**

**Marinette: Ouch! Cat Noir...Hurry!**

“Worried M’Lady?”

“Always Kitty.”

 

**Cat Noir: (defeats some knights with his staff) That was a nice warm-up!**

**Darkblade: Allefer! (starts fighting Cat Noir)**

**Jagged Stone: Wait, do I hear the sounds of crazed fans? I can totally get them under control. (takes his guitar, goes outside and plays it, only to see Darkblade and Cat Noir fighting, and Cat Noir being chased by the knights)**

**Darkblade: Behold, a minstrel!**

**Jagged Stone: Guys, guys, I know you love me, but no reason to fight over it.**

“Does anyone in this city know how to act around akumas?” Marinette groaned.

 

**Darkblade: Are you the usurper's champion?**

**Jagged Stone: Say what? (Darkblade zaps him and turns him into a knight)**

**Chloé: Oh no!**

**Ivan: What are we gonna do?**

**Marinette: The doors, quickly!**

**Chloé: The doors, quickly!**

**Marinette: Shut up, Chloé!** _I changed this line to match the English Sub (It was funnier than the dub)_

**Chloé: Shut up, Chloé! Oh...**

“I need a recording of that.” Alix chocked around her laughter.

 

**Darkblade: Kneel before thy flag of Darkblade! Bow down before my legs!**

**(The students lock the doors)**

**Rose: Chloé, what should we do? What would a class rep do?**

**Chloé: Well, if indeed you vote for me, I'll provide you with an answer. Tomorrow.**

“Well that’s helpful.” Lila rolled her eyes.

 

**Rose: But we can't wait until tomorrow!**

**Chloé: Then you're out of luck. You'll have to ask someone else.**

**Marinette: Hmmm... (goes upstairs) Tikki, we need to talk.**

“Yes, consult the magical advice giver.” Marinette and Adrien laughed at Kai’s comment.

 

**City Hall Office. Marinette is talking with Tikki.**

**Tikki: What are you going to do?**

**Marinette: Cat Noir needs Ladybug, but the students need me too!**

**Tikki: Trust your instincts...**

“Is she always so cryptic?”

“Pretty much.” Marinette replied.

 

**(Meanwhile, outside, the knights are trying to open the door. The students are scared, but Marinette arrives)**

**Marinette: Kim, Ivan, lock the doors! Make sure all the windows are closed too, quickly!**

**(They go and lock the doors)**

**Marinette: Nino, Juleka, Rose, Mylène and Alya, you come with me!**

**Alya: Good job, girl! Now there's a future class representative in the making.**

**Chloé: Well, I was going to say the exact same thing. Sabrina, Ivan, Kim, go lock the doors!**

“Yeah sure.” A few people snickered.

 

**(Outside, the knights are still trying to open the door)**

**Marinette: We have to barricade the entrance!**

**(The students use the Jagged Stone posters to make a barricade)**

**Nino: Hurry! I hope they haven't gone too medieval on Cat Noir!**

**Marinette: It's time to retreat! Sir, we gotta get out of here!**

**Mr. Bourgeois: This way! (leads the students to safety)**

“That moment when you’re badass enough to order the mayor around.” Nino laughed.

 

**Marinette: I'll catch up with you guys! I'll make sure all the windows are closed first! (opens her purse and Tikki appears) This should be safe now.**

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**Outside the City Hall. Cat Noir is being surrounded by knights, but Ladybug appears in time.**

**Cat Noir: Back off, you tin cans!**

“Tin cans?” Kai laughed.

 

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, over here! (uses her yo-yo to drag him inside, and he bumps into the wall) Sorry, Cat Noir. I was busy doing damage control inside.**

**Cat Noir: I was managing just fine by myself, you know. But it's always nice to see you.**

“What is that pose?” Alix laughed.

 

**Darkblade: Come formation!**

**(The knights come into formation, but Ladybug and Cat Noir stop them)**

**Cat Noir: Strike! (lifts Ladybug inside)**

“This is not bowling.” Kim smirked.

 

**Darkblade: Curse it, colorful acrobats! (turns two cars into catapults. The knights use the catapults to launch themselves into the City Hall)**

“Curse it, colourful acrobats.” Kai made another note in her book.

 

**Knight: Pull! (The knights pull the catapult, and launch it)**

**Cat Noir: Why are they going on the roof? Well, at least some of them.**

A few people laughed.

 

**Ladybug: The flag!**

**Darkblade: Tally ho! (The knights launch him to the roof with the catapult) Ha ha ha! Once thee stripes are supplanted by mine coat of arms, I shalt reign supreme!**

**Ladybug: The akuma must be in his sword!**

**Cat Noir: How are we gonna get a hold of it?**

**Ladybug: By getting me close to him!**

“Keep up Agreste.” Kim smirked.

 

**(Ladybug ties Darkblade's arm with her yo-yo, and goes to where he is. Darkblade blocks Ladybug with his sword)**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, don't let him get his banner!**

**(Cat Noir sees a pile of knights, and knocks them down with his staff.)**

**Darkblade: Villains! Thou impress me not. By the blade of darkness, I hereby declare all peoples of this kingdom are henceforth mine! (puts his flag on top, causing the sky to become black) Bow to king Darkblade!**

**(A black void of energy appears,causing the civilians to become knights.)**

“Goddammit Noir, you had one job!” Kai and Alya started laughing.

 

**Darkblade: Hahahaha!**

**Ladybug: Huh?**

**Darkblade: Soon thou shalt join my army, you venomous insect!**

“Ladybug’s are not venomous.” Max stated.

“This one is.” Marinette smirked.

 

**Cat Noir: (knocks down the knights who are holding him) Not so fast! En garde!**

**Hawk Moth: It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! (laughs)**

“Dude, where’ve you been for the past five minutes?” Nino laughed.

 

**Cat Noir: (Sees the civilians becoming knights) We're about to end up his knights too!**

**(The black energy reaches the students, who become knights)**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A toy ladybug appears) Uh, okay... (uses her thinking vision, and the City Hall's roof, and Darkblade's shoulder appear) Let's hope Darkblade's ticklish.**

“Seriously?” Alix groaned.

 

**Cat Noir: (sees Darkblade is at an advantage) Not this time.**

**(While they are fighting, Ladybug winds up the toy, goes to where Darkblade is, and throws the toy ladybug at him. He starts feeling ticklish and laughing. He throws his sword, and Cat Noir throws it. Ladybug finds it and smashes it, depleting the black sky and the dark energy. The akuma flies out of the sword)**

“She just broke a sword!” Max yelled.

“So?” Kim raised an eyebrow.

“She just broke a sword!” Max repeated.

 

**Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. (opens her yo-yo) Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it into a butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!**

**(throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy reverting everything back to normal. Darkblade turns back into Mr. D'Argencourt.)**

**Armand: Hmm? Huh?**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

**Cat Noir: (sees his ring) Gotta take off, see ya!**

**Hawk Moth: Our duel is not over yet, my dear Ladybug. At the end of our battle, I will rule!**

“Keep dreaming.” Adrien growled.

 

**City Hall. Ladybug enters through a window, and turns back into Marinette.**

**Tikki: Great job, Marinette. You proved that you can be Ladybug and a student leader at the same time.**

**Marinette: Wasn't easy, but I'm glad I tried. Cause if I hadn't, I never would've know I could do it.**

**(The students are removing the posters and chairs from the door, and Chloé sees Marinette)**

**Chloé: So where were you? Safely hiding under a rock?**

**Marinette: Very funny, Chloé. I got transformed... into a knight.**

**Adrien: So did I! What a nightmare!**

“How did I not notice that?” Marinette gaped at the screen.

 

**Marinette: Now that this is all over, I want my personal items back!**

**(The other students gasp and surround Chloé)**

**Chloé: I have no idea what you're talking about!**

**Sabrina: (bumps Chloé, and shows Marinette the diary box) Oh, yes! Please take it off! (Marinette uses the key to open the diary box, freeing Sabrina's hand) Thank you!**

“Thanks for not blaming me Marinette.” Sabrina sighed.

“No problem.” Marinette smiled.

 

**Alya: Got an explanation, Chloé?**

**Chloé: I told you I never took her diary! And I'm offended that you're accusing me.**

**Marinette: Then how did you even know my diary was in here!**

“Busted!” Kai laughed.

 

**(The other students gasp)**

**Chloé: Oh, well, uh... Sabrina told me. It was all her idea!**

“Wait, she just threw her _best-friend_ under the bus?” Chloe flinched when everyone glared at her.

 

**Nino: So uncool!**

**Alya: At least now we know nobody voted for Chloé. You're gonna be our new representative!**

**Marinette: Uh... Not so fast, Alya.**

**Chloé: Ha ha ha! See? She's undependable! She's already throwing in the towel!**

**Marinette: No, I'm not! I just wanna be voted in fairly, not because you don't wanna vote for Chloé, but because you believe in me! I'm not gonna make promises that I can't keep, and I'm not gonna be able to get you everything that you want. But I am resourceful and I know how to prioritize. I'm a good listener and a great multi-tasker. Representing you all is something I truly believe in. And most importantly, I believe in myself. So... Vote for Marinette, for class representative!**

“How did you get that off the top of your head?” Kai gaped at the screen.

 

**(The other students cheer and applaud her)**

**Chloé: (Sees Sabrina applauding) What are you doing? Are you out of your mind? Ughh... What are you even good for?**

“Everything.” Lila didn’t notice Sabrina’s appreciative glance.

 

**Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette ends up being elected as class representative.**

**Miss Bustier: By majority vote, Marinette is the new class representative, and Alya will be her deputy.**

**Marinette: (to Alya) You'll be able to do your blog and be deputy. We can do anything if we put our minds to it!**

**Alya: I'm with you, girl!**

“That was cute.”

 

**The End**


	14. The Mime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it too late to quit my job, I was not told year 11 would be constant after-school intervention and homework.

**Scene: The streets. Ladybug returns home from a mission. She reaches her home and detransforms back into Marinette.**

**Marinette: Phew! That was a close shave.**

**Tikki: What you did for Alya today was very cool, Marinette!**

**Marinette: You think? I would've liked to do more, but...**

**Sabine: (from downstairs) Marinette! Alya's here!**

**Alya: (from downstairs) Don't worry, Ms. Dupain-Cheng, I'll just head up.**

“Friends knock on the door. Best-friends barge right in and yell I’m home.” Kai murmured, Alya burst out into laughter.

“I should’ve done that.”

 

**Marinette: You didn't exactly wait very long to tell me the big news. Hide Tikki, quick!**

A few people laughed.

 

**Alya: Girl, you will not believe what just happened to me! So Ladybug had just saved a bunch of workers from a supervillain! There were like a gazillion reporters waiting to interview her and... that's when it happened!**

**(Alya shows her the phone, and Marinette plays the video. The video shows Ladybug rescuing a child. Then, she greets Alya, who is filming the video)**

**Ladybug: (from phone) Hey! Aren't you Alya, the girl who writes the blog about me? The...Ladyblog!**

**Alya: (from phone) Uh... yeah!**

**Ladybug: (from phone) I like your work. It's awesome. Keep it up! (her Miraculous beeps)**

**Alya: (from phone) Your earring, Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: (from phone) Ah! Thanks. Better get going. Bug out!**

Once again Alya was reminded of everything her best-friend had done for her, she didn’t even try to stop herself from tackling the girl.

 

**Marinette: Uh... that was super...**

**Alya: Cool, right? Ladybug knows me! My blog! She thinks it's awesome! Awesome! Awesooome!**

**Marinette: Yeah, that's... awesome!**

**Alya: Lemme go grab your laptop!**

“I like how you don’t even ask.” Nino laughed.

“Fine… Marinette, may I please borrow your laptop.” The two girls start laughing.

 

**Marinette: You're right, Tikki, I think it made her a little happy.**

“Understatement of the century.” Alix deadpanned.

 

**Tikki: Can I see the video?**

**Marinette: Okay, but fast. (The phone slips out of her hand, but she grabs it) Whoa! You thought I was gonna drop it, didn't you? (Marinette accidentally deletes it)**

“It was at this moment, she knew, she fucked up.” Kai said around her laughter.

 

**Tikki: Video deleted?**

**Marinette: (gasps) I didn't just do that! Tell me I didn't just do that!**

**Tikki: You didn't just do that.**

Everyone (apart from Marinette) laughed.

 

**Marinette: Ahhh!**

**Tikki: Okay, you did just do that, but the least you didn't drop it!**

**Marinette: Oh, I really screwed up this time! Alya's gonna kill me!**

**Tikki: It's not the end of the world. I'm sure Alya will understand, uh, she is your best friend!**

**Marinette: You're right.**

**(Marinette imagines what will happen if she tells Alya she deleted the video, Alya will get angry at her)**

“Rest in peace Marinette.” Nino choked out around his laughter.

 

**Marinette: Uh, on second thought...**

**Alya: Who are you talking to?**

“Oh shit.” Alix grinned.

 

**Marinette: Uh, to a...a pigeon! Say hello to Alya, Jacques!**

**Alya: Say "Bye bye", Jacques. And come down! You've got visitors!**

“How did I fall for that?” Alya groaned while everyone laughed.

“We should start keeping track of the amount of times that comment is said.” Kai smirked.

 

**(They go downstairs to Marinette's room, and see Sabine, Mylène, and Mylène's father Fred.)**

**Sabine: What did you say the name of the play is, Mr. Haprèle?**

**Fred: Well, it's...**

**Mylène: It's called "The Mime's Extraordinary Adventures", starring the most talented, amazingly awesome actor and mime!**

“Aaw.” Rose sighed at the screen.

 

**Fred: Come on, now.**

**Mylène: My father! Give it up for Fred Haprèle!**

**(Marinette, Alya and Sabine applaud Fred)**

Chloe scoffed at the screen.

 

**Fred: Thank you very much! Thank you, Mylène.**

**Sabine: Well, congratulations, you must make your daughter very proud!**

**Fred: Now all I need is my hat to complete my costume.**

**Marinette: (grabs a hat she designed and gives it to Fred) Here it is!**

**Fred: Thank you, Marinette! Saving me at the last minute.**

“That’s kind of her job.” Adrien smiled.

 

**(Fred mimes that the hat is inside a box. Fred opens the box and puts on the hat. Marinette holds the invisible box)**

“Girl.” Alya shakes her head fondly.

 

**Sabine: Ha! I don't think Mylène was exaggerating at all!**

**Fred: Why, thank you!**

“Is everyone in this family ridiculously sweet?” Alix groaned when the Dupain-Chengs nodded.

 

**Marinette: I fixed the tear in it. I also sewed the pocket on the inside, just like you asked.**

**Fred: You've done a perfect job. Thanks to you, I'll have my good luck charm right here next to me at all times. A photo of my beloved daughter.**

Chloe rolled her eyes.

 

**Mylène: Aw, dad...(hugs Fred)**

**(Fred's phone rings. It's Sarah)**

**Fred: Hello, Sa...**

**Sarah: (from phone) Fred, where are you?**

**Fred: Yes, I had to pick up my hat!**

**Sarah: I need you here now!**

**Fred: It's not an excuse! I know the bus is leaving in less than a half hour, I'll be there! (closes the call) That was Sarah, the place director. She's very nervous about the premiere. She's ready to blow a fuse! So I better get going. See you tonight at the Eiffel Tower, girls!**

**Alya: We can't wait!**

**Mylène: Love you, Dad!**

“Something is going to go wrong.”

 

**Scene: The streets. Chris and Sarah are about to board the bus for the mime show.**

**Chris: So, what's his excuse this time?**

**Sarah: He had to pick up his hat from a repair shop. At least that's what he said.**

“You could open up a shop now and no-one would know you were a school student.” Marinette blushed at the praise, Adrien made a mental note to talk to his father when this was over.

 

**Chris: Well, he's a very convincing actor.**

**Sarah: Actually, he is a great actor. But he's always making excuses for why he's late, why he's...**

**Chris: Falls asleep in the middle of rehearsal? Why he has to leave early? Why he's missing parts of his costume? Come on, Sarah! When are you gonna wake up and smell the coffee? But it's up to you if you wanna make the show suffer.**

“I already hate this guy.” Alix sighed.

 

**Sarah: Look, you're his understudy. Just be ready to take his place in case something happens, okay?**

**Chris: I won't let you down, Sarah.**

**Sarah: Thanks.**

**Scene: Bakery. Mylène, Alya and Marinette are at lunch.**

**Mylène: Thanks, Marinette. I gotta go. I wanna swing by my house to change before the show.**

“Didn’t you wear the exact same clothes to the show?” Alya asked before a hand clamped around her mouth.

“Stop breaking the fourth wall.” Kai yelled before letting go, everyone was confused at this point.

 

**(Alya's phone rings)**

**Alya: Hey, that's my ringtone! (Marinette picks up the phone) Gimme! (Alya grabs the phone) That was my mom. I'll call her back later. Hey, Mylène! You wanna see the most amazerrific video?**

**Marinette: No! Uh... I mean... You wouldn't wanted to be late for her dad's premiere, would you?**

**Mylène: Yeah, Marinette's right. I gotta get going.**

“Nice save.” Nino laughed.

 

**Alya: Okay. I'll walk out with you and show it to you on the way.**

**Marinette: Wait! (grabs the phone from Alya's bag) Your bag's still open. (closes the bag) All good! See you tonight!**

“What is it with you and stealing phones?” Alya laughed.

“Okay, if Marinette is near you, keep your phone in your hand.” Nathaniel laughed, not noticing the girl’s glare.

 

**Alya: Bye!**

**Mylène: Bye.**

**Scene: The streets. Fred is hurrying to board the bus. Along the way, he calls Sarah.**

**Fred: Don't worry Sarah. I'm early. I'm just around the corner.**

**Chris: No, this is Chris. Sarah asked me to call you with a last-minute location change. The bus is picking us up in 10 minutes, in front of the Louvre Pyramid.**

“That jerk.” Alix murmured.

 

**Fred: Really? That's on the other side of town!**

**Chris: Yes, but, uh... It's closer to the Eiffel Tower.**

Everyone face-palmed.

 

**Fred: Well, okay. Uh, luckily, I'll just make it on time. Thanks for letting me know, friend.**

**Chris: Sure, will see you there!**

**(Meanwhile, Alya and Mylène are about to go home)**

**Alya: I'm off this way.**

**Mylène: All right, see you later.**

**Alya: Wait! I have to show you my awesome vid... Where'd my phone go?**

Everyone managed to hold their laughter for five seconds.

 

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette has Alya's phone.**

**Tikki: You stole Alya's phone?**

“I get the feeling this conversation happened before.” Adrien smirked, making Marinette blush.

 

**Marinette: Um, I... borrowed it! Look. All I need to do is transform into Ladybug and film myself during the exact same thing in the exact same place. And then I'll give it right back.**

**Tikki: I don't know. Maybe it's just better to come clean now. You might be digging yourself a bigger hole.**

**Marinette: I can handle this.**

**Tikki: Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you.**

“I like how she goes from ‘This is a bad idea.’ To ‘fuck it.’ In five seconds.” Alix laughed.

 

**(Alya's phone rings)**

**Marinette: Hey there, Mylène!**

“If you steal someone’s phone, answering it when it rings is a bad idea.” Nino face-palmed.

“How do you know this?” Alya smirked when Nino started spluttering.

 

**Mylène: (from phone) Do you have Alya's cellphone?**

**Marinette: Uh, Alya's phone? Ah! There it is! It must have fallen down off her bag! Silly girl.**

“That was actually believable.” Alya admitted.

 

**Alya: (from phone) Me! I'm here too.**

**Marinette: Oh! Hi, Alya. You're on speakerphone? Hmm.. 'kay, I'll give it to you later on...at the show. See ya!**

**(Tikki looks at her deceivingly)**

“Ah, the ‘judging you’ meme.” Kai and Alya spend a few moments laughing.

 

**Marinette: Don't look at me like that. This is all gonna work out! I think...**

“Well that’s reassuring.”

 

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**Scene: The street. Chris is talking to Sarah.**

**Chris: We have to get to the Eiffel Tower for dress rehearsal. If you wait any longer, you'll be jeopardizing the entire production.**

**Sarah: (sighs) You're right, Chris. Let's get going. You'll be taking Fred's place tonight.**

**Chris: I definitely won't let you down.**

Mylene growls, scaring a few people in the room.

 

**Scene: The Louvre. Fred doesn't see the bus.**

**Fred: Where are they? (runs into Theo) Excuse me, you haven't seen a bus with the poster for The Mime's Extraordinary Adventures on it, have you? (Theo nods)**

**Scene: The bus. Sarah's phone rings. It's Fred.**

**Chris: He's got some nerve. Calling now? I wouldn't give him the time of day if I were you.**

**(Sarah picks up the phone)**

**Fred: (from phone) Sarah, where are you?**

**Sarah: We waited for you, but you never came.**

**Fred: But I'm on time! In front of the pyramid.**

**Sarah: What are you talking about? Why would we be meeting there?**

**Freed: I don't know! I...I thought the meeting place had changed!**

“He should’ve explained that more.” Nathaniel sighed.

 

**Sarah: Fred, I don't want to hear any of your lame excuses.**

**Fred: But, Chris said...**

**Sarah: I don't care. It's not just this excuse, it's...every excuse. It's always an excuse. Well, enough is enough. Chris will be the lead tonight at the premiere. At least I can count on him.**

“Time for things to go downhill.”

 

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: (his window opens) Hmm. An actor who misses his own premiere. Now that's a tragedy. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Go, my evil akuma, let's hand this actor the role of a lifetime!**

“Get a life.” Alix growled.

 

**Scene: The Louvre. Ladybug is about to redo Alya's video.**

**Ladybug: Okie dokie, here we go...(starts recording) Hey, aren't you Alya, the girl who writes the blog about me? The... Ladybl-- (A cat peeks at the camera) Hey! No, get away! (The cat jumps off and knocks the phone into the trashcan) Ugh...that is so... Eww! (Ladybug tries to get the phone out of the trashcan) Cats are nothing but trouble.**

“You wound me M’Lady.” Adrien’s comment made everyone laugh.

 

**(Meanwhile, Fred is still sad that he won't act on the show.)**

**Fred: What did I do? You're going to be so disappointed at me, Mylène...**

**(The akuma appears and infects Fred's photo of Mylène)**

“That’s gonna be hard to get to.” Ivan frowned.

 

**Hawk Moth: Mime, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power to make whatever you gesture come to life. Destroy this premiere performance! You may be a mime, but they can't silence you! However, in return, you must bring me back Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. So, shall we get on with the show?**

**(Fred smirks and is akumatized into the Mime. He sees the posters for the show, and cuts them with an invisible sword. He mimics a baseball bat to knock off a police car. Ladybug notices it and approaches it)**

“Holy shit.” Kim gaped.

 

**Ladybug: Are you okay? (Agent Roger sees the Mime and runs away)**

**Ladybug: It looks like Mylène's dad's hat. Oh no! Mr. Haprèle? If there's something ticking you off, we can talk about it, you know?**

“I don’t think he’s much of a talker.”

 

**(The Mime mimics a bow and arrows, and throws them at the police car.)**

**Ladybug: Or maybe not. (Ladybug avoids the Mime's arrows)**

**Scene: The streets. Adrien is in his car with Nathalie and the Gorilla. Nathalie is talking to Gabriel on the phone.**

**Nathalie: Yes, sir. Understood, sir. I'm, sure he'll understand, sir.**

**Adrien: My dad's flaking, isn't he? Let me guess. Something came up?**

Adrien ignored the sad glances being sent in his direction.

 

**Nathalie: Yes, but he has reserved the best seats in the house for you, Adrien. Front row.**

**Adrien: As usual. The best money can buy.**

**(Suddenly, the Gorilla sees Ladybug, and hits the brakes)**

**Ladybug: Get out of the car and find a place to hide, I'll cover you.**

**(Adrien stares at Ladybug, Ladybug stares at him. Suddenly, the Mime attacks them with invisible arrows. Ladybug avoids them. Meanwhile, Adrien hides)**

“Thank you for ending the eye-fucking.” Marinette and Adrien blush at Alix’s comment.

 

**Adrien: We gotta transform now, Plagg.**

**Plagg: I thought I was gonna be a spectator, not a performer. What about the show?**

**Adrien: No time.**

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**(Meanwhile, the Mime still throws arrows at Ladybug, but she dodges them, and crushes the Mime's invisible bow with her yo-yo. But the Mime opens an invisible box, and takes an invisible bazooka from it. Ladybug avoids it. The Mime mimics a whip, and uses it to grab Ladybug. Hawk Moth telepathically communicates with the Mime)**

**Hawk Moth: Grab her Miraculous, the earrings! Now!**

**(The Mime uses the whip to pull Ladybug, but Cat Noir arrives and pushes the Mime away with his staff)**

“That was kinda funny.” Alya smiled.

 

**Cat Noir: Keep those hands to yourself, clown! It's okay, I've got this.**

**Ladybug: My pleasure, Cat Noir...**

**(Cat Noir is about to fight the Mime, but the Mime mimics a cell and locks Cat Noir and Ladybug in it)**

“Damn it Adrien, you had one job.” Nino yelled making Kai, Marinette and Alya laugh.

 

**Ladybug: Apparently, not seeing is believing.**

**Cat Noir: We can't let him go like that!**

**(Ladybug sees the Mime mime a car and running away riding it. Cat Noir chases it)**

**Ladybug: No, wait, don't!**

**Cat Noir: There, I did it.**

**Ladybug; I wish you did. When he started miming the car, the bars disappeared.**

**Cat Noir: Hey! Wait!**

**Scene: The streets. The Mime is riding his invisible car, but Ladybug and Cat Noir reach him.**

**Cat Noir: Nice ride, but if I were you, I would have at least made it a convertible.**

“Not the time Dude.” Nino face-palmed.

 

**Ladybug: He's one of the actors from the theater troupe, and he's after that bus!**

**(The Mime gets out of the car)**

**Ladybug: Where is he going? We gotta stop this thing!**

**Cat Noir: Slam down on the brake!**

**Ladybug: What brake? (Sees a woman and a child crossing the street, and hits the invisible brake)**

**Cat Noir: Not bad, for driving an invisible car, Course, they'll never believe us if we tell them we just saved their lives.**

“I think the people would believe anything at this point.” Lila laughed.

 

**(Meanwhile, the Mime mimes that he's putting on a helmet, and rides a motorcycle)**

**Ladybug: He's already off again! We gotta catch up with the bus before he does! (Cat Noir hangs her on his shoulder) What do you think you're doing?**

**Cat Noir: Good thing you have friends in high places. Hold on! (uses his staff to elevate Ladybug and himself up to the sky)**

**Ladybug: I could have done this on my own.**

“Actually, from what we’ve seen, you would need a ledge of some kind.” Marinette groaned at Max’s comment.

 

**Cat Noir:' But we're the cat-and-bug team, remember?**

**Ladybug: Bug-and-cat team, you mean. Now drop me off over there.**

“I swear you’re like an old married couple.” Alix ignored Marinette and Adrien’s protests.

 

**Cat Noir: Keep grip. (uses the staff to drop Ladybug to where the bus is) Where could the akuma be?**

**Ladybug: Inside his hat!**

**Cat Noir: How'd you know that?**

**Ladybug: I have hidden talents. Trust me on this one.**

“She does.” Alya laughed.

 

**(Ladybug uses her yo-yo to make a net, but the Mime dodges the net and jumps on the bus.)**

**Ladybug: You better distract him.**

**Cat Noir: Gotcha. (Cat Noir distracts the Mime. Ladybug tries to reach his hat, but the Mime notices and attacks her. Ladybug dodges, Cat Noir knocks the Mime off the bus, but Ladybug grabs his hand. Inside the bus, Chris sees the Mime)**

**Chris: Fred?**

“He’s fucked.” Alix laughed.

 

**Hawk Moth: The Miraculous! Grab her earring!**

**(Ladybug is about to fall off, but Cat Noir grabs her)**

“Nice save Kitty.”

“You’re welcome M’Lady.”

 

**Ladybug: His hat! Grab his hat!**

**Cat Noir: Look out!**

**(The Mime attacks her, but he falls off the bus landing onto a car. He mimics a chainsaw to saw the ceiling of the car, and tells the driver to go on)**

“How the hell?” Kim gaped.

 

**Ladybug: We got to get the passengers to safety!**

**Cat Noir: Can I lend a helping paw?**

**Ladybug: Yeah, cover me!**

**Cat Noir: Hurry up, my lady!**

**(Ladybug enters the bus)**

**Ladybug: Stop the bus!**

**Sarah: Ladybug, what's happening?**

**Ladybug: One of your actors has been akumatized, and for some reason, he's seemed to heading in for your troupe!**

**Sarah: Fred?**

“Who else would it be?” Lila rolled her eyes.

 

**(Meanwhile, the Mime heads for the bus, and throws arrows at Cat Noir, but he dodges them with his staff. One of the arrows pinches a wheel of the bus, making it out of control. Cat Noir stops the bus in time)**

**Ladybug: Stay inside and don't panic. We'll get this under control.**

**Chris: Ladybug, I know why he's after us. I took his role from him. But he can perform instead of me! I don't care anymore! Please, just keep us all safe...**

**Sarah: What do you mean you took his role from him? He lost it!**

**Chris: Not exactly. There's something I have to tell you.**

“At least he admits his mistakes.” Alix stated, glaring in Chloe’s direction.

 

**(Meanwhile, the Mime reaches the bus and finds Cat Noir. He and Cat Noir fight)**

**Hawk Moth: His Miraculous is within your reach! I want his ring!**

**(The Mime is about to take the ring from him, but Ladybug ties his hand with her yo-yo)**

**Ladybug: I don't know what's made you this violent, but I don't think your daughter Mylène would approve!**

**(The Mime pulls Ladybug, and mimics a bomb. He throws the bomb at Ladybug and Cat Noir)**

**Cat Noir: He sure brings a whole new meaning to silent but deadly.**

Everyone (apart from Adrien and Kai) groaned.

 

**Ladybug: Ughhh... Lucky Charm! (a shoebox appears)**

**Cat Noir: A shoebox? Great. There better be some explosive boots in there or something.**

**(The Mime is about to fight Cat Noir again. Ladybug uses her thinking and Sarah's glasses, the bus' light, a Mime poster and the Eiffel Tower flash)**

**Ladybug: Of course! We have to make him really angry! Blow his fuse!**

**Cat Noir: You don't think he's angry enough?**

A few people nodded in agreement.

 

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, you're good at annoying people, do your thing!**

**Cat Noir: Hey!... That is true.**

“I like how he doesn’t deny it.” This makes everyone laugh.

“He kinda reminds me of my best-friend.” Kai smiled sadly at the floor.

 

**Ladybug: (takes Sarah's glasses) Gotta borrow these. (Grabs the Mime poster) A watch, a magnifying glass, some light... (uses the bus' light to project the Mime poster) Voila! A homemade projector. Hey, Mime! Nice poster, don't you think?**

**(The Mime sees the poster projection and gets angered. He mimics a sword and cuts the Eiffel Tower in half. He sees it's falling and mimics a shield to stop it)**

“HOLY SHIT!” Practically everyone in the room yelled.

 

**Ladybug: Yes! Remember, he can only mime one thing at a time.**

**Cat Noir: So he's cornered. Good thinking, my lady. (uses his staff to grab the Mime's hat) Yoink!**

“Please tell me you didn’t actually say ‘yoink’.” Nino groaned when Adrien grinned.

 

**(Ladybug grabs the photo in the hat and tears it, releasing the akuma)**

**Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the Lucky Charm into the air, and its energy turns everything back to normal. The Mime turns back into Fred)**

**Fred: What happened? How did I... get here?**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

Everyone cheered.

 

**Sarah: I'm so sorry I didn't believe you, Fred.**

**Chris: I'm sorry too. I was so desperate to perform that I lied to you about where we were meeting up.**

**(Ladybug's Miraculous beeps)**

**Cat Noir: Your earrings!**

**Ladybug: Better get going.**

**Cat Noir: Such a shame. I could have been your date in the play tonight. Just you and me.**

**Ladybug: Thanks, but I have other plans.**

“Girl. You just denied Adrien. Again.” Alya smirked when Marinette groaned.

 

**Hawk Moth: The show's not over yet, Ladybug. You just wait. There's still a last act to come when you least expect it. (his window closes)**

“Creepy.” Mylene murmured.

 

**Scene: Outside the Louvre. Marinette grabs the phone out of the trashcan.**

**Marinette: Got it!**

“Seriously?” Alya face-palmed.

 

**Scene: Eiffel Tower. The Mime show is about to start. Adrien sees Marinette and Alya and takes a seat. Marinette looks at him with a big smile.**

**Adrien: Ah, hey, you're here too, cool. Thought I was gonna end up sitting by myself.**

**Alya: Hey, did you bring my phone?**

“Babe, when will you learn it’s pointless asking her anything when Adrien is in the room?” Nino laughed, ignoring Marinette’s glare.

 

**Scene: Outside the theatre. Marinette expresses to Alya her happiness seeing Adrien at the show.**

**Marinette: I don't know which I loved more. The show or sitting next to my sweet Adrien!**

“I like the sound of that.” Adrien smirked.

 

**Alya: Maybe you should give him a call and ask him out to a movie.**

**Marinette: Speaking of calling, there's something I gotta tell you, Alya. I...accidentally erased your Ladybug video on your phone, and then, when I tried to fix the problem I dropped the phone in a dumpster and now it stinks like bad, like really, really bad, and I'm sorry, so, so, so sorry. I know how much that video meant to you and I'm the lamest of friends. Lamer than lame!**

**Alya: Ah ha ha! Chillax, lady. If there's anyone on this earth who knows about your legendary clumsiness, it's me, your BFF!**

**Marinette: So... You're not angry?**

**Alya: Well, you should've just come clean and told me in the first place. But no, we're cool. Besides, I uploaded the video on to my Ladyblog before I showed it to you.**

Everyone laughed at that.

 

**Marinette: (surprised) I'm so lucky to have a friend like you! Now that we're good, you probably don't care about the surprise I planned for you.**

**Alya: (surprised) Screw up or no screw-up, you know I love surprises!**

**Marinette: Okay, you see that theater over there? There's something inside for you, on the stage.**

**Scene: Inside the theater. Alya sees Ladybug.**

**Ladybug: Hello! Alya, right? Last time I saw you, I was in a hurry, but I've got a bit more time now if you want to interview me for your Ladyblog.**

**Alya: No... Seriously? Do I! Do I!**

**Ladybug: Have a seat.**

**Alya: You don't know me, but FYI, this is like the biggest moment of my life.**

Alya smiled, once again realising how much Marinette did for her.

 

**Scene: Outside the theater.**

**Tikki: Alya's lucky to have you as a friend too, you know!**

A few people nodded in agreement.

 

**(Alya exits the theater. She recorded the whole interview)**

**Marinette: Show me!**

**Alya: Only after I put it on my blog! There's no way I'm gonna lose this video!**

**Marinette: Hey! (Both laugh)**

“Another one down.” Kai smiled.

 

**The End**


	15. Princess Fragrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, school life is hectic but I have a week off so.

**Scene: TVi News report. It is raining**

**Nadja: (in a news report) Welcome, Ladybug and Cat Noir have saved Paris once again. Jean Duparc had been akumatized into the very menacing Magician of Misfortune. Threatening to make the Eiffel Tower vanish in a puff of smoke.**

“Is it bad that I don’t remember it?” Someone at the back of the room asked.

“Nah, only crazy people would keep track of all of them.” Nino laughed before noticing his girlfriend’s glare.

“Rest in peace Nino, rest in peace.” A few people laughed at Kai’s comment.

 

**Scene: The streets of Paris. Ladybug arrives at a subway, where she turns back into Marinette as she walks upstairs**

**Tikki: (sneezes)**

“Wait, Kwamis can get sick?” No-one bothered to answer.

 

**Marinette: Tikki, you don't look well.**

**Tikki: I need you to take me to the doctor.**

**Marinette: But where can I find a doctor for kwamis?**

“Hello. Yes my magic fairy is sick can yo-…Hello?” A few people laughed at Alya’s attempt at that conversation.

 

**Tikki: I know a healer. I'll tell you where to go.**

**Marinette: But w-what will I tell him? You're a secret, he'll get all suspicious and ask me questions. (gasps) And I know someone else who's going to ask an awful lot of questions, my teacher! About why I'm late again! Tikki, can I take you to the healer right after school? (Tikki nods and sneezes) Thank you.**

“But if he’s the healer, wouldn’t he already know?” Max turned to Marinette who just shrugged.

 

**Scene: Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom. Collège Françoise Dupont.**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: Combustion is a high-temperature exothermic redox chemical reaction between a fuel and an oxidant –usually atmospheric oxygen.**

**Nadja: (news report in Rose's cellphone) Today, Prince Ali, heir to the throne of the kingdom of Achu will do the honors during his official Parisian visit by hosting a toy fundraiser for the sick children at the Paris City Children's Hospital.**

“Can sick fairies be added to that list?” Alfa felt something chuckling in her jacket.

“Worriz quit it.” She murmured.

 

**Rose:(Rose wipes her eyes as Juleka hands her tissues) He's just so gorgeous and with a heart of gold.(Blows her nose) Oh! You know what? I'm gonna write him a letter professing my complete adoration and utmost respect. (Marinette stumbles into the classroom and then trips and falls in front of the teacher's desk.)**

**Marinette: Waaa!**

A few people laughed.

 

**Ms. Mendeleiev: Ah, Marinette. What excuse do you have for us this time? Accidentally locked yourself in the bathroom again?**

“That is surprisingly easy to do.” Kai murmured, not expecting anyone to hear her.

“Wait what?” Alya turned to face her.

“I was about five or six and the lock on the bathroom door looked like a handle, wasn’t strong enough to unlock it.” She ignored the laughter.

 

**Marinette: Uh, no, of course not. I had to, uh, take my dog to the vet because he ate an entire wool sweater. Uh, it must've smelled like– (Rose sprays perfume on her letter.)**

“Since when did you have a dog?” Nino laughed.

 

**Ms. Mendeleiev: Thank you, Rose. But I don't think our classroom needs extra refreshing. (Walks towards Rose)**

“Exactly like my teachers.”

 

**Chloé: I thought someone packed a tuna fish sandwich, but it turns out it was Rose's perfume. (laughs)**

“Bitch.” Alix growled.

 

**Alya: (to Marinette) Ate a sweater?**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: (confiscates Rose's perfume) Furthermore, using your smartphone during school hours is strictly forbidden. (confiscates Rose's cellphone and hands free) Take the rest of your things and go to the principal's office.**

**Rose: Oh... (Rose takes her things and starts to walk away)**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: (at the front of the class) Watch what happens when you play about with flammable substances in a chemistry lab. (she spritzes some perfume inside a glass container with an open bottom and puts it upright, trapping the air inside. Then she pushes a button and a small electric shock comes out of a tube creating a small explosion.)**

“I’ve seen bigger.” The others tried not to read anything into Kai’s words, the girl started spluttering when she realised what it sounded like.

 

**Students: (gasp)**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: Just to make sure you all remember that, I'll be quizzing you tomorrow on lab safety. Again!**

The students groaned.

 

**Scene: Outside Collège Françoise Dupont. Nino waits as Adrien runs to school, Marinette and Alya are a bit back, but they can see them.**

**Nino: Dude.**

**Alya: You two really are made for each other. Neither one of you can make it to school on time. Since he missed chemistry class, it would be sweet if some lady could lend him her notes so he could get up to speed.**

**Marinette: (giggles) You're right. Oh, you mean for me to give him my notes! (looks to her purse, where Tikki is) No, I can't. I–**

**Alya: Girl, your fake excuses don't work on me.**

“Don’t think it’s an excuse.” Adrien smiled.

 

**Tikki: (sneezes)**

**Alya: Huh?**

**Marinette: Achoo! I think I'm getting sick.**

“Good cover up.” Kim snickered

 

**Alya: Then don't breathe on him. (points to Adrien. Marinette starts to walk over to him)**

“Most accurate representation of my best-friend.” Kai laughed.

 

**Tikki: (sneezes) I'm not feeling too good.**

**Marinette: Don't worry, Tikki, it'll just take a sec– (Marinette trips over someone's bag and Tikki accidentally flies out of her bag. Marinette lands on Adrien.)**

“I believe I can fly.” Alya and Kai sang at the same time before laughing.

 

**Marinette and Tikki: Aaaah!**

**Adrien: Oh! Are you okay? Nothing broken?**

“Just my pride.” Marinette murmured, making Adrien laugh.

 

**Marinette: Uh, yeah, uh, I'm fine. (Adrien and Nino leave. Then Marinette realizes Tikki isn't in her purse anymore.) AAH!**

**Tikki: (weakly) Marinette... (Chloé and Sabrina walk over and Tikki pretends to be a plush doll)**

**Chloé: Sabrina, what's Prince Ali doing today again?**

**Chloé: (sees Tikki and picks her up) Hm, what kind of stuffed animal is this? Who left this here? (gasp) The Prince will never have seen one like this before and when he lays eyes on me, Prince Ali will forget all about those sick kids.**

“Bitch.” Alix growled, louder than earlier.

 

**Rose: Did I hear you say Prince Ali?**

**Chloé: Not to you.**

**Sabrina: Prince Ali's staying at Chloé's dad's hotel.**

“Mom’s friend’s cousin’s dog’s neighbour.” Kai laughed.

 

**Chloé: The only hotel fit for a Prince, and I'm gonna be the first one to meet him. Isn't he lucky?**

A few people pretended to throw up while the others placed a hand over their hearts.

 

**Rose: Oh, please, could you give him a special letter from me?**

**Chloé: No prob.**

“It’s a trap.” Nino mock-yelled.

 

**Rose: Oh, that is so amazingly sweet of you to do that for me.**

**Chloé: (laughs) You thought I was serious? Do you think I wanna get anywhere near this fish funk? (laughs and rips the letter)**

“That’s it.” Alix launched herself at Chloe, but Kai held her back.

“What did I say about killing people here?” Alix went back to her seat but not before sending a glare at Chloe.

 

**Rose: (gasps and then cries. Chloé gets into her limo and leaves Rose crying on the ground.)**

**Marinette: Tikki? (Marinette hears Chloé laugh and sees her holding Tikki as her limo is pulling away.) Chloé, wait up!**

**Chloé: Huh?**

**Marinette: That's my... my...**

**Chloé: Not anymore. Finders keepers.**

“I was so close to being Ladybug!” Chloe shrieked.

“In your dreams.” Marinette murmured.

 

**Marinette: (to herself) Tikki...**

**Scene: Seine riverbank. Rose is sad and starts to write another letter.**

**Rose: (sobs as she begins writing another letter)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

“Oh fuck off.” Alix sighed, already done with the episode.

 

**Hawk Moth: (His window opens) Ooh, now there's a broken-hearted princess if ever I saw one. Every rose has its thorns. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away my little akuma and evilize her.**

**Scene: Bench. Rose is really upset and starts crying.**

**(The akuma flies over to where Rose is and infects her perfume bottle)**

**Hawk Moth: Princess Fragrance, I am Hawk Moth. Your perfume is now your secret weapon. No one will be able to resist it, especially Prince Ali. All I want from you in exchange are Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous.**

**Rose: (singsong) I'm coming, my prince!**

“That was kinda terrifying.” Alya stated, not used to her, usually, cheerful classmate behaving like that.

 

**Scene: Outside Le Grand Paris. Marinette walks up to the doorman.**

**Marinette: Hello! I'm in Chloé Bourgeois class and I really need to see her.**

**Doorman: Are you a friend of hers?**

Everyone (apart from Chloe, Sabrina and Adrien) pretended to throw up.

 

**Marinette: A friend of Chloé's? Ah, you must be kidding! (gasp) I mean– we're in the same class, that's all.**

**Doorman: If you're not a friend then I can't.**

**Marinette: Yes! I'm a f-f-friend of Chloé's. We're BFFs!**

“Excuse you.” Alya laughed at Marinette’s protests.

 

**Doorman: Aha! Chloé doesn't have any friends!**

“Rude!” Chloe shrieked while everyone else laughed.

 

**Marinette: Does that mean you're not letting me in?**

**Doorman: No! (Marinette leaves defeated but then she sees a pile of trash with a motorcycle helmet, a pink cape and a pizza box.)**

**Marinette: (disguised) Hey! Got a pizza for Chloé Bourgeois.**

**Doorman: Hmm, it's usually sushi. (moves aside) Top floor, imperial suite.**

**Marinette: Yes, yes, yes! (Marinette, still disguised, goes up the elevator and arrives at Chloé's floor. Chloé is waiting for another elevator.)**

“How did that work?” Max face-palmed.

 

**Chloé: "Here's a gift for the sick children Prince. Oh, it's nothing, really, stop flattering me. Hahahaha." No. "Hahahaha." There. That's better. (Chloé gets into the elevator and Marinette sees her as the doors are about to close)**

**Marinette: Chloé, wait! (starts to run to her)**

**Chloé: Pizza? Eugh, don't get that peasant food anywhere near me. (pushes the close button)**

**Marinette: Wait! It has truffles and caviar on it! (the doors close before she gets there) For a spoiled brat just like you! (she runs for the stairs)**

A few people laughed.

 

**(Outside the doors, Princess Fragrance approaches the doorman.)**

**Princess Fragrance: I've come to see Prince Ali.**

**Doorman: Ugh, what is going on today? Do you have an appointment with the Prince?**

**Princess Fragrance: No need, I'm his princess!**

**Doorman: And I'm a monkey's uncle. Listen kid I–**

“When will people learn?” Marinette groaned making the others laugh.

 

**Princess Fragrance: That's no way to speak to a princess. (she shoots perfume at him from her perfume gun)**

**Doorman: (singing) At your service, Princess Fragrance.**

“The hell?” Alix fell off the couch laughing.

 

**Princess Fragrance: Dozen times better. (walks in) Now, where's my wonderful prince charming, we can't keep him waiting.**

“Since when did this become a Disney movie?” Lila laughed.

 

**(Cut to Prince Ali's press conference inside Le Grand Paris in the dining hall)**

**André: In honor of your presence here in Paris your highness, I've taken it upon myself to organize a lavish fireworks display on the Seine river. They will be displayed from this box.**

**Prince Ali: Thank you, or how do we say in your language? Totally awesome!**

“I like this dude already.” Nino laughed.

 

**Prince Ali's chaperone: We shall have to see if it fits with the Prince's busy schedule. We have very little time for festivities, his highness has many responsibilities.**

**Chloé: (clears her throat)**

**André Bourgeois: Ah! Prince Ali, allow me to introduce you to my own princess, Chloé.**

“Whipped.” A few people laughed.

 

**Chloé: Prince, I brought you a special stuffed toy for the sick children. (gives Tikki to him)**

**Prince Ali: Whoa! I've never seen one like this before. This is so very kind of you.**

**Chloé: Hahahahaha, you're flattering me. It is so kind of me though, isn't it?**

**Prince Ali: (slightly confused) Why, yes. I said just that. You did not hear me?**

**Nadja: Nadja Chamack. Don't be amused, it's just the news! Prince Ali, did you have anything to say about your official Parisian visit? (An elevator bell rings and Princess Fragrance appears further away from the crowd)**

**Prince Ali: I'm very happy to be here. (Princess Fragrance fires her perfume gun at Chloé)**

**Nadja: Prince Ali, where is...that smell coming from?! Like rotten fish?! (Nadja, Prince Ali, and André stare at Chloé)**

“Rose, thank you.” Alix laughed, not noticing Chloe’s glare.

 

**Chloé: What? That's not me! (sniffs herself) It-it is me! Ew! (Perfume sprays behind the paparazzi. Everyone look at them)**

**Paparazzi: (turns around and bowed down while singing) At your service, Princess Fragrance.**

**Prince Ali: Who-who are you?**

**Princess Fragrance: I'm Princess Fragrance and I've come just for you! In just a spritz you'll be mine, Prince Ali!**

“Yandere alert.” A few people laughed.

 

**Marinette: This is bad! (activates a button from a synthesizer to launch the confetti)**

**Scene: Adrien's room in the Agreste mansion. Adrien watches the whole live broadcast on TV.**

**Adrien: What or who is that? Plagg? Plagg, let's go! There's trouble in Paris! (looks in his trash can where Plagg's eating his Camembert)**

**Plagg: I'm still chewing!**

“Only you Plagg.” Tikki laughed.

 

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**Scene: Back inside the Le Grand Paris. Prince Ali, his chaperone, André and Chloé escaped to the stairwell**

**André Bourgeois: Quickly, Prince! This way! (Marinette follows them and Princess Fragrance down the stairs. Cuts to them hiding in a room)**

**André Bourgeois: We'll be safe in here. It's a reinforce door.**

**Prince Ali's chaperone: So much chaos! How is anyone supposed to stick to a schedule around here? (both she and Prince Ali steps away from Chloé)**

Everyone glances at Adrien.

 

**Chloé: (points under the doorway) What is that?**

**André Bourgeois: (sees the perfume fog) Get back! (Cuts to Princess Fragrance spraying under the doorway while Prince Ali, his chaperone, André and Chloé are backing away inside the room)**

**Princess Fragrance: (singing) My prince, my prince, smell the fragrance of my eternal love! (gasps)**

**(Everyone look down and noticed that the fog is being sucked away. Princess Fragrance turned and saw Marinette using a vacuum cleaner.)**

“My girl’s a superhero, even without the mask.” Alya stated with pride, Marinette blushed, unaware of the glances of her parents and Adrien.

 

**Princess Fragrance: Seriously, who are you?! (uses her perfume gun like a rocket to launches herself and landed on the vacuum cord, plugging it off) Looks like you're powerless now, superhero! (points her gun at Marinette.)**

**André Bourgeois: (opens the door to take a peek) Oh no, there're two of them now! Run!**

**(Everyone get out of the room and run off.)**

**Princess Fragrance: (sprays her perfume around herself to create a fog) You can't escape my perfume! (singsong) La la la la la la!**

**(André opens a stairwell door and let everyone go in first, but he was brainwashed by the fog before he get inside. Marinette escapes the fog by using a service elevator.)**

**Princess Fragrance: Get them.**

**André Bourgeois: (sings) At your service, Princess Fragrance.**

Alix fell off the couch again.

 

**(Meanwhile, Marinette made it to the hotel kitchen. She peeks out from the door and saw Prince Ali, his chaperone, and Chloé back in the dining hall.)**

**Chloé: (to Butler Jean while pointing at André) He's under the spell! Shut the door!**

**Prince Ali's chaperone: But that's your father!**

“Not anymore.” Kai laughed evilly, making everyone else (apart from Chloe) laugh.

 

**Chloé: Who cares? Shut it now!**

**(Jean uses a broom and pushes André out of the way and shuts the door. Everyone noticed the perfume fog from the inside of the nearby elevator, and they all, except Jean, run off.)**

**Butler Jean: (sings) At your service, Princess–**

“The singing’s getting old.” Kim groaned.

 

**Princess Fragrance: (walks toward Prince Ali, his chaperone, and Chloé while singing) Come into my arm, my sweet prince!**

**Cat Noir: (sitting on the windowsill) Pee-ew! Can we get a little air fresher in here? (leaps in front of Princess Fragrance and took out his staff)**

**Princess Fragrance: No one will take my prince away! (fires at Cat Noir)**

**(Cat Noir uses his staff to knock out the perfume spray. He then extended his staff, picking up Princess Fragrance, and throw her in the kitchen.)**

**Marinette: Uh oh! (leaps out of the way)**

“Sorry M’Lady.” Marinette rolled her eyes fondly.

 

**(Cat Noir extended his staff from the window to the outside of the Le Grand Paris like a pole. A Parisian screamed in surprise once the end of the staff hit the ground)**

**Cat Noir: Emergency evacuation, everybody down!**

**Prince Ali's chaperone: It's much too dangerous for the prince.**

“I’m pretty sure the hero knows what he’s doing.” Nino rolled his eyes.

 

**(Cat Noir notices three mixing bowls on the cart nearby.)**

**Cat Noir: You're right. (taps on the bowls) Safety first! (puts one of the bowl on Prince Ali's head like a helmet, while Prince Ali smiles)**

“But that wouldn’t do anything.” Max sighed.

 

**(Cat Noir slides down the staff first. Followed by Chloé, Prince Ali, and his chaperone; the chaperone also wears a mixing bowl on her head. Once everyone made it outside, Princess Fragrance looks out the window and saw them get inside the chaperone's car and drove away.)**

**Princess Fragrance: My prince! (she launches herself by her perfume gun and follows the automobile)**

**Marinette: (looks out the window) Tikki, please be okay.**

Tikki nuzzled Marinette’s cheek.

 

**Scene: Inside Prince Ali's chaperone's car. Everyone in the car are getting away from Princess Fragrance while at the same time, still disgusted by Chloé's fish smell**

**Cat Noir: Can we open the windows? This fish smell's even too much for a cat.**

Some people laughed while the others groaned.

 

**(The chaperone opens all the car windows. Both Prince Ali and Cat Noir gasped for air)**

**Tikki: (sneezes) (Prince Ali looks into his jacket pocket to know what's that noise)**

**Prince Ali's chaperone: We have precisely nine minutes to get to the hospital. The prince is on a very strict schedule.**

Practically everyone groaned.

 

**Cat Noir: What? No way we're going to the hospital now! We have to get Prince Ali out of Paris ASAP!**

**(Everyone hears a thud and looked up.)**

**Princess Fragrance: My prince! Fancy meeting you here, what a stroke of luck!**

**Cat Noir: (to the chaperone) The windows!**

**(Prince Ali's chaperone tries to close all the car windows, but Princess Fragrance stops the sunroof)**

**Princess Fragrance: My prince, I'll take you to the Pont des Arts. And there, we'll seal our love!**

**(Princess Fragrance then sprays everyone in the car. But Tikki escapes out of Prince Ali's pocket and landed on the car floor)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Cat Noir is down! It won't be long before Ladybug shows up too and meet her doom! (laughs)**

“Well fuck.” Alix’s statement caused some laughter.

 

**Scene: The street of Paris. Marinette rides on a scooter to follow the car; she already took off the cape from the disguise**

**Marinette: (gasps) Oh no! Where's Tikki? (she ran to Prince Ali's chaperone's car, ignoring the accident around her. She took off her motorcycle helmet while running) Tikki, Tikki? (looks inside the car before noticing Tikki on the floor) (gasps) Tikki, I was so worried!**

**Tikki: (opens her eyes) Marinette...**

**Marinette: (picks up Tikki) And you're much worse than I thought! We need to get you help!**

**Tikki: We don't have time. You have to transform. I'll be okay... (coughs)**

**Marinette: No, Tikki. I'm not making the same mistake twice! We have to get you to the healer now!**

“Yep, Marinette’s the mom friend.” Kai laughed.

 

**Scene: Master Fu's massage shop. Marinette watches as Master Fu helps heal the sickness from Tikki**

**(Master Fu is hitting a gong while Marinette stares at Tikki, feeling worried)**

**Marinette: Is she going to be okay?**

**Master Fu: One who is burning with their patient can never eat hot porridge.**

“And Yoda’s here everyone.” Kai, Adrien, Marinette and Max laughed.

 

**Marinette: (confused) Um, what is this got to do with eating?**

**Master Fu: Silence please. Reading energies. (places both his hands in front of Tikki) What type of cat did you say?**

**Marinette: Cat? Um, right. Rare hairless flying species from Kingdom of Achu. I was allowed to have one, because I won a zoo tap-dancing contest when I was in the Kingdom of Achu. (laughs nervously)**

“You should tell that one to Manon.” Alya smirked.

 

**(Master Fu stares at Marinette)**

**Master Fu: Mm-hmm. Unusual. (picks up his gong)**

**Marinette: Yes, yes, very.**

**(Master Fu bangs the gong for the last time)**

**Master Fu: We are finished. (puts the gong down) Your cat's health has been restored.**

**(Marinette looks down at Tikki. To her delight, Tikki opens her eyes, feeling much better. Tikki flew onto Marinette's hands)**

“I like how he just goes with it.” Nino laughed.

 

**Marinette: Thank you, thank you so much! You're a real magician, sir! (about to walk out the door, but stops) How do you do that?**

**Master Fu: Ancient Chinese secret. (Marinette closes the shop's door. Master Fu smiles) Just like yours.**

“Well that wasn’t freaky.” Alix rolled her eyes.

 

**Scene: Seine riverbank. Marinette carries Tikki and stops.**

**Marinette: Tikki, I'm so, so sorry. You're so sick and, well, I don't know what I do without you.**

**Tikki: You wouldn't be Ladybug for one! (giggles)**

**Marinette: I know, but I mean: Tikki, you're more than just my kwami for me.**

**Tikki: I know. (Both Marinette and Tikki giggle while Tikki hugs Marinette's cheek) Oh, the Pont des Arts bridge! That's where they're headed! I overheard it in the car. Hurry, there's no time to lose!**

“Moment ruined.” Lila laughed.

 

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**Scene: Pont des Arts. Princess Fragrance is about to wed Prince Ali**

**(Princess Fragrance is marching toward Prince Ali, while held by André Bourgeois like a bride; Prince Ali is with his chaperone, Cat Noir and Chloé)**

**Princess Fragrance: (stops in front of Prince Ali and hold both her hands to his) I can't wait for us to be together... (singsong) forever! Servant, love padlock, please. (Cat Noir opens a box to reveal a padlock which is sprayed by Princess Fragrance) This will lock our love forever, my prince!**

**Prince Ali: (singing) At your service, Princess Fragrance!**

“Enough with the singing.” Everyone laughed at Kim’s frustration.

 

**(A yo-yo appeared, and knock the padlock out of Princess Fragrance's hands, into the Seine river)**

**Princess Fragrance: My padlock! (gasps)**

**Ladybug: (from a lamp post near them) Not so fast, my royal pain in the neck!**

**(Princess Fragrance fires her gun at Ladybug. Once it hits her, she slides down on the bridge. Princess Fragrance did an evil grin, before it reveal that Ladybug has a clothespin in her nose)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Use Cat Noir to get Ladybug's Miraculous!**

“Yeah…that never works.” Adrien smiled.

 

**Princess Fragrance: Servants, attack! And get her earrings!**

**(Ladybug started to fight with Prince Ali's chaperone, André, Chloé, and Cat Noir. While she's distract, Princess Fragrance took Prince Ali away from her. After knocking out the chaperone, André, and Chloé, Ladybug leaps away from Cat Noir before being hit by him)**

**Ladybug: Snap out of it, Cat Noir! It's me, Ladybug!**

**Cat Noir: (not listening and starts singing) Give me your Miraculous!**

**Ladybug sighs and continue fighting with him. Meanwhile back at the Le Grand Paris, Princess Fragrance and Prince Ali are at the rooftop pool)**

**Princess Fragrance: The padlock didn't secure our love when I put everyone under my spell and make Paris our kingdom! (start spraying the sky, forming a giant cloud of perfume)**

“I’m getting Dark Blade flashbacks.” Adrien stated, making everyone laugh.

 

**Ladybug: Uh oh, I better do something before this whole thing blows up in my face. Ah ha!**

**(flashback)**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: What happens when you play about with flammable substances in a chemistry lab.**

“Finally she’s useful!” Chloe shrieked, everyone couldn’t help but agree.

 

**Ladybug: (sees the boat full of fireworks that André mentions to Prince Ali earlier. She tosses her yo-yo around the lamp post behind her) Can't hit me! (Cat Noir continue to try hitting Ladybug) Miss! (giggles) (Cat Noir extended his staff, picking up Ladybug) Yeah!**

A few people laughed.

 

**(Once Ladybug lands on the boat, she pulls back the staff, carrying Cat Noir and made him lands on the boat too)**

**Ladybug: Nice of you to drop in.**

**Cat Noir: (singing) Give me your Miraculous! Cataclysm!**

**(Cat Noir runs toward Ladybug and is about to uses Cataclysm on her. But Ladybug trips him, making him to use it on the fireworks' control panel instead, thus launching the fireworks into the sky. Ladybug grabs Cat Noir's tail and pulls him into the Seine river. She uses her yo-yo to go to the Le Grand Paris rooftop)**

“Nice.” Alya smirked.

 

**Scene: Le Grand Paris rooftop pool. Princess Fragrance watches as the fireworks cleared out the giant perfume cloud**

**Princess Fragrance: This city is not for us. Too many people want to bother us. Let's go far away from here, my prince! Very far!**

**Ladybug: (above them) Leaving so soon? But the party just got started!**

**Princess Fragrance: (angry) You, you are ruining everything! So now I'm going to ruin you!**

“Good luck with that.” Adrien deadpanned.

 

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A balloon appears) A balloon? What am I suppose to do with this?**

**(Ladybug uses her thinking vision, and a tube and Princess Fragrance's perfume appear. She leaps down and picks up the straw, avoiding Princess Fragrance's perfume bullet)**

**Princess Fragrance: You can't escape, Ladybug! It's over!**

“Yep!” Kai smirked.

 

**(Ladybug places the balloon inside the tube to form a makeshift dart. She tosses it, corking Princess Fragrance's perfume gun and contain the perfume in the balloon. She use her yo-yo to grab the gun and breaks it, releasing the akuma.**

**Ladybug: No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma) Gotcha! (turns the akuma into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (She throws the Lucky Charm into the air. It explodes into a blast of energy that turns everyone back to normal.)**

**(At the Seine riverbank, Cat Noir is licking himself dry before being back to normal)**

“You’re never gonna let me live that down are you?” Marinette just smiled and shook her head.

 

**Cat Noir: What am I doing here? And where's Ladybug?**

**(At the Pont des Arts, André Bourgeois and Prince Ali's chaperone are back to normal)**

**Prince Ali's chaperone: Ah, the schedule is a complete disaster! We are going to be late for everything! Where's the prince? Wait a minute, am I?**

“She’s worse than Nathalie.” Nino laughed.

 

**(Back at the Le Grand Paris rooftop, both Prince Ali is back to normal and Princess Fragrance turns back into Rose at the same time)**

**Rose: Huh?**

**Prince Ali: How did I get here?**

**Rose: (stands up) Prince Ali? (rushes toward him and admire him. She grabs his left arm and cuddles him while giggling)**

“Aaw.”

 

**Prince Ali: (looks up) And who are you?**

**Ladybug: (giggles) Never mind, I'll leave you to chat with your number one fan. Bug out! (leaves, giving Prince Ali and Rose some privacy)**

**Rose: Knowing how you always help sick children around the world, I just want you to know that you're the most kind-hearted person I ever met!**

**Prince Ali: Really?**

**Chloé: (appears) Prince Ali! You're safe! (shoves Rose out the way) Aren't you great, I am safe too. So, shall we continue where we left off?**

**Prince Ali: Oh, no thank you. I have a special event at the hospital for children with Miss Rose.**

“How did he know your name?” Rose just shrugged.

 

**Rose: (gasps in excitement)**

**Prince Ali: Let us go quickly before my chaperone locates me. (pulls Rose away. Together they go to the hospital)**

**Rose: (giggles) Bye, Chloé!**

**(Chloé growls very angrily as she watches them go)**

“Yes! Burn in Hell Chloe!” Alix yelled.

 

**The End**


	16. Animan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long.

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont courtyard.**

**Marinette: (reading a magazine) "Leo: Your heart's gonna roar". (turns the page and sees pictures of Adrien in both pages) Wow, roar!**

Marinette blushed at her classmates’ laughter.

 

**(Marinette and Alya giggle. Across the courtyard, Nino is spying on them.)**

**Adrien: (appears behind and teases Nino) FYI, Marinette's never going to fall in love with a statue.**

“Oh, is this a bad time to mention she’s been dating the statue in the park for months?” Alya’s tone laced with sympathy.

“Wha- M’Lady?” Adrien played along.

“Oh yeah, we’re getting married next week.” Everyone laughed at Adrien’s expression.

 

**(Nino pulls Adrien so they can hide.)**

**Nino: Shhh! You know I'm no good with the ladies, especially this one all of a sudden. I mean, dude, do I go up to her and crack her a joke? Shoot her a compliment? Invite her to the zoo? Play it serious?**

“It’s like Marinette 2.0.” No one knew who said that but they laughed anyway.

 

**Adrien: Nino, you're way over-thinking this. "Invite her to the zoo", you serious?**

**Nino: Well, they have this really cool new exhibit there.**

**Adrien: Listen, just be yourself, man.**

“Easy for you to say.” Nino groaned.

 

**Nino: That's easy for you to say, Mr. Front-of-the-cover-Teen-Model-weekly. I'm not that cool.**

**Adrien: You're cool too, dude, trust me — or you wouldn't be my best bud. Invite her to the zoo. She'll say "yes", I promise.**

“That’s an impossible thing to promise.” Max face-palmed, Alya turned to him with a smirk.

“One word, Adrien.”

 

**Nino: (begins having confidence; he starts walking over to Marinette and Alya. But he panics at the last minute and runs back to Adrien) What if I act like a moronosaurus, or she disses me or thinks I'm lame or—?**

“Dorkasaurus, moronosaurus, you two are perfect for each other.” Lila sniggered, ignoring Alya and Adrien’s glares.

 

**Adrien: Okay, I got your back. (Adrien and Nino fist-bump)**

**Scene: Outside Collège Françoise Dupont. Alya and Marinette are walking out of the Collège, while Adrien and Nino are hiding behind a banister.**

**(Adrien signals Nino and they come out of hiding.)**

“I swear you all make things more dramatic than they need to be.” Alix groaned.

 

**Marinette: (holding the magazine in front of her) Oh, he's such a—**

**Alya: Smartie, hottie, suavísimo, yummy-tastic spellbinder!**

**Marinette: All of the above. (bumps into Nino) Huh?**

Marinette buried her head against the back of the couch while the others laughed.

 

**(Nino stands very still in front of her.)**

“If I stay very still they won’t see me.” Kai murmured loud enough for everyone to hear her, everyone laughed while Nino blushed.

 

**Adrien: (appears behind Nino) Oh, so sorry. (nudges Nino) Right, Nino?**

**Nino: Sorry.**

**Marinette: (giggles and looks down to see the magazine pages with pictures of Adrien) Ahh!**

**(Marinette bends down to pick up the magazine before Adrien sees it, but he walks over to pick it up for her. They end up bumping into each other by their foreheads.)**

**Marinette and Adrien: Sorry. (Marinette grabs the magazine away)**

“Aaw, that was adorable.” Rose gushed, the two heroes blushed slightly.

 

**Adrien: Sorry about that. How could we make it up to you? Any ideas...Nino? (Nino doesn't answer) How about we all check out the...zoo today? Word is they've got a new... (snaps his fingers in front of Nino)**

**Nino: Uh, they-they got a new panther.**

**Alya: Awesome idea, right, Marinette? You love animals.**

**Marinette: Uh, yeah. I, uh, I'm really into zoonimals. I mean, uh, anizools. I mean zoonimoos. I... (sighs)**

“Pathetic.” Chloe laughed.

 

**Adrien: Cool. Say, after school, four o'clock? (looks at Nino) Nino, sound good? (Nino nods nervously) Cool, four o'clock then.**

**Marinette: Four! (Adrien nods before he pulls Nino and walks away) Four o'clock. (lovestruck) Yeah...**

**Alya: Uh, Earth to Marinette? You do realize the guy you're completely crazy about has just asked you out, right?**

“As if.” Chloe scoffed.

 

**Marinette: Yeah... (panic) Huh, wait, what?! No, not like this! Not here, not today! I haven't washed my hair! I'm not wearing my lucky socks! I—Help me, Alya! I can't do this alone! (holds onto Alya, while the latter pats her head)'’**

Marinette ignored the others’ laughter.

 

**Scene: Seine riverbank. Nino and Adrien are sitting on a bench.**

**Nino: How did you do that, dude?**

**Adrien: Like I said: "Just be yourself".**

**Nino: Right, sure. If I could be yourself; myself don't work that way.**

“I mean, it worked on Alya.” Kai smiled while Alya blushed.

 

**Adrien: (sips from a can) You're being ridiculous. Of course you can. And when you're alone with Marinette at the zoo later on— (tosses his can in the trash)**

**Nino: Whoa, what do you mean alone with Marinette? Oh no, dude. You're coming with me. You can't leave me alone by myself. Uh-uh.**

“You make her sound like a mass-murderer or something.” Alix laughed, Nino smiled slightly.

 

**Adrien: (sighs) No prob, Nino. What are friends for? (Adrien and Nino fist-bump again)**

**Scene: The Zoo. Marinette turns on a speaker in her left ear.**

**Alya: (from the earpiece) One, two, one, two, testing. D'you read me, girl?**

“Best wing-woman.” Nathaniel nodded.

 

**Marinette: I can hear you. But I still don't think I can go through with this.**

**(View pans to Alya hiding behinds two trees.)**

**Alya: 'Course you can. Just be yourself!**

**Marinette: Remember the last time I did that?**

**(Flashback to the school's locker rooms.)**

**Alya: Just be yourself, Marinette.**

**(Determined, Marinette walks away and opens a door to a room. She sees Adrien washing his hands. Happy to see him, she stands besides the door. But a boy scares her, making her realize that she's accidentally walked into the boys' bathroom.)**

**Boys: Hey! What're you doing in here? Get out! (Adrien and Kim are surprised to see Marinette as she leaps out the room, closing the door. Someone throws a roll of toilet paper at the door) Get out! Boys' room! (Kim and Adrien stand there, confused)**

**(Flashback ends.)**

Everyone (apart from Marinette) laughed.

 

**Alya: Fine, just be yourself and look where you're going.**

“From what we’ve seen that’s impossible for her to do.” Max stated, Marinette just groaned.

 

**Marinette: Oh, where are you, love of my life?**

“Right here.” Adrien smiled as he draped an arm around her shoulders.

 

**Tikki: How's Adrien supposed to be the love of your life if you can't even talk to him?**

**Marinette: (determined) Tikki, stay out of sight. I'm gonna talk to him, you'll see. I will speak to him!**

**Alya: That's right, girl! Way to be motivated!**

“How did I miss that?” Alya gaped while Marinette, Adrien and Kai smiled.

 

**Marinette: Yeah (giggles, and looks to her right and sees someone) Ah, there they are!**

**(Turns out it's Max and Kim. Max waves at Marinette.)**

**Kim: (arm raised in salutation) Hey, Marinette!**

**Marinette: (sighs) False alarm. (to Max and Kim) Hey, Kim, Max; what are you doing here?**

**Kim: We heard the new panther's here. I wanna see who's get the bigger guns! (strikes a series of muscle poses)**

“I just realised what day this is.” Kim groaned as he put his head in his hands, Adrien paled, that meant-

 

**Max: Do you want to come with us?**

**Alya: (from the earpiece) Marinette, target at ten o'clock!**

**Marinette: No! (Max and Kim stand there, confused) Aha, I mean, uh, thanks but...no thanks. I'm waiting for someone. Uh, you go ahead.**

**Kim: 'Kay, maybe we'll see you later, then. (Kim and Max walk away)**

“I like how no one questions you at this point.” Kai laughed, making Marinette groan.

 

**Marinette: Yeah, later! (looks for Adrien, but she only sees Nino. He smiles nervously while waving and walking towards her. Marinette speaks to Alya) Where's Adrien?**

“Yeah, where am I?” Adrien smirked.

 

**Alya: (from the earpiece) I don't know.**

**Marinette: Uh, hey, Nino! (looks behind him) Uh, isn't Adrien with you?**

**(Nino shrugs nervously. View pans to Adrien hiding behind bushes in front of a zoo sign.)**

**Adrien: Tell her you'll both be better off without me.**

“I take that back.”

 

**(It turns out Nino and Adrien have an earpiece set-up as well.)**

**Nino: We'll be better off without me.**

“He’s worse than you.” Lila face-palmed, ignoring Nino and Marinette’s glares.

 

**Marinette: (confused) Huh?**

**Plagg: (pops out of Adrien's hair, and the latter tries to shush him) Ah, this trip is turning out to be a lot more interesting than I thought. Turn up the volume!**

“Only you Plagg.” Tikki laughed.

 

**Nino: Uh, without him. I mean, we don't need Adrien to hang out at the zoo.**

**Alya: (reacting, from the earpiece) Of course we do, you dumbo!**

**Marinette: Of course we do, you dumb—oh I mean, wasn't he supposed to come? Don't you wanna wait for him?**

A few people laughed at the slip up.

 

**Adrien: (from the earpiece) Tell her you want to be alone with her.**

**Nino: (whispers to Adrien) Not yet!**

**Marinette: What was that?**

**Nino: (to Marinette) You're right; we'll wait.**

**Adrien: (from the earpiece) No! What are you talking about? Don't wait for me; I'm not coming!**

**(Nino stands there, still very nervous.)**

“That was awkward.” There were various murmurs of agreement.

 

**Scene: Otis is feeding a panther.**

“Hey it’s my dad.” Alya beamed.

 

**Otis: Look what Daddy's brought you. Only the finest for my baby.**

“He treats the panther better than me.” Alya whined, making a few people laugh.

 

**Kim: Whoa! Look at the size of that piece of meat it's eating!**

**Max: Typical diet for a feline species requiring the strength to run at speeds in excess of 60 miles per hour.**

**Kim: 60 miles per hour? Is that all? I thought panthers were much faster than that. I bet that I could beat it in a race.**

“That is physically impossible.” Max laughed.

 

**Otis: Impossible. No human being could compete with my panther.**

**Kim: Is that so? What place did your cat come in at the County Athletics Tournament? I came in first place.**

**Otis: You can't possibly compare yourself to my panther, kiddo!**

**Kim: No need to. I'm obviously the better looking one.**

“Debatable.” Alix laughed.

 

**(The panther growls)**

**Kim: Hey, kitty, kitty. How about a little race with me, huh? Last one's a rotten egg!**

**Max: Let's see. With a 6 feet-per-second win behind you and 45 degrees to the north-east... I don't think you'd be a rotten egg. You'd be lunch.**

A few people laughed.

 

**Otis: Your friend's right, kiddo. Now please leave. She needs peace and quiet while she eats. You're stressing her out.**

**Kim: Awww, stressed out, are we, Miss Panthie? You're talking about a wild animal, dude.**

**(The panther roars)**

**Otis: Leave now! Or I'll have you kicked out of the zoo immediately!**

**Kim: Come on, Max. Let's leave that poor widdle kitty alone with its angwy babysitter! Ha ha ha!**

“Kim!” Alya growled, making the boy jump.

“Sorry Alya.” He squeaked out, making everyone laugh.

 

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: (His window opens) Unleashing the animal in each of us. I like that idea. (Turns a butterfly into an akuma) Go ahead, my little evil akuma, fly off and take control of that zookeeper!**

Alya frowned at the screen.

 

**Scene: Marinette and Nino are sitting at a picnic table waiting for Adrien.**

**Marinette: You sure taking us time, huh? He's not coming, is he?**

**Adrien: Repeat after me. Yes he is, but first I wanted to take this opportunity to...**

**Nino: Yes he is, but first I wanted to take this opportunity to...**

**Adrien: Tell you that I love you, Marinette.**

“Can I record that?” Marinette’s phone appeared in her hand, Kai rewound the episode and waited for her to finish before making the phone disappear.

 

**Nino: Tell you that I-- Gahhh... I... Love a girl that I don't know how to tell her!**

**Adrien: Hey, what are you doing?**

**Marinette: You do? Well, I can help you with that.**

**Nino: You could?**

**Alya: You, giving expert advise on how to tell someone you love them? Can't wait to hear this one!**

Alya smiled apologetically at her friend.

 

**Marinette: "Can't wait to hear this one..."**

**Nino: What?**

**Marinette: Uhh... Can't wait to hear... about this lucky girl!**

**Nino: Oh, yeah...**

“Nice save.” Lila smirked.

 

**Adrien: Tell her it's you!**

**Nino: It's you...your best friend Alya!**

Alya and Nino blushed.

 

**Adrien, Alya and Marinette: What?!**

**Marinette: Alya? Awesome!**

**Alya: No! No! It's not awesome!**

**Marinette:I can fix up a date for you guys!**

**Alya: Say what? Seriously?! You didn't even ask me first! Uh-uh! Nino's like... a brother to me! Bleugh! No! End of discussion!**

**Marinette: It's gonna be so sad if you don't.**

Everyone laughed at the trio on screen.

 

**Nino: Did you say something?**

**Marinette: I said... It'd be so sad if you didn't tell her!**

**Alya: Grrr!**

Marinette smiled apologetically at her friend.

 

**Scene: The akuma flies and infects Otis' bracelet.**

**Hawk Moth: Animan, I am Hawk Moth. I offer you the power to seek revenge, for a small price.**

“I wouldn’t call the things that give you your powers a small price.” Marinette, Tikki, Adrien and plagg nodded in agreement.

 

**Otis: Yes, Hawk Moth. (turns into a panther)**

“Oh no, Dad.” Alya had known the Akuma was her dad but it was still hard seeing in. Marinette and Nino grabbed her shoulders in reassurance.

 

**(Meanwhile, while Max is listening to him, Kim harasses another animal.)**

**Animan: (as a panther) Hey, you two. Still up for a race? Go on, I'll give you a head start. (Kim and Max run away) He's mine.**

Kim frowned at his past self.

 

**Alya: This whole date thing with Nino is NOT happening!**

“And we’re still on this?” Kai laughed.

 

**Kim: He's coming!**

**Max: Get outta here!**

**(Marinette and Nino see Animan with the animals.)**

**Nino: We better ditch this place! (runs away from them)**

**(Marinette hides)**

**Tikki: Why didn't you listen to Alya, Marinette?**

“Is now really the time for this?” Alix groaned while Tikki giggled sheepishly.

 

**Marinette: I couldn't help it! I didn't want Nino to be sad.**

**Tikki: We'll deal with that later. Now it's time to transform!**

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

“Never gets old.”

 

**Adrien: We've gotta do something.**

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

“I know right?”

 

**(Kim runs away from Animan, but he reaches him)**

**Animan: You lost, kiddo. What do you think of panthers now?**

**Kim: That... panthers are the best?**

“Wimp.” Alix laughed though not unkindly, Kim smiled thankfully at her.

 

**Ladybug: And what do you think about ladybugs?**

**Cat Noir: And another black cat?**

**Animan: I think I'm higher on the food chain.**

Tom and Sabine didn’t like the sound of that.

 

**Hawk Moth: Animan, take their jewels! Their Miraculouses! Bring them to me!**

“How does he expect him to do that? He doesn’t have hands.” Lila asked in confusion, she hadn’t been there for this akuma.

 

**Ladybug: If you value your life, get out of here! Now!**

**(Kim runs away. Animan chases him, but Ladybug stops him)**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, his bracelet. The akuma must be inside the charm!**

“You don’t say.” Alix laughed.

 

**Cat Noir: You hold him, I grab the bracelet.**

**Animan: (to the other animals) Attack!**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir run.)**

**Cat Noir: We need to put them all back in their cages!**

**Ladybug: Oh, really? I'm sure they'll do it without putting up a fight!**

A few people laughed at the sarcasm.

 

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir see Alya and Nino running and jump over them)**

**Ladybug; I think we'd better split up! (rescues Alya and Nino) Stay put and you'll be safe.**

**Nino: (looks at Alya) Uhh... Hey, what's up?**

**Alya Ugh...**

More laughter.

 

**(Meanwhile, Cat Noir runs away from the animals and goes up a tree.)**

**Ladybug: There are too many of them! We can't capture them all.**

“Well duh, you don’t have any pokeballs.” Kai stated making Marinette, Adrien and Max laugh.

 

**Cat Noir: Well, what are we gonna do then?**

**Ladybug: Back to Plan A. If we can destroy his bracelet, I can capture the akuma. Everything will go back to normal!**

“Don’t you know this already? Keep up Noir.” Adrien laughed sheepishly at the comment.

 

**Cat Noir: Sounds like a good idea!**

**(The animals run away from the zoo. Ladybug sees they didn't break her yo-yo)**

**Ladybug: But it's unbreakable!**

**Cat Noir: He didn't actually break it.**

**Ladybug: Then how did he get away?**

“Good question.” Alya tapped her pen against her chin, oh great, she was back in journalist mode.

 

**Cat Noir: I don't know, but we better find Kim... I mean, that boy, before he does.**

“Nice save.” Lila laughed.

 

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir exit the zoo and go into the city.)**

**Cat Noir: Over there!**

**Ladybug: (sees Animan about to approach Kim)**

**Animan: It's down to just the two of us, Kiddo.(Kim falls) And then there was one. (Animan is about to attack Kim, but Ladybug stops him)**

Alix sighed in relief.

 

**Ladybug: You're not getting away this time!**

**Cat Noir: (to Kim) Quick, go and hide in the first building you come to.**

**(Cat Noir places a tracker on Kim’s back before he runs off)**

“Smart Kitty.”

“Thanks M’Lady.”

 

**Animan: You'll never get me! (transforms into an eagle and flies)**

**Cat Noir: Now we know how we got away earlier.**

“Awesome.” Nino sighed.

 

**Ladybug: Where's Kim?**

**(Cat Noir shows his phone is detecting Kim's location)**

**Ladybug: Good job, kitty.**

“Aaw.” Rose gushed again.

 

**Scene: Bakery.**

**Kim: Help! Rescue me! Please!**

**Tom: It's okay, son. Come this way. Easy.**

Marinette smiled at her parents on the screen.

 

**Cat Noir: He's safe inside this building. Panthers can't open doors, so it won't get inside.**

**Ladybug: Panthers can't, but what if he morphs into a smaller animal? Like a mouse, or...**

**Cat Noir: Right. But we do have an advantage over him. We know exactly where to find his prey.**

**Ladybug: Animan will sniff him out sooner or later, but it's bought us a bit of time to plan our next move.**

**(A man is seen fixing his car. He sees a bear and runs away.)**

“How did he not notice that earlier?” No one had an answer.

 

**Cat Noir: We have to stop Animan before Paris turns into a Jungle.**

“Oh we’re here in the Jungle, running right into the fire.” Kai sang.

“Oh we’re here in the jungle, who’s gonna make it out alive.” Nino finished, the two of them high-fiving before turning back to the screen.

 

**Ladybug: Follow me.**

**(They enter the bakery)**

**Ladybug: Hi, mo... Ma'am.**

“That was so hard.” Marinette groaned as she buried her face in her hands.

 

**Sabine: Oh, you're... you're Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: Yeah, exactly.**

**Scene: The TVi Newsflash is on the air.**

**Nadja: We interrupt this broadcast with a special report. Animals are invading Paris. The police work harder trying to contain the situation. For your safety, stay in your home and remain calm. Mayor Bourgeois will address the—**

**(Sabine turns off the TV)**

**Ladybug: You'll be safe here. Can I borrow this?**

**Kim: Sure. (gives her his wristband)**

**(Cat Noir looks at a family photo)'**

“Oh, Adrien.” Marinette wrapped her arms around him when she realised what he was looking at, the blonde happily returned the hug.

 

**Ladybug: Come on, Cat Noir. Make sure you lock all the doors and windows.**

**Cat Noir: We'll take care of the rest. You won't be in danger.**

**Ladybug: Thanks Da-- I mean, sir, for all your help.**

A few people laughed at the slip up.

 

**Tom: You're welcome, Ladybug.**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir go downstairs. Ladybug puts the wristband in the ladder)**

**Ladybug: Et voila.**

**Scene: Cat Noir sees the animals are rampaging. Ladybug sprays an air freshener on him**

“Give the boy some warning first.” Alya laughed.

 

**Cat Noir: Whoa! What's that stuff?**

**Ladybug: Air freshener! It'll cover up our scent so he can't smell us.**

**Cat Noir: Thanks. I've always wanted to smell like... Ocean summer breeze? (sees a small box) Couldn't we capture him inside something like this?**

**Ladybug: Only if he transforms into something bigger. (sees a bus) Would that make a big enough cage?**

**Cat Noir: Definitely. But how could we get him inside there? (his ears move) He's coming.**

“Dude did your ears just twitch?” Nino’s question made everyone laugh.

 

**Scene: Animan is flying. He senses the smell and goes directly to the Bakery.**

**Ladybug: It's working. He's sniffing out Kim!**

**(Cat Noir sniffs her. She is unamused.)**

More laughter broke out at the scene.

 

**Ladubug: Follow me.**

**(Animan goes directly to the bakery, and turns into a ladybug to enter the keyhole. Ladybug traps him in the box)**

**Ladybug: A ladybug? Smart choice. (Animan turns into a panther. Ladybug and Cat Noir exit the bakery.)**

**Cat Noir; Couldn't he choose a slower-moving animal?!**

A few people laughed at the heroes’ misfortune.

 

**(They enter the bus. Animan is looking for them. Ladybug and Cat Noir surprise him.)**

**Ladybug: Where's the button for the doors? (presses all the buttons to no avail) Of course nothing works! No keys!**

**(Animan morphs into a bear and knocks Cat Noir out.)**

**Hawk Moth: Take his Miraculous... The ring! The ring!**

“I think he heard you the first time.” Alix laughed.

 

**(Ladybug gives Cat Noir's staff to him and he knocks Animan out. Animan morphs into a Ladybug, then into a panther.)**

**Ladybug: All these transformations seem to be tiring him out.**

“That’s fortunate.”

 

**Cat Noir: Then just let him wear himself out. It'll make it easier to capture his akuma. Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm to make all the buttons work. Ladybug and Cat Noir escape the bus, but Animan is trapped inside it. The bus explodes.)**

**Ladybug: It's not exactly a cage, but... it'll do.**

**(Animan morphs into a bear.)**

**Cat Noir: I don't think he can bear to listen to that noise.**

Everyone (apart from Adrien) groaned at the pun.

 

**Ladybug: You around is too much to bear. Now we wait.**

“BURN!” Kim laughed.

 

**(Animan now morphs into a ladybug, then into a gorilla.)**

**Cat Noir: Ready to free the akuma?**

**(Animan is tired, and morphs into a panther again.)**

**Ladybug: It's working!**

**(Animan morphs into a dinosaur. He comes out of the bus.)**

“We are one step closer to Jurassic Park.” A few people laughed at Kai’s statement. Marinette paled when she remembered what would happen soon.

 

**Cat Noir: Hey! Since when do extinct animals count?**

**Ladybug: The T-Rex might have disappeared a long time ago, but technically it's.. still an animal.**

**(The T-Rex roars.)**

**Cat Noir: Well, I know some other animals that will soon be extinct... The cat and the ladybug! (Ladybug and Cat Noir escape)**

“Your lack of faith in me is disturbing Kitty.”

“Do I need to remind you what happens?”

“No, we’re good.”

 

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (throws the Yo-yo into the air and a car jack appears.) Huh? A car jack?**

**Cat Noir: Too bad Animan doesn't have any flat tires.**

**Ladybug: Look how small his front arms are.**

**Cat Noir: So it won't be great at basketball. What are you getting at?**

Almost everyone in the room face-palmed.

 

**Ladybug: You climb on top of him where he can't swipe at you, and while you're distracting him, I'll floor him!**

**Cat Noir: Sounds like a good plan. I can be very distracting.**

“You just burned yourself Noir.” Kai laughed.

 

**(Animan finds them and chases them. Cat Noir stands on top of him. Ladybug pulls him with her yo-yo.)**

**Ladybug: Well, that's weird, we didn't have to use this. What does it mean?**

“Can we skip this part?” Marinette turned to Kai.

“No, sorry.”

 

**Cat Noir: Well, I guess that only means we rock as a team.**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, wait! (Animan roars) I know what to do.**

**Cat Noir: Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: Enjoy your meal! (Ladybug goes directly to his mouth)**

“MARINETTE!” Alya.

“Why did you do that?!” Sabine.

“Are you alright? Were you hurt?” Tom.

“Never do that again!” Adrien.

 

**Cat Noir: Nooooo! You're so gonna pay for this!**

**(Ladybug opens Animan's mouth with the car jack. Ladybug picks up his bracelet and breaks its charm. The akuma flies off of it.)**

Practically everyone breathed identical sighs of relief.

 

**Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy turns everything back to normal. Animan is turned back into Otis.) Pound it?**

**(Cat Noir hugs her)**

**Cat Noir: Ladybug! That was a wild ride. (His Miraculous beeps) Whoops! Better take my whiskers and run!**

**Ladybug: See you next time, Cat Noir.**

“Aaw.” Rose again.

 

**Otis: Oh! What happened to me?**

**Ladybug: Everything's okay. But you should get back to the zoo and check on your animals.**

**Hawk Moth: You ruined everything, Ladybug. This is not how it was supposed to end! But I promise you, one day it will be ME at the top of the food chain! And you'll be nothing!**

“I’m pretty sure if she can survive being eaten by a T-Rex she can beat you.” Alix taunted the man on screen.

 

**Scene: Bakery. Ladybug transforms back into Marinette, exhausted.**

**Marinette: (Her phone rings) Oh no! I forgot all about Alya! She's gonna be so mad at me!**

**Tikki: And imagine if she knew you're the Ladybug who shut her up in a cage with Nino!**

“That doesn’t help Tikki.” Alya laughed, ignoring Nino’s cries of protest.

 

**Marinette: Yeah, and she'd actually kill me. Guess I'll take "mad", huh. (talking to Alya) Listen Alya, I'm sorry about earlier. I should have never told Nino I set up a date with you. I just wasn't thinking. But I'll explain everything to him, so don't worry. Promise. Do you forgive me? (sees Alya. Both laugh. Nino buys cookies from the bakery and gives one to Alya)**

**Alya: Thanks, Nino.**

**Nino: Do you want one, Marinette?**

“I think she has more than enough.” Alya laughed, her friend did live in a bakery after all.

 

**Marinette: Uhh...What's he doing here?**

**Alya: Ladybug locked us up together in the same cage all afternoon.**

**Nino: It turns out we have lots in common. You know, Marinette, the girl I've got a crush on?**

**Marinette: Oh, yeah!**

**Nino: Actually, it was you.**

“Okay, Nino is officially better at this than you Marinette.” Marinette just groaned.

 

**Marinette: Huh?**

**Nino: Or that's what I thought. After chilling with Alya that whole time.**

**Alya: Yeah, well... we don't have to give her all the deets, do we?**

**Nino: Oh, yeah, my bad.**

**Alya: The funniest part of it was that Nino was being totally coached by Adrien at the zoo!**

**Marinette; Adrien was there!**

“Yep.” Adrien smirked.

 

**Alya: Yup! LOL, huh?**

**Nino: Alya tells me you've been crushing on some dude.**

**Marinette: Huh?!**

**Alya: He doesn't know who it is! Pinky swear! Cause... cause I don't go and make decisions for other people!**

“You’re not going to let me live that down are you?”

“One word, T-Rex.”

“Fine.”

 

**Nino: But if you want, I could totally make it happen! (Alya steps on his foot) That is, if I knew the dude!**

**Alya: Nino?!**

**Nino: Fine. Pretend I never said anything. But if I can help.**

**Alya: Nino!!!**

“Rest in peace Nino, rest in peace.”

 

**The End**


End file.
